


Naruto. Team Hiruzen: Time Loop (English version)

by XJaneShepardX



Category: Naruto
Genre: Action/Adventure, Affection, Angst, Character Death, Character Development, Developing Relationship, F/M, Falling In Love, Family Drama, Fem!Orochimaru/Jiraiya, Fem!Orochimaru/Original Male Characters, First Kiss, First Time, Gen, Happy Ending, Hokage, Hurt/Comfort, Hyperthymesia, Jutsu, Legends, Loss of Parent(s), Magic, Ninja, Other, POV Female Character, POV First Person, POV Orochimaru, Pregnancy, Romance, Science Fiction, Shinobi, Survival, Team Hiruzen, Team Hokage, Time Travel, Trust Issues, Violence, War, fem!Orochimaru - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-08-20
Updated: 2020-07-13
Packaged: 2020-09-19 00:47:23
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 16
Words: 150,154
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20322304
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/XJaneShepardX/pseuds/XJaneShepardX
Summary: The main character's Fem!Orochimaru, full name  Akiyama Orochimaru, later Sarutobi Orochimaru, when she became the adoptive daughter of the Third Hokage. Her parents died during the attack of unknown ninjas, whom she calls 'Shadows'. They needed some kind of 'artifact', Orochimaru doesn't know what it is, but she hopes to solve this mystery some day. Only few people, including her foster father, know the truth.Started writing this after reading Naruto x Reader stories The Usumaki Twins and Cherry Blossoms by Rayvenxxlove on Wattpad (another name Author on Quotev) + also I really love the original Orochimaru, his fight with former sensei was truely epic and sad. Here Hiruzen is FemMaru's adoptive father, so their confrontations end reunite in the end will be also emotional.Sorry for grammar errors, English is not my first language, I am Russian.(!!!)All pictures in the text belong to their owners(!!!)(!!!)Each 'Play the soundtrack while reading the next episode' note is a link to the music for the certain episode.(!!!)





	1. Prologue. Chapter 1. When the world ceased to exist.

**(Just me as FemOrochimaru)**

**Name:** Akiyama Orochimaru, later Sarutobi Orochimaru

**Short name:** Maru or Chi (Jiraiya calls her that)

**Parents:** Akiyama Yoriko (member of the clan of Shinobi scientists) and Ogawa Kenji (of the assassin Shinobi clan, former member of the Akatsuki Order)

**Foster family:** Sarutobi Hiruzen aka Third Hokage, Sarutobi Biwako and Sarutobi Asuma

**Chakra nature:** Fire

**Original Kekkei Genkai:** Space-time distortion

**Distinctive features:** Hyperthymesia and Savantism, can calculate large numbers in her mind

**Combat partner:** Manda, in this version he is very loyal, but still very arrogant

**Love interests:** Hasegawa Michi (original male character) and Jiraya (later becomes her husband)

**Children:** Log (from Michi), Mitsuki and Toshiko (both children of her and Jiraiya, but Toshiko is only mentioned here when in the end of the story Maru meets her future pregnant self)

Maru's greatest dream is not only to live forever and learn every possible jutsu, but also to find the 'Key' and go back in time to save her parents. Eventually she and her resurrected foster father Sarutobi Hiruzen return to the past, but to the point where he's still the Hokage and Orochimaru is ten years old girl. But they remember everything and decide to start anew. Turning the time was the only possible option to save the world.

** [Play the soundtrack while reading the next episode](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=B4T9xYFVn_s) **

Incoming thunderstorm will be strong, I heard the warnings. So far everything only begins: the frowning clouds are approaching, thunderous rumbles are heard in the distance, the sun is no longer visible, the wind becomes stronger. I love these moments, you can't hear the birds, the air is hot, despite the cool impending hurricane. These quiet moments before thunderstorms are always a special time. And not many people remain indifferent.

Emotions ... emotions... All of this is empty. They make it difficult to think rationally. My head is always full of thoughts and mixed feelings, then... I don't know, it's probably just possible go crazy. Actually, it already happened to me, so to speak. Jiraiya, my... my former childhood friend and team member, often said that I think too much instead of just living. He may be right, but unlike him, it's hard for me to stop thinking. I just... don't know how to do it. Sometimes I can, but it happens very rare.

On the horizon a zigzag lightning strikes the ground, and a few seconds later a loud clap reaches my ears. The distance is four and seventy-seven hundredths of a kilometer, I mentally note, spreading my arms out to the sides and inhaling the thunderstorm air closing my eyes. The wind pleasantly ruffles my long hair gathered in a ponytail, pulls the long cloak ... I want to jump and reach the sky, fly high and far, maybe I can find out... understand what is happening around...

My name is Orochimaru. There used to be a clan name as well - Sarutobi... The name of my adoptive father and at the same time my teacher, the Third Hokage of Konoha, Village Hidden in the Leaf, in the Land of Fire... Now, when I became part of the Akatsuki order, I no longer belong to that clan... There is just a name now. Yes, unusual, maybe strange for someone, but what to do, I didn't choose it for myself, like everything else: pale skin color, long black hair below the waist, snake-like golden eyes with vertical pupils, high growth, small tits... many teased me for them at young age. Yes. I also did not choose my innate shinobi superpowers... and the fate of my own family ... Everything else yes, decisions that led to the current events are already completely mine. Do I regret? No. Not really ... Well, maybe a little. Or maybe a lot...

The day I ran there was also a thunderstorm... How many years have passed, but I still remember everything in great detail. This is my curse: to remember everything, in my mind I can calculate large numbers in seconds, easily absorb information and anticipate events... And yes, as you can guess, I'm a mnemonist - a person who never forgets anything, the one who remembers all the events that happened to them in life till the most accurate details from birth. Hyperthymesia - a super-memory so to say. Someone calls it genius, but for me it is ... Anything but a gift.

_I 'fly' through the dark forest, almost without touching the branches of trees. They are close. They will not allow me to leave so easily ... Old man Sarutobi is angry ... it is understandable. However, I am no less angry: because of their intervention, I will have to start all over again in a new place. All my research... Everything that I have achieved now ... Wasted!!! I had to leave long ago, and not run now like a coward._

_A kunai whistled in front of my nose and hit a tree. I just had the time to stop and jump to the ground. There he is, in front of me: Sarutobi Hiruzen, the Third Hokage, and a detachment of six elite ANBU ninjas alongside with him, former colleagues. It takes me less than a second to assess the situation, but even then it does not get any easier. Theoretically, they can be defeated, only... that's all your attitude, "daddy."_

_"Orochimaru, don't do it! This is not a game! Stop before it's too late." He practically begs. Fool, you had a chance... and more than one. I trusted you, but you ... you never understood me. Never._

_"Too late, Sarutobi-sensei," I reply emotionlessly, mentally happy that the rain is heavy, so 'father' does not see my tears. You wanted me to become the next Hokage in the future, and my main goal was to find a way to ensure that people would never lose the ones they care about... I loved you... 'dad'..._

_I throw a smoke bomb under their feet and quickly form my hands with seals, first fraudulent to confuse, and then the real ones. Ushi-Saru-Ne-Tori-Ushi-Uma-Tora-Tatsu-Tori ..._

_They cough and choke, fall to the ground, a veil of fog covers everything around. They are alive, but paralyzed. A ball of fire flies into me, but I instantly use a substitution jutsu, and appear on the sidelines, and my double disappears as soon as the fire reaches the target. Of course, HE can resist, especially against such a sluggish attack. Smoke bomb, it's just a toy for children! Which takes the entire ANBU out of standing. Wimps. Or did he tell them to attack only by his order? Which he didn't give._

_"Orochimaru!" he calls._

_Hiding behind a tree I throw a shuriken in his direction, perform a combination handsings, and one jagged quickly spinning metal object quickly turns into ten... But the former teacher kicks them off so easily with kunai-knife... Like when we trained, I was a little girl back then... A sudden memory knocks me off balance, I lose control of myself, scream rush at my enemy, taking out my own kunai-knife. He blocks it with his own... For a while we fight under the thunderstorm just like ordinary people, waving metal tips and completely forgetting the ninjutsu and genjutsu techniques. I more attack and he fights back, for some reasons sensei hesitates. Why? He's the Hokage, the Shadow of Fire, he can defeat me... and I understand that. During the next attack, the teacher blocks my kunai with his own, and grabs my forearm with his other hand and squeezes it... not hurt, but strong as if it was an appeal to the raging child to calm down._

_"Maru, I... don't want to hurt you!"_

_"You already have!" I yell, waving my free hand. He dodges at the same time letting me go, makes a cut, I jump and rolls somersault to the side, this makes the hair bun on my head loose, and the hairpin-stick with a small flower falls to the ground._

  
_I froze sharply, looking at the fallen hairpin, my long black hair randomly scattered over my shoulders and back. Sarutobi Hiruzen also does not move, trying to understand what just happened. This hairpin was presented to me by his wife, my adoptive mother - Biwako-san - the day when they took me to their family... I often twisted my hair with this thing. Now I can't even pick it up, because it will mean... No! This is a sign - there is no turning back. This is a dead end._  


_"Maru ..."_

_I shudder sharply, feeling the approach of two ANBU search teams at once, seven people in each of them. Need to leave ... And as soon as possible. With a heavy sigh, I put the kunai-knife into the scabbard on my right thigh and turn my back to my adoptive father, realizing that he will not do anything to me at this moment._

_"Next time strike without hesitation," I say through gritted teeth, tearing off my forehead the ninja headbrand with the symbol of the Hidden Leaf, "because I will." Not waiting for an answer, I perform a combination of handsings and teleport from the battlefield to a distance of a kilometer, after that I continue my path, again jumping through centuries-old trees. Phaeton and Michi said they would wait for me at the appointed place... which still needed to be reached. And for now it's too early to exhale, I'm not safe yet, they can find me. Let them try, I'm the best of the Hidden Leaf Ninjas, he taught me himself..._

When did I become the way I am now? Many people assumed that the Third Shinobi War especially changed my character... But they are wrong, everything happened much... much more earlier. Would I be like this if not for... that event? One fatal spring evening... A second ago that everything was fine, and then everything collapsed in an instant. They came... to our house.

** [Play the soundtrack while reading the next episode](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=TMYveiEaBhQ) **

I still don't know who they were, I only remember that they needed something, some kind of stone... an artifact. I was only five years old, what a small child could understand, except that trouble came. They appeared unexpectedly, they threatened us, one of them grabbed me, put a kunai-knife to my neck and said to my mother: "Hand over the artifact, or the little thing is dead!" Then something pierced the skin on the left side of my neck, I cried out in pain... Mom was ready about to agree to their terms, but then dad suddenly appeared... Several identical dads. They freed mother and me from the hands of bandits, after that they evaporated. There was only one dad left, the real one.

"Kenji!"

"Yori! Take Maru and run! I will delay them!"

Mom grabbed me by the waist, everything went dark for a second, and here we were rushing through the trees through a dense dark forest. Explosions and ringing of metal heard behind. I could feel someone chasing us. I was scared. They need something... for which these people would not afraid to kill.

Something knocked mom down, we fell, I hit the ground painfully. Masked strangers appeared again.

"Maru... Maru, listen to me..." she grabbed my hand, only now I noticed a trickle of blood near the left corner of her mouth, and something sharp sticking out in her back? "you have to run. No matter what happens. When I say, run as hard as you can, just don't look back."

"Mom..." I won't go anywhere without her. They are closer now.

"Run, baby..." with her trembling hands mother performed several handsings and hit the ground with her right palm. Everything began shaking, staggered. "Run!!! I love you, Maru..."

Still crying I rushed away, did not turn around as she asked. Behind me there were cracks of breaking trees and someone's screams, and then a brutal roar. Although my mother told me not to look, I still could not resist. Somewhere behind a fire raged brightly illuminating the night forest, and something that seemed to be like a giant snake rising above the trees... I screamed, tripped and ... fell into a ravine.

I could still hear some terrible sounds, crackling and painful cries, and then ... then everything calmed down. Crouching in a lump and squinting, I laid in a ravine, afraid to even breathe. I was wet because of the rain, it was cold and scary, but I knew that if I even move, they could find me. Let them leave... Let them leave, please ... then I can find mom and dad. Can't do it yet... Each breath was hard to make, only one thought beat in my head: not to make a noise. And that meant not moving at all, not talking, not crying... They might still be here. They can find me.

"Check there."

"What happened here?"

"I'm afraid to think..."

I could hear the movement, steps, jumping, moving. Getting closer. It is they ... No, get back! No get back! Leave!!!

"What is it?"

"It seems that there is someone in the ravine. God, it's a child!"

Someone jumped right next to me. I gritted my teeth and held my breath, a large trembling beat my whole body. The metal pierces the skin on my neck ... it hurts ... Don't do it again ... Don't!!!

"Hey? .." someone touched my right hand, I started. "You are alive?" the male's voice surprised.

"So what is it, Danzo?" another man asked from somewhere above.

Shaking like an aspen leaf, I looked up, again expecting to see sharp, shiny metal before my eyes, but instead I saw a man's face in the dark. Gray eyes, disheveled dark hair, a cross-shaped scar on his chin, a forehead with a ninja headband depicting a spiral and a triangle on the left, the symbol looks like a snail. When our eyes met, the man's face tightened, and then his eyes softened.

"Don't be afraid, little one, no one will hurt you," he ran his left hand through my hair and lifted me up in his arms. "How did you even get here..."

"Danzo, what are you stuck in there?" his comrade called again.

"It's a little girl, Torifu!"

" What?" the partner was surprised.

One leap and the man holding me jumped out of a deep ravine and landed next to his comrade. Chubby, dark-haired, looks a little childish, the headband has the same bandage as the one who held me.

"Wow ..." he was surprised, leaning closer. "Where are you from, girl? What's your name? Wow, these eyes!"

"Step aside, you scare her," Danzo took a step back. "Come on, let's find the others. Hokage-sama will decide what to do with her."

All those few minutes that we jumped through the trees, I made no sound. It's them or not? Those people who... What do they want from us, and where are we going? Will I see mom and dad?

"I swear it was Manda. I felt this powerful chakra."

"We all felt it. Whatever happened here, we arrived too late. There are no survivors."

"There is one," Danzo said, jumping off the tree with me. On the newly formed wasteland stood few more people: three men and two women. Everyone immediately turned their heads to us. "We found this girl not far from here in the ravine. I suppose she might know what happened."

We were immediately surrounded by these people unknown to me. They were all dressed alike: black suits, green vests, white and black scabbards on each right foot, on the heads of a bandage with a metal element, which depicts the same spiral with a triangle. Out of fear, I pressed against the man by the name of Danzo holding me, and buried myself in his chest.

"Hello," the brown-haired man smiled to me, he looked a little like Danzo, only this man had brown eyes with short black arrows in the corners, and a small beard. He looked more friendly. "Don't be scared, baby, we are no threat." I looked at him, the man froze, his eyes glazed, his breath caught. Was he scared? Did he realize something? Or is it just a surprise? A pity? What?

"Hiruzen-sama?" someone asked.

"Uh ... yes." He shook his head. "Yes, yes."

Danzo put me down on the nearest fallen tree, I kept trying to understand what they needed. I wanted to scream, but my voice seemed to completely abandoned me.

"Who are you?" one of the women knelt down and took my hand. "What's your name?"

Out of fear I even forgot my own name and only sacredly glanced at the strangers around me. Where... where are dad and mom? Where are they?

"Everything will be fine," the brown-haired man with a beard smiled. "There is nothing to fear."

Don't hurt them ... My mom and dad are out there somewhere... They need help. Why? Why don't you hear me??? They really do not hear, but not because they don't want to, it's... I just can't say anything out loud. I note that these people look different, not like the ones we were running away from.

"She seems to be in shock," the woman with shoulder-length hair concluded, "maybe she saw what happened, but she's so scared that she can't squeeze out a word."

"What do we do then?" Danzo put his hands on his waist. "We don't know what the hell happened here, and this may be the only witness!"

"Calm down, friend, calm down," asked the one that looked like him.

"You yourself said not to scare her," the chubby reminded him. Danzo only grunted in response. A tall blond man stepped forward:

"I can try to read her mind while we are here, we need to find out as much as possible ... What do you think, Hiruzen?" The latter question was addressed to a man with a beard and arrows near his eyes. Everyone else was waiting for his decision. Is he... their leader?

"I don't like it..." he muttered in reply, and then nodded: "Okay, only fast. After that we return to Konoha, the girl needs medical help and not telepathy sessions.

The fair-haired man sat on his knees in front of me and pulled his hands to my head, I reflexively recoiled. He froze in confusion:

"No, no, don't be scared. I won't do anything bad to you."

I shook my head and closed my face with my hands.

"Kid," their leader, the brown-haired man with arrows at his eyes and a beard, crouched in front of me and took my hands in his own, "I understand that you are scared, but believe me, there are no threats to you anymore, none of us will harm you. We just need to find out what happened. Will you help us?"

Help them? And then they will help me find my mom and dad? Clinging to this thought, I nodded several times. The leader smiled and with a movement of his head pointed the blond at me. He carefully placed his fingers on my temples.

"Relax, breathe calmly," he asked, "you won't feel anything."

Everything began to blur before my eyes...

** [Play the soundtrack while reading the next episode](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=pI4GnxVr0fY) **

_I see myself with mom and dad, we walk along the shore of the lake, I sit on my dad's neck ..._

_*Flash*_

_Dad shows me how to make handsings. For now he was able to teach me only one technique ..._

_*flash*_

_I help mom in the garden._

_*Flash*_

_They threat us ... They need something ... Dad tells us to run... Mom and I "fly" through the forest... Someone is chasing us. I run away, I see reflections, behind my back and hear scary sounds, I turn around... There is a shadow of a huge snake... I fall into a ravine..._

Sharp pain hit my temples, I cried out soundlessly, a red flash appeared before my eyes, and next that man was already lying on his back a few meters from me, two comrades hurried to help him.

"Inoichi, you okay?" the short-haired woman asked excitedly.

"I guess..." he managed, looking at me in dismay, I answered him the same way. He said it won't hurt! But it was... It was hurt!

" What happened?"

"Seems like some kind of special mental defense. This girl is not an ordinary person. She is one of 'us'."

"That's obvious," the short-haired woman put in.

" What did you see?" asked Danzo impatiently.

"Scraps, I was unable to penetrate deep inside her mind..." the blond man stood up, still looking intensely in my direction. "I saw someone chased them with her mother, the unknowns needed some kind of artifact, and then ..."

"Enough," their leader interrupted. "We will discuss this when we return home. Did you manage to find out the girl's name?"

"Orochimaru," he said, and this made me startle sharply. Yes that's it! My name. "The girl is five years old and her name is Orochimaru."

"Orochimaru," the brown-haired man repeated slowly, squatting beside me. For some reason in his presence I was a little less scared. "A beautiful name, and very rare... Listen, Orochimaru, we have to go." He leaned forward, took me in his arms and straightened. "We will go to a safe place, nobody will do anything bad to you there. Alright, team, "he said to the others, "let's move out." And with me he jumped from the ground to a thick branch of a tall tree, then another, and more... And now we are already rushing somewhere through a thick dark forest, six other ninjas are 'flying' behind us.

Where? Where are we heading to?! No!!! Come back, I mentally cried, do not take me away! Mom! Dad! I want to go to them!!! Where ... I want to see my mom!!! My Mom...

Further I remember only fragments. Bright light hit my eyes, blurry figures, snatches of conversations. Angry voices, someone is arguing with someone, a kind of strange echo and white noise in my ears...

"...few bruises and abrasions, a slight concussion... This puncture on her neck, however, is a completely different story."

" Whoever did this, they knew where to press so that the blood loss was minimal, but the pain - severe."

"Was she tortured?"

"Perhaps..."

The white room, I don't understand what is happening, I can't move, I really want to sleep... Muffled voices are somewhere not so far away ...

"... read her mind again. She might know."

"We won't discuss it here."

"But ..."

"Danzo, her parents are dead! What do you want to get from her?"

** [Play the soundtrack while reading the next episode](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=W8W86rCaPOY) **

Mom? Dad? What?!! No! No! Someone's hands grab me, I feel a point pain in my right shoulder, and then darkness...

_"Where is the artifact?! Speak!!!"_

_"Run!"_

_"Mom!!!"_

_Sharp metal pierces my neck, I am drowning in something red, choking, suffocating... falling into the unknown... I am surrounded by rings of a long scaly body... The eyes of a snake look out of the dark._

_"S-s-so, you are the new Keeper? We'll s-s-see..." the snake opens its mouth and swallows me..._

With a soundless cry, I woke up and sat up abruptly, unable to stop sobbing. Also silently. I can't... I can't speak. I want but I cannot. I'm afraid These people... I don't know them. Are they along with those who... Who? I do not know...

** [Play the soundtrack while reading the next episode](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=Vb5XxFPpdZE) **

A bright room, a white bed I lay in dressed in white pajamas, a bedside table to the right of the bed, a large window on the left, a table and two chairs next to it. And nobody around. What kind of place is it? This is not our home... Suddenly, I remembered the events of last night in the brightest details. The attack... chase... escape... fire... a huge snake... unknown people in the forest ...

"...her parents are dead!"

Dad and mom? They are what?! I... I won't see them again?.. No! No, no, no...

The door opens and a pretty young woman in a white coat appears on the threshold. From under the bonnet, also white, I could see golden curls of hair. She holds a tray in her hands with a plate and a glass with a clear liquid on it.

"Hello, Maru." She enters the room and puts the tray on the bedside table next to the bed. On a plate there are rice balls, two chopsticks to take them, and a glass of milk. "Did you cry, baby?" A woman sits next to me and wipes the tears from my cheeks. "Bad dream? It's just a bad dream, baby, everything is fine," her hands are closing on my back, "everything is fine."

Maru ... This is my name, yes. Full name is Orochimaru, as I already said. I understand it sounds strange, but if you think about it, quite a lot of names sound like that, maybe even yours. Mom said that my eyes were very unusual, like eyes of a cobra, so they decided to call me that.

"Do you remember anything? Remember how you got here? Do you know where you are?"

I clasped my fingers. I remember... scraps. Everything I saw. Just don't understand what that means. I don't know... I asked them not to take me, but they didn't listen. Where am I now? Who are you? Where are mom and dad? They can't... Really?

"Maru. That's your name, right? Orochimaru?"

I blinked. I don't remember telling anyone my name, those strange ninjas figured it out by themselves. Someone named Inoichi... He looked into my eyes and it caused a flash of memory in my head... I ran... I heard screams... it hurts... Mom's voice, she affectionately calls me Maru, and dad: 'Orochimaru, hide!' And then Shadows... But I was already too scared to cry again, all tears ran out during the escape. When my vision returned, the man said that my name was Orochimaru, I was five years old, and... and...

"Hey, big-eyes... Tshhhh..." the woman stroked my head. "It's okay, little one, everything is fine."

No, it is not, I wanted to say, but instead I just looked at her with a sad look. She doesn't know. Yesterday she, like many others, was resting peacefully at home. We too, until ...

"You have so beautiful hair," she said suddenly, patting my head. She went to the bedside table and pulled out a comb from there. "You mind?"the woman smiled. "Turn around, I'll comb your hair." I didn't budge, and she had to get up to gain access to my hair. The woman slowly began to move the comb over my hair and it stroking her hand. The feeling is pleasant... and at the same time it is not. I don't like people touching me. Only mom and dad could do it... "What a wonderful hair you have," she said, "it's beautiful".

It is black, long just below the waist, and thick. Combined with pale skin and yellow eyes it probably looked unusual... to others, but completely natural to me. In addition, my hair never tangled, what the warlocks are, I heard only from moms of other girls. My mother had the same hair, and the length was almost to her knees. And I also always wanted that. The woman continuing to comb my hair, said that we were in the Central Hospital of Konoha, the Village Hidden in Leaf. I was found in the forest by the ANBU search squad, and they brought me here. There was no one else nearby. Totally. So mom and dad... No...

Having finished playing with my hair, the woman in white left, but before that she asked me to eat again, and I ignored it. Sometime later two men in white coats came and led me somewhere. The white corridors were not empty, I saw several people white coats along the way, someone wore the same white pajamas as mine, there were also children... This is really a hospital, I had to understand from the beginning...

Then they took some blood from me with a syringe, I did not cry, only at first I started to startled in fright when I saw a sharp needle ...

"Run!"

"Mom!!!"

The open windows in the treatment room slammed sharply and crashed, causing three people besides me to scream in place, screaming. One man darted to see what was happening.

"If someone threw stones, I..."

"I don't think it's because of stones, rather the wind."

"So strong?"

"Scared?" the nurse taking my blood, stroked my hand. I blinked slowly, making it clear that I cat heard her, but that's all. Then they took me to another room. Remember myself lying on the table under bright lamps, and the doctors were looking at something on the computer screens, talking to each other.

"Look at this... the energy level is off the charts!"

"That's impossible... The testimony is exactly correct?"

"We checked everything several times. No one has ever had such a powerful chakra yet. Especially a child." With lateral vision, I see how everyone turned their heads to me. "Who is she?" Pause. Then again the voices:

"Probably one of some very powerful shinobi."

"If this girl is a human at all..."

After long examinations, they took me back, and some time later that sweet blonde nurse appeared again and brought lunch, but I did not want to eat, I was tired, I wanted to be left alone. Outside, the sun shone brightly, but I did not care. There is no joy, and will be no more. I can't even tell anyone anything, something stops me from doing it. I'm afraid of them... and of those who may come for me...

Pulling my knees to my chest, I laid my head on them and wrapped my arms around my legs. I had a bad feeling about all of it from the beginning, but I did not want to believe it. I often managed to guess things, but now... How I wanted to be wrong... I don't know how long I sat like that, but by the time the sun started to decline, voices heard outside the door reached my ears:

"...and still refuses to eat at all."

"Did she say anything?"

"No, Sandaime-sama, the poor thing is too scared. This morning Nurse Mariko came to see her and found the girl in tears."

Someone knock on the door, and then an elderly woman in a white coat, whom I had already seen today, looked into the room.

"Maru, you have a visitor," she said softly, completely opening the door and letting someone in, after that she entered herself. I did not raise my head, I did not even look at them, I did not care. These are not the people I would like to see anyway. An old doctor and a man approached the bed, she squinted at the food nearby and sighed. "Haven't eaten all day." She took the tray. "You have to eat, Maru. If you continue to ignore food, we will have to feed you intravenously. Do you know what that is?"

"I think it's not the time, Sato-san," a man's voice asked. "Would you let us talk in private?"

"Of course, just be careful with her, apparently..." she turned to a whisper, and I couldn't make out any words. And it doesn't matter, I don't care. Then she left, in the room with me there was only one guest remained. A few seconds of silence, then he coughed uncertainly, pulled a chair to the right of the bed and sat down slowly.

"Hello, Orochimaru," he said softly, "do you mind if I sit next to you?" He's already sitting next to me, so what's the difference. "My name is Sarutobi Hiruzen, we've already met yesterday... you remember?"

I slowly turned my head in his direction and again stared at my knees. Yes, I remember... I remember this tall young man with a thick hair, black arrows under his eyes and a small beard. I remember him... I just haven't figured out the name. It was him, the one who took me from there, it was him who I mentally prayed not to take me away. Now he was dressed in a brown kimono, and there was no headband with a symbol of elite ninja on his forehead, and his whole appearance was much less serious and more friendly.

"I just decided to visit you," the man broke the silence again, "last time we didn't even have a chance to talk. How are you feeling?"

Like a child who has lost something most precious in the world - my family. But I can't say this, again the desire to transmit verbal information came across a barrier, and so I just said nothing. What if I speak, they will hear and come again?

"You're a very brave girl, you know that? I can't even imagine what you had to go through... But the menace is passed, Orochimaru..."

_"Orochimaru, where are you? Where is my little Maru?" I hear mother's voice and freeze as I inhale. I sit in the bushes and watch with a smile as she searches for me in the garden. This is a game, a funny game. Mom and dad both said that I have all the makings of a shinobi, and we often played hide and seek, I imagined myself to be a real ninja._

_Mom passes by, continuing the search, I sneak behind her, intending to jump and hug her from the back, but then..._

_"Rrrrarrr!!! Ay!!!_

_"Hey!" Dad catches and lifts me in the air. "Look, Yori, here she is, our brave ninja!" He starts to tickle me, I laugh and fight back. Mom watches us with a smile, then dad puts me on his neck, the sunlight hits my eyes..._

...sunlight dazzles for a moment, and around the walls of the hospital ward appear again. Was it real? Am I seeing things? The same person sits nearby and says something, but the thread of the conversation is already lost. My eyes slowly fill with tears, I sob quietly and start to cry. All this was not real... It was not...

"Orochimaru?" the man asked alarmed. "Orochimaru, it's alright..." He sits on the bed and hugs me with his strong arms. I cling to his clothes again, I bury my head in his chest and sob soundlessly. "It's okay, it's okay, just cry... Don't keep it to yourself." He hugs me tighter. For some reasons I feel much safer with him.

I can't calm down for a long time. I cry until the tears end, and then I just start to breathe hard, gasping for air greedily.

"Hush, hush, breathe with me," the man says, I feel his chest slowly rising and falling, "breathe in, breathe out, in and out," he repeats, clutching me to himself, "breathe with me, breathe." I begin to do, what he says, panic gasps slowly recedes. He strokes my head. "Yes, that's it, just breathe." In his arms I gradually calm down and eventually fall asleep...

_...I dream of something strange. Thunderstorm, desert area, Wearing the battle armor I stand in front of a giant, incredibly huge lizard, ready for battle. The wind ruffles my long hair gathered in a high ponytail, a cloak flutters behind my back. Two more people stand next to me: a blond man and a fair-haired woman in exactly the same combat armor, both of them have a ninja headband, I suspect I have one too. I don't know them, but I feel we are all together here. One team ..._

_"Densetsu no Sannin, students of the Sandaime Hokage..."_

  


I jump sharply on the bed and look around wildly. If I could scream, then someone would hear me and certainly would run to my yelling. But nobody is around, and I convince myself again that it was only a dream. Just a dream. I didn't sleep until morning, and spend the next day after another part of examinations just sitting on the bed with my knees tightened and looking nowhere. The memories are good, but the terrible thing ahead is unknown suspense. I didn't eat anything again, didn't go out, didn't speak to anyone... And in the evening that man by the name of Sarutobi Hiruzen came again. He sat with me for a while, and then left, promising to return tomorrow.

I can't imagine what he wants, but for some reason I like his presence. He just talks to me about something, I don't know what, just listen to the tone of his voice. He reminds me of my dad in sime ways, he is also a strong and powerful shinobi, at least I could feel it. With my dad I felt safe, with my mom I felt loved. They were both experienced ninjas, but it didn't save any of them.

On the third day Sarutobi Hiruzen came not alone, there was a woman with him. When they came I was standing at the window, lost in my thoughts. The sun was shining, birds were chirping outside the window, a branch of blossoming sakura stretches into it. It's probably good outside now. People are walking in the yard, two little boys playing catch-up. I sighed. I wonder how they feel? Probably the same as I did, playing with my dad. I could never get along with other children, but with my father we were very close, constantly went somewhere together, I especially liked hiking in the forest or on the seashore. Overnight in a tent, bedtime stories at the campfire... Is it true that none of this will happen again?

"...still refuses to eat and drink, and this is not good at all." The same old doctor grumbled behind the door. "If she won't start tomorrow, we'll have to transfer it to the intravenous. But at least she began to walk, and not just sit on her back and look at the wall, this is already good."

"You said she tried to escape?" asked a worried female voice.

"Not escape, no. Most likely, she just became curious. And then we look for her throughout the hospital. And where do you think we found her? Climbed into the basement, little researcher, can you imagine?

"Yes, quite," the familiar male voice grinned.

** [Play the soundtrack while reading the next episode](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=a3LxVSUYV9c) **

The door opened again, and all three of them entered the room: the doctor, Sarutobi Hiruzen and a young woman whom I haven't seen before. Hiruzen's companion looked very nice, dressed in a pink kimono with red flowers, her hair was shoulder length and loose, a beautiful red flower above her right ear, in her hands she held some sort of basket with... something. Hiruzen was dressed in a dark kimono, only sleeves with white fringings.

"There she is," the doctor announced, "Orochimaru, you have guests." And already addressed to those who came: "Well then, I will leave you to it. Just make sure that she won't run away, as we realized, the shock state is gradually receding, and who knows what the girl can do."

"We understand, thanks for the warning, Sato-san," Hiruzen smiled and nodded gratefully. The doctor stepped over the threshold, but suddenly turned to him: "They'll bring her dinner soon, maybe she will eat something in your presence, Sandaime-sama, I really would not want to stick needles in her hands, you understand."

"Yes, of course." He smiled and closed the door behind her.

And so the three of us were left. Hiruzen Sarutobi, his companion and me. I looked at them for a few seconds and... again stared out the window, not because of bad manners, but because I had no idea what to do. In theory, I would invite guests to the house, call my parents and quietly leave to my room or on the street, so not to interfere with the conversation of adults. And now ... I don't have a home, I don't have a family either, there are only these guests ... and I didn't ask them to come here.

"Hello again, Maru," he waved to me.

"Hello," the woman smiled and put her basket, which contained a lot of fruit, on the bedside table near the bed. "My name is Sarutobi Biwako, and you... You must be Orochimaru, right? Hiruzen told me a lot about you.

I wanted to surprise, but apparently it didn't work out. What could he tell her about me? He does not know me at all, and I do not know him either. Who is she? His wife? If so, they look good together. Like my mom and dad.

"Yes ..." he scratched the top of his head. "He told her how we met and how brave you are."

I'm not brave, I'm a coward, I wanted to object, and only turned away.

"She is very modest," Hiruzen grinned kindly. "Many Shinobi from ANBU could learn such stamina."

What is Anbu? For some reason, I remembered those ninja who found me. Is he one of them too? They all obeyed him, although some of them looked older. If I could then, I would definitely ask how it turned out that they were in that place at that time ...

"... and you are right, my husband," she smiled at him, and then to me: "She has very beautiful eyes."

This is again ... The statements about my eyes are no longer a compliment, but something everyday, like the weather outside: the sun is shining, the grass is green, my eyes are unusual... Everything is according to the scenario. Previously, I always smiled so as not to upset mom and dad, but now... there is nobody to upset, only myself.

"We brought you something," Biwako took a green apple from a basket and handed it to me. "Do you like apples? Take it, do not be afraid."

I looked in surprise at the fruit in my hands. Why do I need an apple? What should be done with this?

"Please eat," Biwako asked, "this is not dangerous, see?" She took another apple from the basket and took a bite. Following her example, I did the same and grimaced at a pleasant sweet and sour taste.

"Okay, that's good," the man who was watching me approved. He came up to me from the other side, pulled a beautiful black-haired doll in a black-green ninja costume from the left sleeve of his kimono and handed it to me, "Here, this is for you. Do you like it?"

With a stone look, I turned the doll in my hands. I had a similar one. Only it has another outfit, and the face was also different. If I could, I would now thank them for this gift, but... no, I could not. And it made me feel ashamed.

Also, the guests brought me f coloring and felt-tip pens, but now I didn't have much desire to draw. In addition, in their presence, I simply... felt shy. A few minutes later, the already familiar nurse came and brought a tray with a bowl of rice and a glass of milk. Biwako thanked her and said that she can go, they are here. The young woman did not argue and quickly left the room.

After one apple, I felt hunger in my stomach, which I couldn't just ignore. I should have refused the treat... I should have. Now what?

"Come on, eat," Biwako took me to the table and put a bowl of rice and a glass of milk in front of my nose and gave me the chopsticks. Her husband was watching us, leaning against the wall, next to the window.

With uncertainty, I took the chopsticks in my right hand, somehow was able to cope with the trembling. I picked up a rice ball and sent it into my mouth. Then another one... and one more... Further, my left hand reached for the glass. I do not like milk, but there is nothing more, and I suddenly really wanted to drink. Strange, there was no thirst at all before. The strange life-giving sensation spreading over my body made me uneasy. How much did I not eat? I don't remember... since we ran. But until that moment there was no famine at all, and now...

"Yes, yes, very good," Biwako squeezed my left shoulder. Her husband looked at us with a smile on his face. What is going on, I thought. The feeling of emptiness temporarily receded. Temporarily.

After some time, they said that it was time for them to leave, which made me suddenly very sad. Strange, huh? Before that, I wanted to be left alone, but now I don't mentally want to let them go. But these people have their own lives, I don't understand why they decided to see me. It would be so easy for me to leave this place, I don't want to be here anymore...

"See you tomorrow," Biwako-san smiled, and with her husband went out the door.

** [Play the soundtrack while reading the next episode](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=b19vXqDn7xs) **

For a few seconds I silently stared at the closed door. See you tomorrow? What did she mean? And why did they even come? The very question that began to ripen in my head is what will happen next? Can I... can I leave? Today's sortie showed that in theory I can run away, no one will look for me for a while. Need to think. I don't want to be here anymore.

Looking out the window I saw the couple walking through the yard to the gate. They are so kind and... happy, if these two have children, then they are very, very lucky. My eyes pinched again, and tears rolled down my cheeks. Then they reached the gate, Hiruzen-san and Biwako-san suddenly stopped and turned right to my window, I immediately dropped down, hiding from their eyes. Were they able to see me or not. I don't know.

In any case, it's time to leave this place. I heard nurses say they were going to send me to a local orphanage. No... no, no, no, a place where children live without families, abandoned or lost... I don't want ... I don't want to be officially ranked as one of them. Gotta leave. Only where ...

I took the doll that Hiruzen-san presented to me, turned the toy in my hands again and sat on the bed, staring at it thoughtfully. Can this toy become my friend now? Or not... As I said, I had a similar doll, I called her Rei, short for Reiko, but she was left at home... I didn't even have time to take her when we ran ... How should I call this one? Kasumi, suddenly came to mind. Fog... Fog of loneliness.

Looking at the doll, I wanted to call her by name, but ... as you already understood, did not make a single sound. Ka-su-mi... Three simple syllables, despite the fact that my name consists of five, but I can't pronounce them. What irony, I started talking earlier than my peers, and now I can't say a word. I am a hopeless case, a five-year-old girl with unusual eyes, and now with mental abnormalities. I understand everything, but I can't tell anyone about it. Or maybe the voice disappeared, because I have nothing more to say to the world? Maybe the world has nothing more to say to me? For what... Alone... Mute... Lost...

Soundtracks (with chapter episodes):

1) Ulf Söderberg - Vindarnas Hus; (Maru bserves the thunderstorm)

2) Beyond- Two Souls OST - The Infraworld; (strangers attack)

3) Dreamfall OST – Reza's Apartment; (the hospital)

4) Mass Effect 3 DLC Leviathan OST - The Artifact; (Maru's dream)

5) Mass Effect 3 OST - Squad Selection; (the next day)

6) Kick-Ass 2 Score - Fatherly Sacrifice; (Hokage and his wife visit Maru)

7) Naruto-Shippuuden OST- Despair. (Maru alone again)

** [Also this story can be found here](https://www.wattpad.com/766742186-naruto-team-hiruzen-time-loop-english-version) **


	2. Prologue. Chapter 2. Not alone anymore.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Little Orochimaru becomes a part of the Sarutobi clan, but she still misses her family.

** [Play the soundtrack while reading the next episode](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=gcG-pEqGBwo) **

The next day the same nice nurse named Mariko suggested to take a walk with her in the garden. I went, taking my new doll Kasumi with me. Resistance would be a bad idea, it could only attract additional attention, besides I could try to find the most suitable escape route, and then... I'll think about it later. Mariko did not know anything about my plan and just kept telling me what they had and where. So far for myself I have concluded that almost no one happens to be in the corridors at night, only duty officers make rounds, and security is mainly at the exit.

So we went out into the garden. I’m on the street for the first time in a few days, but it feels like I haven’t appeared in the fresh air for several months. The sun is even brighter, which makes you want to squint and frown. But at the same time its rays are so warm... A light breeze moves my hair a little, pleasantly blows over my face, I can feela pleasant aroma of flowering trees and bushes.

"What do you think? Beautiful, isn't it?" the woman smiled.

Well, these are flowers... trees... flower beds... a rock garden... benches... paved paths... People walk around... I even see few children. What does she expect from me? What reaction? Should I be happy when everything inside me screams in pain? Maybe it's good that I can’t talk...

For a while we walked around the garden past people, bushes, trees... I wanted to go back and stay alone, and here I feel like everyone is looking at me... Nurse Mariko stopped to talk with a woman in a wheelchair wheelchair. While they were chatting, I approached the fountain, next to which unfamiliar children were playing: two boys and two girls. They were spinning around the water and discussing something. One boy picked up a fallen leaf from the grass and lowered it into the fountain.

"Here, this is a boat!" he announced.

"Hey Hey! Don't throw anything there!" a passing by man in a white coat made a remark to them, and the children apologized guiltyly.

  
** [Play the soundtrack while reading the next episode](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=EjTX4TzRaYg) **

The guys weren't do it on purpose, I thought, they just didn't know that it's wrong... they didn't think about it. They must feel ashamed now...

"What are you looking at?"one girl pouted at me.

Well, I thought, here we go again... What am I looking at? Maybe I'm just standing nearby? Nothing wrong, it is not prohibited.

"Where did you come from?" she did not plan to leave me alone. The girl quickly jumped to me and walked around. The other girl and two boys also came closer, a clear interest reflected in their faces. I mentally panicked and pressed the doll to my chest, as if relying on it as the only defense. What... what do they want? I didn't do anything.

"What a zombie!" one of the boys laughed. "Why are you so pale? Are you not going outside at all?"

"Maybe this is a disease, what do you think, Aki?" the second girl suggested.

"Yes..." the other boy agreed. "Her eyes are creepy. You're not contagious, are you?

"If she was contagious, she would be kept locked up," the first girl suggested.

That already hurt. A whole crowd of children against one who did nothing bad. Now I can't even explain anything to them. Suddenly it became very dark, and the figures of the lagging children were transformed into high shadows with sharp knives. No... Don't come any closer! Protection, flashed inside my head. But only my hands reflexively folded into the first sign, then suddenly...

"Maru!" Someone called from the right.

I started and turned my head towards the voice. The darkness disappeared, I am still standing next to the fountain in a beautiful garden and... there are four children with me, and a person I know is approaching us, Sarutobi Hiruzen. I squeezed my palms. Children... These are children, just like me. And not those who attacked us.

"Greetings, Lord Hokage," the children greeted and nodded respectfully.

"Hi guys, what's up?" he smiled at them. Those were somehow shocked. "You already found new friends, Orochimaru?"

I bowed my head guiltily. New friends? They are not friends. They... I don't know who they are. They are the ones who got to me.

"Do you mind if I talk privately with your friend?" The man turned to the company, putting his hand on my right shoulder. They only blinked in surprise, it seems to say that they don't mind, and in general have nothing to do with me. "Come on, Maru."

I let him lead myself away from this company, not daring to look at anyone. If I did this, I still won't be able explain anyone why. These children are not enemies, it's me on their territory.

Hiruzen-san brought me to the nearest bench. We sat down, I rested my hands on it and crossed my legs.

"Is everything all right, Maru?"

In response I shook my legs and sighed, still not looking at my interlocutor. He treats me well from the first meeting, only... I don't know why. Is it just like that, out of kindness of heart, or does he have any purpose? I don't know who attacked us and why. I don't know what happened to mom and dad. I know nothing.

"Doctors say you're recovering quickly," he smiled at me, "that's very good."

'Good' and my situation do not fit well, Sarutobi-sama. What awaits me next... It's scary to think about it, because now I am alone. I look at the doll in my hands - now it is my only friend, as silent as I am. The only difference between us is that I can move, breathe and think.

"Orochimaru," Hiruzen-san turned his body completely toward me, "you and I need to talk. This is extremely important."

I closed my eyes and froze. What does he want to know? I can't imagine who these people were... I didn't see their faces... only masks... voices... screams...

"In a few days they are going to send you to the orphanage here in Konoha... I won't say that the place is bad, but... not for people like you."

Goosebumps begun to crawl down my back. I heard about this, and that was the reason I wanted to escape.

"Yesterday my wife, son and I had a serious conversation about this."

My fingers squeezed the doll a little, I looked at the man in surprise, he grinned:

"Yes, I have a son. Only four years older than you, he's nine. A Ninja Academy student, very promising one. His sensei is very proud of him.

Why is he telling me this? I looked thoughtfully at the doll, as if expecting an answer from her. I do not know his son, I have never met him and can't say anything. Heh, nothing at all.

"Biwako-chan and I discussed the situation and agreed that it would be best for you to live with us."

Here I already was unable to hide my surprise. This statement was... shocking, to say the least. Not that I would not want, rather... I did not expect, and, as a result, I am very interested why they want to take me to them. The thought of escape immediately moved to a secondary plan, now curiosity has taken the main place.

"You will have a home and a family. Of course, we can never replace your real parents, but we will do our best so that you can consider us as people close to you. I want to help you, Maru."

Why? If I could just say something now... He is a good person, that's obvious. Just... why is he doing this? Out of pity? For some other reasons? It doesn't matter, I won't go to the orphanage, I... I'll run away. Right. Somewhere from here, where no one will find me.

"You're not an ordinary girl, are you?" the interlocutor's voice interrupted my thoughts.

I flinched. 'Not an ordinary', how is it? My appearance? My name? My inability to speak now? My...

"You have powers." Sarutobi-sama smiled. "Let's just say extraordinary powers. Like me, like all the shinobi." Hiruzen turned his right palm up, a strange orange glow formed around his hand, as if it was fire. As mesmerized I watched the pulsation of energy around his hand, I wanted to touch...

"Impressive, right?" Sarutobi clenched his fist, and the glow disappeared. "And this is nothing compared to what we are really capable of. You too can learn if you want."

I wanted... I want... Mom and Dad promised to teach me... They promised...

"Maru, hey! It's alright, everything is fine..."the man wiped a tear from my cheek.

He doesn't understand. Maybe I should show him? I looked right in front of me, closed my eyes and folded my hands with the sign of a tiger: all fingers are intertwined, and only the pointing fingers are straightened and connected by the tips.

"Orochimaru?" Hiruzen's voice seemed somehow wary. Looking at him, I spread my arms and pursed my lips. The man's jaw dropped. "That means... You already know combinations of hand seals?"

I know some handsigns, but only one combination. And there are a lot of people. Dad always said that this can only be done in case of a serious danger. But even back then I could not, everything happened so fast."Which ones do you know?" He continued to ask.

Squinting, I raised my right index finger to face level.

"One," Sarutobi-san guessed, "you know one combination, right? Amazing ..."He looked thoughtfully at the courtyard. "Did your parents teach you?"

I turned away and wrapped my fingers around my shoulders.

"I see..." he muttered, probably drawing some conclusions for himself. Why did I even show him this sign... It wasn't necessary...

"Maru! Orochimaru, where are you ?!" Nurse Mariko jumped out from behind the bushes. Seeing me, she took a deep breath. "There you are! I already searched you everywhere and... Oh... Sandaime-sama!" She did not immediately notice who the third was present. "It's you... I'm sorry, I... I... I was looking for her..."

"No, no, it's my fault," he got up from the bench, "I had a free half an hour and decided to visit Maru. How is she doing?"

"Much better, Hokage-sama," the nurse smiled, "today she hasn't even ignored breakfast, her condition is improving, only..." She inhaled. "Only the girl still does not speak."

"Yes, I noticed that. This is sad, of course,"Sarutobi sighed, "but also understandable. "Well,"he glanced at his watch, "I have to go. Maru, see you later. Biwako wanted to come to you in the evening. Do you remember her from yesterday?

I continued to look at my feet, still wondering if I had done the right thing. Yes, I remember Biwako she is nice. It would be great to see her again.

"See you soon, Maru." Judging by the steps, he left. I never looked in his direction.

Mariko sat next to me? "You know how to get attention to yourself, you know." She coughed: "I mean in a good whay"

I can, it's a fact. And most importantly, without doing anything for it and not wanting it at all.

The next two days only Biwako visited me. When they said they wanted to take me to their place, I could hardly believe it. Why would strangers do it? I already asked... No, I thought that i asked me not to take me out of the forest and help me find mom and dad. And now... Now why do they need it? Is it a trick to keep me here until they send me to... well, where children live without families? I do not want! I have nightmares at night... and I cannot even tell anyone about them, I don't understand their meaning, I can't call anyone.

"Our son is already so anxious to meet you," Biwako said during one of her visits. "I'm sure you will become good friends. He is studying to become a great shinobi like his father. You have a lot in common."

Common with whom? With the one I don't even know? With the one I've never seen? What if he says that I'm... a freak? What if he begins to pour insults or come on me with fists? None of the children have beaten me yet, they just called me names... And what if his parents will consider that it would be better to get rid of me? The kids I met before usually didn't like my presence. What would happen this time...

The day, or rather the evening X came too soon. I sat at the table by the window and painted the coloring page when the whole family appeared in the doorway: Hiruzen, Biwako and a dark-haired boy in green overalls, on his head he had a ninja headband, like those people who found me. Is this... newbie?

"Hello! I'm Asuma!" he exclaimed joyfully. "So you will soon become my new little sister? Mom and dad told me three days ago. That's great! Wow, what unusual eyes you have..." He extended a hand to my face, but I jerked and took a step back.

If I could now, I would be offended. Remarks about my eyes were not released only by the lazy ones. But if I can't talk, then the only possible indicator of indignation will be physical resentment. And if I hit the boy in front of his parents, I'll make it even worse for myself... double or triple.

"Asuma, take it easy," Hiruzen put his hand on the boy's shoulder, "you scare her."

"Sorry, dad," the boy was a little embarrassed, and continued quietly: "Your name is Maru, right?" O-ro-chi-ma-ru ... What a name, cool! Mom said you don't talk, but it's okay, we can communicate without words. By the way, I study at the Ninja Academy,"he pointed to his headband,"do you know who shinobi are, Maru? Wanna see a trick? He put his hands together, but his father immediately stopped him:

"Asuma, wait, let's not do it here."

"But dad..."

"You will have a lot of time to talk, play and train together... For now we'll just take Orochimaru and all go home. Do not push it, one step at a time."

"Okay, dad," he walked away from me.

"Guys, I think you'd better go out," Biwako pulled a green cloth from her bag.

"Yes, of course," Sarutobi-sama took his son's hand and led him into the corridor, "let's go, not disturb the girls."

When they left, Hiruzen's wife unfolded a cloth that turned out to be a green sundress and beige light pants.

"Unfortunately, I don't know your size..." she put the blue sandals on the floor, "but I hope it will suit you. Come on, get dressed."

With some amount of doubt, I first pulled off the top of my pajamas and pulled on a sundress and after that I changed my pants and put in the sandals. A bit too big, but it's better than small. If I'm going to leave, I'm not going to walk around the streets in pajamas, and my own clothes have been taken from me. After that, Biwako tied a white ribbon around my waist with a large bow on the back, then combed my hair, also admiring how soft and shiny it was, and then twisted it into a bun, securing it with a hairpin-stick with a flower-shaped ornament.

"You look wonderful, Orochimaru," she placed her hands together, looking at me appraisingly and never ceasing to smile. For some reason, I felt guilty. Mom said that one should respond to good with good, but... I have nothing to give or do in return, and in a sense I mentally understood that I should at least thank her, but...

I sighed and looked down. Here, drawings on the table and felt-tip pens came into view. Maybe I can...

"Let's go?" Biwako-san held out her hand to me with a smile. I looked with longing at the table with the drawings, but the woman understood everything quite wrong: "Leave this, I'll give you new ones at home. Come on."

In the corridor among the people I immediately saw Sarutobi Hiruzen holding a brown folder in his hands and talking about something with two doctors, one of them was an already familiar elderly woman by the name of Sato. Another is an unfamiliar man with glasses and also in a white coat. A boy named Asuma walked around his father.

Noticing us, Sarutobi-san waved this folder, "Well, everyone is ready, can we go?"

"Of course, Sandaime-sama," the female doctor nodded and somehow kindly smiled at me: "Well, goodbye, Orochimaru."

"Be a good girl, do not upset Lord Hokage," the man wished me.

I blinked in return. Who? But the doctors no longer pester me. They just started a conversation with Sarutobi Hiruzen and his wife Biwako, about what - I can't imagine. At that time Asuma distracted me:

"I don't like hospitals," he said conspiratorially, "this medical smell itself is already causing goosebumps."

Here I could not resist and nodded in agreement. I also don't like all this very, very much, I want to leave this place and fast. The boy looked back at his parents, continuing to discuss something with the doctors, and led me to the aquarium on the opposite side of the corridor from the windows. Wow... is there an aquarium? Have not noticed...

"Look at this! Asuma poked a finger at the glass. "We also have an aquarium at home. With a touch. So turn off the light in the room in the evening, see, and then...

"Asuma, Maru, let's go!" Biwako-san called, and the four of us went to the stairs. I looked back at the two doctors watching us, and quickly turned my back again.

"Good luck to all of you," Sato-san wished.

We went down to the first floor, passed the hall and went outside. It's warm, good and... sad. I don't care about the people around me, what was happening. Where are we going? I squinted at the boy walking to my right, his parents walked behind, and if I turn to them, it will be too noticeable, and I really do not want to look at anyone. It's only necessary to choose the moment when to run.

** [Play the soundtrack while reading the next episode](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=5KPoxdmmMUY) **

The sun gradually slides over the horizon, beautifully highlighting the evening clouds. What strange colors: pink mixed with blue. A breeze is blowing, music is playing from somewhere, we are walking along a clean beautiful street, on the left is a water canal fenced with a patterned fence, on the right is a string of pretty houses with well-kept gardens, a pleasant aroma of spring flowers is floating in the air.

"Do you want to go to the river tomorrow after school? My dad and I built a hut, it turned out very cool. You wanna take a look? Wanna?" Asuma gently nudged me with his shoulder and received a remark from his father for that. But the boy was not upset, he again came close to me and whispered in my ear: "I have firecrackers hidden there, we can launch missiles, drown the fish, or... Ahhhh!!!" Asuma did not have time to finish: Biwako-san grabbed him by the ear and pulled him away from me.

"What kind of firecrackers?! I forbade you to play with pyrotechnics! Last time you knocked out a window from our neighbors' house!"

"Mom, these are special firecrackers! Not like that time!" he justified himself. "Homework for a lesson at the Academy! Dad's, by the way."

"Hiruzen..."

"What?" the man innocently waved his hands and transferred the folder to the left hand. "Simple basic homework, every shinobi should be able to it. I did it, Asuma does..." Nod in my direction, "Orochimaru will..."

"Now with three ninjas under the same roof..." She rolled her eyes. "I don't know if our house will survive it or not..."

They continued to discuss something, but I didn't listen, I just walked silently with a doll in my right hand, looking at my feet, and thought about my own. More precisely, I didn't even think only remembered. I can't even believe... Just a week ago, bad announced that we would go for a hike... A week ago, I did not know where I would be very soon.

_"Check the switches," dad waved to me. We helped with the repair of a failed generator, back then dad first appointed me as his assistant. The repairmen didn't really know what to do, and dad offered help. He always found some extraordinary solutions, he also taught me to do the same._

_"Done!" I reported from the higher platform, setting the levers on the remote control pannel to the right position._

_"Great, turn it on!"_

_The worker standing next to me started the process, the generator purred and turned on. I joyfully raised my fists up: "It works! Hooray!"_

_"Well done, Orochimaru, get down here!" he called out. I jumped down the stairs and threw into my dad in the arms. Of course, my task was practically "nothing", the adults did everything, but nevertheless I was glad at the thought that I was able to help._

Now I stood in front of a large three-story beautiful house built in traditional Japanese style. There was also a beautiful garden with blooming sakuras and, of course, with a fence. Eventually I had forgotten that I wanted to escape along the way.

"Well, here we are," Hiruzen-san, with a smile, extended his left hand towards the building, "Maru, welcome home."

I froze. Home... Home? We lived much more modestly, our home was one-story and not so beautiful. Biwako-san put her hands on my shoulders and led me to the house, Asuma opened the gate in front of us.

The garden was very beautiful: trees, paths, knolls with stones, flower beds... And a few more large trees, their trunks allowed to climb high.

"There is a pool in the backyard," Asuma whispered to me. "And here," he waved at the trees on the left, "is a cool observation point." And he switched to a whisper: "And if you take the binoculars..."

"I heard that!" his mother strictly interrupted.

"A ninja must be able to conduct observation," the boy said, "this is me and guys do it for educational purposes..."

"I wander for what kind of educational purposes did you bombard our neighbors with rice and chewing gums while they..."

"Ahem..." Asuma's father interrupted loudly. Biwako gave him an oblique look and quieter, nodding in my direction, warned:

"Watch out, your son would teach her bad things."

"But back then no one understood that it was us! So the disguise was a success!" Asuma managed to insert when we reached the porch. He was the first to open the door and defiantly stood up, putting his hands behind his back.

"Welcome home, dear," Biwako smiled, walking in with me.

Home, I again repeated to myself in shock. Home?

The house of the Sarutobi family inside was spacious and bright, with large windows, the transitions between the rooms are sliding, on the walls there are paintings and paintings with hieroglyphs, the furniture is also light, some small trees in tubs, there is also a small fountain.

"A drawing room, a library, there's father's office, a kitchen, a dining room, rooms, a bathroom, a training ground," the boy quickly listed, not giving me much time to look around. "In general, somehow, if short."

"Asuma, you're certainly a master at telling something," Biwako shook her head. The boy just waved a hand carelessly, it seems he was impatient to get off somewhere fast.

"A quick review and assessment of the situation," he answered quickly. His father grinned and pointedly raised the folder to chest level:

"I'll take the reports to my office, deal with this later."

"Okay, aaand... Maru and I will go upstairs for now," Asuma decided and pulled me up the stairs to the second floor.

"Dinner in half an hour," Bivako announced and smiled. "In honor of a happy event ice cream for dessert."

"Mmm!" the boy rolled his eyes blissfully.

"After the main meal," Asuma's mom reminded him.

"Yeah, yeah, of course," he dismissed, and led me upstairs. "Come on." We began to climb up the stairs. Again, I involuntarily wondered how big the house was. And foreign.

"There are rooms," the boy waved at the closed doors on the left, "there is a bathroom, there is mom and dad's bedroom, rooms... rooms... my room as well... Another bathroom. But it's nothing, I wanted to show you something else." He playfully grinned. We returned to the stairs leading to the first floor, and only then I saw another staircase, but from the iron bars, and above it there was a hatch in the ceiling. Yes, I didn't notice this at first...

** [Play the soundtrack while reading the next episode](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=CEQbdwbLpaI) **

"The attic," Asuma announced with a grin, pointing to the hatch, "a secret refuge." He picked up the bolt with his finger and opened the door. It seems to be quite dark compared to the lighted rooms here. The boy was the first to climb into the open passage, clicked the switch, turning on the light, and held out his hand to me from there: "Come here, don't be scared!"

Driven by curiosity, I climbed the rungs and stuck my head into the hatch. The attic is large and bright, but covered with a bunch of old furniture, some boxes and some old appliances. There were passages, but narrow. Asuma helped me up, and lowered the hatch.

"Great?" He swept his arms around the open space.

Yeah, I thought, this part of the house is very different from everything else.

The boy pointed behind him, calling me to move on. We squeezed between the cupboard and the old washing machine, behind which there was much more space. More precisely, some mattresses were piled up there, on the left of the wall there was a rather large table, completely covered with a coverlet to the floor, a bedside table and a bunch of other rags by the large window, there was a radio on the windowsill.

"Do not be shy," Asuma hospitably spread his arms and spun around, then opened the window and turned on the radio. Some kind of slow song was playing. The boy made the sound quieter, took a lantern from the nightstand, went to the table and raised the canopy. The floor under the table was covered with brown cloth, there were also several pillows. The boy sat under the table, continuing to keep the bedspread raised.

"Sit next to me," he slapped his hand on the pillow to his left. I obediently sat at the indicated place, and hugged my knees with my hands, putting the doll on the floor. Asuma drew back the canopy. We stayed in the dark. "Cool, right?" the boy lit the lantern. "Like we're on a secret mission, huh?"

Or on a hike, I thought. Dad and mom never took me on missions. One of them always remained at home, and when both left, they left me in the care of old Momoko-san. She was a good woman... wise, she knew a lot. I especially liked her legends that she told in the evenings.

"Maru, listen..." the boy's voice cut me off from my thoughts, "I understand you can't speak, but... At least nod if something is 'yes' and shake your head if something is 'no', okay? This silence scares me. So that I know that I'm talking with a living person, and not... not with a vegetable.

I lowered my head. A vegetable... that's the appropriate definition, and I've chosen all the words. But be that as it may, I nodded. Asuma moved closer and said in a whisper:

"Dad told me... well, how they found you."

I tensed.

"Don't be afraid, I won't tell anyone, and about why you don't talk... Well, we'll come up with something. The main thing is that would not affect your studies."I widened my eyes in surprise, and he explained: "Dad also said that you have the potential to become a shinobi, and you can be accepted to the Ninja Academy. So you know who the shinobis are?"

I nodded. My mom and dad ... But I can't tell him, I almost hate myself for the loss of the ability to speak.

"Dad also studied there, now he is the Sandaime Hokage, the leader of Konoha and the surrounding lands, the ruler of the Land of Fire. I assume you did not know!" He giggled.

I tilted my head to the left in surprise. Hiruzen Sarutobi... is a leader here? And all these ninjas obey him? Wow... That explains a lot, if i recall our meeting... But I hardly remember... I would like to ask Asuma why his parents brought me here and why he is not offended by the appearance of another child... A defective one. I can write when my peers are just learning letters. Maybe I should try it. Having decided to explain this to him, I turned my left palm towards me and ran it over with the fingertips of my right hand connected together, imitating a letter.

"What?" Asuma warned. "You want to say, you know how to write? At the age of five?"

I nodded twice.

"Wow..." he only managed to exhale. "What else can you do?"

I shrugged in response. Walk, see, hear... breathe... think... feel... Same as him. I just can't speak.

"Me and my friends, Gai and Kakashi, love to fantasize. We gather together and tell each other stories that happened to us in our imagination. Well, for example, last month a sand shark attacked me and bit off my head. I returned home already without it, and now..." he giggled, "the other has grown. Although mom says, I still have to grow back a brain."

I frowned incredulously, and then involuntarily forced a smile. And he is interesting, this Asuma, one of the few children who does not look at me with any suspicion, as if there was a certain demon inside me. Maybe I shouldn't have to be so scared before.

"Tomorrow after classes I will introduce you to them, to my friends. They are good, you'll see." Asuma lay on his back, shining a lantern up. "The Academy is generally cool, you know... Konoha has a very strong jutsu school. And only maximum a quarter of the inhabitants have these powers. There are not so many of us shinobi in the world compared to ordinary people. Back then I wanted to show you clone jutsu, how you can create several of your doubles directly from the air! Well... you'll see. It's like magic, really! In a sense, it is."

"Kids, where are you?" came the slightly muffled voice of Sarutobi-san from somewhere under the floor.

"Damn, it's dad!" the boy exclaimed in a whisper and sat abruptly, a smirk reflected on his face. "Let's play hide and seek? We are sitting here quietly, so that he does not find us." Just in case, Asuma put a finger to his lips. "Not a sound." I nodded, and he turned off the flashlight. Now only the radio played quietly on the window. Can't Asuma's father understand anything? But for some reason I liked what was happening now ...

First, steps were heard, then the sound of the hatch opening, and then someone climbed into the attic, at the same time stepping on something and outraged by it. The boy held his breath.

"Asuma? Orochimaru?" Hiruzen-san called out. "Where are you? Kids?" Steps are already at the most makeshift tent. Even I froze in excitement. A few seconds of silence, then an embarrassed voice muttered: "But where are they..." And judging by the sound, the man left and went down, the hatch closed quietly.

Again, a couple of seconds of silence, and then a sniff came next to me. Asuma turned on the lantern, and I saw how he could hardly restrain himself from laughing.

"It worked!" He raised his index finger. "It worked, I can't believe it!" The boy turned off the flashlight and pushed back the canopy. "Come on, let's... relocate."

Asuma crawled out and held the canopy for me. I looked out carefully, the boy was squatting beside me.

"We'll hide in another place, I have an idea and..."

"Aha, I got you!" a voice laughed from above. We cried out simultaneously (me silently) and raised our heads. Hiruzen-san sat cross-legged on the table and smiled. "Thought everything would be so simple?"

"Dad, this is not fair!" insulted Asuma exclaimed.

"A ninja must see through deseption," the man got down from the table and sat on his knees next to us. "Otherwise, the enemy will defeat them! For example like this..." He began to tickle Asuma. The boy laughed cheerfully, trying to get out of his father's hands. Looking at them, my smile gradually faded away. Envy, passing sadness... There will be no such things for me anymore.

Not wanting to watch them having fun, I went to the open window and inhaled with pleasure the warm spring evening air. It is already dark, the first stars appear in the sky.

  
(Maru at the age of two)

_"This is the giant Shiramo," dad told me. We sit on the grass under the starry sky and contemplate the beauty of the night. "He can destroy mountiand by his voice." Don't get me wrong, he told me about the real constellations, but more and more often we just loved to dream and come up with bizarre figures that painted stars in the sky and compose legends about them. "Oh, look, my star."_

_"Huh?" I patted my eyes._

_"When I was a kid, I chose a star for myself. It was my secret place to hide, and no one will find me. Imagine your mother did the same. Her star is a little to the right, the one that flickers, see?"_

_It was hard for me to understand. Which two stars of the many points in the sky does he mean? One thing is clear, somewhere there are two stars, one mother, another father ... If I could then recognize them, I would also choose a heavenly refuge ..._

_"Mom is a star... dad is a star..." I peered hard at the sky, trying to understand which of the bright points he had in mind._

_"It's okay, baby," dad patted me on the head, "you will learn to distinguish stars in the futire, maybe someday you too would choose one for your own." He smiled. "Then your star will be in heaven as well. Whatever it is actually called, for us it will be the star of Orochimaru._

_My... The star of Orochimaru..._

"Orochimaru?"

I turned around and saw them both, Asuma and his father, standing less than a meter away from me. And again it wasn't real? I looked up at the man, he looked at me with a strange warmth in his eyes. Sarutobi-san silently dropped to one knee and put his hands on my shoulders, I continued to look at him, not knowing what to do. If I could, I would tell them about the stars ...

"Hiruzen! I asked you to call the children to the table, and not to hide with them," came from below.

"So your mother seems to be unhappy," Sarutobi-san glanced back at his voice, then jumped to the table, lifted the edge of the bedspread and waved his hand: "Quick, come here!" After which he himself first climbed into this 'tent', Asuma immediately joined him.

"Maru!" He called me, waving his hands.

"Orochimaru, come here fast!" his father supported.

What, again? Okay, as you say. I quickly sat down with them. Asuma turned on the flashlight again, and we lurked. The quiet sound of the opening hatch, the steps and Biwako-san's somewhat displeased voice:

"Hey, cave residents, how long do I have to wait for you three? Yes, yes, I know you are there. Although I'm not a shinobi, I can hear your fuss per kilometer. Time for dinner... or should I bring you everything right here?

"Can you?" still not protruding her husband asked timidly with their son's laugh in the background.

"Get to the table all of you!" Biwako raised her voice.

Hiruzen only sighed and spread his hands guiltily, "Alright guys, we have to go." And crawled out first.

We sat in the dining room at a long table: me opposite Asuma, Hiruzen and Bivako opposite each other, respectively. They talked cheerfully about something, I didn't really listen and silently picked my chopsticks in my plate. Everything was very tasty, but when it came to ice cream, it seemed very cold to me. Very. I had never tried ice cream before, and out of ignorance I swallowed a large piece, which immediately made me coughing, frightening everyone present.

Asuma told what was happening in their class today. I concluded for myself that this family has a very interesting style of communication, almost like ours... was. Therefore, I liked to listen to them without getting into a conversation.

I was already falling asleep. Again, last timeI woke up in the middle of the night and could not sleep anymore. Plus, the excitement affected... I turned away and grimaced, trying to quietly suppress a yawn, but it didn't work out.

"So it looks like someone should already go to sleep," the head of the family decided. "I'm talking about both of you." He took turns pointing to me and Asuma.

"I do not want to!" the boy answered.

"You have school tomorrow," his father recalled. "Quickly so that in five minutes you should see the tenth dream."

"Two dreams per minute... Dad, this is unrealistic even for us."

"I'll put Orochimaru to bed," Biwako suggested and asked me to go upstairs with her.

The room in which I was settled was spacious and bright, like all other rooms in the house. Two large windows, a bed, a large mirror, a table, a wardrobe, a bookcase, a computer, a bookshelf, yes, and a carpet. There is also a bright lamp under the ceiling.

Biwako took a clean pale pink shirt and red silk robe from the wardrobe, handed it to me and told me to change. I did it with some reluctance. Then she took a scallop and asked to come closer to the large mirror; we sat on the floor, and the woman, pulling out a hair clip, began to comb my hair. I clasped my palms. As I said already, I do not like the touches of strangers, but I did not want to upset the hostess of the house. I know what happens when people get upset – they blame me.

I had a feeling that all this was not real. Like if I fall asleep now, and wake up at home in the morning, my mom and dad will meet me, and it turns out that this whole nightmare wasn't... real. And at the same time I realize that this is not true. All this was real.

There was a knock on the door, and Sarutobi Hiruzen and Asuma appeared on the threshold.

"We stopped by to wish someone a good night," Hiruzen-san smiled at me as he entered the room, then he turned to Biwako: "She stayes with you tomorrow, right?"

"Of course," the woman smiled, getting up from the floor, I followed her example. "Asuma will return as usual..."

"Yeah," the boy interrupted, "and tomorrow we will go for a walk! After studying, of course." He looked at me and turned to his dad: "And when will Maru go to the Academy?"

"When she is ready," he simply answered, "do not rush things."

Hiruzen led me to the bed and threw back the blanket, after this he took me in his arms and laid me on the sheet. The mattress and pillow are very soft, the linen is slightly cool, which is quite pleasant in this warm spring time.

"Are you comfortable, kitten?" Sarutobi-sama carefully covered me with a blanket. He's like dad... Almost. I just breathed out, hoping to answer in the affirmative.

"Good night, honey," Biwako kissed my cheek.

"Sleep well," Hiruzen patted my head with a smile.

On their actions, I widened my eyes in surprise.

"See you tomorrow, little sister!"Asuma showed me both thumbs.

And then they left, and I was finally alone. A new place... But this does not mean that it is safe here, in the sense that I will not have a new nightmare. I am afraid to sleep, despite being tired and wanting to close my eyes soon: what if there will be a nightmare again? I don't want to... I can' ... If only... If I just go outside, then I can stop wanting sleepin... Maybe it's not so scary there? Just need to wait until everyone is asleep. And then go out quietly like a ninja, and then... I don't even know what.

Footsteps were heard, the door was ajar, and someone looked in. I do not move. Let this someone think that I'm sleeping. The trick is triggered, and the door closes, steps are gone. I waited until the house became completely quiet, then abruptly sat in bed, carefully lowered my legs and slipped to the floor. I need to get dressed fast and get out to the street as silently as possible, and then... Then I don't know what will happen.

I did not dare to turn on the light, fortunately, there were enough street lamps to easily find my new sundress, pants and sandals, and put on all this without incidentally dropping anything. Having tied a belt, I threw my hair back from my shoulders and looked out the window: too high, it won't be possible to jump silently. Too bad I'm not a ninja. Mom and dad taught me to move silently and just one defense justu, but that's all. They did not want to send me to the Academy in that village, although local elders considered it wrong. I didn't really want to object - I could never get along well with children, they considered me a freak because of my eyes and pale skin. I was born like this. But that was not bad, I could learn from my parents, I always remembered everything quite easily, even started to walk and talk early... Talk. Yes... Sorry, being distracted again.

** [Play the soundtrack while reading the next episode](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=RMKjBaZ_RGg) **

Okay, stepping as silently as possible, I went down to the first floor and sneaked to the front door. It didn't even creak when I cautiously slipped out into the street and rushed wherever my eyes looked. Just in case, at first I just wanted to hide so that Hiruzen-san and Biwako-san would not find me... But after turning into another street and passing several lanes, I suddenly realized that... I got lost. I don't know where to go, I don't know what to do next, I don't know. So I just went between the houses there... not knowing where.

On the one hand, I was ashamed, good people brought me to their house, provided me with a room, fed me, gave me clothes, and I... ungrateful selfish woman, I just ran away. It's not how my parents raised me really. But looking from the other side, I will be a burden for them if I stay. They generally were not obliged to do this for me, and it would be better if I did not bother them with my presence.

I walked along the illuminated street, looking at my feet and not even thinking about my destination. It would probably be wrong to stay here if Sarutobi-sama or one of his subordinates or acquaintances would find me, I'll have to explain myself, but how would I do this without a voice? What if there will be nothing to write on? And again, I didn't steal anything, I didn't ruin anything, I just... I just left, it was the right decision.

The Hidden Leaf Village, although it called a village, is actually was a whole city! Beautiful, clean and... foreign. It does not sleep at night, summer cafes are still opened and work until very late, I walk along the canal with cherry blossoms growing on each side and see a floating boat with a lantern on it, people still walk along the street.

"Hey girl, who are you?"

Maybe I spend the night somewhere here? Maybe on a tree? Will you leave the Village in the morning? In the morning in the forest it's not so scary, you at least see where you are going.

"Girl, wait!" Someone grabbed me by the left hand, I turned around reflexively, throwing my right fist at a potential threat, but the attack was blocked by a strong male palm:

"Wow! What a reaction," the stranger laughed. "You must be from the Ninja Academy? Why are you walking alone at such a time? A woman was standing nearby, alongside a boy and a girl with them. Where are your parents?"

** [Play the soundtrack while reading the next episode](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=nPXQGyfcF3s) **

I scaredly twisted out of his arms and backed away. Run, was the first thought. I imagined the hospital again then the displeased faces of Hiruzen-san and Biwako-san. Do not look back. Into the forest. Right now. Run... run... run...

"Wait, girl!" the woman shouted, but I just rushed even faster, almost getting under the hooves of a horse carrying a cart with a load. Something with a metallic ringing pierced the ground right under the animal's hooves making the horse reared up, almost hitting me. Another second, and...

"Hey, get off the road, you crazy little brat! Are you tired of living or something?!" The cab driver barked at me as I rushed into some kind of gateway.

No more I tried to catch anyone's eye, I don't need too much attention. I walked hiding from everyone, not knowing where the exit was. Konoha's gate is surely all guarded, which means it will not be possible to quietly jump out. I just can't get rid of the feeling that someone is watching me, but there is nobody around... So, okay, hide like a ninja and not shine. Just have to wait until the morning somewhere. Only where? It's already warm, I can hide, for example, on a tree and sit out at night. Hmm... on the tree. I have never slept on a tree! This is probably... interesting. Who knows where I will spend the next night... and whether I can survive in the forest...

** [Play the soundtrack while reading the next episode](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=bwZRUDbS25o) **

So, continuing to hide from prying eyes, I ended up in a small park with a beautiful lake in the center. There were no people here, so I could breathe freely. Sleeping on a bench is not an option, anyone can see me for sure, so I can look for a tree that is easier to climb on. There are also enough trees here. I looked longingly at the cloudless starry sky. The growing Moon is so beautiful... I can watch it for hours, and somewhere in the sky there are two stars ...

For some reason, before getting ready to sleep on a tree like a bird, I decided to go up to the lake itself. There were viewing verandas that hung directly above the water, and fences, which stood for me somewhere up to my nose. But also I noticed a small pier with small boats. I decided to go there, and now I'm standing on the edge and look at my reflection and see... I see myself and someone else...

Kneeling down I looked deeper and noticed myself in the water with a joyful smile. Mom and dad behind me also smiled warmly, and my own reflection showed me index fingers and middle fingers of both hands spread apart. A sign that everything is fine, as if nothing had happened, now I will turn around and see them next to me. And behind us is a blue sky, the bright sun and a beautiful field.

  
(Maru's happy reflection)  
  
(Sad reality)

In some sort of trance I held out my hand with hope, but once my fingers touched the water, ripples went along it, happy faces disappeared along with the landscape and sunlight, the day changed by night, and my own sad reflection... But there was a man nearby, whom I know...

"This could be an enemy," he said calmly, putting his hands on his waist. I flinched and raised my head. Hiruzen looked very unpleased, more than that the man was angry. For the first time I saw him angry, which literally made me want to run away without looking back or fall through the ground. "What, did I scare you?"

I lowered my head, imitating the answer 'yes', I did not have the courage to look into his eyes.

"And imagine how scared I was when I didn't find you in bed in your room?" He sat next to me. "I had suspicious that you might run away, so I decided to check on you again. Want to know for how long I was watching you?"

I didn't move, something told me that I might not like the answer.

"From the very beginning, when you left the house."

Our eyes finally met for a short while and I turned away again, unable to overcome this incomprehensible feeling of guilt. From the very beginning... Why did this answer seem most obvious to me?

"I was interested in your motives," continued Hiruzen, "so I just watched you wander the streets. But when you almost fell under the hooves of a horse... then I decided to intervene." That thing someone threw under the hooves of that horse when she almost crushed me... So, it was him. "Orochimaru," the man moved closer and hung a little over me, "why did you leave?"

I looked at the water with a sigh, not knowing what to say.

"You are not a burden for us if you think about it," this statement made me startle, Hiruzen only sighed: "So I'm right. That's why you left? "

Looking up at him, I nodded briefly and quickly turned away.

"Orochimaru," he put a hand on my shoulder, "you had a very hard time, I can't even imagine how you feel now." He looked at me with such warmth and sympathy that I really wanted to throw myself on his neck. Instead, I just patted my eyes, trying to realize the fullness of the feelings that gripped me. "I will say one thing: you no longer need to be afraid," Hiruzen took me with his right hand, "from now on I will protect you. You won't be alone anymore."

Really? I looked hopefully into his eyes. No matter what happened before and even later, at that moment I completely believed him, and he seemed to understand this.

"Yes, Maru, really." The man pulled me close and hugged me tightly. It immediately felt so warm and good... Hiruzen sighed and repeated quietly: "I am with you, from now on and forever. I promise."

Having buried in his chest, I sobbed quietly, and Sarutobi-sama stroked my head and back, calming me down. He did not say that everything would be fine, did not ask to stop crying, did not promise that it would be easy... He just was there with me when I needed support so much. Yes, I felt sad, I felt hurt, it all felt hard... But at that very moment I also felt protected. For the first time since that nightmare happened, I was not alone.

Soundtracks:

1) Neverwinter Nights OST - Forest Day 1; (nurse Mariko takes Maru out for a walk )

2) Skyrim OST - Into Darkness; (children become shadows)

3) Naruto OST - Morning; (Sarutobi Family returns Home)

4) Naruto Shippuden the Movie OST - Silent Song; (Maru and Asuma, Maru's memories)

5) Neverwinter Nights OST - City Night Theme; (Maru's escape)

6) Mass Effect 3 Citadel OST- Team Rescue; (danger)

7) Naruto Shippuden OST – Man of The World. (Hiruzen and Maru in the park)

** [Also this story can be found here](https://www.wattpad.com/766983566-naruto-team-hiruzen-time-loop-english-version) **


	3. Prologue. Chapter 3. Orochimaru's first jutsu.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The first day of her new life, and then... it happens.

** [Play the soundtrack while reading the next episode](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=GuUVONbrl_w) **

_"Rise and shine, Maru, what a beautiful morning..." a gentle and beloved voice told me. "Rise and shine, Maru, wake up..."_

_"I'm awake..."_

Mom? I opened my eyes smiling, rolled over to my side and found... myself in a completely unfamiliar room, all the joy instantly disappeared. The first thought came about the hospital, but this place looks different, and then yesterday's events surfaced in my memory. This is the house of Sarutobi Hiruzen and his family, yesterday they took me from the doctors and brought me here, and then I... ran away. The last thing I remember was that Hiruzen-san spotted me in the park near the take, and then... Nothing. Absolutely nothing... The most important thing is, I just dreamed that I was home... but I'm not...

Sighing sadly at the ceiling I threw back the blanket and jumped off the bed, surprised that I was still wearing the green sundress with a belt and beige light pants to the knees. So it was true, and we really were in the park near the lake last night, and then... I probably fell asleep, and Sarutobi-sama brought me here. What's next? Maybe I should go out and meet with them, and they will tell me what happened yesterday...

I cautiously peered out into the corridor, but saw no one. Only on the first floor I hear sounds as if someone was walking. Judging by the ease of the steps, this is probably a woman. Having slipped out of the room, I began quietly walking down the stairs, crouching and hiding behind the railings, although hiding this way was useless.

In the living room I saw a woman's back, black hair gathered in a bun, the woman was dressed in a colorful yukata with a bow-knot on her back. Is it Biwako-san? Well, of course it is, and who else! I slowly approached her and stopped behind, biting my lip. The woman was arranging or rubbing something in the closet, singing a song under her nose, so she did not hear my approach. Rummaging a little more in the closet, she took a stack of books and turned around, then finally noticed me... But it isn't Biwako-san at all, it... I don't know who she is!

"Oh!" the strange woman exclaimed in surprise, I jumped away with a soundless scream. "Good morning, baby," she smiled. I froze. Who is it? I haven't seen her here before... yesterday. Where is Hiruzen-san? Where is Biwako-san? Where is Asuma? What's happening?

Immediately rushing off to the nearest corner, where was a passage into the next room, I accidentally hit a tall decorative stand with a flowerpot, it fell on the floor with a loud bang. Fortunately, it did not crash, but the whole soil crumbled, exposing roots of the fallen plant. Oh... This is bad.

"Hey hey, what are you..." the woman was confused. She came closer and peered out carefully, I pressed myself against the wall and looked at her with apprehension. "I won't hurt you."

"Huh? What happened?" Biwako appeared when she heard the noise, she was dressed in a white and blue yukata with a wide red belt, her hair was also gathered in a bun. "Orochimaru, you woke up! Oh..." her gaze fell on the soil scattered on the floor and an inverted flower pot.

"I'm sorry, Biwako-san, it's my fault..." the unknown woman said, "apparently I frightened the girl somehow... I'll clean everything up."

"It's okay," she shook her head.

The woman put the flower pot back into place, then she went somewhere, returned with a broom and a dustpan and quickly swept the soil and took it off. I didn't even understand anything, how quickly she did it.

"You see? No need to worry about, " she smiled at me.

"Maru, this is Ayano," Biwako pointed to the stranger. I just looked at her, still a little afraid. "Ayano, this is Orochimaru, I told you about her."

"Yes," she squatted in front of me, "glad to meet you. What beautiful eyes you have..."

I looked helplessly at Biwako, who smiled, "Maru, go wash yourself and then come for breakfast, okay?"

Without unnecessary gestures I went to the bathroom, as I did last night, and quickly brought myself back to normal. Combing my hair in front of the mirror, I tried to evaluate myself: this empty sad look would unlikely please others, and I feel uneasy because of it myself... Is it me? Yes, unfortunately, it is... And I can't do anything about it yet... and I can't explain anything to anyone... Putting a comb on the small bedside table, I shook my head and tried to smile at myself, but it didn't work out. What should I be happy for? I want to cry a lot more. And I don't need their pity... No.

Then Biwako and I sat in the dining room, like yesterday only now I was eating alone, she just accompanied me. When I woke up, it was already ten o'clock in the afternoon. What's wrong with me? I usually get up much earlier, even if I can't fall asleep till midnight.

It turned out that this unknown woman, Ayano... Ishikawa Ayano... works for them, she is a housekeeper. The family also has a gardener, and several more people who are engaged in some kind of routine household chores. They didn't hire many servants, Hiruzen-san doesn't really want to show his worth, he himself can do a lot of housework, but someone should monitor the household in the absence of the family. And if Hiruzen-san is the chief in Konoha, then he probably has a lot of work.

"So, what are we going to do today?" Biwako propped her right cheek on her fist. "I have few days off at work, we can go for a walk for example, what do you think? You haven't actually seen anything in Konoha yet.

I shrugged. Doesn't matter. Even if I sit in one place and stare at one point all day, I will not feel bad. On the contrary, the fewer people around me, the better. But it seems that Biwako-san thought differently, so she decided that we should for a walk. It was easier to agree than to explain all the reasons with gestures or in writing why I don't want to do this.

** [Play the soundtrack while reading the next episode](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=aoQGl7tyRYc) **

So after breakfast, we went outside. Ayano wished us to have a good time and closed the front door behind us. In the garden, a man in overalls and a wicker hat was watering flowerbeds using a hose, he waved to us from a distance... with this hose and went back to his chores.

"This is Sasaki Akayo-san, our gardener." Biwako opened the gate and walked away, letting me out. "Thanks to him that our garden is so wonderful."

Yes, their garden is really good, I admitted, very neat and vibrant.

We walked along the streets, houses and shops. Only now I noticed some flag and flowers garlands that were hung on lampposts and houses. It seems that people were preparing for some kind of holiday or something.

"In a week there will be a big holiday, the Spring Kite Festival," Biwako-san explained seeing my interest.

What's a Kite Festival? The last holiday that my family and I visited in our village was dedicated to the annual sakura blossom, it was not so long ago...

Mom said that there are also exist big cities where mostly ordinary people live, cars drive through the streets, and there are almost no carts or horses, only cars that pollute the air. The technologies here are far from primitive, but there are no cars, for example. She said that people with superpowers, like us, who later become ninjas, are extremely rare comparing to the number of ordinary people who don't have the innate gift to generate chakra energy, control the elements, invoke animals, and so on. Shinobi mostly live in their hidden villages along with ordinary citizens who still outnumber us even here.

Where we were heading, I didn't even think about that, Biwako-san was leading, and I just moved my feet staying close by her not particularly being interested in anything. Maybe later, someday... Now I feel lonely, feel hard of everyone's attention, I want to run away somewhere far, climb into some deep cave, install the 'Do not disturb!' sign in front of the entrance, and sit there... sit there for a long time until I'll get used to this feeling of emptiness in my soul... Hmmm... if only I could go back to the starting point and prevent this...

"Well, here we are."

Hun?! I flinched and looked at Biwako-san with incomprehension. We stood at a high brick blank fence, behind that I could see only trees, and a huge tall white-red high-rise building was also visible. What is this place, and why are we here?

"This is the Ninja Academy," Biwako explained, "a school for gifted children. It is here study those who later become great Shinobi warriors. My husband studied here, now our son is also studying. Come, take a closer look."

We passed through the massive open wooden gates and ended up on the inside territory. Nothing particularly provocative; the courtyard looks more like a fenced park, and it's not very picturesque. But the main building of the Academy in white and red colors, of course, looks impressive. Five floors high and very long. Arches, large windows, curly roofs... In general, the school is big, very big. That's all I can say for now.

Above the main entrance the "Konoha Ninja Academy" was written in large letters, there were some children who looked older than me. Two girls threw a ball to each other, some boys played crackers: in the center of the drawn circle was a bottle, which, it seemed, had to be knocked down by exploding paper cubes. Each time, one of the guys threw such things, they burst with a loud bang, leaving only a cloud of smoke. One boy decisively decided to run up a tree... without hands! And he fell down, barely taking a few steps along the trunk, it caused a loud laugh of five observers. Two more kids ran past us screaming loudly, I jumped behind Biwako's back, and then looked at her in surprise with one single question: is it a school or a zoo?

"Biwako-san?" a man's voice called. A young man in black and green ran up to us. Tall, soft features, black eyes, red hair to the shoulders, a headband of the Hidden Leaf on his forehead, a small bag on the right thigh. "What an unexpected surprise. Glad to see you!"

"Hello, Nobu-sensei," she smiled at him. "We were just passing by, here..." Biwako waved her hand in my direction, "showing this future ninja where she will study when she is a little older. This is Orochimaru, by the way."

"Is that so?" the man smiled and squatted in front of me. "Well hello, Orochimaru. What an interesting name."

Holding my hands close to my chest, I stepped two steps back, looking at him suspiciously.

"Maru..." Biwako-san was a little confused.

"It's okay," the man stood up, "I'm a stranger to her."

"Sorry, many things here are new to Orochimaru. We'd better go..."

The man wanted to say something, but suddenly a bell rang from the building, and he pointed guiltily at the building, "Well, time to return to the class... It was a pleasure to see you, Biwako-san." And then he nodded to me: "Goodbye, Orochimaru."

I just patted my eyes, still not moving. The stranger strode towards the main Academy entrance. It seems like this is one of the teachers. Yes? Interesting, were mom and dad also students of a similar school in the past? And when do these people want to send me here? How will I exist among other children? Previously, I was not particularly favored, but now that I don't even have the opportunity... to answer... There is only protection I have left... and even that may be ineffective.

"How about we go to the Viewpoint?" Biwako-san suggested unexpectedly. "The sight of the entire is so beautiful from there. Do you wanna take a look?"

I nodded.

"Let's go then," Biwako took my left hand, and we slowly walked down the street. The woman told me more about Konoha, precisely where is what: a bookstore, a market, a school for ordinary children... and so on.

Only I didn't really listen to her, my mind was elsewhere: should I become a ninja now, when there is no need for that anymore? I assumed that mom and dad would teach me everything themselves, and I wouldn't have to spend much time with other children, given how they in most cases eschewed me. Now... I don't even know. And yet, yes, on the other hand, I want to learn, I want to acquire needed skills, I want to do what's unachievable of most people. I want... to find the bastards who took my family away from me. If I become a ninja, then maybe I can do it...

I clenched my fists. Never had such thoughts before, I was different... very different. Less than a week ago. And now everything changed. How a person can change because of just one event, no matter if it's an adult or a child. I squinted at Biwako, who continued to tell me something. Yes, outwardly I may look scared, embarrassed, confused, but everything is burning inside me... But I can't say about it...

The observation point, which my companion was talking about, was high on a rock, to the right of three huge stone faces, also hollowed out in rocks. They were incredibly large, but, given the height at which they were located, they seemed much smaller. It was possible to climb into the observation platform in two ways: via a spiral metal staircase or through elevator cabins. Two shafts were made directly in the rock, and from there you can already go up to the viewing platform. I wanted to use the stairs, but Biwako said that it was better to take the elevator - to go on foot would take a very long time. I did not argue, although I was mentally somewhat disappointed. We waited for one of the two elevators to go down and went inside, with us there were three other unknown people.

** [Play the soundtrack while reading the next episode](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=89BljRErko0) **

The cabin is spacious, completely 'dull' and with electric lighting, so it was not possible to see the process of climbing to the top. But when we got out of the elevator and ended up on a large viewing platform. There were several benches where people sat on and admired the view. It was a little windy, considering how high it was, but not cold. I immediately ran to the very railing, and that for some reason frightened Biwako.

"Orochimaru, stop!" she called from behind, following me accelerating her pace.

Wow, I breathed out soundlessly, clutching at the crossbar with my hands. On all sides surrounded by a stone wall, shaped like a perfect circle. And then a very dense forest! Now it's clear why this village has such a name, it is hidden in a kind of natural forest 'cup', and just like that no one will find it... If they don't know where it is. From here, from this observation platform, you can see not only the roofs of houses, parks, small, small people on the streets, but also what is outside of this small city. The dark forest, meadows, the river... And far away you can see the sea that contacts with the sky on the horizon... It's high, but not scary. And at the same time it is... beautiful. For the first time since that night, I thought that something was beautiful, and not just... ordinary. Three male faces were carved into the right cliff to our right, their eyes fixed in several directions.

"Maru, step back," Biwako urgently asked, taking my right hand and leading me a little away from the edge, "it might be dangerous, kid."

But I'm not afraid, I wanted to object, but I only answered her with a slightly displeased look and freed my palm. Height doesn't scare me, on the contrary it impresses me! When I learned to climb trees, I always tried to climb as high as possible. Dad insured below, of course, but I was never scared anyway. And yet, in order not to frighten the woman, I had to retreat. We sat on one of the benches.

"Look, over there" Biwako-san pointed at the stone faces, "these are statues of three Hokage. From far to neighbor: Senju Hashirama, Senju Tobirama and..." She grinned playfully, "who is the third one, do you recognize him?

Huh??? I jumped up to my feet and leaned forward. Yes... he almost looks like... Sarutobi Hiruzen?! I looked at Biwako in shock, who nodded in agreement:

"Yes, that's him, my husband and your adoptive father. The Third Hokage."

This 'adoptive father' thing made me feel uncomfortable. I have... had... a father... The real one... I turned away so that Biwako would not see my sad expression, but she looked at the statues and continued to tell: "Senju Hashirama, aka Shodaime Hokage - the founder of Konoha, the Hidden Leaf Village. He was also called Shinobi no Kami for his unsurpassed ninja abilities." Biwako rested her hands on the bench, stretched out her feet and slightly covered her eyes from the bright sunlight. "He strove for peace among the Shinobi, but unfortunately, he could not achieve this during his lifetime." She rubbed her left ear and turned her head towards me. "However, his legacy and views continued to shape the whole world of the Shinobi. Although... Wars have always been, are and will be, we can't escape from it.

The stone face farthest from us... Very young, despite the rough rock carving. He seemed to have long hair, as evidenced by a bang divided into two halves. The founder of this Village? How many years ago?

"Second," Biwako continued, "is his younger brother, Senju Tobirama or Nindaime Hokage." The person in the center seemed to me somehow particularly strict. Perhaps because of the sharp features and this hedgehog like hairstyle. "Tobirama continued the policy of the First Hokage and worked diligently to create stability and create conditions for the prosperity of the Hidden Leaf. Now their work continues by Hiruzen, who became the Sandaime Hokage...

I looked thoughtfully at the faces carved into the rock. They are all kind of rough, thoughtful and... great. They are really big even from here. It is as if they are watching what is happening inside and at the same time guarding the Village from external threats. I wonder how these faces appeared in the rock? Who created them? How was it decided who would be this very Shadow of Fire? Whatever that means... What caused wars? Why was it decided to found a village here? I want to ask so many questions... But I can't...

We spent some time on the observation platform. Biwako sat on the bench, while I stuck to the metal partitions again, only now I didn't touch them with my hands, I just stood there and looked into the distance. The wind pleasantly waved my hair, some birds occasionally flashed in the sky... Noon was approaching. I didn't want to leave, I liked to be on top, to bad I can't fly... Or I would soar into the clouds and rush towards the unknown...

"Maybe we should go home?" asked Biwako after a while. "You must be hungry... And I also have some things to do there."

I shook my head, indicating that I have no desire to eat or even leave this place. It's feels good here. It's calm here. Here there are no thoughts of sadness as if the wind itself blows them away. Closing my eyes, I imagined that I was standing here with my mom and dad: here they are right behind me, holding hands of each other and smiling in a clear sky... Let it be only an illusion, but it is mine and no one will take it from me.

"Maru, let's go," Biwako-san stood up from the bench, "we will come back here again, I promise. In the evening for example, all four of us. But now it's time to go home.

I did not want this, but the woman will not leave me here alone. Although she could. Well, if necessary, then so be it. Looking at the valley for the last time, I clasped my elbows with my palms and went to the elevator doors, staring at my feet. While we were going down, I didn't raise my head, I only watched with a side vision that Biwako was nearby. Back down the view was not so interesting. Although there was a pleasant feeling inside me, as if we had just visited some kind of fabulous kingdom, and now have returned home.

"I love this place too. The viewport." Biwako broke an awkward silence while we walked along the street. I finally looked into her eyes, the woman grinned, "Yes, I can understand your admiration. Many in Konoha like this place as well."

That's not surprising, I agreed mentally, imagining myself at the top again.

Back home we returned, making a loop through the market, Bivako said that we need to buy some food. I helped her bring it all home, then even helped Ayano a bit to cook dinner. Well, cut the vegetables, wash the dishes and so on... Nothing that I have never been able to help my mom with.

In the afternoon, Biwako-san and I occupied with flower beds. Although they have an incoming gardener, she said that she herself loves spending time in the garden, it brings her at peace. Then Biwako read me a children's stories book about heroes, I sat next to her, twirling my new ninja doll named Kasumi in my hands, and listened. Mom often read such stories to me in the evenings, it was great when the three of us gathered. Although our family lived in a village that was much smaller than this Konohagakure, we were still a bit hermits, why I don't know. I only know that my mom and dad were ninjas, as I already said, but that's all. Then Biwako also showed me photo albums with pictures of many of the Sarutobi clan: it all started with old black and white photos and continued with color ones. Our family didn't have many photos and besides mom and dad I didn't know any other relatives.

Bivako-san was just telling me about Asuma's graduation when the front door swung open loudly, and...

"I'm home!" suddenly came from the hallway, and after a few seconds her joyful son ran into the room.

"Hello, dear," Biwako-san stood up and hugged Asuma, "how was your day?"

"Good! Today I won the obstacle race! But then I still had to help one nasty woman to weed her in the garden. A mission of D-rank... damn it. We are ninjas, not gardeners.

"A real Shinobi should help the residents of their Village and their country. You are special people." Bivako patted the boy's head.

"But you should have seen this... I mean her..." Asuma pouted. In response his mother only shook her head in displeasure and, as if nothing had been said, asked, "do you want to eat?"

"I want to... But no." He called back. "I mean, can I something with me? The guys are waiting for me in the yard, I told them that will be in a minute. The attic." He pointed a finger at the ceiling and immediately asked, "mom, can Maru go for a walk with us?"

"Well ..." Biwako looked at me doubtfully, "if she wants to, then of course."

"Cool!" the boy exclaimed and rushed to the second floor.

Biwako looked out of the window and then walked toward the kitchen. I opened my mouth a little and looked around. If I could now, I would certainly ask: 'What was that?' But no one was there at this moment even to answer. Two figures were visible outside the window, looks like these are Asuma's friends he told me about.

After a couple of minutes, Asuma rolled down from the second floor, holding a small brown backpack in his hands, and at the same time he faced his mother face to face, "Well this is... Can we go?"

"What's in there?" Biwako-san pointed suspiciously at what he was holding.

"This..." the boy hesitated, "these are the textbooks. Yes. The guys and I will practice, I will show Maru a few Ninjutsu tricks. She'll also study all this later, huh? And the guys will help."

"I hope you're really going study and not causing troubles. The fact that your father is the Hokage does not give you the right to..."

"Mom!" he exclaimed resentfully.

"Okay then," Biwako-san surrendered. "Here, for you all," she handed him something that looked like four long chocolates in brown packages.

"Protein bars? Thanks, mom!" the boy stuffed everything into a backpack, hugged a woman. "That's it, we can go!" he shouted and nodded to me at the exit.

"Keep an eye on her, Asuma, and don't go far!" Biwako only managed to shout, but the door was already closed, and we were on the porch of the house.

Two boys of about the same age as Asuma were waiting for us in the garden. One brown-eyed and one absolutely white-haired, the lower part of his face was covered with a black fabric mask, he was dressed in a black T-shirt and black pants. The second was black-haired boy with a pot haircut, his eyes are large and... like empty... or is it just the effect of the small pupils? Dressed in a green suit. On the right thigh of each of the three boys wore a white and black strap with a small black bag. Asuma and the white-haired boy also had ninja headbands, and a dark-haired man tied it around his waist.

"Well, guys, meet my younger sister, Orochimaru..." Asuma pointed his left hand at me, "or just Maru if her name is too hard to pronounce." And these," he ran his other hand toward the boys, "are my friends. Maito Gai,"the boy with a pot haircut waved his hand, "and Hatake Kakashi," the blond-haired boy with a mask on his face nodded.

"Hi," he lowered down the mask from his mouth. I looked at Asuma not understanding a thing, and the boys looked at each other.

"Maru doesn't speak, I told you that."

"Yes, yes." Remembered the dark-haired boy. He stepped closer to me and smiled showing all his teeth, "Hello! My name is Gai. Nice to meet you."

I nodded as a sign of friendliness, internally trembling. This couple seems to be very strange and possibly unpredictable, although... maybe in their opinion I look strange.

" Well, let's go?" Asuma suggested and was the first to step out of the territory. Reaching the gate, he and the others turned on me, "Maru, come on!"

Me? And where to?

"Let's go for a walk with us! It will be fun!"

Looking at the house once again, I hesitantly followed the waiting boys. Looking ahead a bit, I'll say that this walk turned out to be very 'fun', namely in quotation marks. But I really doubt any of them knew what could happen. Me neither.

** [Play the soundtrack while reading the next episode](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=qAGvQDoL5s4) **

While walking along the street, the boys were discussing something vigorously, and I just stared around. It was unusual to be in the company of children and not feel like an outsider. I did not participate, but it was nice to realize that they were not against my presence...

"Well, to our place?" the white-haired boy named Kakashi suggested.

"Of course," Gai supported him.

What is 'our place', I thought. Why did they even take me somewhere with them? For what? So far, everything is fine, but who knows... I, as I said, have little good experience with other children, so you understand why I'm nervous. The main thing is not to show it to them.

We almost reached the main gate when Gai suddenly stopped abruptly and pointed to a big man in black and green uniform, talking to some old woman. Asuma pushed me into the nearest bushes and jumped there too along with his friends. To my dumb question, what is happening, a dark-haired boy pointed to a man:

"It's Torifu... from ANBU! Don't make a noise, he will hear."

And what's wrong with that, I wanted to ask. Although wait... Torifu... Yes! This is the one who was in the ninja squad who found me... I remember.

"Let's try to sneak past him," Gai suggested, and, winking at me, explained: "For fun."

Aww, I thought, for fun... So nothing bad is happening, and this man is not a threat to us.

"Will it work?" Asuma doubtfully scratched his left elbow. "He's Jounin! And we are only Genins."

Who? I shook my head in confusion.

"He will detect us," said Kakashi confidently. "He will definitely notice."

"Nevertheless let's try!" Gai raised his thumbs up with a smile from ear to ear. "Come on, guys, transformation jutsu.

"Alright... Maru, stay close to me," Asuma told me, together with Kakashi forming seals with his hands. Clap... And a stack of hay... appeared around us! Illusory, but still a stack of hay! It's like we climbed into the very center of the stack, or it's all piled on top right on our heads. Nearby there stood another similar stack. Gai did not do anything, he just slipped behind our backs. Why?

"Slowly. No sudden movements," Kakashi whispered from another stack.

"Got it," Asuma answered just as quietly. "Maru, move with me."

Carefully stepping, we began to move with an interval of two seconds: three steps - a break, three steps - a break. We had to go to the next bushes that were already at the very gates of the city wall, and there still was enough of open space. I had a thought that such a displacement of inanimate objects would be detected not only by those from who we were hiding, but also by others, and then suddenly ...

"Hey little ninjas!" the man named Torifu loudly said, not turning back, we all stopped at once. "If the four of you disguise yourselves like that, then I recognized you." Now the man turned around completely and looked in our direction: "I won!"

"Heck! Move!" Asuma exclaimed, ruining the disguise. He grabbed my hand and jerked toward the forest. The other two were not far behind. We flew to the gates at fifth speed, under the loud laughter of our detector and his interlocutor.

"Damn it! I said he'll detect it!" Kakashi shouted, overtaking me and Asuma.

"At least we tried!" answered Gai who ran nearby. "Still he won't be able to catch up!"

"He doesn't even run after us, you fool!"

Idiots, I through in my head. And at the same time, for some reason, I felt fun.

Jumping out of the gate and running forward about another hundred meters, we stopped to catch our breath. The boys laughed, and this also made me involuntarily want to smile. I have never played anything with other children before... Never. And ... now it was not only something new, but... it was even good.

"Phew! That was fun!" Gai leaned his back against a tree, continuing to breathe heavily.

"It would be cooler if he hadn't spotted us. I told you, it's too early for us to compete a Jounin. Okay, well, let's go," Asuma pointed somewhere in the direction of the forest.

Huh? Somehow I didn't really want to go there, wherever they were going, although last night I really intended to flee...

"You can walk in the forest within a radius of three kilometers," the white-haired Kakashi explained, seeing my doubts. "There are detectors everywhere that allow to detect enemies who plan to get to the village, and there are also sound beacons scare away wild animals."

If so... I shrugged and moved after the boys. The deciduous forest there is light, but very tough dense at the same time... I still have a bad feeling, as if someone was watching us. I just can't understand who exactly. Steps behind us... I turned around sharply, but saw no one. Movement on the left... Nothing again... What is it?

"Maru? Don't sleep, keep going!" Asuma called.

After a while we went to the river. The place is more or less open, only a steep cliff, and below is a sandy beach, a trodden path leads towards it. You can go down from here. To the left, almost on the edge, there was a huge tree the trunk is so huge, it will take several people to hug it. Near the trunk there is a wooden staircase made of rungs leading to... a house on the branches of this tree!

"Well, here is our secret base of some kind," Asuma pointed up.

Honestly, it was a real house made of boards on a large spreading tree! The area of the house was about seven square meters, windows without glass, there was no door either, the roof is triangular, a staircase made up of crossbeams leads down from the entrance. The construction is the simplest, but... this is a house! On the tree! Awsome...

"What do you think?" Asuma grabbed me with his right hand. "Dad and I built it together a very long time ago. Now this is our safe house. Do you like it?

I nodded several times. It's really interesting. Strange however that this house hasn't yet been occupied by someone else. Some children could find and... also 'settle' here...

"Let's go!" Guy was the first to jump onto the stairs and began to climb up.

Then they offered me to follow him. With some caution, I took up the side rails and slowly began to climb to the very top. There, the guy gave me a hand and helped me climb up. It was clean inside, a few drawers, bedspreads and pillows probably to sit on, an electric lamp under the ceiling. Where did it come from? I didn't see the generators nearby... After a couple of seconds, the two remaining boys pulled themselves up to us.

"Make yourself at home," Asuma waved a hand around the room. "Here we have ... our secret things."

"And if she blabs?" Kakashi specified as if by chance, which caused dissatisfied glances from Asuma and myself. "Well, I mean..."

"She won't," the 'brother' assured, putting the backpack in the corner, "Maru is not a snitch. Right, Maru?"

I indignantly spread my arms and looked out of the window at the river. High. The view is good. I like it. Wait, what is it again in the crowns of the trees on the right? It just seemed to me again... probably...

"So your full name is Orochimaru?" the white-haired boy asked me. I turned around and nodded once. Kakashi sat on one of the pillows and grunted thoughtfully: "Wow, 'Orochi' - Great Snake. Interesting... Your eyes are really serpentine." He propped his cheek on his fist: "You know, Asuma... And she is okay," the wite-haired boy nodded at me, "a little bit strange, but... okay at the same time."

Your hairstyle is strange, I retorted mentally, leaning against the wall, there is nothing wrong with me.

"Too bad she can't communicate," added the dark-haired boy, Gai.

"Communicate... Damn!" Asuma slapped his forehead and reached for his backpack. I got these specially for you!" He took out a small notebook and a pen, handed it all to me with the words: "You hinted that you can write?"

With a happy smile I took these items from Asuma, opened the first sheet of the notebook and a little clumsy brought out: _'My name is Orochimaru. Nice to meet you.'_

"Wow..." Kakashi muttered when I showed them what was written.

"Yeah..." Asuma extended and raised the thumb of his right hand in my direction: "Well, now everything will be much easier, right, Maru?"

_'What exactly?'_ was my first written question.

"Well, the mutual understanding between us. Mom and dad will be delighted. This is the beginning!" now Asuma raised the thumb of his left hand. I just lowered my head and bit my lip. I wanted to ask Asuma a lot of questions, but not in front his friends anyway.

"Well, are we going to put tags or not?" Kakashi pulled out a folded poster from a box in the corner and spread it on the floor. It turned out to be a hand-drawn map: in the center is a tree house next to the river, and a few more trees. Crosses marked some points. Gai and Asuma sat down near him. The latter waved me to join them.

"We'll hide the treasures here," he explained to me, "I got some things with... Hey!" Asuma suddenly waved his hands. "People, I have an idea! Let's first show Maru some jutsu tricks, huh? She is also a Shinobi, she will know what we are being taught.

"Let's do it," Kakashi agreed.

"Why not?" Gai was the first to get up and go to the stairs to the ground, and we all got down.

"Stand here and watch carefully," Asuma told me, running back.

** [Play the soundtrack while reading the next episode](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=1n_rDd9LLxc) **

They took positions at a distance, simulating angles of a triangle. Kakashi counted to three and then it started! First, all three rushed towards the trees, running along the trunks without arms. I recalled the similar case in the courtyard of the Academy, when that guy did not succeed. Three shurikers flew out from three points at the same time and, having collided, metal stars fell to the ground with a ring sound. Asuma abruptly jumped out of the leaves, throwing a paper bomb at a nearby tree, from which Guy jumped out in puffs of smoke. He made a beautiful somersault, the second shuriken thrown by him hit Asuma in the stomach, but I did not even have time to get scared when the body of the falling boy disappeared in a cloud of smoke, and instead of it a log fell to the ground. The 'victim' was already standing on a thick branch of a tree, teasingly clapping himself on the ass. I breathed a sigh of relief: substitution! From somewhere, three identical Kakashi appeared at once, they surrounded the dark-haired boy who had just landed on the ground, and he easily scattered them using hand-to-hand fighting techniques.

Cool, I admitted, continuing to watch what was happening. The boys fought against each other for several minutes, using the techniques of clones and substitution, Asuma even exhaled a stream of fire into the air, after that he sent me a questioning smile, and I joyfully clenched my fists at chest level. This is great, of course! My mom and dad could do that, but... Yes, I'm talking about this again.

After completing the demonstration, the boys bowed to each other and picked up all the weapons that they scattered. Kakashi had to work hard to get his kunai out of the tree. Joyful Asuma jumped up towards me, smiling all his mouth:

"Well, how do you like it? Cool, yeah?"

[Play the soundtrack while reading the next episode](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=f8y6SdaR7HY)

"Not bad," came a cold male voice on the right, followed by slow 'congratulatory' claps. "But not good either." We turned our heads to the voice and froze: not far from us stood three male figures in black suits and brown masks with a spiral pattern on them, on each person's chest there was a distinctly red symbol with a white border resembling a cloud shape. They had exactly the same signs... Cold passed down my back, the ground began to leave from under my feet. I felt that these unknown people came clearly not with good intentions.

"Only four snotty youngsters?" the one who stood to the left of his leader and accordingly to the right of us surprised. "I was expecting a whole full ANBU squad."

"Hey! Who are you, and what are you doing here?!" Asuma exclaimed. Judging by his voice, he was scared no less than me.

"What do you want?!" Kakashi supported.

"Who we are does not matter," the leader spoke again, "we came for the girl and have nothing to do with the others. But..." he grinned, "we never leave witnesses, so..." a kunai-knife flashed in his right hand.

"Ops..." Gai hiccuped somewhere nearby.

My breath caught in my throat. They came for me?.. Never leave witnesses? What... what does this mean? The sun hid behind the clouds, the wind intensified... it became colder, fog began to thicken around us. I scaredly put trembling hands to my mouth. It looked like that from the very presence of these strangers the air itself seemed to become heavier. Or am I just so scared? Why do they need me? Me... not others... that means they have a chance to survive. Run, I mentally beg the boys, but... They don't hear and don't move.

"It will be too simple," grunted the one who was silent until now.

"Hey!" Asuma abruptly jumped in front of me, a kunai also instantly appeared in his right hand. "If you even to raise your vile paw on my sister, you will deal with me!"

"With all of us!" Kakashi and Gai stood on either side of him, also blocking me from the unknowns.

I flinched. At that moment I had a kind of... change of point of view: they could escape, it would be more logical. The enemies are stronger in every way, and they are adults - the boys have no chance against them, they will kill us anyway... Children who used to tease me would probably hurry to run off, and they...

The leader of the tree smiled viciously and smugly, completely making it clear that they would not spare anyone, and declared in an icy tone, "If you say so." And waved his comrades, "kill them all".

[Play the soundtrack while reading the next episode](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=HXKV_RlmFHg)

The men rushed at us at tremendous speed. The frightened boys all at once took out the kunai-knives, but did not budge... Having fallen to my knees and squinting, I quickly performed a combinations of five handsings to concentrate my chakra: Tiger (index fingers together, the rest are intertwined), Monkey (palms connected, right over left), Dog (the left palm rests on the right fist), Dragon (palms away from you, all fingers crossed, only the little fingers connected) and Snake (palms upright, all fingers intertwined).

In general, these hand seals for this action, unlike most, were not needed, it was enough to release the right amount of energy to form a protective shell, but I could never concentrate immediately. So dad came up with a simple combination to help me do it and confuse a potential enemy. And it helped: forming the signs, I felt a slight pleasant tingling pass through the skin and intensify my hands were surrounded by a blue and white glow, gradually spreading to the whole body along with strong tension in all the muscles. Not opening my eyes I spread my hands with my palms away from me, feeling how the protective membrane was expanding like a soap bubble. Looks like I managed to shield myself, Asum, Gai and Kakashi. The ninja attacking us stopped abruptly.

"What is it?!" one of the unknown exclaimed.

"A Chakra Shield, pure energy..." it seemed that this was already the voice of their leader.

"Damn ... We were not warned about this..." muttered the third one.

"Maru?!" Asuma exclaimed in surprise. I could only imagine that he and the others were looking at me. To open your eyes meant to be distracted, to be distracted meant to lose concentration, and if I lose concentration then the shield would disappear, and that means we are finished.

** [Play the soundtrack while reading the next episode](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=9tsGm8SYdRg&list=OLAK5uy_lX-TX5prBlNWrsCNpmoT1d3mIPMzTNNYo&index=16) **

_"Yes, good. Hold still," dad punched the shield I formed, then he walked away and launched several shurikens that bounced back from the obstacle and fell to the ground. It felt like several sharp stones hit my forehead, I gritted my teeth, but restrained myself. The chakra Shield is a part of you, if hit it, you will also feel it. At least that was what dad said, and this could just explain the discomfort. We practiced at the edge of the forest, far from prying eyes. I squinted, sitting on my knees and holding a protective barrier formed from my own life energy._

_It was our tenth training, I have already started to do it right more or less. Was able to generate a defensive shell for the first time only during the fourth practice, and not attempts at the first training, and only the visible part of the protective screen turned out. Dad easily overcame this... not even a barrier... and gently tapped me with his left finger on the shoulder. It was a shame, because I was seriously sure that everything worked out. We practiced the shield creation once every two weeks for several hours in a row, it exhausted me very quickly, and dad did not want me to strain. Although, on the contrary, I was eager to master this technique as quickly as possible. Only after almost two and a half months did I manage to generate a more or less strong protective shell. And now that was what we needed._

_"Great job, Maru, and now let's try something more serious..."_

_"Kenji!" mother exclaimed condemningly. I opened my eyes and the chakra shield around me evaporated completely._

_"Yoriko!" Dad answered indignantly, clapping his hands on his hips._

_"I think, our daughter has already proven herself enough at this stage."_

_"At this stage - yes, but there are no limits to perfection. The faster she learns this technique, we will be sure that Orochimaru can defend herself in case of danger._

_"Yes mom! Please!" I jumped in place, clapping my hands. The desire to master it was so strong, that I did not even think about what dangers my father mentioned._

_"Okay," she surrendered, "but I don't like your methods."_

_"Hooray!" I threw my fists in the air._

_"Then let's continue," dad clapped his hands and stood at the starting position, "Maru, again." - I nodded, sat on my knees and again formed a chakra shield around me. Dad took a few steps back. "Ready?"_

_"Yes!" I shouted, closing my eyes tighter and raising my hands as much above my head as possible, completely concentrating on supporting the shield._

_"Fire style: Fireball Jutsu!" dad shouted._

It felt like I was hit on the head... several times in a row. It took me much not only to maintain concentration, but also not to watch. The blow was repeated again... And again... It could be compared to a stone hail right on top of my head, I would scream if I had a voice. What was happening there, I didn't know and didn't want to, because I knew one thing for sure: I won't be able to hold the defense for long.

"Aah! What do we do?!" Gai panicked. "They will erase us from the face of the Earth!"

What to do... You had to run. Run while you could. Now yes, nobody and nothing will save us. The shadows found me, despite my silence...

"ANBU! Don't move!"

Simultaneously with this exclamation, I feel a new blow to the head and fall to my left side, the shield disappears... My whole body aches, my head hurt, I feel numbness in my limbs... I see movement and hear muffled voices... sounds like the noise of a battle... terrified screams...

"Dad!"Asuma cries out.

"Orochimaru!" someone catches me, shakes, as if trying to wake me up. But I can't... Tired... so tired... Darkness. The last thing I see is the blurry face of Sarutobi Hiruzen, and then... Nothing.

Soundtraks:

1) Life Is Strange OST ep.1 – Track 01; (morning)

2) Naruto OST – Loneliness; (road to the Academy)

3) Naruto Shippuden OST - I've Seen too Much; (Maru and Biwako on the observaionn platform)

4) Naruto OST – Afternoon of Konoha; (Maru and the boys go for a walk)

5) Naruto the Movie: Road to Ninja OST - My Name; (boys show off)

6) Naruto OST - Sasukes Destiny; (strangers)

7) Naruto OST - Bad Situation; (the attack)

8) San Andreas 2015 Soundtrack - Remembering Mallory (Maru's memories, ANBU come for help)

[Also this story can be found here](https://www.wattpad.com/767694516-naruto-team-hiruzen-time-loop-english-version)


	4. Prologue. Chapter 4. Secrets of Snake.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Maru's first meeting with Manda. He is not like the original one. Of course the snake king of arrogant, demanding and sometimes rude, but in the future he will become Orochimaru's friend and loyal companion.

[Play the soundtrack while reading the next episode](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=w4k2Fa5ssYs)

_Darkness everywhere, there is no floor, no ceiling, no walls, no ground, no sky, no trees around. No nothing. Only blackness... But at the same time I can clearly see my hands, feet and the rest of my own body. But there's nothing around, it's absolutely dark. Dark. Here and there whispers are heard, but no one is near. No one... where am I?_

_"Come here, child... Come to me..." calls a hoarse voice whistling like the wind._

_And I am coming. Don't know where to and I can't imagine to whom. On the dark background some bright transparent figures appear, similar to people in robes and hoods on their heads, they soar in the air. At least they move as if they are levitating. These silhouettes keep aloof, they appear and disappear, there are many of them, I am surrounded. I'm afraid._

_"Come, child, find me..."_

_My heart is ready to jump out of my chest, I'm scared, but I don't know where to run to, where to hide, how to get out of here. Nowhere is safe._

_"Maru..."_

_Dad?_

_"Hand over the artifact, or the little thing is dead!"_

_That voice... From somewhere I hear my own scream. Whisper... echoes..._

_"This may be the only witness."_

_"Her parents are dead!"_

_"She is one of 'us'."_

_"You're not an ordinary girl, right?"_

_"Run, Maru... Do not look back..."_

_"I am with you, from now on and forever. I promise."_

_Suddenly in the dark two green lights with vertical slits in the middle appear. I stopped abruptly, staring at this strange phenomenon. Eyes! It is very similar to... someone's eyes. Very big eyes..._

_"S-s-so we've finally met human being. I've been waiting you." Out of the darkness the outlines of the very owner of these eyes appeared, which was... a giant purple snake!_

_Seriously it was a huge snake, a real Basilisk! Only purple with black transverse stripes. But extremely large - his only head is larger than my height. He towered over me as if he was ready to attack. At the sight of a monster I lost my breath, feet became soft, all thoughts from my head simply evaporated. I could swear that I already saw this creature before... in a dream. And there it ate me!_

_Having sharply turned one-eighty, I rushed away, but the path was blocked by a purple scaly tail, this obstacle was half my height. Can you imagine how big and long this snake was? I turned around, trembling from head to toe. Inevitability... fear... hopelessness..._

_"That was-s-s not very polite," the Basilisk reproached in a low voice. Each time pronouncing the elongated sound 's-s-s' the snake stuck out his long red forked tongue._

_"W-who... who are you?.." I stammered and immediately covered my mouth with my fingers. I have... a voice? I don't even know what's more surprising: this, or that the snake speaks to me in human voice._

_"My name is-s-s Manda, I am the head massster of Ruchido, the s-s-sacred abode of S-s-snakes-s-s. Name yours-s-self as well, child. I want to know the name of the new Keeper._

_I swallowed and silently continued to look at him. Whose name? My? Or someone else's? I do not know any Keepers, whatever that means._

_"No need to be afraid, human. I will not hurt you." His eyes suddenly lit up brighter, "But don't ry my patiencs-s-se either. S-s-so, name?"_

_"M-my... Orochimaru..." I managed to answer again amazed that I said something out loud._

_"Orochimaru... Hmmm..." the serpent looked up somewhere, and then again at me: "Yamata-no Orochi... They named you after my predeces-s-sor. Interes-s-sting..."_

_They? After whom? What's he talking about? I looked around helplessly for a clue. Seeing this, the snake Manda squinted unkindly: "If you want to s-s-say s-s-something, human, jus-s-st ssspeak. Here, you can talk."_

_"Here?" I repeated in surprise. "Here is where? What kind of place is it? What's happening? How..."_

_"As always-s-s," Manda interrupted thoughtfully, slightly shifting the upper part of the body to the right, his rings began to stir frighteningly, "offer s-s-someone to as-s-sk a ques-s-s-stion, they will dump a whole bunch on you." There was no annoyance in his voice, but rather irony. For some reason I wanted to smile. Manda snorted and spoke again: "Very well, I'll tell you. You were in the fores-s-st with your friends-s-s, the unknown ninjas-s-s came, you repulsed their attack, but los-s-st a lot of energy and fell unconscious-s-s jussst at that moment when the res-s-scue team arrived..."_

_As he spoke the images were reproduced in my head by themselves. Asuma, his friends and I were in the forest, then unknown ninjas in black appeared, they wanted to kill us, I gathered my chakra and created a shield that protected us from them. Hostile ninja tried to break through it, and then..._

_"They..." I bit my lip. "What happened to them? To the boys?" I remember how I mentally asked them to run away. Those people wanted me, maybe they were set out to completely exterminate our family... It's just not clear why. "They... they... mmm?"_

_"Alive," Manda answered, and I breathed a sigh of relief. "The ANBU s-s-squad arrived right in time." He hesitated and added by chance: "All four of you were extremely lucky."_

_"What are you talking about?"_

_The Basilisk stretched his tail to my right, drew an imaginary circle in the air, the black space inside it began to lighten, rotate in puffs of smoke and formed a sort of round window, behind that a bright room appeared, for some reason very similar to a hospital room. Sarutobi Hiruzen and his wife were standing next to the white bed in which I saw... myself! Eyes are closed, head is slightly tilted to the left, part of my long black hair is scattered over the pillow, I'm dressed in white pajamas, my hands on top of the blanket, breathing calm. At the head of the bed there are several computers displaying unknown diagrams; one of the monitors emits a quiet 'beep' at regular intervals. What... what is it..._

_An 'oh...' involuntarily escaped my lips._

_Seeing myself like that made me horrified. My face is paler than usual. Somehow I felt creepy, seriously. And not only because of pallor, more even from this new... how to say it... experience. Seeing yourself from the side, plus like this... It's just a nightmare._

_On the other side Asuma was sitting on his lap. Leaning his elbows on the bed and putting his chin on his fists, he looked at my body thoughtfully and remained motionless. The boy did not look injured, but... who really knows. Maybe I just don't see the whole picture._

_"Asuma," his mother called, "let's go, it's already late."_

_"No!" he shook his head. "I'll stay with Maru. I want to be here when she wakes up." His voice faltered, the boy looked at his parents and quietly squeezed out: "Orochimaru... she protected us."_

_"I know," Hiruzen-san went around the bed, crouched in front of him and, taking the boy by the shoulders, turned his son to face him, "she did good, all of you did good, you acted bravely and united, like true Shinobi. But now you can't do anything for Orochimaru. She is going to be all right, don't worry." He hugged his son._

_As far as this strange 'window' allowed me to see, a woman in white appeared in sight. She came to my body with a syringe asked Asuma and his father to move to the sight, and then gave me an injection in my right arm. Watching what was happening, I reflexively scratched this area, although me myself didn't feel any pain. The woman put her head down and came out, leaving the Sarutobi family with my unconscious body._

_"Who could even think of attacking children," Biwako-san put her hands on her waist and shook her head._

_"We will find out," Hiruzen rose to his feet. "The one who survived cannot speak yet, but we will get to the bottom of the matter. This will not happen again, I promise you all. And I swear once I know who ordered it, then personally..." He paused and, turning away from his son, clenched his fists at chest level. His voice sounded harsh, something told me that this unannounced threat could and would be carried out if possible._

_The window into reality obscured by smoke and disappeared as unexpectedly as it appeared before, I looked perplexedly at Manda, who looked at me with a certain expectation:_

_"S-s-satis-s-sfied?"_

_Yes, I thought to myself. If everything I saw was true then what... am I sleeping? And all this happens in my imagination? Well, great..._

_"That's-s-s right," the Basilisk seemed to read my mind, forcing me to flinch. "This-s-s is-s-s a dream, and at the s-s-same time we are both s-s-standing here, you and me. Therefore here you are able to talk, as-s-s if your voicsse have never dis-s-sappeared. It will come back to you again, but not immediately."_

_"Why are they so worried about me?" Now I was more interested in the unusual behavior of the Sarutobi family. It was even somehow embarrassing. "I'm a stranger to them. No, I understand, their son could suffer, but... Me..."_

_"Your human nature is a mys-s-stery to me," Manda tilted his head slightly. "In all my time of communication withs-s-s people, I s-s-still haven't managed to unders-s-stand the motives-s-s and reas-s-sons-s-s of their actions-s-s. Maybe you will help me find out more in thssse future._

_"What do you mean?" I was confused. In fact, who is he, why he called me, why he reacted so strangely to my name, what's the meaning of all this... I feel that he knows something, but doesn't want to share information with me... And my questions will only make him angry._

_"You will find out eventually, but not now." If snakes know how to grin, this is exactly what Manda just did. "I know a lot, but at the moment there is-s-s no reas-s-son to s-s-speak about this-s-s." I indignantly opened my mouth to object, because I have the right to know what concerns me, but Manda continued: "Who and what are you at the moment? A Shinobi withs-s-s great potential, but not knowing how to us-s-se her powers-s-s. The sharp mind and no ability to s-s-speak, ths-s-se body of a child and ths-s-se mind of an adult, the genius-s-s on the verge of ins-s-sanity." Manda propped his head with his tail and repeated thoughtfully: "Genius-s-s on the verge of ins-s-sanity... Mnemonis-s-sts-s-s, never forget anything._

_"Mnemonists?" I repeated the new word in surprise. "Who's that?"_

_Manda somehow playfully closed his eyes and shuddered, as if grinning, then explained: "People withs-s-s a phenomenal memory. They remember all what ever happened to in thes-s-sir lives in details-s-s... They are exs-s-stremely rare. Everyone can develop their intellect, but one can only be born as-s-s a true mnemonis-s-st._

_How does he know? It's true, I remember everything that has ever happened to me, at any moment I can mentally relive any situation again, each conversation, I can easily remember things and can calculate six- and seven-digit numbers, quickly assess the situation and calculate options. So this has a name._

_"Great potential, but at the s-s-same time, here is-s-s ths-s-se oppos-s-site s-s-side of the coin. If you don't control your powers-s-s, they will control you eventually, as-s-s a result, you might go crazy._

_I squeezed my palms and lowered my head. I don't want to go crazy, though... who knows, maybe I'm already mad, just don't know about it. I was never considered to be normal because of my eyes, and now... What will happen if people would admit me to be insane someday? And this really can happen. I clasped my fingers and cautiously asked:_

_"What should I do then?"_

_"What to do... what to do..." Manda quietly mimicked. "Live, learn, improve your s-s-skills-s-s. It will take many years-s-s before you become sssstrong enough to passsss my tes-s-st, during which it will be determined whether we become allies-s-s, or not._

_"What kind of test?" I didn't particularly like his statement._

_"Tshshsh," the Basilisk put the tip of the tail to his mouth, "not yet." He suddenly froze, and then said: "Now, Orochimaru, it's-s-s time for you to wake up. We will meet again." He warningly lifted the tip of his tail in the air: "Just don't tell anyone about our conversssation. Others-s-s either won't believe you, or they'll get scared. This-s-s will be our s-s-secret._

_"A secret..." I repeated._

_It was a shame, you know, that Manda does not want to tell me anything, but, I think, speaking this out loud will be tantamount to suicide. I already should be thankful that the serpent is letting me go. But if he is telling the truth, I'll have a serious incentive to learn... I'll become a ninja, and I will surely solve this mystery, find out why my family died._

_"Manda?"_

_"What?"_

_For a few seconds I was silent, not knowing how to better formulate it. He is... unusual. I never new many snakes before, and know that most of them are poisonous, always was aware and even afraid of them. A snake cannot be tamed, it is impossible to completely subdue it, the snakes are unpredictable. So said my mom. Now around him for some reason I don't feel fear... although as soon as I saw him, I almost fainted from horror, figuratively speaking._

_"And you are kinda cool!" I finally managed to say, raising my left thumb._

_Dare to suggest at that moment he seemed to smile, and the snake's gaze for a moment became less formidable._

_"Go, Yamata-no Orochi, do not dis-s-sgracs-s-se his-s-s name, become a Shinobi who will be worthy to become my ally."_

_"What does that mean?" I just started, but the Basilisk unexpectedly waved its tail, cutting the air with a sharp sound, and ordered:_

_"Enough! I'm already starting to get bored of your pers-s-severancs-s-se. The term is this: if you prove yourself worthy, you will get answers from me. Not s-s-sooner. Now go. I'm tired of you._

_I completely baffled. Why do I need to make an alliance with him? What is it for both him and me? What does he know and what does he want from me after all? And also... where do I go from here?_

_But only the last thought filched through my head, the serpent again waved his tail to my right this time creating not a 'window', but a white and blue rotating corridor leading to... somewhere._

_"This-s-s is-s-s your way back. Go on." The shape of the snake gradually began to disappear in the darkness. I looked apprehensively at the portal, then at Manda again. When I get back, can I talk or not? He said that my voice will return but... when? And also those who attacked us back then, will they try to do it once more? I don't want it... And I don't want anyone to suffer because of me. I slowly walked to the portal, reached you my hand, but then turned back to the Basilisk._

_"Just one more question, please?"_

_"As-s-sk, but only fas-s-st, and jus-s-st one," the snake permitted, not yet completely melted._

_"Shadows..." I bit my lip, meaning the people who wanted to kill us. "Will they attack again?"_

_"One day, you'll surely facs-s-se them, but for now you don't have to bother. They don't need you, if you know noths-s-sing."_

_"Huh..."_

_Not letting me finish, Manda waved his tail again, pushing me inside the portal, then a strong wind caught my body and carried me through the tunnel of swirling smoke. Faster... faster... Something bright ahead, the light blids my gaze, I close my eyes and..._

[Play the soundtrack while reading the next episode](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=JKLkOnvFG5w)

...the whiteness began to recede, outlining the the surrounding gloomy compartment. I blinked as I felt pain and nausea get worse along with my improving eyesight. It felt like something invisible and very heave was pressing me, I tried to squeeze out at least a moan, but nothing came of it. There is still a feeling of strange pitching. I closed my eyes. Breathe in, breathe out, inhalation and exhalation... Gradually the nausea recedes soon, the noise in my ears subsides, and now quiet beeping sounds are heard above the ear, and there is also heard the rustle of rain... and a muffled thunder.

I opened my eyes again. The room is dark, the light turned off. To the right, almost under the ceiling, the electronic clock shows twelve to six in the morning. On the left there are two small windows with visible grayness and heavy rain. Then a bright flash appeared in the sky followed by a crash of thunder. I noticed before that in the morning thunderstorms seem to sound quieter than in the day, evening or night.

Where I am? Just been elsewhere. Was everything true? Manda... This Basilisk, was he real? Or it was just a dream? Too bad I didn't ask the snake why he even came to me at all. And... Then I was struck by a wild hunch: does Manda know anything about my parents? When I was running off I remember seeing a silhouette of a huge snake on the background of a burning forest... I had to ask him, but I was so excited that I forgot almost everything. Fool... At least he promised that we would meet again, maybe then I will have the opportunity to ask Manda these questions...

Through weakness making an attempt to sit in bed, I involuntarily grabbed my head, buzzing as if it had been hit hard and many times with something heavy. Hands moved to the chest and groped under pajamas four suction cups with wires that stretched to the monitor on the right making sounds and showing strange zigzag schedule. On the left wrist there is a white latch with a wire from the monitor to the left. What is it... I felt like I was dragging something almost unbearable for a long time.

On the lower left a quiet sniff was heard. Overpowering myself I leaned slightly in that direction and saw Asuma sleeping. The boy was sitting on the floor, leaning back against the bed and dreaming. Everything is exactly the same as I already saw... And the situation is the same... So it looks like... it was not my imagination after all ... So, Manda was real, and everything I saw and heard was real. Amazing...

Reaching out my right hand free of wires, I slightly tugged sleeping Asuma on the shoulder. I don't like to wake people, but now I really needed to know as much as possible. Somehow.

"Mmmm... what... mooom ..." the boy moaned in a dream, languidly waving it off. "I do not want to go to school..." He waved his hands, fell on the side and opened his eyes. "Damn..." he muttered, getting up, and then he noticed me: "Maru?! You're awake!" Then he tightly squeezed me in his arms, I was already afraid that he would strangle me. Loosening his grip, the boy pulled away, continuing to sit on the edge of the bed, and remarked reproachfully: "Well, you scared everyone!"

I jerked my shoulders once, saying sort of 'sorry' and rubbed my forehead. I myself was also frightened back then... Once I realized that I won't hold the defence for long, and they could easily destroy us in any second.

"How are you feeling? Is there any weakness? Head hurts? Fatigue? The doctors said that you used up almost the entire reserve of your chakra..." Asuma's expression turned grim. "They said it could kill you."

Oh... I looked down. I didn't think that the consequences could be like that. Back then I didn't think about anything at all, I just acted instinctively, as dad taught."

"You saved us," the boy spoke again. "How did you do that? How did you create this shield?" He ran his hands through the air, imitating a hemisphere. "I have never seen anything like it. Dad said that not every Shinobi can do it. "

I bit my lip and looked around. Asuma, he understood everything and handed me a small notebook and a pen he pulled out of a pocket of his green overalls. Nodding gratefully I opened the first page and wrote:

_'It's the only thing I can do. Dad and mom taught half a year ago.'_

"Wow..." the boy said in surprise, reading what was written in the dim light from the street. "Cool! Will you teach me? What handsigns are needed for this, can you show me?"

I looked away and rubbed my face again. Tired... I want to sleep...

"What?"

Giving Asuma a dull look, I shook my head and wrote: _'Handsigns are not needed. One builds the shield mentally. The combination of seals that I made then was just a hoax and...'_ here I momentarily held up a pen over the paper, thinking how best to express the thought, _'...won't help to create a shield'._

"Too bad..." Asuma immediately became sad. "But can you teach me later? When you better gain control of your chakra?"

I just had to shrug my hands with a guilty look. I wish I could share with him, but now... not being able to say even a word, I can hardly be useful to him. In a dream with Manda I was not afraid to speak, but here... Shadows already found me once... What if right now someone would attack again? From this assumption I felt scary. But the desire to sleep abruptly receded, only weakness and headache did not go anywhere.

'Are you injured? What happened to the others? To Kakashi and Gai? How long have I been here?' I finally decided to ask. The snake Manda said that everyone survived, so I don't need worry. Seeing this question, Asuma smiled:

"Since last night. And the guys are unharmed, thank God. What happened when the ANBU ninjas arrive, you probably don't remember... Ultimately they kicked the attackers' asses very hard. I didn't see everything, but it was spectacular! Then they took us all to the hospital, dad carried you all the way here. Imagine how angry he was... I have never seen my dad so mad." The boy shook his head.

Fearfully swallowing I first pointed a finger at myself then at him and raised eyebrows inquiringly.

"What? No, no, not at us," Asuma guessed, "at this whole situation. The three of us were released after the examination, but you..." He scratched his nose, turned away and quietly continued: "I overheard dad's conversation with the doctors... There were suggestions that you might not survive... Having lost too much energy any Shinobi risks dying." He became silent. The room was quiet, only the sound of rain beyond the horse and the muffled peals of thunder.

Trying to calm down I put a notebook with a pen on my knees, took the boy's right hand in my own hands and squeezed a little, making it clear that everything was fine. In trainings my dad never hit my shield too hard, whether it were fireballs, stone arrows, sound waves or anything else. Unlike him, those ninjas set the task to kill us... We were lucky. Very lucky.

_'Where is everyone?'_ I wrote next.

"Mom and dad will come in the morning, I did not want to leave you, so I insisted on staying. Gai and Kakashi both at home. Don't worry, we are safe. The entire village patrols by ANBU, two security guards are outside the door... No one will enter here without permission." He showed me a 'thumbs up' with a smile.

Asuma is worried about me, and his parents too. Why? You already know, my experience with children was rather unpleasant before, and among adults I was close only to mom and dad, and also Momoko-san, an elderly woman, who sometimes stayed with me when mom and dad were together somewhere om nissions. I wonder where she is no... Still hesitating I took the notebook again and decided to ask him a question that tormented me from the very beginning:

_'Asuma, why did your dad and mom decide to take me to your place? Why are you tolerating me?'_

"Tolerate you... what?" the boy frown looking at the text, and then again at me: "What are you talking about, Maru?"

I pursed my lips guiltily and spread my hands to my sides again, after that I wrote, _'We did not know each other at all before...'_ I really wanted to add 'and we don't', but I decided that in this case it would be rude.

"Ah, you mean that... Well..." Asuma scratched the top of his head, "when dad told my mother about you, I think... I felt sorry for you at first. Can't imagine what you feel... And hope I never know." He sighed. "I always wanted a younger brother or sister, but after an injury my mother can no longer have children," his cheeks filled with red, it was visible even in the twilight of the room, "well, doesn't matter, forget what I said about children. It's too early for you to know..." The boy somehow laughed nervously. I frowned in incomprehension and tucked my hair over my ears. Where did the children come from, I didn't know, mom and dad never told me anything. "We discussed the situation and... eventually everyone agreed." He grunted: "At first I was not very happy with this idea, I thought you and I might not like each other, I was afraid that mom and dad would turn all their attention to you... that we would not get along... And then I saw you and... somehow all my fears just gone."

I turned away, hiding my embarrassed smile. Was it worth telling him that I myself had been on pins and needles all that time. Wondered if it was worth running away, and if it was, then where to. Although later I escaped, only Asuma probably didn't know anything about it. In order to somehow smooth out the awkwardness of the moment, I decided to thank Asuma again for his courage:

_'Thank you for not abandoning me. You and your friends could die.'_

"We couldn't have done otherwise," he answered immediately with a smile. The Hidden Leaf Ninjas do not leave their comrades behind."

_'Others would.'_

"This is not the way of the Shinobi. Although ... I was scared. Really." He seemed to be ashamed. But for what?

_'I was scared too,'_ I admitted.

[Play the soundtrack while reading the next episode](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=qAaCYzKcSRw)

Asuma shook his head and went to the window. He silently stood there turning his back to me, hugging himself with his hands and staring blankly at what was happening outide. For some reason I felt that it was necessary to do something, to support him somehow, to cheer him up. But if can't say a thing, then maybe...

Having disconnected suction cups off my chest and taking off the bracelet from my left hand, the computer nearby became silent immediately, I threw off the blanket, slipped out of the bed and, staggering slightly, barefoot quietly approached the boy. He continued to look in front of him, either not hearing my steps, or... I don't know. Asuma didn't turn around even when I stood at a distance less than an outstretched arm from him. Not knowing what to do next, I reached out my right hand and touched the fingers of his left forearm. The boy winced and deigned to turn around, very surprised to see me next.

"Maru, what are you..." But Asuma didn't have time to finish, as I sharply stepped close to him and grabbed the boy's waist, snuggling my whole body to his and closing my eyes. It was difficult to hug him by the neck - he is taller than me. Shocked Asuma put his hands on my back.

You are not alone, I mentally said, without opening my eyes feeling dizzy again. Now something united us, we experienced the same thing, and now Asuma didn't seem to be a stranger to me.

"Little sister..." he whispered softly, hugging me as tightly as I had him. So we stood in a dark room near the windo, mentally comforting and supporting each other, outside rain was pouring, but it was already relatively light. We experienced the same fear.

* * *

[Play the soundtrack while reading the next episode](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=gScq4fFIR7s)

The first cold raindrops began to fall from the dark ragged clouds, the wind was already completely unpleasant. I cringed and pulled the hood of my cloak over my head, hidng my hair gathered in a ponytail. It's time to return home, it's evening and the rain has already begun, it's cold and wet, and to stand in the open area during a thunderstorm... A long branched charge of lightning pierced the sky. Ahem... during a thunderstorm... Well, you understand.

Having descended from a rocky hill rising in the middle of the forest, I jumped to the nearest tree, from it to another one and so on and 'flew' home. The status of elite Akatsuki ninjas provides its advantages. Nevertheless, sometimes I think about the past. Mnemonists do not forget anything. I wonder if I will find a way, some kind of jutsu, to change my memory in order to... recover from this? Science and knowledge are my passion, I managed to learn a lot, but not enough. However, unnecessary memories significantly interfere, computers are also being cleaned, why is it impossible to do the same with my own memory? Why am I... different? Even the mind transfer doesn't change anything. Damn it. Damn hyperthymesia! The human brain is trying to get rid of excess information, but in my case it's impossible. For now, I just have to try... not to think a lot. But it's so hard...

The way home didn't take long. I hurried back but still got completely wet. In such a climate not only a cloack but a good raincoat won't save you if the weather suddenly turns bad.

[Play the soundtrack while reading the next episode](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=--RU438cUM0)

Amegakure no Sato, or Hidden Rain Village, is my current home. As you can tell by the name, it rains here very often, there is almost no sun. Yes, this is not the sunny Konoha, where I as it turned out was born and lived almost all my conscious life. Brrr... What to do if they live here, yes? The Hidden Rain is a small, but quite industrialized village, we have enough resources, no one complains about my research and projects, I have two good friends from the past... One of them is kind of my boyfriend, with the other one we are almost like sisters. However in our time one cannot be trusted, a little disagreement will arise - and here we go. I've been through this before.

The rain stopped when I was already near the stone walls enclosing the village. Jumping from the last tree, I pulled the hood over my eyes and leisurely walked through the open main gate. I didn't want to look like a wet chicken in front of my acquaintances who could see me.

I'm walking a familiar path, trying not to look around. Street lights have already been lit; the windows of the houses also glow. The air smells damp, the wind is cold... Well, fortunately my immune system is strong, otherwise I would catch a cold a long time ago. And still it's unpleasant to walk in the wet.

In the center of the village was a complex of buildings in the form of tall towers, the highest of those, Pein's Tower, that belonged to our leader, exceeded the others by ten floors. This is where I live, here are my laboratories, books, found artifacts. Here is my home. Having reached the stone stairs leading to the main entrance, I looked up. Interesting, has Michi already returned? I hope not, I would like to work on translations of the texts today. He does not know what I am looking for. Nobody knows. I'm not sure myself, I'll tell you honestly. Manda refuses to give clues, said that I myself need to find out... Damn this serpent, but he is also a comrade, a very reliable and stubborn ally... Mentally cursing my partner, I began to walk the stone stairs.

A tall brunette in a black robe with a picture of a red cloud on his chest, a symbol of our Order, was walking towards me from the tower. He moved sloly, looking thoughtfully under his feet, his once beautiful and always gloomy face almost completely covered behind his long hair. Uchiha Itachi, an apostate and traitor to one of the most powerful Shinobi clans... now non-existent. As far as I know, apart from Itachi, only his younger brother Sasuke survived.

"Orochimaru," he nodded welcomingly to me as soon as we caught up.

"Itachi," I answered him in the same manner.

We walked past each other in silence. Itachi is a formidable ninja, his biggest advantage over his opponent is the Sharingan, or the Rotating Copy Eye. What allows the owner to completely copy the enemy's jutsu and use against them. I myself once experienced its effect, and it was... unpleasant. It was then that I decided that I should get it, this copying eye. How - I don't know yet. But I'll definitely find out.

Itachi was one of those who didn't welcome presence the Akatsuki. He often told that I was a spy. Well, at first it was, but then... Then everything changed, and now we are on the same side. I help them, in return they do not bother me. Plus, I am their top scientist, many of their scientific projects have been implemented thanks to my ideas. And this is not boasting, it's a fact.

[Play the soundtrack while reading the next episode](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=_7E550f4lrQ)

Going through the main doors, I immediately felt warmth of the air conditioners, set for heating. They are turned on when the weather is cold, and in our area it is almost always... cold. After greeting the guard, I stepped into the elevator and pressed the needed button. I put off my hood only inside when the door of the lift cabin closed.

Having walked out on my floor, I moved past one of the Shinobi who was waiting for the elevator, without bothering to give him a look, so I can't say who it was. Fortunatly they didn't bother to lay carpets on the floor, otherwise those would have gotten wet all over now. Many 'evil' leaders love luxury, but here it is very prudent...

It's evening already, almost no one is around. As soon as I thought about it, I almost got face to face with my main assistant, Yakushi Kabuto, who was leaving the side laboratory. Once both he and I were part of Konoha's ANBU. A young Shinobi with absolutely white hair, like my ex... umm... comrade, Jiraiya, Kabuto has a sharp nise and onyx eyes, he also usually puts on round glasses. Now he was wearing a white coat, it looks like he just finished his work in the lab, and not just came in there to check on something.

"Aww! Orochimaru-sama!" He smiled happily looking a bit overwhelming, probably because of my look. "Glad to see you."

"Hello, Kabuto," I nodded in response and explained "Yes, I just returned from outside, it was rainy there."

"I see... Here is the report on the latest tests, Lady Orochimaru," he pulled a USB from his right pocket and handed it to me.

"Okay, I'll look into it later," I raised my hands, hinting at my wet clothes. "Something else?"

"No, my lady," he shook his head, "that's all."

"Then I don't delay you." I waved my hand permissively continued my path.

"Yes, Orochimaru-sama," his voice is heard behind, and then the steps, Kabuto left.

When I reached my room, I quietly went in, hung a wet cloak on a hanger nearby and, after closing the door, froze tensely, feeling that I was not alone. Closed my eyes, mentally scanning the room, steps came from behind. Hasegawa Michi, my beloved man, so to speak, we are not married, although he has already started talking about it several times, as well as about children, but I am not ready for this, so we just... a couple, we're dating so to say. What a surprise that he is here, I thought we would be away at least few more days.

"Hey, here you are at last!"

Turning around, I saw a blue-eyed brunette in a brown kimono walking towards me. Without hesitation, I threw myself on his neck, we hugged each other tightly, and then kissed passionately.

"Hi," I smiled. All previous irritation immediately abated.

"Oh my god, where did you come from!" He pulled away, looking at me and his own wet clothes. "Quickly get in the shower and change! You'll get sick!

"I will not," I objected, although changing my outfit was a good idea, so first I went to the bedroom, took the purple yukata from the closet and went to the bathroom. "How was the mission? You came back earlier than planned."

"Is it really bad?" He put his hands on his waist.

"Not at all," I grinned and hid in the bathroom, then, pulling off my wet clothes, I asked through a closed door: "Phai is here too?"

"No, she decided to stay a bit longer in the Hidden Mist, wanted to visit an old friend."

"Aww, I see." 

[Play the soundtrack while reading the next episode](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=5tIXYp5Vmxk)

Turning on the shower, I stood under a warm stream of water and, closing my eyes, begun to massage my head. Why did I pull such a tight ponytail... Usually I leave my hair loose or put it in a low ponytail, I used to put it in a bun, but since I lost my hairpin in the battle with the teacher, I never used this hairstyle again.

There was the sound of opening the door, then steps, the shower door moves back, and now my man's hands gently grab me from behind, judging by the sensations, Michi prudently took off his clothes before entering in the shower cabin to me.

"You mind?" a male voice quietly asked right in the ear.

I opened my mouth to object, but only smiled and, rolling my eyes, briefly asked:

"What about personal space?"

After so many days away, the minutes of expectation become very painful," he bit his left shoulder with his lips. "I've been waiting for this for so long..."

Oh yes, I feel that...

"Michi, you act like if we haven't seen each other for a month," I grinned, turning to face him.

"We haven't" the man pressed me harder and sealed my lips with a kiss... before I could object that seventeen days is not a month at all... Damn math looser...

The rest of the evening we spent together. Michi told me about his journey to the Village Hidden the Mist with his sister Phaethon, or just Phai for friends. I shared the usual boring days that I spent without him. Although I'm lying, research and experiments are never bore. I missed Michi, and now I'm thinking about how good it would be to be alone again. I got used to it in seventeen days. He and Phai are the reason I'm here, it was them who pushed me to make this step... and I eventually agreed. Well, after all, I would not have a thought that these two... In the past we all were the Hidden Leaf Ninjas...

Hasegawa Phaeton, Michi's sister, is two years older than him and five years older than me - she almost looks like me... from the back. Yes, from the back, her hair is the same as mine and our heights are also similar. People often confuse us until they see our faces. Hers is different, and her skin is not so pale, besides, Phai has bangs. Her distinctive feature is that Phaeton is a ninja, she can't use ninjutsu and genjutsu, she has no superpowers. However, she developed great physical abilities, for example, super speed. No, I can also run fast, but without the energy of chakra it's always much more difficult for her. At the Academy her fellow students didn't take her seriously, they couldn't understand what an ordinary person does in the Ninja school... Unlike her Michi is gifted, the nature of his chakra is water, so he is a master of ice manipulation techniques. There was once a nickname the 'Ice King'.

I couldn't fall asleep at night for a long time, but not at all because of the bright moon shining through the window. No, I always had problems with this. Michi falls asleep quickly, and I... fantasies and thoughts do not let me sleep for a long time, and all sorts of dreams often cause night awakenings. I slowly turn around on my right side back to the sleeping man. Tomorrow my team and I will continue to work on the Laser. For now not all work as we would like, the idea has formed in my head as it should, in practice, we have unforeseen difficulties. Okay. We'll figure this out. First of all, visible promising projects, which the Akatsuki Council knows about, and only then go my secret ideas. Yes. Here I have much more opportunities than once in Konoha...

No, just think about it, again everything returns to old! Something needs to be done with this. I angrily clenched my left hand in a fist. Eight years in total have passed. I don't miss, I just... remember. Damn my deviations... There are geniuses who do not suffer from... this. Why me is the one who remembers everything thoroughly... Why do I miss them in my life...

How much have they changed? My former friends and foster family members? I'm curious is Jiraiya still the same booby with the thoughts of a sexual pervert? And we once were together... Beee... how could I even do that? And I was sure that he and I can be... Okay, I'll tell you later. And what did Tsunade achieve in life? The once great team, the Legendary Sannins of the Hidden Leaf, none of the Shinobi has yet risen to our level. What are they doing now? One drinks and spends time in casinos, the other... who knows what he is doing, well, the third one, me, is the enemy. My sensei... adoptive father, as far as I know, is still leading Konoha. Once he wanted to make me the next Hokage... It would only be nice to consult with me at least for decency. For a long time I haven't heard anything about my foster family and the Sarutobi clan at all. It's not that I'm interested in how they are doing, I'd rather want to know their plans - because I'm still in the process of my searching... It would be a shame if someone dared to ruin my plans because of old... ahem... friendship, if they find out .

[Play the soundtrack while reading the next episode](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=Avmxsqw6Rtw)

Quietly getting out of bed, I found my yukata on the back of the chair, put it on top of my nightgown and left the room. In the moonlight, Michi turned away from the window to his left side, but did not wake up. Good. There will be no question: 'Where are you going?' He is always trying to distract me with something... pleasant, thinking that I am being lost in my scientific work. But hey, he doesn't know... And I can't say him the truth, for now.

I quietly walked into the next room, which was the library, and lit a side lamp on the large wooden table. Putting my hand on the bottom drawer, I removed the genjutsu seal and pulled out a folded scroll, stretched out all the way on the table. The text is in the ancient language. The first coordinate is encoded here. How long... But the plan, admittedly, is brilliant, no matter who developed it. If the artifact is so powerful, and can do what Manda was talking about... Then it is not surprising that many went over their heads, trying to find it... and eventually gave up. Only mom and dad knew the truth... They would tell me everything, they would prompt... and even show. Now I have to find it by myself.

In the end, all I need is time. And time is all that I have. Maybe if Michi, Kabuto, Phaeton and others are ready, I can take them with me... If not, I'll go on this journey alone. I do not intend to stop. If what killed my parents really exists, I will go all the way to the end. If this is a chance to fix everything, start over, bring back those who are no more... And not with the help of the Kinjutsu Edo Tensei, which I studied after... it was used against me ... but truly turn them back. Start over. I want to try. This is my cherished dream, along with eternal life and mastery of all the Shinobi techniques. I want to make sure that people won't lose their loved ones, that they won't go through the same experience, for example during the Third Ninja War... The problem is that, as I said, a normal person forgets most details of past events... But I cannot. 

Soundtracks: 

1) Mass Effect 3 DLC Leviathan OST - The Leviathan; (the first meting of Maru and Manda) 

2) TES 5: Enderal OST - Fleshless/Fleischlos; (conversation with Asuma) 

3) Naruto Shippuden Blood Prison OST - Halo; (hugs) 

4) Divine Divinity OST - Omnious Warnings; (Orochimaru returns home) 

5) TES 5: Skyrim OST - Awake; (the Hidden Rain Village) 

6) Mass Effect OST - Noveria; (Pein's Tower) 

7) Naruto Shippuden OST - Determination; (Maru and Michi) 

8) Divine Divinity OST - Horror of the Walking Bones (Maru continues her reaserches)

[Also this story can be found here](https://www.wattpad.com/768178442-naruto-team-hiruzen-time-loop-english-version)


	5. Prologue. Chapter 5. Always here.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Maru is depressed and misses her family.  
P.S. Mental math is kinda hobby of mine so let it be here also a hobby of both Maru and Hiruzen.

  
** [Play the soundtrack while reading the next episode](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=fiXksjD6Pe0) **

So, I interrupted my storytelling where Asuma and I stood still next to the window hugging each other, outside the rain was still making noise. I did not know what to do, and I was afraid that if I let him go, I would simply fall onto the floor. The boy seemed to feel the same because he caught me a little and forced me to look at him.

"You don't look good..." he said seriously. "Let's go..."

But before we even had a chance to take a step anywhere, the door opened and a shocked dark-haired nurse in a white coat and white hat appeared on the doorsteps. I drew attention to her only when I heard a startled sigh.

"Oh my God! What... is going on here?.." the woman tried to give her voice as much exactingness as possible, but being surprised she couldn't do that.

The nurse quickly put something on the bedside table near the wall, and the next moment she was already there. Turning me to face her, she squatted down with a worried look:

"You're awake! Look here," she put the right index finger in front of me and shifted it to the left, I reflexively traced it with my eyes, "and here," her finger moved to the right, I again tracked the movement, not understanding what she wanted from me.

Then she led me to the bed, forced me to sit down, took my left wrist, counting something out - she said she was checking my pulse - then she pulled out a small flashlight from her coat pocket and for some reasons shone it in my eyes, making me uncomfortably frown.

"You should have called the adults," she reproached, again clinging the monitor sensors to my chest, and then pulled a bracelet with wires on my left wrist again. "How irresponsible..." She ordered me to lie down and covered me with the blanket, then went to the bedside table where she left something when she entered.

"Well, we... we just..." Asuma hesitated. For me it was also unpleasant. Not that embarrassing, rather... awkward.

The woman held a syringe with some kind of clear liquid in her hands. Everything inside me got colder at the sight of this. I hate injections, it hurts. Doctors rarely did them before, but when they did... I could never go out without tears.

The medic picked up the right sleeve of my pajamas and brought a syringe. Not wanting to look at this, I squeezed my eyes shut and turned away, only feeling a point pain in my right shoulder, and when it was all over, I put my hand on top of my sleeve, under which there was still an unpleasant painful sensation. I wanted to cry, but I could hardly hold back the tears. For the first time.

"That's it, baby," the woman smiled and patted the top of my head, making me twitch displeasedly. What a stupid gesture... I don't like it when strangers touch me. Asuma took my emotions a little differently:

"Don't call her 'baby'. My sister is a future ninja, she is a Shinobi, like me."

The woman measured him with a stern look: "Young man, a few hours ago we were not sure that the future ninja would survive this night. So there are no questions on how to call who now.

Asuma and I looked down at the same time. Everything was that bad? Then... how did I manage to...? Basilisk Manda? Does he have something to do with it, or not... Maybe it's all just an accident?

"I need to talk to the head doctor, you both be right here." The nurse pointed at me: "Don't remove the sensors and stay in bed, okay?" Then she nodded to Asuma: "Please watch her, young man".

She went out. Asuma pursed his lips and spread his hands, I repeated his gesture. A few minutes later, the same nurse returned with some tall gray-haired man. He, too, was incredibly surprised at my awakening, also did some kind of examination, such as wiretapping a heartbeat, checking the pulse and reactions. By this time, for some reason, I had already begun to fall asleep.

"This is a truly unique case," the man concluded, ending with his tests.

"What do you mean, sir?" Asuma asked.

"Not a single Shinobi has yet regained consciousness so quickly after such a serious depletion of their chakra..." A green-blue glow appeared around the fingers of his left palm, with the same hand an elderly doctor touched my forehead before I could understand what was happening. The touch caused tingles in all my body. I blinked in surprise, the urge to sleep receded a little. Is he a Shinobi too? "I work as a doctor more than fifty years, had to deal with many ninjas," he grinned, "even with the First Hokage... he was the strongest of us. But this is the first time in my practice."

The boy and I looked at each other in confusion, and he voiced our common question:

"What exactly?"

"According to the most optimistic forecasts, we assumed that your sister would wake up no sooner than a few days later, but not the next..." He rubbed his neck with his right hand, I remembered the Asuma's and the nurse's words that it could kill me... The doctor suddenly smiled at me: "You have great potential, young lady," he playfully brushed my nose, "you can make a truly powerful Shinobi."

I don't know. I want, but... who will teach me? Mom and dad promised, and now... If all this was not a dream, and Manda exists, he promised to tell me. I now care only about this and... Shadows. Will they come again? And what do they want from me?

Suppressing a yawn, I rubbed my eyes and shook my head.

"Well, I think, young lady, you'd better get some sleep now." Then he turned to Asuma: "And you too, young man. There are no patients in the next room, you can go there. Usually we don't do that, but..."

"No, it's okay" he objected, "I'll stay. We ninjas can stay awake for a long time, and now I don't want to sleep at all. "Asuma rubbed his face in a rather hesitant manner. He was obviously lying.

"As a Genin, I was just like you," the doctor grinned, getting up. "Very well. I will tell the news to Lord Hokage. He will be glad to know..."

The doctor and the nurse left the room, so Asuma and I stayed alone again. Yes, he looks very tired, what to say. Spent the whole night here because of me... Because of me. I felt really ashamed

"Sleep," he nodded, "I'm here, if you need me."

Leaning back on the pillow, I turned to my left side and closed my eyes. I'm tired again... The formation of the chakra shield used to be always unpleasant and exhausting experience, but not that much... Wish I could learn how to do this as easily as mom and dad - other things? Fire balls, walking on the water and trees, teleportation... First, the shield, dad insisted for some reason, then everything else. No, we really trained, ran through the woods, played ninja games... What to do if my peers mostly rejected me? This also gave me a certain push.

** [Play the soundtrack while reading the next episode](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=aBkZWI1wxtc) **

Asuma kept saying something else that in the morning he has to go to the Academy, but he promised to tell the good news to Gai and Kakashi, and so on. For several minutes I was still struggling with sleep, listening to the boy's voice nearby, but gradually he became quieter, and I didn't notice how...

"Hiruzen, just look at them... Asuma..." came a quiet female whisper over my ear. "Asuma, son, wake up."

"Mom?" someone stirred on my right.

What's happening? I opened my eyes and was surprised to find Biwako-san nearby. Her son, apparently, was dozing to my right, at least there he jumped from the bed on the floor.

"Maru!" She smiled, touching my left shoulder. "God, you scared us..."

This was the first time I saw her after the Shadows attack. Asuma, his friends and I went for a walk, Biwako asked us not to go far, and we went into the forest, where all this happened...

"How are you feeling?" she continued excitedly. "When they told me what happened, I... I..."

"All of us," the man interrupted. Hiruzen Sarutobi, standing at the foot of the bed, came up to me from the other side: "Glad to see your beautiful eyes again, my little brave Shinobi." He patted my head. "Well, you really scared us."

In response, I just sat down and looked down guiltily. But then their son intervened:

"Maru can surprise as well, like I said." He shot his eyes and noticed a notebook and pencil, which for some reason were still lying on the nightstand. The boy rushed there, grabbed both the preps and handed them to me: "Well, go on, 'say' something to them."

Taking what he handed me, I froze, thinking what to write. It's too late for introductions, we have already met... What else to say - I don't know. May be... an apology?

Pulling my knees up to my chest, I put a notebook on them and wrote:

_'I'm sorry this all happened, I didn't want to be a problem. Sorry.'_

The eyes of the man and the woman almost double-sized when they saw the text. The boy joyfully clenched his right fist:

"Ha! I told you she can communicate!"

"Amazing..." Biwako whispered.

I squinted at her with an incomprehensible look. Amazing what? Until a certain moment, I did not imagine what could be any different. Although our family, as I said, lived in society, we still were a bit hermits. If other children hadn't teased me for my golden eyes and pale skin, maybe I would have understood everything before.

'Hey," Hiruzen-san sat on the edge of the bed and took my left hand, "you have nothing to apologize for. It is our inadvertence. None of this should have ever happened. If anyone is to blame for everything, it's me."

Blame for what? The attack of Shadows? No... It's not him who sent them... I think so. If they wanted to kill both his son and friends, then how there could be his fault? Having glanced over the man with a sad look, I, not taking my left palm out of his hands, wrote a short answer:

_'No, it's not your fault, Hiruzen-sama.'_

"Maru..." he didn't know what to say.

Neither did I and just stared out the window and began to gaze at the tree behind it. I still couldn't get rid of the feeling that I had seen him before... Or someone like him. When we first met, I was scared to death and couldn't think normally, but now for some reason, the image of someone appears in my head again... That person was alike, only he had no beard. That man even held me in his arms several times in the presence of mom and dad. But it couldn't be him. No, it couldn't.

_"I don't like it." The man, clutching me with his left hand, playfully waved his right one in front of my face. I laughed and tried to catch it._

_"We already made the decision". It was mom's voice. "So it is necessary. They must not be allowed to get even a slide of information about this thing. You know..."_

_"And your daughter? For her it's also a risk."_

_"For many people as well, if she stays here." And it was already dad speaking. "What if they dare to come here? No one else should get hurt. We will be back when Maru becomes older. As promised, she will study here at home. Maru is special even among the Shinobi."_

_"I know. Just... Be careful, okay? "_

_"As always..."_

_"This is not a mater to joke about, Yori!"_

_"I know, my friend. We will keep in touch. We will return when it becomes clear that they left their attempts."_

This conversation... I heard it before, but didn't think about the meaning. Who cares what adults are talking about. It was more fun at that time to catch the fingers of the man holding me in his arms, someone like Hiruzen Sarutobi. Now, when I suddenly remembered... What was happening back then ... We ran from someone? From Shadows? Whoever they were."

"Maru?"

I turned away from the window and noticed that all three people were looking at me.

"Is everything okay?" Biwako touched my shoulder.

I frowned in response. Okay? What does she mean by 'okay'? I still feel weakness, but my head is not spinning, I feel sad, and these strange thoughts... and I do not like being here at all. I don't like hospitals, I'm afraid of doctors...

Pursing my lips, I again took the notebook and pen lying next to me and wrote:

_'When can I leave this place?'_

"When the doctors decide that you are physically healthy," Hiruzen-san answered after reading my question. "They said they think to monitor your condition for another three or four days. This time everything turned out to be much more serious than before."

In response, I only mournfully lowered my head.

"Don't be upset," Sarutobi-san took my chin with his two fingers, forcing me to look him in the eye, "this is not for long. And once you are well, I promise to teach you some ninja tricks. How do you like that?

Seriously? He will teach me like... dad and mom before? My surprise knew no bounds.

"Hiruzen, isn't it too early?" his wife specified uncertainly.

"I think, the time is right," he answered. "Don't be afraid, so far we won't do anything higher than the initial level," Hiruzen-san smiled at his son: "Will you help?"

"Of course!" the boy joyfully raised his fists.

I forced myself to smile. Maybe Manda was right... It's even scary somehow, to be honest...

** [Play the soundtrack while reading the next episode](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=xWJEEF8GVZw) **

After some time, they had to leave, of course, everyone had their own life, their own business, and no one was obliged to be near me. And that's good, because I only need... my loved ones. These people are good, but still strangers. I miss mom and dad, old Momoko-san, home, my favorite doll Reiko... Before leaving, Biwako gave me Kasumi - the ninja doll that Sarutobi-san gave me when he came to visit with his wife... Kasumi, she looks like my past Reiko, but at the same time this one... this one different. Like a hint that my past life is over and nothing else will come back from there. This... this is not fair... Not fair!

Lying on my left side turning my back to the front door, I looked out of the window as the sun rays penetrating the hospital room, and reproduced in my memory the past five years. Manda said, I can't forget anything and I'm already thinking not as a child, I don't know if it is good or bad. One thing I can tell you for sure, it hurts, to know that the life you had before has come to an end, those whom you loved with all your heart and soul are no longer there, now you are alone, other people are trying to help you, but they don't understand you... If I could come back...

  
(Maru's parents: Ogawa Kenji and Akiyama Yoriko)

My fingers squeezed the edge of the pillow, floods of tears again poured out of my eyes once again for so many times these recent days... Mom, dad... Why? Why did you leave me?.. Who were these Shadows? Mom told me to run , and no more I saw her or my dad. What happened to them? For what?.. Maybe I could be with them now if the ANBU ninjas did not interfere.

The wind moves a tree branch slightly outside the window. When I was very young, dad drove me in a stroller, my mother usually walked nearby. We walked for a long time, but I don't know where, I remember the trees above my head, and the sky, and the sun, and birds, and clouds... A bit later, when I started taking my first steps (I never crawled, I immediately started walking), the stroller was no longer needed, dad now carried me for a walk on his neck. It was high and great. True, the weather later became different, mainly fogs and a gloomy sky, and when the sun appeared, it was a joyful event for me. Here, in Konoha, the weather, as I have noticed, for the most part is always good, not like where we lived... As if I returned to where it all began... Strange, right?

_"I want to climb a tree!" I ran around the large trunk from all sides, but the branches that could be held on were too high. But as soon as I got upset, how ..._

_"Let's try," dad said, he put his hands with the Hitsuji seal (palms upright, right thumb over left, index and middle fingers pressed together, the rest are intertwined) and closed his eyes. Under his feet, the ground flared up, as if something had hit it, dad opened his eyes and held out his hands to me: "Come here."_

_I ran over, he took me up and started climbing the tree... without hands! He moved slowly, calmly striding along the trunk, both our bodies located parallel to the ground! He walked as if the tree was a continuation of the ground, and didn't grow vertically up. Having reached the first spreading branches, Dad grabbed the branch with his left hand and put me on the right:_

_"Well, now go on by yourself."_

_I nodded and started to climb up. Dad followed behind and insured me. And then we sat almost at the very top and surveyed the surroundings. Despite the cloudy day, as usual, the Hidden Mist Village and the forest around it were clearly visible._

_"How did you do that? Teach me!" I asked and, recollecting myself, added, "Please..."_

_"I will definitely teach you when you get a little older," my dad patted me at the top of the head with a grin, "Shinobi can do things that are beyond the reach of ordinary people. But you will learn..."_

  
(Maru and her dad)

We were a friendly family, although this doesn't mean that everything was perfect. Mom and dad sometimes quarreled, but tried not to do this in front of me. Once they had a very serious fight after my mother and I went into the forest, she caught a snake there and began to tell about them how beautiful, wild, unpredictable they are, but they can be real comrades for some Shinobi. And you know what was surprising, in mother's hands the snake really behaved very calmly. Then mom suggested me to hold the snake, but as soon as I reached out my hands, the reptile hissed menacingly, and dad appeared from behind the trees. Mom quickly released the snake, and the animal crawled away somewhere in the grass. I got terribly scared then.

  
(Maru and her mom)

How they shouted at each other later... After that, I cried all night in my room. From the eavesdropping conversation, it was clear that mom can get along with snakes, and dad didn't want me to approach them at all. Mom remembered the incident when he and I climbed a high tree for the first time, and dad objected that it was completely different.

In the evening they came again... now my adoptive family. Can I call them that or not? What do you think? I'll have to ask by chance but for now... I don't want to. What if they turn away from me? Or not? Anyway...

They all stayed with me until very late. Now that I could communicate in writing, the mutual understanding had improved. It's good. Only... I don't feel like talking... But I also don't want them to leave me either. I did not dare to ask a question about my family, something told me, no one would give answers now.

"Kakashi and Gai both say hello," Asuma said, "they really want to see you again. I told them I have to wait."

"The doctors said that they want to watch your condition for another three days, after that it will be possible to understand whether you can be allowed to go home or not," added Hiruzen-san again.

Three days... Well, great ...

"Awesome!" Asuma clapped his hands on it. "So you won't have to spend all holidays here."

_'Holidays?'_ I surprised.

"The Spring festival," Biwako replied. "Remember, I told you."

I nodded. Yes, when we were going to the observation platform, I drew attention to the number of decorations on the streets, but didn't give any importance to it. Now I no longer care about any holidays at all.

The suddenly appeared nurse apologized, but still asked the visitors to leave. Asuma also went home because he didn't have to worry about me now. But I myself was a little scared. Night, I'm alone, and what if...

_'What if Shadows come again?'_ I managed to write before the guests left.

"Shadows? What shadows?" Biwako-san surprised.

"She means the attackers," her husband answered, then he sat on the edge of the bed and took my hands in his own. "Maru, no one evil will come here, I promise. Outside the door," he pointed in the corresponding direction, "there are our defenders who will not allow any shadows to get close to you. No one else will enter the village, no one will touch you anymore, I promise."

I looked away. If he says so, I believe him... and still afraid. Manda said, I don't know anything of what Shadows need... But who can know this except for him? Who can know what really happened to my dad and mom? I want to understand that.

At night, I didn't immediately manage to fall asleep. Clutching Kasumi to my chest, I was staring into the dark sky at the yellow disk of the only natural satellite of our planet that was visible in the window. I remember the first time when I saw it being less than a year old. Of course, I didn't know how to speak then, and only started a few months later. We left the house at night, mom held me in her arms, dad walked on the right.

_"Now you will see something very interesting," he smiled and pointed somewhere into the sky. Mom turned slightly sideways to give me the opportunity to better see the huge bright lantern in the sky. A luminous ball, so beautiful that I couldn't turn away from it._

_"Look, Orochimaru, this is the Moon," my mother whispered to me._

_"On?" I exclaimed joyfully, reaching out towards the sky. Whatever it is, I want to take it. "On! Na-na! On!_

_"Look," dad laughed, "she likes it. Say: Lu-na. Moon."_

_"On! Na-na!"_

_"Yes, good, almost," dad tickled me on the sides, picked up from mother's hands and lifted me over his head. "Moon."_

_"On!" I continued to shout cheerfully, trying to grab the unattainable night light. How cool it was, you know..._

  
(little Maru with her mom and dad)

I was released from the hospital only on the of the fourth evening. Won't torment you with the details, it's long and tedious, I had to endure injections once a day, and the first day also was given a dropper, it turned out to be very unpleasant: they stuck a needle with a tube in my arm and through it some fluid flowed, I put up, although I really wanted to immediately pull this thing out, but the nurse nearby didn't allow me to do it. Fortunately, this was only once.

Every day, in the morning and in the late afternoon, I had to undergo one more strange procedure, fortunately, however, painless. Two young doctors, a man and a woman, somehow transferred their energy to me or something, they said that it would allow to restore the energy level of my chakra faster. Ten minutes at a time. They each took my hand, and placed the other one on my temple on the right and left respectively, their hands were enveloped in a white and blue radiance, and at that time I felt an inexplicable surge of vitality. Mom did this when I hurt my knees or was sick. She helped dad this way. And all this time in the evenings they visited me. When I was alone, I sat on the bed and, looking at the doll in my hands, imagined her to be a living person, imagined that we were traveling together, visiting cities and villages, helping those in need and protecting the world from evil. In my childhood mom often read many stories to me about heroes who always stood guard over the weak and deprived.

** [Play the soundtrack while reading the next episode](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=X8BiZe7eQEc) **

On the evening of the fourth day they came to take me home. Biwako-san brought me new clothes: a pale purple yukata with a blue fringing on its sleeves and collar, and the same blue color belt attached to it. And two more blue hairpins that she personally fixed on my temples, so that 'some would not hide her face'. This time I left already with more calmer thoughts, unlike before, wondering where I would be, and what would happen next. I didn't even think about the escape this time. I was already somehow... I didn't care. A person gets used to everything, and they are good people, and if I leave, I have no idea what I would do. More recently my thoughts were only about an escape route...

We returned home the same way as the first time, and the evening was also clear and sunny. There were no thoughts in my head, yes, sometimes it also happens. The fact that I have an overdeveloped memory doesn't mean that my head is cracking at the seams, so to speak, from the excess of information. I can recall in detail any event from my life, if you want, but to keep it all in my head constantly is not necessary.

Once in front of the house, I suddenly thought that everything happened about a month ago or more. In fact, six days have passed since the first time I came here. Yes... When we entered, Biwako-san went to cook dinner, and her husband offered me to go up to my room and get some rest, Asuma ran off somewhere, only said that he was going to come back soon. Where was 'my' room, I remembered, so I immediately decided to go up there, and when the door closed behind me, I sighed wearily with some relief. Alone. Finally alone.

I went to the closet, ran over one of the shelves with my left index finger, and then stepped in the center of the room, not knowing what to do. Confusion. This is not my home, no matter what one may say. I pressed Kasumi to my stomach. It seems like all this was a long time ago, but in reality very little time has passed... Well, relatively, of course. Do you think five days is a lot or not?

There was a knock on the door persistently, and, not waiting for an invitation, the unexpected guest broke my privacy. This guest was the son of the Sarutobi couple, Asuma-kun.

"Hey," he went into the room and stopped a step away from me, "am I interrupting?"

I looked away. Interrupting? I didn't do anything, I just wanted to be alone, so that no one would pester, look at me with pity, and all that. But the foster older brother had other thoughts on this subject.

"Yes, I was thinking..." he put his hands behind his back, looked around and said "You better not be alone now."

I frowned in surprise. Why? If this is exactly what I want the most right now?

"Well..." Asuma scratched the top of his head. "Well just. Let's sit together, dream about something. And better," he pointed a finger at the ceiling, "let's go upstairs." The boy jumped to the door and opened it completely. "There is our secret refuge, remember?"

He won't leave me alone. Putting the doll on the bed and wrapping my arms around my shoulders, I quickly left after Asuma. Hmm, a secret refuge... It's not so secret if everyone who needs it knows about it, and they can find us any time.

Like the last time we sat under a large table covered with a bedspread, Asuma shone a lantern up and chatted all sorts of things. This game, he mentioned before, is about fantasy, remember? When it is necessary to tell all kinds of fictional stories, it is desirable that they contain as much fiction as possible. And now, Asuma inspiredly described his battle with the giants, and he spoke so convincingly that if I had not been warned in advance that he would lie, I would have believed him. Well, really.

Then Asuma's father got into the attic and invited us to dinner. This time we didn't hide from Biwako-, according to Hiruzen-san, she's not in the mood to play hide-and-seek today.

"Okay, let's go," the boy was the first to get out from under the makeshift tent, "I'm sure home-made food is a hundred times better than that... Well, you understand."

I did not deny the obvious.

** [Play the soundtrack while reading the next episode](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=AYzgG0J1TcM) **

Late in the evening, I was sitting in my room on the floor in front of the large mirror, looking at my own reflection and mentally imagining that mom and dad were behind me. So I almost could see them, they were smiling and my reflection also smiled with them... Just like in the park, when I was looking into the water... Why did this happen, tell me? For what? Something turned out to be more important for someone than our family, we did nothing wrong to anyone. They just came and... And...

Unable to hold myself together, I sniffed, fingers of my left hand touched my neck in the very spot where the unknown person had poked with his kunai-knife. Now there was practically nothing, only a small scar felt. They promised that it would heal soon, but... With a sad sigh, I got up and walked almost close to the mirror, removed all strands of hair from my left shoulder and pulled off the yukata collar. The scar was very small, somewhere with a fingernail long and wide like banal scratch. Soon it will completely disappear. Then I went to the opened window and sat on the windowsill next to it. It's evening. Lanterns lit on the street. Asuma-kun and Biwako-san are probably already sleeping. I don't know about the Hokage however, after dinner the head of the family said that he would still want to work in his office, some things needed to be done.

Closing my eyes, I leaned my head against the window. Mom... dad... And I don't even know what happened to them, I only remember terrible sounds behind me, flashes, screams, fire... Dad told us to run, he fought with Shadows, mom also ordered me to hide.. I didn't see how they died, I know about it only from the words... which were not addressed to me. And who can know this? Sarutobi Hiruzen? He and the team found me. And after all why of all people did he decide to take me to his home? Why are they all treating me so well? Maybe... I may ask? I'm afraid. And not even that Hiruzen-san will not answer me, but... that if the answer about mom and dad will turn out... not that I would like? But what if? I want to... I have to know the truth. I must.

After a little hesitation, I left the room and went downstairs. What if he is still there? Going to the right door, I saw a strip of light from below. So there is someone there. My trembling hand touched the handle and pushed the door away.

The office was large and spacious just like the rest of the house, apart from the attic of course, the furniture is arranged so that there is as much unallocated space as possible. Along the walls there are bookcases and shelves occupied with the corresponding contents, at the corners there are tables with flowers. There is also a closed cabinet at the far wall, some glass bottles are standing there. The windows are open, the top lamp is off, only the tabletop one is on a low table in the center of the room. At this very table where some scrolls were laid out, the owner of the office sat cross-legged, smoking a pipe and writing something. I froze in surprise: he's smoking?

[Play the soundtrack while reading the next episode](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=P-jxRe6uEsE)

"Orochimaru?" Hiruzen looked up from his notes. "Come in, don't be afraid." He quickly put off the pipe and waved his hand, dispersing the faint tobacco smoke. The smell in the air was not as nasty as it might have been. Once long ago a drunk smoked man breathed on me and for that my father immediately kicked his ass. I'll never forget it...

I cautiously approached the table, clutching my fingers nervously.

"Why don't you sleep? It's late."

Of course I said nothing. Hiruzen got up from the table, took a brown pillow from by the window, laid it to his right and suggested with a smile "Sit with me".

With my feet I climbed onto the pillow next to Hiruzen and looked at the scribbled sheets of paper on the table. Few texts, as well as several pieces of paper completely covered in numbers, columns of polysemous numbers, degrees, square roots, something united by a hook-shaped bracket, some have an exclamation mark in brackets... What is this? I only know addition, subtraction, multiplication and division...

"This is... well, it's not work already. Mental arithmetic, counting in mind," Hiruzen-san followed my gaze, "it's a good way to distract from... Everything. Look..." He wrote a simple example with one action - addition: _'5725 + 6289 = 12014'_, then he extracted a calculator from under several folded scrolls and typed the same values "Check. You see?" The result was confirmed. But if he expected to surprise me with this, then it didn't work, I can do it myself. To seventh already, as I said.

In response I took a pencil and pulled the same sheet of paper to me, then wrote my first numbers that came to mind: _'16780 - 11738 = 5042'_. The man's jaw dropped.

"Maru, you..." He clutched at the calculator checking the result just in case. It was the same. "Wow... Can you do more? Here..." Hiruzen wrote the following example: '3115: 89 =?'

_'35'_ I immediately indicated next to the question mark.

"Incredible... Orochimaru, you..." he took my left hand, "you are a genius! Since when you can do it?"

Having picked up the same pencil I began to write right under the examples: _'Dad started to teach me when I was three years old. Although my mother did not consider it necessary.'_

"Great... You are just like me, only I began to do this much later. And also very impressed my teachers, the previous Hokage. Danzo, my eternal rival and at the same time my best friend, never ceased to envy me.

The name... Is this the same person who found me in the forest? Or another one, but his name is the same? You never know, and what if...

_'The one who found me? He was the first who I saw.'_

"Yes... You remember?" Hiruzen thoughtfully patted his beard and added quieter: "Well, yes, hyperthymesia... Right."

I already heard this word last year from doctors in the Hidden Mist Village. Unusual memory. A birth defect, they believed, was abnormal even for a Shinobi... And Manda also called me a mnemonist... Perhaps because of this I started talking so early and easily count in my mind. But how does he know this? From the doctors at Konoha hospital? No matter how it turnd out... and whatever they talked about then. I didn't hear. But be that as it may, it seemed to me that since we have already touched on this topic, it is time to ask the necessary questions.

_'Hiruzen-sama, why did you decide to take me to live with you? Don't get it wrong, I'm grateful, only interested. Why?'_

The man answered nervously with a grin: "For a child of your age you formulate thoughts very well. I'm not talking about your mental abilities and Shinobi powers..."

With a displeased look, I put my right hand on the piece of paper with the written question. He wanted to take the conversation aside, and I needed answers.

"Oh yes, that..." he muttered and sighed, putting his hands on the table. "Well... How can I say it..." He looked at me again: "Do you believe in fate?"

I shook my head, not understanding what he was driving at.

"And neither do I, but at that moment..." Sarutobi-san turned completely towards me, "at that moment when I saw you, it was as if I understood... I realized that... It was necessary."

Still don't get it...

"Sometimes it turns out, we just know something, although we can't explain it. Intuition, instinctive reaction, call it whatever you want. After we handed you over to the doctors, I still couldn't stop thinking about you. I told Biwako-chan everything, then decided to visit you again..." He squeezed my left hand, ran his fingers through my long hair and repeated again what was said earlier: "Well, it was necessary. No matter why... for what reason our paths crossed."

I was grateful to him. Him, Biwako-san and Asuma... But the desire give the man a strong hug was fettered by the next, most important question. The one I was going to ask initially. I already know the answer, but confirmation can only make things worse. Clenching my fists and exhaling strangledly, I again reached out for the paper and the pencil lying on the table and began to deduce the words:

_'Tell me, Hiruzen-sama, my mom and dad, they really...'_ hand with the pencil lingered over the paper. I simply couldn't force myself to write this word and looked helplessly at Hiruzen-san. In the light of the desk lamp his face became especially gloomy and tense. He was silent for a few seconds, and then said quietly:

"I am sorry, Maru."

Everything became colder inside me, the pencil fell out of my hands, the whole room seemed to float. Hiruzen got up and went to the window. Putting his hands on his waist, he kept looking somewhere outside the window, without breaking the silence. Turning away from him, I painfully bit my right index finger, and squeezed my left hand into a fist at the level of the abdomen. I just wanted to fall onto the floor, squeeze into a lump and cry again. I heard all this, I knew all this... I asked this to hear confirmation of the fact.

"It happened to be that at that time we were returning home from the assignment, when we heard these chilling sounds and screams... saw flashes. When we arrived to the right place, everything was already over, we saw only broken burning trees and bodies. Danzo and Torifu decided to check the surroundings... and found you." Hiruzen turned towards me: "You remember Inoichi? The one who tried to read your mind to help us figure out what happened."

Drilling the table with my gaze, I nodded once.

"He recognized them by the images in your head." Steps behind me, and the next moment he was already sitting on his knees opposite me. "I'm really sorry... Orochimaru."

The air stuck in my throat. I found a pencil to the touch again and, barely holding back the tears, wrote with a trembling hand:

_'Where are they?'_

"It is..." Hiruzen-san hesitated. "Maybe not now? I'll tell you where, even show you. But... later. You're not quite..."

Not letting Sarutobi-san finish, I sharply slapped my left hand on the table, right on the paper with the question, demanding the answer here and now. This action made the man flinch; I, too, was dumbfounded, but still kept an stern look on him. The palm gave in to severe pain from the slap, but I was so angry that I didn't pay much attention to it. Now. I want to know everything, Hiruzen-sama.

"Very well," he surrendered, getting up, "let's go, I'll show you everything."

He opened the door for me, we left the office and then the house. It was already completely dark, and this effect amplified even more by the bright light of street lamps. It's cool outside but not cold, breathes freshness and flowering trees, crickets chirping somewhere.

** [Play the soundtrack while reading the next episode](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=gpEy81h3r-o) **

We walked down the streets for a long time, although maybe it just seemed so to me, because I had no idea where we were going at all and what we would see eventually. I kept catching Sarutobi-san's gaze on me with my peripheral vision, but he didn't say anything, he just walked by in silence. In the end, we found ourselves at the high stone wall with massive opened gates, behind it there was... a cemetery. A large area fenced off from the village with many tombstones set in rows. I looked fearfully at Hiruzen, who nodded and first stepped into the gate. Grasping the yukata collar with both hands, I followed him, involuntarily looking around. There are also lights here, but not so bright. And it's quiet around. Very quiet. Having passed five rows, we turned left and stopped at about the twelfth monument from the road.

"Well, here we are," Hiruzen-san announced quietly, pointing to one of the marble tablets.

Breathing confusedly, I walked over on soft feet and in the weak light of the lanterns I saw two names engraved on the marble. 'Akiyama Kenji' and 'Akiyama Yoriko', I read and became stupefied. Where did our last name come from? I don't remember saying it to anyone... or write it anywhere, then how did they know? Names they may have learned the same way as mine, but... the last name? And why there is the ninja sign under their names? This one, the spiral with a triangle on the left, the symbol of Konohagakure itself, the Hidden Leaf Village. Anyway the horror of the realization that it's really them... them...

My legs gave way, I sat on my knees, trembling with my whole body and holding out both hands towards the tombstone. The ground began to leave under my feet, tingling numbness spread throughout my body at the same time something painfully squeezed my chest from the inside, breathing was lost, it felt like my throat was squeezed by an invisible hand.

Mother, father...

"Maru?" Hiruzen-san called out softly.

_"Maru, come here! Look who's back!" old Momoko-san called me. I jumped out of the other room and saw them. For five days they were absent somewhere, they said that it was necessary to carry out some important secret task._

_"Dad! Mom!" I exclaimed happily, rushing towards them._

_"Here is my joy!" Dad exclaimed. He caught my hands and tore me off the floor. "You are already five years old, aren't you?"_

_"Yes!" I nodded._

_"Come on then..." he began tossing me up almost to the ceiling, counting: "One, two, three, four, five... And one more for luck!" And he started to tickle me._

_Brrr... I am terribly afraid of tickling._

_Then we walked home along a snowy, illuminated street. It was cold, but the winter evening was clear and calm. Walking past a large ice town that was built for village children, I said that I wanted to ride a roller coaster. Mom did not mind, and dad suggested that everyone go together. Mom refused, then we ran up the hill together. Then my mother, nevertheless, succumbed to my father's persuasion and also once rolled down with us from the icy mountain..._

Just a few months ago it was, the last winter. My hands passed over cold marble and engraved inscriptions. I didn't have any things that belonged to them, no photos... Only memories. Detailed. Thanks to my abnormal memory, thanks to it I have the opportunity to mentally return to the past. It's only a pity that only mentally. I used to think that all people can do this, but... as I was told last summer, that not all. My parents rejected all the offers of doctors to study my brain in detail, without harm to me, of course. For some reason, this was supposed to be a secret.

"Orochimaru," the male voice called again.

I turned over my right shoulder and was surprised to find that Sarutobi-san was still there.

"We should go home, it's late."

Don't want to. I looked at the monument again. I don't want to leave. I will stay here with them. A shiver passed through my body - it was already cold on the street, and I was dressed only in a light yukata. But it doeesn't matter. I'll stay.

"Maru," realizing that I was not going to listen to him, Hiruzen grabbed me by the shoulders and made me rise from the ground, "let's go home." He squatted in front of me, still squeezing my shoulders. "We'll come here another time, okay?"

Unsuccessfully trying to fight the tears, I shook my head. No. I want to stay. My place is here with them. My lips trembled, I breathed often and cried, standing with my head bowed and clenched my palms at face level. It hurts, Sarutobi-sama... Somewhere in the chest... Very...

"My girl," Hiruzen hugged me tightly, "it's hard for you, you miss them."

Yes... I nodded, hugging him back. Yes, I do. I miss them immensely. Thank... Thank him for understanding. When we were leaving, I still dropped my tears, constantly looking back, until the cemetery remained behind the gates.

* * *

He and I were very good friends in my childhood, in my youth, even for a while, when I became a part of ANBU. We had an emotional bond between us, we could understand each other from a half-word or even from a half-view, and not only with him, with Tsunade and Jiraiya too. Sarutobi Hiruzen was a good adoptive father for me, and a wonderful teacher for the three of us. Team Hiruzen, The Legendary Three, as we were later called. There were disagreements, sometimes even serious ones, I escaped from home several times, but in general... But even family members, sometimes curses with each other and seek things out, right? And everyone have secrets. Yes, secrets... I'll tell you everything as it was.

Soundtracks:

1) Dreamfall OST - Zoe's Theme; (the beginning)

2) Naruto Shippuden OST - Continuing The Road; (Hiruzen and Biwako visit children)

3) Naruto Shippuden OST - Gentle Hands; (Maru thinks about her parents)

4) Naruto Shippuden OST – Floating Dead Leaves; (returning home)

5) Deep Impact OST – The Long Return Home; (Maru remembers the thagic night)

6) Naruto Shippuden OST - Obito's Death Theme; (Maru comes to Hokage and asks him about her family)

7) Naruto Shippuden The Movie 3 OST - Evening Calm (Hokage brings Maru to her parents' grave)

[Also this story can be found here](https://www.wattpad.com/768604997-naruto-team-hiruzen-time-loop-english-version)


	6. Prologue. Chapter 6. Old new friends.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It's still hard for her...  
Plus some events from the future.

[Play the soundtrack while reading the next episode](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=IoGRzkpI7fA)

_The day is sunny, I would even say too sunny and bright, despite the clouds floating across the sky. On the right there is a lake with weeping trees around it, their branches almost touch the water, on the left the meadow completely occupied... by marble grave stones. Before me there is a road ahead leading to the wall with huge massive wooden gate, and behind it I can see a large stone staircase rising to a very high hill. So high that some of the steps are even hidden by clouds. The gate is wide open, you just have to go through it._

_There are strange sun glares all around me, the reflection of the sun in the water is especially bright, everything around looks a little blurry, as if my vision itself is blurred. There is also an incomprehensible white noise in my ears, strange whispers are heard somewhere in the distance. I walk slowly toward this stairway behind the gate. I don't know why, I only understand that I need to go there... whatever waits me in the clouds... A light breeze slightly sways my long loose hair along with the spacious yukata, playfully rustles green leaves and drives light ripples across the water._

__

_"Time is everything, Maru..." mother's whisper literally comes from everywhere at once. "You will understand..."_

__

__

_As I approach the gate, two figures appear in front of me in a distance right from the air: a man and a woman, they go in the same direction, holding each other's hands. Both are dressed in dark suits and green vests, dark blue sandals on their feet, there are also white scabbard straps on the right leg of each of them. On the man's back there is a red circle with a black spiral, the woman's back is hidden by long violet loose knee-length hair, beautifully fluttering in the wind. The man's hair is also black and sticks out like hedgehog's needles. I can't believe my eyes, these two are very similar to..._

_"Dad? Mom? " I called, but the couple ahead didn't respond at all. I shouted louder - again no reaction. Are they... deaf, or is it I who lost my voice not knowing about it? I can hear myself. Why can't they?_

_I speed up, but still the distance between us is not decreasing, despite the fact that they are walking slowly, and I am running as fast as I can. He and she have already passed through the gate..._

  
_(Maru's parents Ogawa Kenji and Akiyama Yoriko)_

_"Wait! Don't leave! Mom! Dad! No!!!"_

_The woman and the man finally turn around. It's them! Only for some reason they also wear headbands with the symbol of the Hidden Leaf... Once I see their faces, I stumble and fall to my knees, horrified that I can no longer run. They both wave to me as if saying goodbye. I helplessly pull my hands towards them and scream, but all is useless. Bright light overshadows everything around, until there is only a white veil in front of the eyes._

_"Time is everything, Maru... You will understand..." _

__

__

[Play the soundtrack while reading the next episode](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=-eGZMdzuPYU)

I flinched sharply and opened my eyes, not understanding where I am. Above my head there is a white ceiling with brown partitions, the sun glare is pouring from all the windows into the room, everything looks familiar... Turning onto my back from the right side, I took a deep breath, trying to calm down. My body was still shaking, and I was breathing like if I had really just been chasing people whom I couldn't reach. It was a dream... a strange nightmare again, perhaps caused by yesterday's conversation, and then...

Something again painfully squeezed my chest and throat. Mom... dad... why? How so? This is all unrealistic. Nonsense. I didn't... I don't... Someone walked pass the closed the door, making me freeze for a second. When the steps fell silent, I sat down and stared again at one point, namely on my own knees under the covers. For some reason, one song was spinning in my head, which I had previously heard from my mother. She loved to sing, but without words, she said that it was the music of the heart... Whatever that meant. But her voice was beautiful... I wonder if Biwako-san sings? I haven't heard. Wait, what are these strange thoughts? Why should I even care if someone sings or not? I would like to sing... or at least talk. Or not... doesn't matter anyway.

With a sigh I slowly crawled out of the bed and went to the window. The sun is already high. I wonder what time is it? It seems far from morning. I looked around the room for some clock and noticed the electronic ones on the bedside table near the bed, the time was '14:21'... Damn, is that more than half a day gone?! Wow... I've never before... How so? Maybe I shouldn't catch anyone's eye at all? Yes, probably, I still don't know what to say, or rather write, or how to behave at all. So what to do? Should I go to where Hiruzen-san and I were last night? Guess so... Only how do I find is this place?.. If I knew where we were going, I would try to memorize the path, even though it was already dark. Sarutobi-san also asked not to tell anyone where we were, supposedly not to upset his wife and their son. True, I still didn't understand why their mood could have spoiled. It is I who can be upset, why should they care at all... No... No, I just... I just grieve, that's why I say these things.

The door opened quietly, and Biwako-san appeared on the doorsteps. I was lost in thoughts and realized her presence only when I heard the voice:

"Orochimaru! You finally woke up!" I just turned away from the window, and the woman was already standing nearby. "How are you feeling?" She squatted and put her hands on my shoulders.

In response, I nodded three times that everything was 'fine'. Actually, no, but it's so obvious. In addition, there is some kind of fog in my head... Hard to think and I want to sleep again.

"Get dressed and go downstairs, I'll bring you some food, okay?"

Not looking at her, I took the yukata that was hanging on the back of the chair. Biwako smiled and went out. After a little hesitation, I entered to the bathroom also on the second floor, and more or less brought myself to a decent look. Combing my hair in front of the mirror, I reproduced in my memory all the events from my dream. It was so... realistic, so... I don't even know. But they are not there. They are not and never will be. I want to go there. Where I was last evening. And sit there with them so that no one would bother me. But again where is this place? Too bad, it was dark yesterday.

"Maru, are you there?" along with this question came a careful knock on the door.

Huh?! I suddenly came to my senses and quickly turned off the water, still flowing from the tap while I was staring at my reflection, and opened the door, facing Biwako-san.

"Is everything fine?"

I nodded in response, Biwako stepped aside, letting me out, and together we went down the stairs to the first floor, where in the dining room I saw the woman whom I faced on the second day here. Isikawa Ayano. When I first saw her, I was scared and accidentally dropped the flower pot off...

She put a plate with rice balls on the table, one egg and vegetables and a glass of tea next to it. Two chopsticks also lay to the right.

"Hello, Maru," Ayano greeted. "Glad to see you again."

I looked at her, mentally greeting, only I couldn't express it on my face. The woman looked at me thoughtfully and left the room. I can only imagine that she had thought, in any case I felt somehow uncomfortable. Want to go where... Where no one will pester, pity or try to talk to me...

"Sit," Biwako pointed to the chair near the plate with food on the table. I obediently sank to the indicated place and with a quiet sigh took the chopsticks in my right hand. Biwako-san sat in a nearby chair and, while I was eating, she looked at me with a certain uneasiness. Is it because I slept all night and most of the day? I don't understand how it happened...

"Hiruzen said," she broke the silence, "you can count large numbers in mind, is that true?"

My face stretched out in surprise. Did he say that? Well, yes, I can... a little. I spread my hands out and sent another rice ball into my mouth. Since yesterday I realized that there are not only four actions with numbers... Only I don't know them at all.

"Incredible. And I can't force Asuma to learn mathematics, always have to fight him. Even his father's skills easily in seconds to calculate huge numbers without a calculator or computer, he perceives as a mockery. Says: 'Dad, it's easy for you...'," Biwako giggled quietly. "By the way, he will be back soon, wanted to bring friends. Both Kakashi and Gai were also very worried about you, you know."

Asuma said... Wait a minute, today? Oh... My hands trembled. Not that I don't want it... Or do I... I don't know... Not sure.

"Orochimaru?" Biwako-san asked worriedly.

I shook my head and started eating again. It's better not to give her unnecessary reasons for concern, anyway I cannot explain myself without a pencil and paper.

[Play the soundtrack while reading the next episode](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=qDDCIlsuG2o)

Later I again went up to my room, climbed onto the windowsill with my legs, taking my ninja doll with me, and opened the casement. It's a good day, such ones in the Mist Village were infrequent... What to do now? How to be. They are gone. I feel sad, there were no tears, just sadness. I'm tired. Time is everything... Mom's words from the dream. What does it mean? Probably nothing... Dreams are just dreams.

_"Where is the artifact ?! Speak, or the girl is dead!"_

_The metal tip painfully pierces the skin of my neck on the left..._

_"Ahhhhhhh!!!"_

_"No! Wait, I..."_

There was a sound as if someone had opened and then closed the door, but when I looked in that direction, I didn't see anyone. The door was closed and remained that way. Just my imagination, probably. I looked out the window again with a blind eye.

_"Maru... Maru, listen to me... You have to run. No matter what will happen. When I say, run as fast as you can, just don't look back._

_"Mom!"_

_"Run, baby... Run!!! I love you, Maru..."_

"Maru, hey! Earth to Orochimaru!"

My God! From an unexpected shout of Asuma right into my ear, I almost rolled off the windowsill, and I dropped the doll. Where did he came from? I haven't heard anyone coming in.

"Oh... sorry for scaring you," he was embarrassed. I stared questioningly at the boy, restoring my breath. "I just called your name first, but you didn't respond... Anyway... it's... Um... Hi."

Still sitting on the windowsill, I raised my right hand and moved my fingers a little. Yeah, hi. Nice greeting...

"I mean that..." he scratched the top of his head with his left hand, "I brought the guys... Remember Kakashi and Gai? They wanted to see you again. Would you... come out to meet them?" At the sight of my empty look, Asuma's face fell. "W-well... if not, it's okay, they will understand... Then sometime later maybe..."

With a sigh, I slid off the windowsill and took a few steps toward the door. I do not want to. I don't want to see anyone. But... if I continue to bend my own, I will only make it worse... for myself. People used to ignore me before, but now someone is always around. They pity me, but I don't need their pity. All I want for them to leave me alone. That's all. But on the other hand, it would be nice to see the boys, they, Asuma and I... we all experienced the same fear... So...

"So... Do you agree?" the adoptive brother surprised.

In response I blew off a strand of hair from my face and put my hands on my waist. Asuma's face shone again:

"Great!" He jumped to the door and slipped out of the doorway. "Come on, they are waiting in my room."

His room? I haven't seen Asuma's room yet. Actually I didn't see most of the house yet.

When the adoptive brother opened the door, two familiar figures of his friends were the first to catch the eye, and only then the surroundings of the room itself. In fact Asuma's room wasn't anything different from mine, except that the furniture was somewhat different and... it was a mess: some clothes lying on the bed, there were a bunch of books on the table around the computer, paper on the floor, and a backpack with something in the corner. But in general everything is decent. In my home, there was much more trash, I've never perceived it to be a trash.

"Hey, look who is here! Hello!" the dark-haired boy with round eyes and a pot haircut exclaimed joyfully. Gai, his name is Maito Gai, right. He came so unexpectedly close to me, so I stepped behind Asuma's back in fear.

"Why so harsh?" condemned the second boy, brown-eyed with snow-white hair sticking out in different directions. The name of this one is Hatake Kakashi, yes. The most provocative in his appearance was the black mask that again covered the lower part of the face and then turned into a jacket of the same color. What is this for? He has a normal face. "How are you, Maru? Glad you feel better."

Having removed the hair from my left shoulder, I smiled affably at both boys, noting to myself that I was also glad to see them. Now, after what we all experienced, these boys no longer caused me fear, just the opposite.

[Play the soundtrack while reading the next episode](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=C3007KiMoVY)

For some time, we just sat on the floor in Asuma's room, the boys talked about different things, for example, everyone was glad that they didn't need to study tomorrow, because the day after tomorrow will be the Spring Festival, and the children were given three days off.

"Relatives will come to us tomorrow," Gai extended, he lay on the floor and with his hands behind his head. "Every spring as usual..."

"There are always a lot of people come to Konoha for holidays," Kakashi sighed and explained to me: "People come from other settlements, you know, to visit the fair, shows, festivities..."

"We are also gather, only the day after tomorrow," Asuma said as well. "And tomorrow we're planning to visit Senj. We were invited... "

Senju? Biwako-san told me about Senju... It's them, or this family just have the same name? And what does he mean? Asuma did not notice my questioning look however. He tapped the floor with his right index finger and suggested: "Maybe let's go all walk? Why sit at home?"

This phrase made me terrified, my right hand squeezed my left one clenched into a fist. Last time it all started exactly the same... harmless... with the offer to take a stroll...

"Orochimaru, what's wrong?" Kakashi surprised. I stared at him miserably. The adoptive brother sat down on his right lap and whispered in my ear:

"Maru, there will be no more shadows, the whole Konoha under heavy guard just in case, this will not happen again. And we won't even go far from home. Shadows will no longer appear. Trust me." He held out his right hand for me.

At first I hesitated. Shadows won't come? They are gone, huh? Brother's brown eyes were full of confidence, and his smile gave me hope. He believed that no one else would attack us and wanted the same faith from me. Still a little afraid, I held out my left hand for him, and the boy squeezed my fingers tightly.

"Well, that's better," he opened his palm and raised his thumb up, then stood up, at the same time carrying me along. Gai and Kakashi also rose from the floor. "Come on, people."

We left Asuma's room and went down to the first floor without meeting anyone on our way. But as soon as we were close to the front door, the woman's voice suddenly asked:

"And where are you all going?" Biwako-san stood on the stairs, arms crossed, and looked at us questioningly.

"W-we... For a walk," Asuma pointed to the door, "Won't be far."

The woman stiffened. Apparently, she didn't want to let us go anywhere, she seemed to be thinking about the same thing as me: the shadows. But they said that here, in the Village, no one bad would appear. Or not? Maybe this fear is unfounded?

"Very well," Biwako finally answered, her right hand gripping the railing of the stairs. "You know, lately I worry too much when you take strolls after school."

"But mom," Asuma approached her, "there were no more attacks, and dad said that Konoha's security is strengthened. After all, we went for a walk the day before yesterday, and before that... Don't be afraid," the boy took her hand, "we won't go into the forest, and no one will let us... until father's orders. So..."

"Yes, I know," she surrendered. "Alright then, go. But be careful." Biwako laid her left hand on Asuma's shoulder. "Keep an eye on Orochimaru."

"Of course, don't worry."He again jumped to us and opened the door, and one after another we went to the street. Asuma whispered softly so that his mother would not hear: "All the same for last five days..."

"My parents are also worried, but now what, not to live at all?" Kakashi agreed.

"I can understand them," Gai retorted. "My legs still tremble, it's difficult to run fast."

"Don't go far!" Biwako shouted. "Not a step outside the village! And when it starts to get dark all of you go home right away, hear me?"

"Loud and clear!" Her son answered, leaving the last and closing the door. While we walked through the garden to the gate, he continued his explanations: "After the incident, we are still forbidden to go into the forest. Dad also thought of temporarily canceling classes at the Academy and the school for civilian children, but for now decided just to reinforce the perimeter. None of us was at our 'base' so far." By 'base', I dare to suggest, he means that tree house.

For some time we just slowly roamed the streets, guys told me about their studies, what is going on there... It turns out that Shinobi children become students of the Ninja Academy at the age of six, go through the initial stage of training for three years, then pass the first exams, get the rank 'Genin' or first-level ninja, then they are divided into squads of three, each team is led by a Jonin, a top-level ninja who bacomes responsible for developing the skills of each individual and teaches their students teamwork, but children also attend the general classes, where they continue their education. Kakashi, Gai and Asuma, to their disappointment, ended up in different squads, but this didn't ruin their friendship, after classes they often hang out together. As now, for example they took me to the company as well. Why I don't dare to guess, but have to confess to you that walking with them made me feel a little better, the feeling of emptiness dulled slightly, and the sadness temporarily receded as well.

So we got to the park, with pond in the center , and around it there were also beautiful weeping trees. Nearby there was a playground, the kids joyfully delved in sandboxes, rode on swings, pulled down the slides... Well, they had fun. I also noticed several adults. Someone was sitting on benches, one man over there showed two very young boys how to make Easter cakes from sand, and all like that.

"Let's climb a tree, or something?" Gai suggested.

"Hmm, why not," Kakashi smiled under his mask. He was the first to run to the water, looking for a suitable tree and pointed to the one with strong branches hung over the water more than others. "That will do!" He put his hands in the Ram seal, for a second the ground under his feet particles and dust rose into the air, and a second later he briskly ran up the trunk without hands. Yes, it will do." Kakashi climbed a little higher, making more room for the rest.

"Where to?" Asuma stopped him. "Help my sister, she can't do these tricks yet."

"But she can create a chakra shield," Gai added from behind.

"So it's very helpful right now..." Asuma put his palms into a 'cup' and set them forward, crouching slightly: "Step here," he told me, "I'll get you up."

From above Kakashi has already descended to the lowest thick branch and extended his right hand to me. Pushing my hair back, with some fear I put my left foot on outstretched palms, pushing and clutching into the trunk, Kakashi immediately caught me from above.

"I got you," he grabbed my right hand and dragged me up to him. I moved to his right, so that others had a place to climb too. Asuma, like his friend, easily ran up the tree, while Gai squatted down with his hands on the ground, didn't move for several seconds, and then... jumped onto the branch that was several meters higher!

Wow, I was amazed to myself, what a jumper! The dark-haired boy with a pot haircut showed me his thumbs and smiled radiantly from the upper branch. This is strange, I thought, I have never seen him using any jutsu, no handsings, no chakra tricks, nothing at all. That day when we were attacked, the boys gave me quite a show, so all the 'magic' came from Asuma and Kakashi, and even when we were hiding from a man named Torifu, again only these two created a haystacks illusion... Haystacks in May. No wonder we got caught. In any case, Gai was hiding behind us, he himself didn't create such a disguise. As if he was not a Shinobi at all. But if he was not a ninja, he would study at the Civilian School and not in the Ninja Academy... Probably.

Tucking my hair over my ears, I hung slightly from the tree, looking at my muddy reflection in the water. Algae are visible a bit, even fish can be detected. A little further in the water red lilies bloom among the green leaves. The adopted brother sitting next to me pulled something black and sharp, the size of a palm, from his bag on his right thigh, twisted it on his finger and handed it to me:

"Look, a real shuriken. Take it, if you are not afraid, but be careful, it is very sharp."

I won't say that a shuriken is completely new to me. Dad showed me his metal stars before. Only his were five-pointed, and the tips were bent in one direction, and the color was copper-brown. This one was black and four-pointed, besides the ends of this 'star' were straight, without any notches or curls. And my mother, by the way, used it exactly the same ones like this. Once I tried to throw this thing... and severely cut my palm. It was very painful...

How do they do it? I thoughtfully examined a metal object laying my left palm. Really sharp... And ninjas throw them with such ease, and nothing is done with their hands.

"So... Maru..." Kakashi began, when we all sat on the branches like big birds, "do you know any other jutsu except for the chakra shield? Can you do something else? "

I shook my head and, looking at Asuma, I pursed my lips in frustration, returning his shuriken to back to him. Oddly enough, but the boy realized what was happening. Without further ado, he hid the metal star to where he got it from, pulled the notebook and pen from his right pocket and gave it to me.

_'Only this,'_ I wrote, nodding gratefully to my adoptive brother, _'mom and dad insisted on learning this technique first, and only then everything else.'_

"A strange choice," Gai said thoughtfully from above.

"Not at all! They don't even think of teaching us this technique! I asked Tanaka-sensei on front of the whole class what the chakra shield is and why we are not taught..."

"Just ignore it, he's just furious because of today's deuce for his behavior on math..." Asuma whispered in my ear and giggled. I smiled slightly, although I didn't quite understand what he meant.

"...you forget what he said? Very few Shinobi can do this! This is a top-level jutsu! And she is only five years old, and she... she... It can't be!

"As you can see, it can," Gai jabbed with his right index finger in my direction. Kakashi looked offended.

For some reason, I felt guilty. The idea to learn this defense jutsu belonged to my mother, she was also capable of this, but it was dad who tested it's strength. He, as I mentioned, made up a combination of false handsigns to help me to tune in, because before that I had complete mess. False or fraudulent handseal differs from the real one because you do not direct the energy of your chakra into your hands to perform a jutsu. This clicking on the buttons of an electrical appliance that is not connected to the network. Well, for ordinary people who doesn't have a chakra, all hand signs will be useless. I never thought on how difficult this jutsu is, mom said it was necessary, she explained what and how to do. When she first showed me, her shield looked like a huge glowing purple soap bubble. I never saw mine, because once I opened my eyes, I immediately lost concentration, and I can only suspect that looked just the same.

"Orochimaru?"

I flinched and began to write again: _'I don't know how. I can't explain. It's just...'_ I hesitated before writing the end of the sentence, _'it's usual...'_

"Not at all!" Gai retorted, sliding to our level closer to me. He was worried, for some reason even too much. "It was... We would all be killed if not for you. Orochimaru, you... You... You are cool!" He smiled radiantly and raised his thumbs again.

"Agreed," Asuma added, "it was really fantastic! Now I want to learn this technique as well!"

"Yes, me too," Kakashi nodded, still looking at me with some kind of childish jealousy.

I hugged my knees. Gai's words that I saved them didn't inspire me at all. On the contrary, if it wasn't for me, nothing would have happened to anyone. Those Shadows wanted me, although I don't know why. Manda said I don't need to be afraid of them anymore... Still I can't say for sure whether he was real, or it's just my imagination?

"Hey?" Asuma tugged at my left shoulder. "What's the matter?"

What's the matter? If I knew... They still do not understand, because I myself do not know, I can't explain. And so I just shook my head. The adoptive brother touched me on the shoulder with his fist smiling. I wanted to do the same, but the thought of a possible friendly fight and the subsequent fall directly into the water somewhat diminished my enthusiasm.

Then we walked around the village until the sun touched the horizon. So much time has passed. I haven't noticed. When the first lights began to light, Asuma remembered that it was time to go home. He also added that we lingered a little longer than his mother wanted.

"Where have you been?! Biwako-san asked with a menacing look, as soon as we crossed the main doorstep. Actually back on the street Asuma suggested that it would be best for us to sneak in unnoticed and hide, for example, in the attic, saying that we had returned a long time ago and were sitting here, but... as soon as he had opened the door to sneak up to the stairs to the second floor, a displeased female voice exclaimed from living room, "There you are!" and Asuma's mother appeared.

"We went for a walk, as I said..." the boy clearly didn't understand why she was angry.

Biwako struggled for several seconds, apparently thinking whether to shout at us or not, and then simply pointing to the stairs to the second floor, she strictly ordered: "Upstairs. Both of you. And so today no more step on the street, get it?"

Then she left. Asuma turned to me in surprise:

"Did you understand anything?"

I shook my head negatively. He sighed:

"Me neither."

The rest of the time before dinner we spent in Asuma's room, watching cartoons on his computer. In Hidden Villages, even though they are called so, there are still modern technologies and gadgets here, of course.

Hiruzen-san came home a little less than an hour after we arrived. Asuma happily ran down the stairs and jumped on his father's neck. I just looked timidly and slowly went down to the middle of the stairs, looking at them. At the sight of Sarutobi-san, for some reason, this mixed feeling of joy and a simultaneous desire to escape arose again.

"Hey!" still hugging his son, the man waved to me. I started, did the same thing, and quickly ran upstairs.

"Where are you going?" Asuma called.

Having flown into my room, I stopped in the center, not knowing what to do. Why did I run away? Not that I'm afraid, just... It's just that when he is around, I think about mom and dad. Near him I remember how good it was with them until Shadows took everything away from me... My dream, where I can't catch up with my dad and mom... A plea, a despaired cry...

There was a knock on the door, and then Hiruzen-san and his son appeared on the doorstep. Asuma looked somewhat surprised. "Maru, why did you run off?" He looked up at his father. "Seriously, dad, I don't know what happened."

"Orochimaru?" Sarutobi-san came closer and squatted in front of me, holding my left hand. "What's the matter?"

Looking into his attentive expressive eyes, I remembered how we arrived late at night to the cemetery, how I sat on my knees in front of the gravestone, how then he led me away from there... Then something happened that I could not explain in any way: with a quiet sob I closed my eyes and hung on his neck, clutching my hands tightly and buried in his chest.

"Maru ..." the man seemed a little surprised, but he hugged me back. Suddenly, Asuma also stuck to the right. His father grabbed him with his left hand, and with his right continued to hug me. Family... Foster family... The real one is gone... Gone...

At dinner, Biwako-san decided to discuss a recent topic again. To the question of Hiruzen-san on how was our day, Asuma only opened his mouth, intending to tell something, but his mother was ahead of him:

"Your children fled to the street and showed up only recently. I told them to come earlier, before the dark, even I went to search for them myself around all the neighborhoods..."

"Is it?" Hiruzen-san frowned. I looked down and stared at my own plate. Asuma responded by explaining:

"Mom, we're Shinobi!" And again we just went for a walk together. Maru, Kakashi, Gai and myself. In not far from hime as promised. And by the way, we had fun. All of us. Right, Maru?

I shrugged slightly and nodded uncertainly. Fun? No... But not boring that's for sure. This was the only argument in our favor. Biwako-san was angry that we returned later. Well, yes... were a bit late, even I was distracted for a while. It was interesting to play hide and seek, only the guys had an advantage: they can run on trees and even walls! Well... and one jumps very high.

"So you had fun," Biwako concluded when her son told her about it. "Well, since you showed responsibility as a big brother, we will do without punishment this time. But this doesn't mean that I will continue to allow you to behave this way. Scared me to death."

Asuma showed me his right thumb. I just barely smiled and again looked down at my plate.

In the evening, Asuma and I continued to watch the cartoon, sitting in the dark. I felt thirsty and decided to go downstairs to the kitchen. To the question of Asuma, 'where are you goig?', I put my hands in a 'cup' and brought them to my mouth. The boy understood everything and nodded.

After drinking a full mug of water and putting it back in the closet, I was just about to return to Asuma, but heard voices while passing the ajar door of Sarutobi-san's office.

"Hiruzen, I'm worried about her.Slept most of the day, and all evening acts like... Well, you noticed."

"Yes, of course," he answered thoughtfully. "You heard what the doctors said: a double strong emotional shock combines with physical exhaustion... Add hyperthymesia to this..." Sarutobi-san sighed. "The rehabilitation process can take very long"

"Today Maru sat for more than an hour in her room on the windowsill with almost no movement," Biwako-san continued. "She didn't even react when I looked into her room... Only Asuma's arrival brought her to her senses for a while."

"This is a good sign. Hopefully, tomorrow's meeting will also do her good. And the holiday is the day after tomorrow."

"Yes, of course..." she paused and carefully asked: "Have you decided when to conduct the first session?"

"In a week. I thought it would be better to wait it until the holidays are over, Orochimaru by this time would settled here. After that, it will be possible to begin the rehabilitation course."

"Will she ever be able to speak?"

The answer did not come immediately, and the man's voice was somehow thoughtful:

"We will do everything in our power. But a lot depends on Orochimaru herself. Let's hope for the best."

[Play the soundtrack while reading the next episode](https://translate.google.com/?hl=ru#view=home&op=translate&sl=en&tl=ru&text=%3Cimg%20src%3D%22%22%3E)

I decided not to listen further and moved away from the door on tiptoe. Only having crept up to the stairs to the second floor, I decided to stop. What do they want from me? Until I think about it, everything is fine, I like these people, but if I just ask myself this question again, and I want to immediately stay away from them. I don't need pity, I want to be alone. With a sight I sat on the first step of the stairs. Nobody around. I can try to leave... and in the dark try to repeat yesterday's journey... Will it work? No. I do not know...

There was a clatter on the second floor, and the door slammed. Asuma went to the bathroom... came out of the bathroom... came to his room... or somewhere else... It doesn't matter. Looking up, I stood up, quietly went to the front door and slipped outside. It's already dark, but the upper lamp on the veranda, as well as street lamps illuminate the surroundings well. Somewhere in the bushes, crickets chirp, two dogs echoing at the backsides of audibility... I went into the garden and stopped, pushing my long hair back. Clutching my palms and putting them to my chest, I watched the night butterflies curl at the nearest bright lantern, and inhaled the aroma of flowering trees. Spring and summer have always been my favorite seasons, but I was born in autumn...

"Orochimaru?"

Frighteningly turning around, I saw the head of the Sarutobi family on the porch of the house.

"I hope you didn't decide to run away again?"

I spread my hands in dismay, shaking my head. Not run away, but I thought... I wanted to go where we were yesterday. What for? Well just. How else?

"You wanted to go back there?" Hiruzen came to me at arm's length. Slightly surprised, I nodded my head and stared at the flowerbed. How does he know? Why... feels and understands me? How can it be?

In my head images from the strange dream arose again, they leave, I run after them, try to catch up, but it's all useless. They say goodbye to me... I do not want...

_"Wait! Do not leave! Mom! Dad! No!!!"_

Why? How? What for? Why did they leave me? I looked at Hiruzen-san with the hope of finding answers to these questions in his eyes... But how can he know? Where would I be now if not for him? And yet... I no longer even want an answer, I... I don't know what I want. I don't know. Again my lips start to tremble, eyes tweak from tears filling them... It hurts...

"I'm with you," Hiruzen-sama sat on one knee and hugged me, "we will go through this together."

Dad... No, not dad, but... almost. Almost like dad...

* * *

Like dad... Pff! Did I believe that? Well, yes, I did... How a kid could it have even think what secrets were hidden behind all this? I would like to think that he really loved me, but... I'm not sure that I could forgive him for all these secrets. He hid the truth from me, and I tried to find it myself. I even made a deal with them...

[Play the soundtrack while reading the next episode](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=On8nEVHJ84c)

We were in a dimly lit stone room underground, there was no furniture, only six people were present: a young red-haired guy with red eyes, dressed completely in a black robe with images of red clouds. His face and ears are 'decorated' with metal piercings. Behind him, there were two in exactly the same outfit and hoods on their heads. Opposite them Michi, Phaeton and myself. Me and Phai are wearing the Jounin uniform, my hair gathered in a ponytail, my friend's hair flows down her back, and Michi wears there's exactly the same black robe with red cloud drawings - a symbol of their Order. The tense silence is broken only by the quiet dripping of water somewhere in the corner from pipes stretching along the ceiling above our heads.

"So be it. I agree to work with you," I said to Pein when all the arguments were given. "When necessary, my knowledge, abilities and skills will be at the disposal of the Akatsuki. But I have one term."

"Hmmm ... fair enough," the red-haired Shinobi scratched his left cheek. "And what do you want?"

"Information," I crossed my arms, answering my interlocutor with the same frowning cold gaze, "all that Akatsuki have about the Ogawa and Akiyama clans."

"What makes you think that I know these names?" the head of the organization was deliberately surprised.

"Michi said you are masters of intelligence." In fact, I already knew this without his help. How - I'll tell you later. In any case... they definitely have what I need. "But if not, then there's nothing to talk about."

Again a duel of glances. Do not give up, look into his eyes. Weaker is the one who first turns away. Mentally I already calculated the possibility of a retreat, in case my request would be rejected, but Pein suddenly crookedly smiled and said:

"Well, alright then. These are old archival records, I can't imagine, Orochimaru, what you might wish to find there, but let's have it your way."

"Then we have come to an agreement," I issued my verdict, already thinking about what would happen next.

No one knew where we were headed to. Not even father, Tsunade and Jiraiya... They are still convinced that I am loyal to the Hidden Leaf. In theory I haven't betrayed anyone yet, and this is not even necessary, but I have my own interests, and if needed... It doesn't matter. As they are with me, so am I with them. So, it remains only to pretend... until the goal is achieved, or until I have to leave the Hidden Leaf, if Sarutobi-sensei... father... finds out everything. In any case, I will have to leave someday if I want to understand this matter... And not only it.

Soundtracks: 

1) Naruto Shippuden OST - Kushina's Theme; (Maru's strange dream) 

2) TES 4 TC: Nehrim At Fate's Edge OST – Morning (awakening) 

3) TES 4: Oblivion OST - Dungeon Theme 2; (Maru's memories)

4) Naruto Shippuden OST II - Early Summer Rain; (a stroll with the boys) 

5) TES 5: Skyrim OST – Kyne's Peace; (Hiruzen and Maru outside in the evening) 

6) Divine Divinity OST - Crypts and Catacombs; (memory of her first meeting with the Akatsuki)

[Also this story can be found here](https://www.wattpad.com/769024552-naruto-team-hiruzen-time-loop-english-version)


	7. Prologue. Chapter 7. Four Fire Arrows.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Orochimaru meets Tsunade for the first time. Hiruzen tells the kids about the war.

[Play the soundtrack while reading the next episode](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=LOIVEW9vlng)

My first thought in the morning was that I overslept again. But glancing at the electronic clock next to the bed, I saw that it was three minutes to eight. Well, that's already something. Silence. Everyone's still sleeping, or am I just not hearing what's happening below?

Yawning in my palms, I got out of bed and reaching the door carefully peered out. Nobody's around. Only on the first floor heard someone's steps. Heading to the bathroom I ran into Asuma, the boy looked sleepy and his dark hair stood up. Due to the fact that he has a day off at the Academy today, we watched in his room films yesterday for a half of the night. When his dad left us alone, the boy turned on a sci-fi horror movie...

"Oh, good morning," he wished, yawning. I nodded briefly and also was unable to hold back a yawn. "Here or there?" Asuma pointed a finger in different directions. I frowned sleepily, and he let me into the bathroom with the words: "Okay, get in, I'll go in the first floor bathroom then." Bowing my head, I went to wash up.

When I also went downstairs to the dining room, where the voices were heard, I found Asuma and Biwako-san there. The boy was sitting at the table and was already eating breakfast, there also was a plate next to him for me.

"You look like you didn't sleep all night," Biwako remarked.

"No, I... we... Oh, Maru! Good morning!" He pretended to just notice me. In the evening, even before we started watching the movie, the boy asked me not to tell his parents what we were going to do... The film was about people without Shinobi powers, who ended up on another planet, and it's local inhabitants, but still a couple of times I had a rather bright association with Shadows... Asuma hugged me and said that all this was not real, that it was just a movie. We were afraid together...

Today, closer to noon, the family was invited to the Senju clan house, and tomorrow I will meet with other members of the Sarutobi clan, who, it turns out, also live here in Konoha. I didn't know. I didn't think about it more precisely. Biwako-san showed me albums, but back then I especially didn't want to attach importance to anything.

Asuma's father left in the morning to finish some business and check on something. He takes his Hokage responsibilities very seriously, despite the fact that, according to Biwako-san, he sometimes acts like a kid.

After breakfast, Asuma and I went to the attic at his suggestion and sat for a while under that makeshift tent with a lantern. The boy told me about the people we were going to meet today. Senju is one of the founding clans of the Hidden Leaf (but I already heard that from Biwako-san). Nowadays it's not so big, but still one of the most influential clans of Konoha, along with Sarutobi and the once powerful Uchiha, former rivals of Senju... their former friends ... The boy himself admitted that he doesn't know the political situation, it's, as he said, better ask his dad about this.

So there should be there Ryuo-san and Jun-san, they are operatives of the ANBU. Also the grandfather of Ryuo-san, Senju Butsuma. And also a girl named Tsunade, she is six years old and has already entered the Ninja Academy. Granddaughter of the First Hokage and grandniece of the Second. Also another uncle and his wife with two children usually come to visit them from another village: the boys are Naoki and Hiro. Only the younger one of them is a Shinobi, the first, Naoki, doesn't possess these abilities, and is studying in a regular school. And another girl named Riko, the cousin of these boys, usually comes with them. She is also a girl without superpowers, so because of this she doesn't really like her Shinobi peers, as she envious them. If so, it can be understood.

After a while, the sound of the opening hatch was heard, then steps, and Biwako-san's voice told us to get out and get changed. The boy went to his room, and his mother led me to mine. She brought me a new outfit: a red tunic with white flowers on the hem and spacious sleeves to the elbows, as well as black light pants.

"You'll need more new clothes," she remarked, combing my hair, "tomorrow we will visit the fair and look for something new. That's it..." Biwako twisted my hair in a bun and stabbed it with a flower-wand, just like when they first took me from the hospital and brought me their home. Only a couple of free locks left near the ears. "Good. You are beautiful, Maru!" 

Really? I stared at myself in the mirror. I have never had bright clothes. Why, if I usually walked in the forest, and didn't play with other kids in the playgrounds... Suddenly Asuma came into the room, dressed in blue pants and a black T-shirt, on top of which was a black and gold haori, on his feet unchanging dark blue shinobi sandals... and a headband with a Hidden Leaf symbol on his forehead.

"Well?" He put his hands on his waist and raised his head.

"Take off your headband".

"Why?"

"Take it off, I said. We are going to visit, and not on a mission. Everyone there already knows that you are Genin."

"Okay, okay..." the boy left displeased, a few minutes later he came in again without the ninja headband.

"That's better," Biwako approved.

[Play the soundtrack while reading the next episode](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=v1_RNrjbC0A)

Then Asuma called me to the back yard. I haven't been there yet, and was very surprised when I saw a decent-sized pool (although the boy already mentioned they have one), surrounded by a brick side, everything was lined with curly masonry of the same color, several trees and two rose bushes at the fence.

"Can you swim?" Asuma asked as soon as we were at the pool.

I shrugged. I can't do it very well, so to speak. Used to swim only with dad's support, well, or if I held on to something unsinkable. Polyfoam, for example, or an inflatable life buoy... Still afraid and unfortunately, I haven't learned yet.

We sat on neighboring sunbeds; on the table between them, there was a large open umbrella, Asuma also brought a slightly scribbled notebook and a pen - this is for me in case I want to say something.

"How I hate to wait..." the boy complained. He got up, walked back and forth, and flopped down again to his place. I couldn't agree more. Waiting is always tiring.

A few minutes later Biwako-san appeared, she was carrying a tray with two tall transparent glasses filled with red liquid, and green tubes were sticking out from each glass.

"How much longer?" Asuma asked at the sight of his mother.

"Your father will be back soon, and then we'll head out." She put the tray on the table between the sunbeds. "For now you sit here calmly and do not get dirty," Biwako told us, and then she went back to the house.

"Phew, that's boring!" Asuma reached for a glass, took a tube in his mouth and extended his legs, moving his feet in different directions.

Sitting down onto the side of the pool, I lowered my right hand into the water and poked around with my fingers. Not cold, at least it doesn't seems so. The boy savored lemonade, periodically bathing a straw in the glass.

"You should try it, it's very tasty."

Getting up from the side of the pool, I took the second glass and sat across Asuma, but I was in no hurry to drink. Still looking at the red liquid in the glass and not thinking about anything at all. I felt like being behind an insurmountable invisible wall that won't allow emotions to break out. You want to say something, but you can't, you are here and at the same time, as if you are not.

"Hey..." Asuma reached forward and touched my right wrist. "Are you still sad because of your family?"

This made me upset. Of course I am! Wouldn't he be sad? Wouldn't cry? Be happy that your mom and dad are with you, say thanks that you do not have such a memory as mine, rejoice that you are not me! I wanted to say all this, but I also didn't want to argue. Why if later it's me who would have to apologize? No thanks. No!

With a sigh, putting the glass on the table, I took a notebook with a pen and wrote: 'Is Kakashi angry with me?'

"What?" Asuma patted his eyes in surprise. "Why? For what? Where did you get this idea?

'I thought so yesterday.'

"No, of course not!" the adoptive brother laughed. "He just... envies you a little, that's all."

Envies? Me? I frowned blankly. Didn't write anything, but the boy understood everything without words:

"Well, you see, we have been studying at the Academy for three years now, we are learning Ninjutsu, not everything works perfectly and, of course, teachers don't give us concessions, which is correct, actually. And here you are: a girl of kindergarten age appear and do this... Such..." He portrayed the sphere with his hands. "And then it also turns out that not every Shinobi is capable of this jutsu. Dad confirmed it, by the way he can do it too, and one of the teachers at the Academy said the same thing. So don't talk nonsense. You didn't offend anyone. This is just envy." He coughed. "Friendly envy, that's all." By his look was clear that Asuma's also envious. And here I am being envies of their skills...

"Children!" Biwako called from the doorway.

"Mom, we are still clean, we didn't get dirty!" Asuma said in an innocent voice, turning around.

"Amazing. That's it, dad has returned, come out!"

"Let's go then," Asuma shrugged and, getting up from the sunbed, was the first to go to where his mother was still waiting, I followed next. Forgot to take the notebook however...

Hiruzen-san came down from the second floor, adjusting the collar of the black kimono with red dragon patterns on his sleeves. Seeing his father, Asuma immediately jumped to him:

"Dad!"

"Here are my ninjas!" Hiruzen-san was delighted, intercepting the boy and sending a friendly smile to me. "Ready to go?"

"Is that necessary? I mean, what should I talk about with Hiro and Naoki? These jerks all the time want to play ninja, although they themselves still walk under the table..."

"You might think you're an adult," Biwako reproached him.

"I am," he squinted at me and added: "And more responsible."

"Yeah right. Riko hasn't forgotten your joke since the last time. If you behave badly no kites tomorrow for you.

"But moooom!!"

"Enough, no objections. Let's go." She pushed us to the exit. Asuma jumped up to me and whispered conspiratorially:

"Last time I made fun of Rico: planted a frog on her head. That was funny!"

Funny? Was it funny? Something tells me that she didn't appreciate this act, no matter who this Riko was. Being a loner, I never even liked to watch other children 'joking' on someone, always imagining myself in the place of the victim. As I remember no one ever liked offensive jokes: whether it was a child or an adult.

An interesting thing happened when we left the house. Closing the front door, Hiruzen-san touched it, a yellow glow flashed under his palm for a second, flowing down the door with an unknown sign, and everything disappeared again, as if nothing had happened.

"That's it," he clapped his hands deliberately, "the seal is set, we can go."

"What an interesting way to lock doors without a key," Asuma remarked. His father laughed:

"And more effective."

[Play the soundtrack while reading the next episode](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=5k6kg---YKg)

Today, the streets of Konoha were even more alive, garlands and beautiful flags everywhere, as well as stalls where a lot of people crowded. Asuma all the time tried to escape somewhere, simultaneously taking me with him. Then he pulled me to the tent with souvenirs, then to the place where street performers showed different tricks, to listen to how street musicians play. His parents lost us in the crowd all the time. Biwako-san got very nervous, even despite her husband's assurances that the situation was under control.

"I know! Come on, let's look at the acrobats!" the boy suggested, again grabbing my wrist and accelerating his pace.

I just had to obey. We turned around the corner of a house and ended up on a nearby street. I generally didn't understand what was happening. There are a lot of people, it's noisy and scary somehow.

"Tomorrow there will be even more people!" Asuma declared with confidence, tracing the street with his free hand. Then suddenly someone called to him:

"Where are we heading to, young Asuma-kun?"

We both stopped at once and looked in the direction from where this male voice came. Under a blossoming sakura stood a man who had glasses, dressed in a long beige robe and a white scarf around his neck. Onyx-colored eyes, dark hair, severe facial features.

"Homura-sama," the boy immediately stopped and bowed his head respectfully, simultaneously shoving my elbow. "Bow," he whispered through gritted teeth. I did as he said, but still didn;t understand anything.

"Greetings, young Sarutobi," the man answered, then carefully looked at me,"And who is this?"

"This is Orochimaru, my sister," Asuma smiled.

"Is that so?" the stranger was surprised. "Oh yes, you are that girl, I heard about you. How do you like it here in Konoha?"

That girl? What does he mean? I sent Asuma a pleading look. What should I do? Who is this person? And what did he hear about me? Tell me?

"Did I say something wrong?" the unknown man became a little confused.

"No, Homura-sama, just... you see... My sister can't speak, but..."

"Asuma! Maru!" Suddenly rang out nearby.

"Ops, it's mom..." the boy began, and then his parents appeared around the corner. Both ran to us.

"I told you not to go far!" Biwako began, but then she noticed the man in a long robe and with a scarf around his neck: "Oh, Homura-sama, good afternoon."

"Lady Biwako," then he met his gaze with Hiruzen: "Lord Hokage."

"Hello, friend," Sarutobi-san greeted back. "I see, you met my youngest. I told you about her before."

"Yes," the man in glasses nodded and smiled at me: "A very interesting child, the name is beautiful - Orochimaru. Well then, I will not interfere, have a nice day."

"Same to you," Hiruzen nodded. And the man went in the opposite direction from us.

"Goodbye, Homura-sama," Biwako added and already addressed to us: "Run away again and I'll punish you both, get it?"

"We are not running away, we are walking," Asuma said, but his mother did not consider his remark appropriate.

From now on the boy and I walked next to his parents, didn't leave anymore. Asuma moved closer and explained: "Mikotado Homura-sama, member of the Council. They are the main authority in the village, but all the same everyone obeys dad."

I widened my eyes in surprise and nodded in understanding. The Council? Oh... That was not very polite on my behalf... 

[Play the soundtrack while reading the next episode](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=o8vqw7fOIVI)

The Senju House was also three-story high, like the Sarutobi House. There are buildings here that are four to five stories taller, but they, like in the Village of the Hidden Mist, are multi-unit. If we are talking about residential, of course. Also a beautiful garden, a figured roof, only a slightly different shape, and the color is green, the walls are beige.

We were met by a man and a woman... I recognized her right away: she was also in the forest when they we were attacked. If you remember alongside Hiruzen-san and three more men there were two women: one with a short haircut, the other one had shoulder-length hair. So it was her, the second one. Light curly curls, blue eyes, a pointed nose... the expression on her face is a little childish. Her husband is a tall, athletic brunette with blue eyes and a thick short beard. His height growth was also added by a short tail on the back of his head.

The other two are, as I understood, the cousin of one of them, and his wife with three children. And an old man in a brown kimono, gray hair to the shoulders and eyes are completely black, his skin is dark and wrinkled, but this man didn't look like an old man at all. This is him, Senju Butsuma-san.

The adults communicated among themselves in such a friendly manner that I dared to suggest that this was just a friendly visit, and not some kind of official meeting. Before that I didn't understand why I should be here - I don't know any of these people and, frankly, I'm even a little afraid... because I don't know how to behave.

"Maru, don't be scared, no one will bite you," Hiruzen-san joked, seeing my wariness.

They introduced the children. One of the boys, named Naoki, a dark-eyed brunette as tall as Asuma, his face in a scattering of freckles, another child, a little younger, a redhead with a big nose, wears square glasses. This is Hiro.

One girl, taller than me. brown-eyed, a little... muscular, a mop of blonde hair to the shoulders is divided into two ponytails, her face is quite welcoming. Her name is Tsunade. That Senju Tsunade, about whom Asuma spoke before, the granddaughter of the First Hokage and the grandniece of the Second. Dressed in a lilac sleeveless tunic and light beige pants. Another girl, Riko, had very sharp and slightly arrogant facial features, black hair, a short haircut with a bang, almost my height, dressed in a yellow kimono with white patterns. At the sight of Asuma, she made a crooked grimace. Apparently she remembers the joke he was talking about.

"And this is Orochimaru," Hiruzen pointed at me with his right hand.

"Ah, the girl, who that even at such a young age is capable to perform Kiko Jungpuu and easily count in mind?" Butsuma-san stepped forward. "Interesting..."

"Kiko ... what, grandpa?" surprised the blonde girl named Tsunade.

"A chakra shield. An energy barrier, a kind of protective shell that can block physical and ninjutsu attacks. A rare feature." He shot his eyes at Hiruzen-san, who grinned.

"Woooow..." Tsunade muttered in shock, looking at me with all her eyes.

"Hello. It's you?" the woman, the mistress of the house, clasped her hands at chest level. "My name is Jun. You probably don't remember, but we already saw each other once."

I closed my eyes. Forest. Night. Reflections of the fire. Six unknown people... Where's mom and dad?! And the voice of this woman: "She seems to be in shock. Maybe she saw what happened, but she's too scared that she can't squeeze out a word."

Uncertainty... unknown... misunderstanding... But then she didn't give me areason to be afraid of her, maybe now it's not worth it? I looked hopefully at the head of the Sarutobi family nearby. He smiled at me and confidently declared to her:

"Believe me, Jun, she remembers."

Of the two boys, the older one looked at me with interest, then suddenly jumped almost right up, forcing him to step back in alarm.

"Wow! Vertical pupils!" He exclaimed, as if he had seen a rare animal. "Cool!"

"Naoki!" his mother severely besieged.

"Be quiet!" Asuma put his left hand between us. "Yes, I have such a sister. This is her distinguishing feature and, moreover, not the only one." I looked at them both in embarrassment, one at a time and then again stared at the floor. Do not cry... Not in front of strangers. I really wanted to run away, but it probably will be... rude?

"Hello!" the fair-haired girl lifted up her right palm with spread fingers. "I'm Tsunade! Nice to meet you." In my expressively silence, she looked in surprise at the adults. 

"Tsunade... Orochimaru doesn't speak." Hiruzen said this with a sort of regret, and once again I felt ashamed of my own defects."

"Oh..." she was somehow embarrassed.

"But she understands everything," he added immediately.

"Ah, well... great!" The girl still felt a certain awkwardness. Apparently she have never met... people like me.

And for me, as you know, it was a completely normal situation, only before I could say answer something in return, but for the most part I didn't want to say anything at all, so I just walked away from companies of children and walked either alone or with someone from my family.

Adults, Asuma, and two other boys went into the next room, leaving us (me and two girls), so to speak, alone. I patiently waited for what would happen next, mentally thinking through my head what name-callings I could hear from them, but so far nothing of the kind had happened. The silence dragged on.

"So..." Tsunade rubbed her neck with her right hand in confusion.

"And how is it... to see things with vertical pupils?" the second girl suddenly got in.

"Riko!" her blond-haired friend shouted at her.

"What?" She spread her hands out. "Just interesting."

I frowned and took a step back. How I see things... Just like everyone else! In an even earlier childhood, the doctors who examined my eyes concluded that I had no visual impairment, it's just that... it's like with a memory. It's not my fault that I was born like that!

Silently turning my back to them, I went into the garden. Tsunade called for me, but I didn't even turn around. It all starts again. This will accompany me all my life: suspicious looks, thoughts of some kind of abnormality, exotic... In such cases, I try not to argue, and now it's better to just leave.

"Well, what have you done?" Tsunade was indignant.

"What?" Riko justified herself. "This is a normal question."

"Normal?! My grandfather Hokage also said this is called tactless!"

"Tac... what?"

I didn't hear their further conversation, because I had already closed the door behind me. There was nobody in the garden, life continued beyond the fence. I slowly wandered around the territory, mentally enjoying the silence and loneliness. It's a warm and sunny today, birds are singing, there are bright flowers and trees around... And I am on my own. People don't leave me alone since... 

[Play the soundtrack while reading the next episode](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=fFfFgCvnKDY)

My attention was drawn by a wooden fence: that part of the garden was separated by a fence, it's slats much wider than in the main fence around the house. Behind this fence there was a small peculiar house, where I can immediately recognized a doghouse, in its dark arched opening a dog face was visible. Attentive big eyes watched me.

A Tosa Inu dog, large, muscular, brown fur, hanging ears, long tail, large muzzle. The animal lay in a large log doghouse, with his head stuck out, it can be seen by the eyes, the dog is not sleeping. I cautiously approached the grate, carefully studying the dog. At the sight of me she, or rather he... well, the dog raised a head and roared in warning. I froze, the animal got out of the doghouse and went to the bars on the other side, sniffing. A chain. A dog on a chain that means it's a guardian, that means, potentially dangerous. We looked at each other, at this I was experiencing a mixture of feelings of fear and indifference. Slowly kneeling down, I reached out my left hand through the bars, letting the dog to sniff me better. No sudden movements, animals can perceive this as a threat. Even strong excitement can be regarded as aggression. So mother said when she held a snake in front of me. This was the time when dad found us in the forest, and then they had a quarrel about it.

Sniffing my hand, the dog began to wag hiss tail, and then licked my fingers. This is a good sign. Stretching out my hand further, I stroked the dog's right ear, my lips stretched out in a smile. For some reason I felt joy, although I didn't know why. I carefully tugged at the dog's ear, the dog slightly closed his eyes and breathed often, sticking out his tongue. I never had animals, we just wanted get one...

A week before Shadow attack, I overheard a conversation between mom and dad in the garden. I just turned off the kettle and wanted to invite them both to drink tea, ran out of the house and I saw them sitting under a tree.

_"And who will it be?"_

_"Well... a cat or a dog maybe. I have options..."_

_"Me too..."_

_"No!" Dad declared in a somewhat playful manner and waved his hands. "This will not happen for sure! Although you are an expert in this part of herpetology, I officially declare that there will be no snakes in our house! Especially near Orochimaru. I will not let her to these creatures until she's forty years at least._

_"Kenji, you're overdoing it..."_

_"No, snakes are not for five year olds. Let it be someone harmless, we'll have to return home next year. Imagine if she drags a snake with her. Have you forgotten how... ahem ... They reacted to your tricks?_

_"This similar expression on their faces... How can one forget."_

Then quiet mother's giggle reached my ears alongside with dad's. They seemed to think the same thing. I don't know what, I only managed to catch the main idea: they wanted to get me a pet! A real pet! But that never happened. Maybe it's for the best, where would this pet be now...

What's your name, buddy? Only able to think this thought and the inscription on the doghousr caught my attention, I had not noticed it before: 'Anto'. Anto? Your name is Anto, huh? Beautiful name. Do you always sit here all alone? I stroked the dog's nose with the index finger. It must be sad... Nevergo anywhere because of the chain. There are people around, and at the same time you are lonely, they trained you, they are afraid of you simply because...

"Oh!" Suddenly came from behind. Turning around, I saw Tsunade, who apparently was scared by someone. The girl turned away, pointing a finger at me, and shouted to someone: "Found her! She is here!"

In less than a minute, my whole adoptive family appeared, as well as Tsunade's great-grandfather, her mother and cousin, along with the boy Hiro.

"Orochimaru! There you are!" Biwako exclaimed.

"Uhh... girl ... g-get away from there, huh?" the old Senju Butsuma-san cautiously said.

"Maru..." Hiruzen-san took me away from the fence, and his wife immediately grabbed my hand:

"Why did you leave again?" She still could not calm down.

Leave? No... Nobody left. And I can't explain it. So I decided to try it this way: pointing at me with my right hand, I circled the entire space around and slowly cut the air with the ribs of my palms.

"What?" the woman didn't understand.

Yes of course.

"I think she wants to say that she just decided to walk in the garden," Butsuma-san guessed. Without looking at anyone, I nodded affirmatively.

"You could just tell... somehow..." Biwako-san was still indignant.

On the way back to the house, the elderly man casually remarked: "The dog is actually a guard..."

I turned to the dog. Guard. I guessed right. But does that mean evil? If so then why didn't he bite me? I was lucky that I he didn't bite. I also didn't even think that it could be dangerous. Good dog, nice dog. And they had to come and ruin everything, huh?

They tried not to lose me out of sight any more. Standing aside neat the window, I noticed Hiruzen-san had called Tsunade, talked with her for a while, the girl nodded and immediately hurried in my direction. This Riko however didn't really like me, as you can guess. She somehow tried to distract Tsunade, probably they were friends or something. Although one of them is a Shinobi, the other is not, they are related.

At lunch, Tsunade sat next to me and occasionally told me something. The lively conversations of adults didn't concern me at all, actually I felt as if I had no place among these people. My place somewhere else in silence...

"Hokage-sama said you know how to write, is that true?" Tsunade asked in a whisper. I nodded. The girl choked on her juice: "Awesome. We only began to write this year, although before the Academy I already knew how to read. Yes.

"Hokage-sama, can I ask you a question?" the boy with freckles unexpectedly turned to him.

"Of course, Naoki," Hiruzen nodded.

"Is it true that you fought in the war?"

There was instant silence, this question was very unexpected. Sarutobi-san's face became somehow gloomy, his hands holding a cup froze at the level of the abdomen. I frowned blankly. War? What war?

"Yes, true," he confirmed, still putting the cup on the table. "The Second Shinobi War. Why do you ask?"

"We were told. The school teachers gave us a task to write and tell about this. Could you... well... tell something about those times time? Maybe..."

Hiruzen-san smiled kindly at the boy: "I can. What exactly would you like to know? About the war in general, or about specific events?"

The boy thought for a moment, but then Tsunade's mother suddenly suggested: "Sandaime-sama, tell them about the Four Fire Arrow squad? Children would be interested to learn everything firsthand."

Senju Jun-san did didn't call him by name. Apparently so the younger ones wouldn't forget who they are talking to.

"About whom?" surprised Riko. Tsunade and I looked at each other.

"Four Fire Arrows?" Asuma asked briskly. "Just recently we were told about this ninjas in a history lesson! Dad, were you really one of them?"

"That was during the Second Ninja War," his father answered him with a strange smile and sipped from the cup. "One of the foremost shock troops of the Land of Fire. There were four of us: Shimura Danzo, me and..." Sarutobi-san somehow slid an expressive glance over me, "two more. Subordinate directly to the Second Hokage..." this time Hiruzen nodded to Tsunade.

She opened her mouth in surprise. I also couldn't resist and squinted at her: the Second Hokage, Senju Tobirama... Tsunade's granduncle. And Danzo... Is this again the same person who found me?

"And yes, we were called Fire Arrows. Combining the chakra energy of each of us into one, we transformed the power of fire into the shape of an arrow, which, I'll say without exaggeration, could incinerate entire enemy battalions."

"Wow!" Rico gasped in shock. Tsunade timidly raised her hand.

"What was it like, Hokage-sama? Is that like Jutsu Fireball?"

"Not quite, Tsuna," Hiruzen-san shook his right index finger with a sly smile and explained: "Some of you already in theory know that a fireball is forming in the chest, but the arrow is being transformed from the chakra channel in your hands." He raised his hands, they suddenly enveloped in an orange glow. The guys let out a surprised breath. I remember: he already showed me this once. The glow around the Hokage's hands went out, and he put them on his waist, "Something like that."

"Cool!" Asuma exclaimed. "It turns out that you were indestructible!"

"Unfortunately, no," his father objected, "yes, we were strong, but not invincible. The power of the fire arrow is truly destructive, but this jutsu itself requires very large internal recourses. Even the four of us had enough strength for only one such blow per battle, and then..." He gathered his thoughts for a second and ended the sentence like this: "Then there was a risk not only being unable to fight further, but even to die. This jutsu can kill a performer themselves. During the war we used this jutsu three times. Once during the under the direction of the Second Hokage and twice already when he handed over his post to me."

No one made a single sound, our whole company sat as struck by thunder. I don't really know what Shinobi Wars are, but judging by his words, this is something very scary. Much worse than even... the attack of Shadows.

"By the way," Sarutobi-san suddenly unexpectedly suggested, "how do you guys like the idea to take a short walk to one very interesting place? I will show and tell you where and how our squad was formed."

"Cool!" Hiro's eyes widened in surprise. "Where are we going?"

"Hm... you'll find out soon." Hiruzen-san grinned kindly and stood up.

Some time later we were already walking along the street in the direction, as Hiruzen-san said, of the Hokage monuments. It will be necessary to climb a rock, and there we will all see. The steep mountain that rises above Konoha, where three stone faces, Biwako told me about, are carved. Then on the observation platform I didn't pay attention to the stone stairs, hollowed out in the rocks to the left of the huge faces. The zigzag path consisted of five turns: first you go up to the right, then to the left and so on.

Butsuma-san decided to stay at home, he said that he was already too old for such walks. Asuma led the group and fought off the 'kids' Hiro and Naoki, who all molested him with questions and asked him to show some jutsu tricks or give them to hold a shuriken. To that he replied that he didn't take weapons with him today, and it's not for children at all, and also a true ninja don't show their jutsu just for fun, this is not a kindergarten. Well, yes, they don't... He's lying like breathing. Adults were talking about something, I didn't really listen, I didn't even look around, walking next to Biwako-san. Where are we going at all? Yes, although what difference does it make, it's not particularly important. Not far from me, a little behind, there were two other girls.

"She's kind of weird," came a whispering behind me.

"Stop it, Riko, she's fine, just... afraid."

"You think 'fine'? She's silent like a fish, and the eyes... Have you seen those eyes? Vertical pupils! And the color, that gives me creeps...

"Yea, I also liked her eyes."

Pursing my lips, I quickened my pace and I caught up with Asuma. He gave me a questioning look, I only shook my head and, clasping my shoulders continued to walk, already looking at my feet. Now, the idea of the adoptive brother to put this Rico a frog on her head didn't seem so offensive to me, you know...

We stopped at the foot of the stairs. I looked up a little dumbfounded. Looks even higher from here... Mommy... Are we... going to go up? How many steps are there? Probably from up above the view is more abrupt than even from the observation platform... Or maybe it's just the same. 

"Well," Hiruzen-san winked at our group, "are you ready to climb up?"

"Uhhh..." Riko said uncertainly, but Asuma joyfully raised his fists at chest level:

"Damn right we are!"

The girl gave him an angry look. She didn't seem to really want to climb to this mountain. Unlike her I was very interested, I'll definitely do it. Maybe from there I'll be able to see where to find... You know what.

"Then let's go," Asuma's father waved his hand toward the steps. "Just don't rush, the rise is long, take time, save your energy and...

[Play the soundtrack while reading the next episode](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=7AYtfNgnRxI)

"Maru, let's race," the boy suggested in my ear and ran up the steps.

Racing? I blinked several times. We can try. Clenching my fists, I followed him. Seeing this, Asuma accelerated his pace, but not enough to run at full strength.

"Where to?! Well, what to do with these two... Said, take your time! You'll get tired fast!" his mother called out to us from behind. "Watch where you step!"

"Hey, wait for me!" Tsunade shouted from behind. There was clatter behind us.

"Tsuna, don't stumble"! her mother shouted instructively.

The three of us quickly ran up the stone stairs, while the others walked calmly. The steps are not very high, but there are many of them, sometimes it was possible to jump even through one, the adoptive brother continually jumped even through two or three steps at once...

"Come on, babies!" Asuma urged in front. "Are you Shinobi or what?"

"Who are you calling 'babies'?!" Tsunade said indignantly, raising her fists. She flashed past me so abruptly that it even made me stop. We managed to get to the first platform, from where the stairs changed direction. The rest were still far below. Tsunade and Asuma argued from a long span higher. We still have to go up for a long time...

"Orochimaru, don't sleep!" the dark-haired boy shouted from above.

Running my hands over my face, I took a breath and hastened to catch up with these two. While i still had strength, it was only a bit hot. At the moment, Biwako-san's words that we shouldn't rush were not taken seriously by us... But as we climbed over half the stairs, everyone's enthusiasm was greatly diminished, and we just continued our path no longer competing each other.

"How much further?" Tsunade asked, clutching her hands against the stone wall.

"A lot," Asuma nodded, panting. "Two more spans."

I looked sadly at the sky. It's hot and I'm thirsty, legs are tired, hard to breathe. But we have to go further. Yes, it's much harder to run up the stairs than just down the street... Along the way, we didn't meet a single passer-by, apparently very few people go up here at all, people have enough elevators to the viewing platform.

"Just a little more... Phew! Aaahhh..." Tsunade tripped on a step and hit her knee. Being close to her I grabbed the girl's left hand and helped her up. Fortunately, the pants prevented the appearance of abrasion, only a dirty stain was left on it...

We got to the last steps almost crawling. The top of the plateau was also covered with forest, but the trees grew a little further, not at the very edge. We stood in the wasteland, well-blown by the wind. There was only a pair of tall deciduous trees and a pile of stones. And also a high stone column several meters high. A little cracked, but quite durable and... thick. I can't hug it only by myself.

"Hooray! We did it!" Asuma happily raised his right fist. His fatigue completely disappeared.

"I'm thirsty..." Tsunade sat on one of the stones that compared to her knees.

Yes, I also felt the need for water, but since we didn't take it with us, even loud complains, would simply be useless. The view from here is different than from the observation platform. It's really higher and better reviewing. Breathtaking....

[Play the soundtrack while reading the next episode](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=O6rCpWMHEOw)

As we waited for others, Asuma was jumping from one boulder to another, Tsunade was examining the stone she found in the dust, and I was simply surveying the surroundings. The wind pleasantly blows my sweaty skin, plays strands of hair knocked out of the hairstyle. Altitude doesn't scare me... It drives away anguish, giving way to happy excitement... It was great to climb a tall tree with my dad for the first time... How frightened my mother was... I smiled at myself from this memory. Feeling of danger? No, not at all. Dad was with me, there was nothing to be afraid of.

_"Are you crazy?! Get down immediately, you monkeys! I'll get you..."_

In the forest surrounding the village there are fringes overgrown with grass, there is a meadow to the far left, mountains behind us, I see a river that flows near the village. Somewhere there, on the banks of this very river, there is a tree with a house built on it, where Shadows found us... Again I looked around the village, hoping to see... But in sight there were only the patterned roofs of the houses interspersed with green spaces... Nothing is understandable from here. I removed the strands of hair that fell on my face and touched the bun on my head: it holds well, although we ran so much. A bird flew overhead above me, I watched it with an indifferent look, the sun was already dropping to the horizon, closing my eyes, I turned my face to it's warm rays... Many things are not as happy as before ...

After a few minutes, the others pulled themselves up. First, their voices were heard, which made me recover from the trance, then their owners appeared. Riko and the other two boys looked rather tired, although they walked slowly, not ran like us.

"Here we are," Sarutobi-san announced, wrapping his hands around the wasteland.

"What is here, dad? And what is this dilapidated thing? "Asuma had in mind the column in the center of the stone ruins.

His father called for us with a gesture, and going up to the stone column, he pointed to an image carved directly in the stone: four arrows pointing up, and below them the symbol of the Hidden Leaf: a spiral with a triangle, something more like a snail.

"It all started here." The man ran a hand over the image. "Before we went to war, we gathered in this place and took an oath that we would defend the Hidden Leaf and the Land of Fire with all our might. We'll stick together, but if it suddenly turns out that we have to split up, we will always remember each other."

"It also happened?" Naoki surprised. "I mean, haven't you always been together?"

"At war, you have to first obey the orders of your commanders. And yes, sometimes we found ourselves in different groups and places. But all the more joyful were the meetings. Team spirit is the main thing. Individuality, of course, is very important, but the main strength of the Shinobi is teamwork."

He sat on a stone near the column, inviting us to do the same. We formed a semicircle, only other adults remained standing. And Sarutobi-san told us about those times.

[Play the soundtrack while reading the next episode](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=3N3GDAEK9qQ)

_While he was telling his story, I imagined these events. Hiruzen-san never gave the names of two other members of the Fire Arrow team, but I understood by his words that they were a woman and a man. For some reason, in their place, I saw people who looked like mom and dad. I don't know why, I just wanted to... And I also wanted them to know each other. I knew almost nothing about the past of my parents. Strange, right? They did not start this topic, and if I asked something, they tried to quickly lead the conversation in another direction. One way or another, he continued to speak, I listened and imagined..._

_Here is a scene in my imagination, like a real hail of stones falling from the sky, people flee in panic, fire burns to disperse the night darkness, and four figures appear in a cloud of smoke and sparks. They boldly go in the direction from where all others try to run..._

_*flash*_

_Another place, another battle. The four of them fight together along with their comrades, other Hidden Leaf Shinobi. Sarutobi Hiruzen throws forward two sulfur black four-pointed shurikens, quickly makes a combination of hansings, and several more dozens of shurikens appeared from the air. A long-haired woman exhales a pillar of fire into the air, Shimura Danzo forces the roots of the trees to rise from the ground like tentacles, and the fourth man blows off the enemies approaching him, causing a strong wind._

_*flash*_

_Camping. The woman from their team is a medic. Hiruzen and the nameless one from their team are sitting on the ground in front of her. One's the left forearm is damaged, the other's forehead is cut open, and she holds her hands shrouded in blue haze over their wounds. Danzo stands nearby, their eyes meet, and the woman turns away._

_*flash*_

_Night. They are in the forest. Waiting for an order. The second Hokage, Senju Tobirama, gives the group his last instructions. He decided to stay, distract the enemy, although this is a death trap, and Tobirama-san knows this. The rest should move on, the mission must be complete._

_"Saru... Protect those who love the village and those who believe in you. And nurture those to whom you can entrust the next generation. Starting tomorrow you are the Hokage."_

_Everyone is looking at him. He is scared. He doubts. He realizes with horror that, most likely, he sees his teacher for the last time._

_"Saru..." Tobirama's eyes looked straight into his soul, "take care of the Hidden Leaf!"_

_But he cannot retreat. This means letting down all who so relies on a strong leader. And now it's him. Therefore, Hiruzen only nods and, squinting tightly, answers him:_

_"Yes, sir!" _

_*flash*_

_Thunderstorm... Lightning bolts cut through the black clouds, an army of enemy Shinobi appeares, but the defenders' strike forces ready to meet them... Four are standing on the edge of the cliff, they are all pretty exhausted by these heavy bloody battles, they look at each other and nod at once, all together perform a combination of handsings..._

_"Fourth combination: Fire Arrow Jutsu!" they say at the same time._

_...the joined palms are raised, the bodies of four ninjas are engulfed in flames, four pillars of fire soar into the black sky, connecting in the shape of an arrow that flies into the thick of battle... then a flash... and it was over._

"So ended the Second Ninja War," Sarutobi-san summed up. "Unfortunately, ultimate sacrifices were made for the sake of the world..."

_They returned home as heroes. Along with other surviving Hidden Leaf Shinobi. The war was over, but the young ninjas changed forever during the battles._

"This column," Hiruzen pointed to the stone monument, "was established here after the end of the war. We all gathered here again to honor our fallen comrades, here it was decided to leave this mark..."

_...all four simultaneously pulled out the kunai-knives and each of them carved in stone a going up arrow, after that Sarutobi Hiruzen added the symbol of the Hidden Leaf beneath them. Further, the team members synchronously put their right fist to their chests and lowered their heads. As a sign of respect, they remember... Remember and mourn._

"Wow!" shocked Hiro whispered.

"Fantastic..." the elder brother breathed, his eyes almost doubled. "Seriously, dad... that was... awesome!"

"There is nothing 'awesome' in wasr, Asuma," Hiruzen-san shook his head, "this is blood, death, and destruction. Death of friends and relatives. There are no guarantees that you would survive to see a new dawn, not to mention the confidence of returning home. Wars are scary.

"Were you scared too, Hokage-sama?" Tsunade whispered. He grinned bitterly:

"All the time. And when the Second Hokage died, I didn't even know if I had the guts to continue to fight... At such moments it is especially important to realize," again a cursory glance in my direction, "that you are not alone. There are those who will help you in most difficult times. All of us were united by the desire to protect the Land of Fire and its people, this was our main goal. This is your main goal as the next generation of Shinobi. Konohagakure is one big family."

"Is that it, Hi no Ishi?" Will of Fire, huh? The point is this, right?" Asuma clarified. I blinked in surprise: Will of Fire? What's the Will of Fire? What fire?

"Exactly," Hiruzen rewarded his son with an affectionate smile, "the basis of the life philosophy of the First Hokage, a part of our spiritual heritage."

Riko timidly raised her hand. "What does it mean?"

"That love is the key to peace..."

I looked at my hands. Love? The key to peace? Then why was my world destroyed? What have we done? Just a small family, three people who lived on the outskirts of a small village, a family that did nothing to anyone... Maybe this is a mistake? Maybe everything is really wrong? Maybe love has nothing to do with it? Or are we just a failed exception to the rule? I don't know...

The sun had already touched the horizon when Sarutobi-san announced that it was time to leave. I lingered a little longer, came closer, looking at the column and the symbol on it in the rays of the setting sun. Hands reached for the stone formation, fingers ran along the carved arrows and the sign of the Konoha's ninja. Four Fire Arrows... This story amazed me beyond measure. Great Shinobi, defenders, if they really could do such things... If Hiruzen-san is such a strong ninja... It is not surprising that he became the leader of the Land of Fire... I wish I could become like him, I would like to be able to what dad and mom could do...

"Hey Orochimaru!" Asuma called me.

I turned around and saw that everyone was standing and waiting for me. I glanced at the symbol again and, staring at my feet, went to the others. The company headed for the road going down. I looked back at the column. I wonder why Sarutobi-san didn't say who were those two of their fire team? Is this a big secret? Or something happened to them? Something he doesn't want to remember? And why do I always cling to insignificant details... Perhaps in this case I was just very impressed with this story. Hiruzen-san is a good person and seems to be a really powerful Shinobi. I feel and acknowledge it. He said that he would protect me if something happened... And you know what? I believe him.

Soundtracks:

1) Life Is Strange ep.1 OST – Track 2; (morning) 

2) Naruto Shippuden OST - Companions; (Asuma and Maru on the back yard) 

3) Ori and the Blind Forest OST - Naru, Embracing the Light (feat. Rachel Mellis); (way to the Senju house) 

4) Ori and the Blind Forest OST - The Ancestral Trees; (meeting Senju) 

5) Naruto Shippuuden Movie OST - Rain from a Cloudless Sky; (Orochimaru and the dog) 

6) Life Is Strange OST - Max & Chloe; (way to the mountian) 

7) Ori and the Blind Forest OST - The Spirit Tree (feat. Aeralie Brighton); (they got to the top) 

8) Naruto Shippuden OST - God's Will (Hokage tells the shildren about the "Four Fire Arrows" squad)

[Also this story can be found here](https://www.wattpad.com/769453547-naruto-team-hiruzen-time-loop-english-version)


	8. Prologue. Chapter 8. The Spring festival.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Orochimaru first meets Jiraiya. Who would have known that in the future these two will become husband and wife and even have children.

Spring festival is, like any other holiday, first of all, a huge number of people! In my opinion of course. Someone likes it, someone enjoys big companies... But me, for example, for the most part, well... let's just say, I'm not a fan. Back in my childhood and now. In Kirigakure, the Mist Village, we went on such festivals three times, twice the weather was, like mostly in that place, cloudy and... foggy, good there was no rain at least. Now everything is different: the weather is sunny, there are many people, and everything is so colorful, bright and loud...

Since the morning, there is an incredible amount of inhabitants and guests of Konohagakure on the streets. The fair, performances, competitions for children and adults, and so on... The territory of the Hidden Leaf is much bigger than Kiri, and many more tourists visit it. Either because of the climate, or because of... I don't know what.

I woke up at about seven o'clock, voices were heard below. Driven by curiosity, I slipped out of the room and quietly stepped up to the stairs to the first floor. The head of the family was going somewhere, he and his wife spoke quietly, I managed to distinguish only the words 'main square', 'holiday', 'fireworks', 'kites', our names. Heading a little down the stairs and crouching, I saw Hiruzen-san kissed Biwako-san on the cheek and hurried out into the street.

"Okay. So, children and I will be on the main square at nine!" She was able to announce before the door closed behind her husband.

Not quite understanding what was happening; I ran on tiptoe to my room and looked out of the window, managing to see the man was leaving somewhere. Again for some reason I suddenly changed my mind to go out of the room again. Why? Just get under of Biwako or someone else's feet? So I just sat on the bed for a while, looking at my ninja doll, until I heard Asuma waking up. Then I really had to get up as well, what to do.

After breakfast we went outside. Biwako told me to change today in different, more festive clothes. It was a pale pink yukata with red flowers, the sleeves were very long and spacious, the wide belt tied on my back with a large bow-knot was also red. My hair remained loose, only on the left temple there were two yellow hairpins. The sandals are also red, although the hem of the yukata almost to the floor practically covers them. By my first impression, I looked like a doll. Never before wore such costumes even on holidays.

Biwako-san herself wore a red yukata with white patterns, raised her hair in a high ponytail and added an artificial sakura flower. Asuma, with some reluctance, changed into a dark blue kimono with gold patterns. He several times inserted that he was going to meet friends on the street, and in this uniform he won't be able play much or run. Here I couldn't agree more, I always wore short tunics and light pants in spring and summer, my mother didn't like skirts and long clothes, and I also didn't really want to wear them.

"And you don't get dirty, that's all," his mother remarked. When we left the house, the boy began to grumble again on this subject. "I asked you yesterday, but... as always."

The three of us walked to the main square of Konoha along crowded streets. Before leaving, Asuma grabbed a small digital camera and hung the strap over his right shoulder. The festival has already begun, music was playing in different places, all the shops were open, there were also stalls where people gathered and looked at the contents of the counters. The son of the Sarutobi family, suddenly remembered that he had forgotten his kite at home, have to return to collect it later. 

[Play the soundtrack while reading the next episode](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=MDRq1x53HRk)

We arrived at the main square of Konoha in time, and there was already a lot of people. Biwako took us straight to the podium so that we could stand in the front row. I didn't immediately recognize Hiruzen-san in a long red-white robe and a large red hat with a white triangle in front, where the fire hieroglyph was depicted in red. Asuma also noticed that now his father really looks like Hokage, at other times he doesn't dress like that. Even when he goes on missions, he doesn't look different from other Jounins. Behind him two more people stood: a man and a woman, both dressed in white robes. By the way, I remember the man, yesterday we accidentally ran into him. Mikotado Khomura from the Council. I don't know the woman however. In the background there were eight people in protective suits and white masks, looking like caricature animals with red and black marks. It made me smile.

The Third Hokage made a welcoming speech in front of the crowd, congratulated everyone and announced the start of the festival. When the enthusiastic cries of applause died down and people began to disperse to continue the celebration, Sarutobi Hiruzen came down to us.

"There you are," he rejoiced and winked at me: "Beautiful outfit, Maru."

I stared in embarrassment at the ground.

"Hi, dad!" Asuma clenched his right fist, Hiruzen-san pushed his left fist forward, and they touched the phalanges of their fingers. "Cool speech."

"Your father always knew how to find inspirational words," suddenly came from the right.

[Play the soundtrack while reading the next episode](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=owOV-TZI9ck)

Seven people came up to us at once. The tall man who said these words was dressed in a green kimono, his gray hair sticking out like Hiruzen-san's hair increasing his height even more, his features were sharp, his eyebrows were thin, his eyes were dark, and there were several noticeable wrinkles on his face. Nearby was an elderly woman in a long purple yukata, as well with several wrinkles on her forehead and around her eyes, her face was slightly haggard, her gray hair was gathered in a low bun, her eyes... eyes were white! It seems to be called 'leukoma' or something. I saw one such old woman in our village, she was blind. So this lady... can't seeing too? That's why she holds the hand of her companion if afraid to get lost... Like me in the crowd. Unlike that blind old woman, this one was not very old, however, just like the man accompanying her, only the gray hair of both of them visually made them look older. With them were also a man and a woman, both dark-haired and dark-eyed, and three their children probably. One guy is a teenager several years older than Asuma, the other is an approximate boy of my age, not particularly remarkable, another girl with protruding untidy black hair to her shoulders and... red eyes. Yes, her eyes were red. This is the main thing that made me focus on her. In response she looked at me with obvious curiosity, probably thinking that the golden eyes with vertical pupils are an even greater curiosity.

"Grandpa! Grandma!" delighted Asuma ran towards the two oldest members of the group. I froze, looking surprised at them. They are his grandfather and grandmother?

"Sasuke-sama, Minami-sama," Biwako bowed politely. I, following her example, did the same. They exchanged greetings with the others. Who are these people... all of them are members of the same clan? Or not... The elderly man, who, as I understood, was called Sarutobi Sasuke, then drew attention to me:

"And this little princess must be..."

"This is Orochimaru," Biwako smiled.

"Hello, Orochimaru," he addressed to me directly. Clutching my fingers I bowed politely again.

"Ahhh..." the blind woman breathed, taking a step forward and holding out her hands, as if intending to capture me... This was very alarming, I stumbled back and hid behind Biwako-san. "So it's you... Come closer, child, let me look at you."

Look? I felt somehow uneasy. How can she 'look' at me if she cannot see? Everyone was silent and waiting for my reaction, but I didn't know what to do. Biwako stepped to the side and gently nudged me in the back:

"Do not be afraid."

I bit my lip and timidly took a few steps toward the old woman, who was still waiting, and held out my hands in response. Catching my fingers, she started, and I immediately felt a strange pulsation in my palms. The woman smiled and said in a pleased voice:

"Wow, what a great power... what a sharp mind... what a..." She suddenly started and let go of my hands. Her lips trembled and breath was frequent. "What a strong grief..." She whispered the last sentence especially quietly and moved her fingers to her face.

"Mom?" Hiruzen-san alerted.

"Minami?" Sasuke-san hugged the woman.

I suddenly felt really scared because of her behavior.

"No, no... it's nothing..." the woman shook her head. "Everything is fine... It's just one thing to know what happened, another is to feel..."

"Feel what, o-baa-san?" Asuma surprised.

Feel what? I didn't understand anything either. Is this about my dad and mom? Do they know something too? Or what? What? I do not get it...

The blind Minami-san turned her face exactly towards the Hokage, and put her left index finger in my direction: "Amazing girl. As intelligent and powerful as you are, Hiruzen... With proper training, she will become the great Hidden Leaf Shinobi. Or else..." She took a deep breath. "No, no 'or elses' should be allowed."

Allowed how? I was already completely at a loss. She's kind of weird. This is because she doesn't see, right? When I asked my dad what a 'blind' means, he suggested closing my eyes and taking a few steps. It was on the street. After the first three, I tripped over a snag and fell. He shook his head and, while I was getting up and cleaning myself, said:

"And imagine that you have to live your whole life like this in complete darkness, without seeing anything and anyone around, you can only hear, smell and feel, but not see.

This thought made me seriously scared.

The Sarutobi clan, of course, is large and influential, many of its members live not only in Konoha but also in other settlements and cities that are located in the Land of Fire. I somehow didn't think at that time who was whose relative, only in time I began to get acquainted with other representatives of the foster family. But even today I met a lot of people.

Many people went out to celebrate, walk with children and pets. Everything was very calm: without violations and fights. The last time such a holidsy I witnessed a showdown between two drunken Shinobi men who would be a friend of a certain woman. When I later asked my parents what the word 'sex' that I heard in that dispute means, for some reason I made them both feel embarrassed. They never explained the meaning to me... and Momoko-san asked me to throw this word out of my head until I become an adult. What was so unusual in this matter, I didn't understand.

Biwako-san offered to go to the fair, said that I needed new clothes, and again I felt uncomfortable. Hiruzen-san's parents, Sasuke-san and his blind wife Minami-san joined us. By the way, Asuma said the following about her: she was once a strong Jounin, but during one serious mission she received a severe burn of her eyes, which led to current blindness. Minami-san can't see anything for twelve years already. What kind of jutsu was used and by whom, she didn't say to Asuma, and his grandfather didn't say it as well, and neither his dad... After that she supposedly got a kind of gift of foreboding, and she was also able to see the chakra level of another Shinobi. But one thing is not clear to me, what could she not like about me? What upset her? But, without having what I could write on, I could not ask this question.

However, it seems that Minami-san has already forgotten all this and acted completely calmly. Adults all talked to each other, and I just involuntarily walked alongside, feeling a little superfluous at this party of life. Asuma again gave a hint about the kite, that he had forgotten at home, but his father told him that there was still time to return and collect it.

"It was a wonderful time!" Hiruzen-san was saying something enthusiastically."As a child, I madly loved carousels! And roller coasters too!"

"Oh, yes..." his father agreed. "And trampolines. It was hard to take you off them."

A rare child doesn't like slides... I didn't know such people in the Mist Village... Two boys ran very close by, each holding a thin rope, on the other end of which a kite was flying high in the sky. I stopped and watched them. Last time, dad and I also launched a kite in the past...

"Orochimaru!" Biwako-san called me. In this entire joyful hubbub mixed with fun music, I didn't immediately hear the woman, and when I understood everything, I almost rushed towards her.

"Keep up," Hiruzen smiled at me and straightened his big hat.

"This year there are even more guests of the festival," Biwako said while we walked among the trading and gaming stalls. I was not as interested in what was happening as I was afraid of getting lost. It happened once... On the second spring holiday in the Hidden Mist Village. Mom and dad, of course, quickly found me, but I managed to get scared.

In the clothes store, Biwako chose four new outfits for me: two beautiful yukats, yellow and green ones with patterns, a beige kimono and a suit consisting of a red tunic and black knee-length pants, and a white belt. And new sandals: dark blue with holes for all five toes and a closed heel. Just like Asuma's, exactly the same that ninjas wear...

Taking the sandals in my hands, I involuntarily froze, looking at them as at something amazing. I have never had such ones... wore just 'ordinary' shoes before, it's possible to run in them, too, but this... Mom and dad promised me such a gift for my sixth birthday. Back then I didn't know why so... Now that Asuma said that the Shinobi had been entering the Academy at the age of six, everything became clear. 

[Play the soundtrack while reading the next episode](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=A_jdP_oAMZE)

A little later, we met with the Senju clan in the summer cafe. I remember them all from yesterday. Especially the children: the talkative and emotional Tsunade, always dissatisfied with Riko, and the sticking (to Asuma) boys Naoki and Hiro... They also did not forget me. 

"Hello!" the girl, Tsunade, jumped up to me. Her yukata was very similar to mine, only the color was pale green, the waist with the bow-knot on the back was yellow and the same color flowers on the fabric itself. Her hair was tied up in a high ponytail and secured with a wooden comb.

The adults exchanged friendly greetings, Riko, as soon as I looked at her, she fiddled the collar of her purple yukata and immediately pretended to be more interested in the roofs of houses. But I couldn't care less if a person doesn't have an interest in me, I also don't want to communicate, only if it is absolutely necessary.

The adults sat down at one long table, and we, the children, were seated at the next one. They decided to treat everyone with ice cream. I have already said that I do not like it. I used to like it until I instead of leaking... took a bite, it's all dad, I watched him eat, and I tried to do it the same way. After this, even licking this cool sweetness suddenly became unpleasant. But I couldn't tell anyone about this, because I didn't take anything with me to write on.

All the time that we were sitting at the table on the open veranda, Riko looked at me with a sort of wariness. Maybe she thinks I can bite her? Like I need it. I picked a stick with a cool fruit mixture in the cup, picked up a piece, licked it and put it back.

"You don't like ice cream?" Tsunade surprised.

No. It is cold, the teeth freeze. On the one hand it's sweet, on the other hand it's cold. If I hadn't bitten ii, imitating dad, I might have perceived it differently.

"What?" Tsunade insisted. I resolutely pushed the cup away from me. "Don't like it? Why? C'mon it's delicious.

I shook my head. On the first day, in the house of the Sarutobi family, Biwako also treated us, then I had to wait until this mass melted, but then it turned out not to be tasty.

"Hey, do you mind if I eat it then?" Asuma asked. I eagerly moved my cup to him.

"By the way, Asuma, why is your sister constantly silent?" asked Riko suddenly.

"Ah, it's simple..." at the sight of my frightened gaze, he fell silent and suddenly announced already louder: "It's a game. We argued, Maru said that she could remain silent for a month, and I said that she wouldn't succeed..." The adoptive brother coughed: "She's been able to do it for almost two weeks already." Asuma winked at me, I widened my eyes.

"A strange argument," Riko grunted, and set to her ice cream again.

"Not at all! What do you even know about ninja life? We can sneak up on the enemy so that they will not notice. You, ordinary people, do not understand."

I smiled slightly, seeing displeasure on Riko's face. Asuma said that she is very sensitive to the fact that she doesn't have Shinobi powers. What a pity, huh?

Most importantly she believed Asuma, at least she didn't ask about this anymore, Naoki and Hiro too, but Tsunade turned out to be more curious. She nevertheless decided to pester Hiruzen-san with this question. Being nearby, I just picked up a white triangular pebble from the ground and squatted, examining it.

"Hokage-sama, I... wanted to ask something. Asuma said that... he and Maru argued how long she could remain silent, but... it's not true, is it?"

I jumped up startled, scrambled behind the nearest tree and pressed myself against the thick trunk. If only they wouldn't see me. Why is Tsunade asking this? What is she doing?

"You are a smart girl that for sure." Praised Hiruzen-san and having lowered his voice a little, he explained: "The thing is this. You see, recently, Maru experienced a severe emotional shock. So serious that she still cannot speak."

"Oh..."

"I can't say what happened, I'm sorry. Maybe Orochimaru herself will do it someday. For now, we need to do everything to help her recover faster, help her stop being afraid. Maru will come around eventually. We just need to give her time. For now it will be better not to talk about it at all, not to even ask her this. Okay?" Hiruzen put a finger to his lips.

"I won't tell anyone, I promise." Tsunade thought for a second, and then she timidly asked: "Hokage-sama, can Maru be my social project? I will teach her not to be afraid of companies, and... people at all. Can she? Can?

Sarutobi-san smiled at her, but my face distorted utter bewilderment. A social project? What does that mean? Are these words offensive or not? Probably not, because the man didn't make her any comments.

"You know, Tsuna, this is a good idea," Hiruzen-san unexpectedly approved, "I will be very grateful if you help her adapt. Although Orochimaru doesn't speak..." he suddenly fell silent, and then continued, "for certain reasons, but she understands everything no worse than you and me. So... don't be scared of her silence."

"Well... you said, Maru can write, although she doesn't even go to school yet..."

"That's right," Hiruzen-san confirmed, "Orochimaru can communicate and understands everything."

"Great..." the blonde stared at him in surprise. "Defense jutsu... writing... And what else can she do?"

What is a social project? I mentally repeated, frowning at the attempt to understand what all this meant. But no one ever heard me, of course. Am I afraid of people? No... I just don't want to be given names.

Biwako let us go for a walk to the nearby lunapark, only told that we should stay together. Riko didn't really want to go skating - you see, she feels sick fast and it's still very loud. But she didn't want stay alone eather. I wish I could. There, in the park, we met Asuma's friends, well-known boys, Gaia and Kakashi, who were standing at the tent with sweets and eating cotton candies.

"Hey you guys!" Asuma waved.

"Oh, look who's here!" the brunette with a pot haircut was delighted.

"You've made it," Kakashi waved his cotton candy stick. "Hello, Maru-chan, Tsuna-chan."

Biting my lip, I timidly raised my right hand and moved my fingers a little.

I, Tsunade, Hiro and Naoki weren't allowed to go on adult carousels because of our age, so we just had to watch older children having fun and carousels for children were completely uninteresting. Riko didn't even go of her own free will. Once in the past I really wanted to ride a large centrifuge, but that attraction was for teenagers and adults. Although I had fun even better, for example, dad planted me on his back and jumped with me through the trees. Sometimes mom and I did the same.

At first, Asuma did not want to go on carousels without me, but taking the boy by the hand, I pointed to him and his friends in turn, then to the attractions. Again on myself and on the ground under our feet. The boys looked at each other.

"I think she wants to tell us to go for a ride, and she will wait here," Kakashi guessed. I nodded in agreement.

"Yes, I understood," the adoptive brother answered. "But I can't do that..."

"No worries, you go," Tsunade waved her hands, "I'll look after Orochimaru, Lord Sandaime allowed!"

I pursed my lips. No need to look after me, and still... what is a 'social project' means? What does she want from me?

"Well then... one time," it was obvious, Asuma really wanted to go on big roundabouts. "I won't be long, okay? One time and I'll be back." He, Kakashi and Gai joined people line who wanted to ride.

"Well, and where are we going to go?" Tsunade looked around, her eyes lingered on trampolines. - Oh! Let's go jump on trampolines, maybe?

"Cool!" Naoki was delighted.

"Great!" Hiro supported.

"In the yukatas?" Riko clarified. "It's the same as jumping in skirts! Aw!" She suddenly slapped herself on the neck and pulled a soft white ball from under the collar. "Huh?! A gum?"

"A gum?" Tsunade didn't get it, she went to the girl, but then something hit her hand, and then my side as well. "What the... Ahaaaa..." She determined that the source of these things was behind a trading tent with ice cream, and quickly went there. 

[Play the soundtrack while reading the next episode](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=OA5ISxErkv4)

"Ha! Target's hit!" there was a boyish exclamation from there. From behind the tent two boys about our age appeared, dressed in holiday kimonos. The first of them, on a head taller than me, had hair to the shoulders with a certain bluish tint, his were eyes large green, and he also has girlish face. The second boy, I judge by myself, was taller also me, tanned, eyes dark, red arrows at the far corners, going down to the cheeks (like Hiruzen-san's, only he has black arrows and twice as short), his hair is short, completely white like Kakashi's, and stick out in all directions. He looked more hooligan than the first, the higher one, who looked like a girl.

"Hey! Are you crazy?!" Rico exclaimed, throwing a gum ball under their feet.

"Huh? What? What's the matter?" the white-haired spread his hands, depicting innocence. Then he noticed Tsunade and somehow changed his face. "Oh... Tsuna-chan, how are you?.." Then he noticed me: "And who is this? I haven't seen you here before."

The fair-haired girl, at first, seemed to want to say something bad to them, but, catching my surprised look, she suddenly changed her mind for some reason and only giggled:

"Maru, meet Dan and Jiraiya," Tsunade took turns pointing to the boys: first a boy with bluish hair, then a blond man, "from our school class. And this is Maru, she..."

"Wow!" the one who had a white hair exclaimed. "Yes, you look like a vampire! Wow! Hey, do you have fangs?"

I just opened my mouth in indignation. Vampire, zombie, witch... Fangs?! Children's' tongs are sometimes much more evil than adults'. Despite the fact that you are even mentally prepared for a more expected outcome, it's still unpleasant to hear every new offensive word. I really like my eyes and skin color and hair... And at the same time, I hate my appearance because I want to look like an normal human.

"It looks like she has no fangs," the tall boy with bluish hair concluded expertly, "read less scary stories for the night, Jiraiya."

If I weren't so upset right now because of this boy's named Jiraiya words, I would certainly notice how Tsunade's face changed.

"What did you call her, moron?!!" she was indignant, already being red as a tomato, her eyes turned white, and her mouth twisted into an evil grin. The girl rolled up the sleeves of her yukata.

"Hey, Tsuna-chan, that was a compliment!" the white-haired Jiraiya raised his hands in a conciliatory manner and began to step back, the girl, bursting with rage, continued to move at him. "I wanted to say, vampires - they... They are beautiful! They have long black hair, very pale skin, mystical eyes... and even fangs. Aw!" Tsunade him hard on the head. She raised her fist again, but the white-haired dodged this time. With a loud scream, he ran away, wagging between passers-by, Tsunade rushed after him, intending to hit him again.

"I'll get you for that! I'll show you vampires... I'll show you!!!" she cried out loud. Jiraiya yelled in response in a single note, but didn't slow down. Riko and a friend of this Jiraiya looked in surprise at the fleeing boy and the girl chasing him.

"Don't be offended," a girl-like boy turned to me as if nothing had happened, "Jiraiya is a good guy, only impressionable, and loves all kinds of fiction. You don't look like a vampire at all. So, what's your name? Maru, right? I am Kato Dan, as Tsunade has already said."

"Wow, 'a good guy'," Riko interrupted gruffly, "good guys won't throw gums on passers-by!"

The situation could be funny, I would have smiled if I hadn't been so upset. There was only one thought left in my head: a vampire, a witch, a freak. Am I really that impressionable? What if these two also begin to throw words now? No, no, no, no. Run... Run away. To mom and dad... No!

Having taken a couple of uncertain steps back, I turned around and abruptly rushed off. Where I ran to, I didn't know, people were perceived simply as obstacles and it was necessary to manage not to hit them. A voice called me by name, but I didn't pay attention until someone grabbed my left hand so that I almost fell by inertia.

"Where are you running to?" it was Hiruzen-san. Where did he come from? Next to him was a man who looked almost like him, only dressed in a black kimono with gold patterns. I turned away, just not to look at any of them, if only they would not see my frustrated look. "What's wrong, Maru? Did someone scare you?"

"Who is it, Hiruzen?" What happened?" asked the second man. I recognized the voice... he looks familiar too.

I shook my head and jerked again, but couldn't get free.

"Look at me," Sarutobi-san touched my right cheek and made me turn my face to him. "Who hurt you? Where is Asuma?"

Turning away again, I pointed somewhere in the direction of the street, and by coincidence, just from there, an unhappy cry rang out:

"Maru, damn it, where did you go, I said that..." the son of Hiruzen-san ran up to us. He wanted to continue to outrage, but at the sight of his father immediately changed his mind, and when he saw another person next to him, he scratched the top of his head and forced an innocent smile: "Oh, hi, Danzo-sama."

"Asuma-kun," he nodded greeting, "likewise, young friend," the man further turned his attention to me: "So this is..."

"That's right. Orochimaru, you already know my friend, Shimura Danzo," Hiruzen ran his hand through the air toward the second man. Disheveled hair, dark eyes, a cross-shaped scar on his chin... How can I forget.

"So it's her, huh? She looks much better than before, it is gratifying." Danzo looked at me with an interest in his eyes and a smile, but somehow a strange one. Unkind, as it seemed, or wary. I don't know, but, in general, for some reason I was a little anxious. "Hello, little one. Remember me?"

"She remembers," Hiruzen-san said confidently.

A little worried, I nodded in confirmation of these words and, clutching my hands, bowed in greeting. If I could, I would say along with this gesture: 'Hello.' Must be polite. He is not a threat; he found me.

"Still not talking? Yes, no wonder."

Was it a rebuke or a regular question? I don't know how to even react. He is so strange, this man. Back then in the forest he first seemed friendly, then... when he saw my face... for some reason he became tougher, although he still acted kindly. Relative to. My eyes... yellow with vertical pupils. Come people really get scared.

"She understands everything much better than you might think," Hiruzen-san stood up for me. "We will deal with this issue in the near future. Maru, Asuma, why don't you go for a walk somewhere? For example, go to the rides. Or somewhere else. Only do not get lost." He sent his son an expressive look, the boy nodded in agreement and, taking my right hand, led me away from them.

"Let's not bother them," Asuma whispered in my ear. I turned around again, but the men were already talking about something of their own, and they didn't look at us at all. "I don't envy the ANBU operatives... Instead of celebrating with everyone, many of them have to guard the territory." He looked around at the roofs and trees. I, too, but didn't notice anyone and again looked inquiringly at the boy. "What? Those guys in funny masks, like the ones that stood behind father and the Elders on the podium today. They are everywhere. We don't see them, but they are here."

I again looked around the territory. Are these ANBU wearing such masks? Why do they do that, I wonder...

"That's it! I kicked him for good!" Tsunade, who appeared literally out of nowhere, said happily, brushing her hands off. "Let him try to stammer about this again."

"Who?" Asuma asked in surprise.

"There's one 'smart ass' from our class. He called Maru a vampire, had to show him who's boss." She shoved her elbow in my shoulder and giggled: "You should have seen it!"

"A vampire?!" Asuma was indignant. "Who?! Where?!"

"Doesn't matter," Tsunade waved off. "I put a trash can on his head." She made an innocent face and, putting her hands behind her back, quietly asked: "Don't tell anyone, okay?"

Oh, I screwed up my eyes a little, partly sympathizing to him. It's my fault, but... Putting someone into the trash can is not good. Will the girl have troubles because of me? This Tsunade is some kind of unexpectedly quick-tempered. Interesting, but... very unpredictable.

[Play the soundtrack while reading the next episode](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=T7TDXWpJVho)

In the afternoon, we returned home for the kite, about what Asuma spoke. He wanted to launch it along with others in the parade. This kite had the form of a large red-yellow dragon with wings, on one of which was a symbol of the Hidden Leaf, on the second - a fire hieroglyph, just like on Hiruzen-san's hat.

Biwako made a picture of me and her son together holding this kite, then we launched it into the clouds at along with dozens of others... They were all different: from bright colored geometric shapes with long ribbons to animals and aquatic creatures. The sun was already descending to the horizon, and one could observe the performance without covering their eyes from the light. Spellbound I looked at this beauty in the blue sky, again thinking what it was like to soar in the clouds like a bird...

"Let me take a picture of the four of you together?" Sasuke-san suggested after Biwako captured the next shot of me and Tsunade. "Family photo with the new generation of the Sarutobi clan."

"Yes? Good idea."Hiruzen-san smiled, walked over to his wife to her left. "Kids, come here."

Asuma ran to his mother's side and waved his hands at me: "Maru!"

Huh? I got lost. They want me to stand with them? I don't... Or do I?

"Orochimaru, come here!" Bivako-san called.

"Go," Tsunade gently nudged me in the back.

Having hidden my hands in the spacious sleeves my yukata, I slowly approached them and stood to the left of Asuma, in front of his father. Should I even be here? Maybe this is somehow wrong?

"Smile," Sasuke-san raised the camera. I don't know how the joyful faces of others looked like, I managed to smile only a little. Hiruzen-san's father didn't move for a few seconds, then he lowered the camera down, continuing to look at us thoughtfully.

"That is it?" The Hokage voiced our common question. His father smiled back and said quietly:

"Nothing, just... You know, you look wonderful all together." He again pointed the camera at us and pressed the button.

[Play the soundtrack while reading the next episode](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=T01Yf1NV74I)

In the very late evening we all went to see the fireworks. This has always been an important event for me, since childhood I loved this sky show! It's true that there were always problems with clarity in the Hidden Mist Village, so by the Lord Mizukage's order specially trained Shinobi used the technique of dispersing clouds for a while, so that residents could enjoy the performance. I learned about this later, when I grew up. In large cities, where mostly ordinary people without superpowers live, they use scientific methods of dispersing unwanted clouds using nitrogen liquid, dry ice, cement dust, and so on - all that sprayed from airplanes at significant events. Particularly powerful thunderstorm cannot be 'scared' this way, but it is quite possible to prevent small rains. Okay, this is all a digression.

We watched the fiery performance from the same viewing platform where Biwako took me the day when Shadows attacked. She still told me about the stone faces of three Hokage that were carved into the rock on the right, and then I didn't want to go home. Senju were with us now, including children: Tsunade, Hiro, Naoki, and Riko, displeased as always. She had already managed to speak out that she wanted to sleep, and it was cold.

Yes, in the evening it became a bit cool outside, and at the moment was already completely dark, though the streets below were brightly lit, and even from here you could hear music and laughing people.

"Come here," Hiruzen-san put me on his shoulders, "this way you'll have a better view."

Immediately I remembered dad again... He, too, when we went to watch the fireworks, lifted me up to his neck so that the view was better. Although from here everything is already so clearly visible... It must be.

"Dad, hook me up too!" Tsunade asked her father. That man lifted the girl in his arms and sat her on his neck in exactly the same way. The blonde waved her hand to me.

And then the sky lit up with first flares of yellow and red sparks. Behind them there was one more, and another one... and then several more at once... One after another in the night high, there appeared, accompanied by loud pops, multicolored luminous flashes that looked like flowers. The sounds were extremely loud, but it wasn't scary. It was beautiful. Volleys, scattering, rotating fiery flashes... I can look at this for a long time. Children and adults around clapped joyfully and shouted with ecstasy.

"Beautiful, huh?" Tsunade whispered beside me.

"Oooh!" Riko exclaimed happily, as soon as the sky lit up another flare. Apparently already forgot that she didn't want to go anywhere.

Motionless I looked at the colorful flashes illuminating the cloudless night sky, and couldn't take my eyes off. Beauty... What a beauty! The first time I saw this was when I was two years old. It was also spring, I remember it was warm. We went somewhere, my mother said - for a walk, I was sitting on my father's neck and very surprised that it was dark on the street, but I didn't have to go to sleep... We walked along the lighted streets along with many other people, and I was extremely curious where everyone headed to. Mom only smiled and said: "You will see everything soon." When we came to the main square, there were even more people around, there were colorful lanterns, people laughed, music was playing somewhere, and then... With a loud blow several beams of yellow light rushed into the dark sky and turned into bright fiery flowers. Then there were more... and more... It was an incredible sight ...

Being here, next to my foster family and their friends, looking at colorful sparkling flashes, I felt being so distant from... everything. For some reason I didn't think about mom and dad, I didn't think about what would happen when everything was over, I didn't pay attention to what was going on around, I just enjoyed the moment. There is only here and now. Only this very moment...

When it was all over, there came a certain... disappointment or something. How, is that all? What's next? And then everyone began to leave, we also went home. Tsunade, boys and Riko were taken by their families...

"Bye, Maru! See you later!" the fair-haired girl wished me a goodbye.

See you, I answered mentally, leaving with the Sarutobi family. Many still remained to celebrate, because the festivity had not yet ended, but Biwako-san said that it was already late to be on the street for both me and her son. I felt exhausted. It always happens when there are too many people around for a long time, it becomes as if it's stuffy and crowded...

I fell asleep almost immediately once I put my head on the pillow. Slept without any nightmares or good fantastic dreams. I was tired. The day was prohibitive. And in a way that something... I liked it, or what?

The next morning, Hiruzen-san announced at breakfast that today we - he, Asuma and I - were leaving for my first training session. He promised, and was not going to break the word. But still it was a surprise to me. A kind of pleasant and... frightening surprise at the same time.

"Cool!" the boy was delighted.

"Gather your equipment, we go out in half an hour," Hiruzen told him and already turned to me: "Maru, you should change into something else. Something that doesn't constrain movements."

I glanced at my green sundress and beige knee-high pants. And what is bad about what was on me? Only soiling it will be a pity. I don't know what would be suitable for training, I never thought...

"I'll see what I can think of," Biwako suggested. "And gather you something to eat, you'll most likely leave for the whole day?"

"I think so," her husband answered her, "as we discussed yesterday."

What they discussed yesterday, I wonder. I don't know. I was too tired back then to pay attention.

Biwako-san brought me an old brown kimono: a tunic, trousers, a belt - all the same color, almost my size.

"Asuma trained in it when he was your age," she handed me the clothes. "Like only yesterday it was... let's go.

We went up to... my room, where I quickly changed clothes, then Biwako-san combed my hair and put it in a high tail. Next, I put on my new sandals, the same ones that she bought me yesterday. They were very comfortable, fit tightly to the leg, didn't rub anywhere and weighed almost nothing. I looked at my reflection in the mirror, not believing my eyes. This is... really me now?

"You look beautiful, my little ninja," Biwako smiled sincerely. I turned to her, and at that moment, the Hiruzen-san's voice called from below:

"Orochimaru, where are you?! We are waiting for you! "

"Yes, Maru, faster!" Picked up the adoptive brother and added: "These women..."

"What did you say..."

"Nothing, dad!"

"You have to go," Biwako-san nodded at the door and opened it. Together we went down to the first floor.

[Play the soundtrack while reading the next episode](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=s-RxgmdWTS0)

Hiruzen-san and his son were waiting at the front door. None of them changed their clothes, both only fastened small white-black pockets for kunais on their right thigh, on their heads were headbands with the Hidden Leaf signature, the man also threw a travel bag over his shoulder for some reason.

"Well, my young ninjas, are you ready to go?" Hiruzen-san opened the front door.

"Yes!" Asuma was the first to jump outside.

Yes, I repeated to myself, following them. The day was sunny, there were almost no clouds in the blue sky, the village only begun to wake up after yesterday's celebration. I wonder where we are going and what we will do. Before, I was just learning how to create a shield, and also dad and mom showed me some fighting techniques. I promised never to fight like that without need, no matter what words flew in my direction. What will happen now? Will it work for me?

"Good luck!" Biwako-san, standing on the porch, waved at us. She looked a little worried, as it seemed to me. I was a little nervous too. Until now only dad and mom trained me...

Soundtracks: 

1) Naruto Shippuden Unreleased OST - Konoha Peace 2; (spring festival) 

2) Sword Art Online OST - Everyday Life; (meeting 'grandpa' and 'grandma') 

3) My Hero Academia OST - From Me to You; (meeting Senju, Tsunade asks Hokage about Orochimaru's silence) 

4) Divine Divinity OST - Dancing with Mirth; (incident in the lunapark) 

5) Naruto Shippuden OST - Comet; (the rest of the day) 

6) Mass Effect Andromeda OST - Drinking Outside; (fireworks and returning home) 

7) Ori and The Blind Forest OST - Inspiriting (Hiruzen and kids leave out to train)

[Also this story can be found here](https://www.wattpad.com/769875905-naruto-team-hiruzen-time-loop-english-version)


	9. Prologue. Chapter 9. Beginning of the ninja path (1)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Maru's first trainings and therapy session.  
'Time is everything' is a hint to Orochimaru's kekkei genkai.

[Play the soundtrack while reading the next episode.](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=hbqfYrBHai0)

When we left the village, at first I felt a little creepy, because it was still scary to be back in the forest after the Shadows' attack. But if there is someone around who can protect us, then... maybe there's no need to be afraid. First days enhanced security measures were introduced, as I was told, Biwako-san didn't even want to let us go for a walk... But it was all some time ago and maybe... Shadows really left?

The city guard let us through without any problems, they just greeted Lord Hokage, and he told them that today we would be nearby all day, and is something happens we could quickly return.

We walked a little along the wide road that led to the main gate of Konoha, until they disappeared behind the trees, and Sarutobi Hiruzen suddenly announced:

"Well, guys, now we will move through the trees. Orochimaru, get on my back. Come on." He crouched down enough for me to climb on him from behind. My dad and I were moving like this before, I said.

"Come on, Maru," Asuma nodded.

I hugged the Hokage behind his neck, he grabbed me on my legs under my knees and straightened. The bag on his shoulder interfered a bit I could hold on. I was worried. My dad and mom did this, and Hiruzen-san traveled this way with me only once, when he carried me out of the woods in his arms, and along the way I lost consciousness.

"Asuma, stay close." Sarutobi-san jumped from the ground to a high thick branch of one of the trees, jumped to another, and so we were 'flying' at a decent speed through the forest, starting from the branches and trunks. The boy is jumping on the left. Hiruzen-san slowed down a little, so that his son could be a little ahead. My chest was filled with a pleasant, thrilling feeling of speed, I'm not afraid, I always liked it when my mom and dad moved with me like that, only before I involuntarily happyдн laughed. Can't figure out how they all do it so easily.

After some time, we jumped to the ground, being at the outer wood. The area was small, the grass didn't grow everywhere, several trees on the hill, because of that their thick roots even slightly protrude from the ground.

"Well, this place is suitable," Hiruzen-san lowered me to the ground and laid the bag just under the same trees with sticking roots. "Let's start with a run, you need to warm up before training."

"And what just happened doesn't count?" Asuma asked, rubbing his knees.

"No, given the fact that some of us haven't done anything yet," the man waved to both of us to follow him into the forest. "Come on, do not be lazy!" And he hastened a step to run. The boy and I rushed after him.

The sun had already risen high, its rays, penetrating through the crowns of trees, and made them even brighter, birds sang in the forest, it was calm and good. I ran without feeling of being tired, generally I could hold on for long, even if I really wanted to drink. The only thing that distracted me right now was the idea that someone could come out of the trees again and attack us. That time I felt something suspicious, Asuma and his friends did not. Despite assurances that there were no dangers nearby, it was still a little uneasy.

We returned to the place where we started the race from the other side. Hiruzen-san pulled out of a bag under the trees that he had left there two bottles of water and handed them to us. I drained a half of it immediately, continuing to breathe like a steam locomotive, and still felt that I could run more. Asuma's father gave us a break for a few minutes, and then said that now we (meaning me) will begin to study combat techniques. He showed me a fighting stance, although I already knew that. The body is half-turned, the right leg is laid back, the left is in front, the right fist is at the level of the abdomen, the left arm is bent at the level of the chest. Asuma stood up in exactly the same way, but here I decided to take the left-sided stance. Sarutobi-san raised his eyebrows in surprise.

"Feel more comfortable this way?"

"Huh? I thought you were right-handed... "Asuma drawled.

I nodded in the affirmative and again stood in the left-side attacking position. Yes, I'm right-handed, but for some reason in this position it turns out better to block with the right hand and strike with left one.

"Well, that doesn't matter," Hiruzen-san stood opposite us in a right-handed stance, mirroring me. "Let's start with a strike, no blocks for now. The fist is tougher; the thumb is pressed to the index and middle phalanges of the fingers, and a sharp blow forward." He put his right hand clenched into a fist so swiftly that I involuntarily flinched and retreated, although Sarutobi-san stood at a distance and could not hurt me in any way. "Now you try."

We started to do as he spoke. Then we proceeded to strike with a simultaneous block with the other hand, then with a step ahead with a front standing foot. Next was a double hit. While we were hitting the air, Sarutobi-san walked around, correcting inaccuracies and prompting. All the time he said something like:

"Asuma, do not shift the weight. Hand higher. Orochimaru, strike sharper, accurate hit!

Then we added legs. Here it was already more difficult for me, since I had to stay on one foot while the other was in the air. After some time, Hiruzen-san pulled out two special 'paws' from the bag for practicing and put them on his hands, saying that now we will hit them. But in turn. First, Asuma showed how this is done, then my turn came. Having managed to get a little tired over the training, I missed several times and almost fell.

"So, how do you feel?" Asked Asuma's father when we finished this practice. "Hungry?"

"Actually - yes," the adoptive brother admitted reluctantly. I also felt an unpleasant feeling of hunger in my stomach, so the thought of eating was good.

Hiruzen-san took out three black bentos from his bag and handed one to each of us. We sat on the grass in a circle and opened the covers. In lunch boxes there was rice, pieces of meat and a boiled egg. And also two chopsticks.

"Eat, your mom tried her best."

"Mmmm..." Asuma said, sending rice into his mouth.

True, Biwako-san knows how to cook. I chewed with pleasure, Asuma and Hiruzen-san had a conversation along the way, periodically trying to include me in with small phrases like: "What do you think?", "Right, Orochimaru?", "Can you imagine?" And so on. My gestures weren't particularly needed, but... I just... I liked being around these people. After lunch, we continued training. Packing an empty bento in a bag and catching a zipper, Hiruzen-san informed:

"Now we'll begin to study hand seals. Orochimaru, show me those you already know. We will not yet transform them into real combinations with chakra concentration. First you just need to memorize how they are built, bring to automatism.

I made the same chain of five handsings and, closing my eyes, turned my palms up to form a shield, but as soon as they began to pulsate, strong hands immediately caught my wrists.

"Maru! Maru, wait! It is not needed." Hiruzen-san squeezed my hands and let go. "Not needed," he repeated calmly, but persistently. "I just wanted to understand what combination you used. How many handsinghs have you already learned. Back in the hospital you said... well... that you know some of them. "

He remembers that? I... I don't know why I showed him the Tora (tiger)r sign, and then mentally reproached myself that it was not necessary.

"She said that no handseals are needed for the shield," Asuma intervened, "what she did that time when she generated the shield was a false sequence."

"That's right," his father nodded to him. "One of the few jutsu that requires only your mental power and a sufficient reserve of chakra. There is an option called Kikoo Jonpuu, or a mechanical shield, a B-rank ninjutsu. For this technique puppets are used, or mechanisms in which a user puts part of their energy. But there are more powerful variations of the Chakra no Tate when a ninja uses themselves as a generator. That is exactly what Orochimaru did last time. Thanks to such shield, you can not only repel attacks, but also use the enemy ninjutsu against themselves. It looks like this... Stand still." Hiruzen-san ran away from us a couple of tens of meters, sat on his knees, turned his palms to the sky and closed his eyes. A violet transparent glow enveloped his body and began to grow eventually forming a huge radiant hemisphere.

I froze, covering my mouth with my hands, Asuma nearby hoarsely squeezed out: "Freaking awesome!" The transparent purple shield around his father began to decline until it again became a radiant shell around his body and then completely disappeared. Hiruzen-san opened his eyes and stood on his feet.

"Damn cool..." the boy whispered again from the left.

"A very powerful technique," Sarutobi-san concluded, approaching us, "but, unfortunately, it depletes the user's chakra reserve very quickly.

I bit my lip guiltily, recalling the Shadow attack that time in the forest near the river.

"How to learn this?" Asuma asked again briskly.

"Only practice will help," Hiruzen-san sent his son a serious look: "Very persistent practice. Alright," he turned to me again, "that means you already know five handseals, then at first today I will show you... seven more. I think you will easily memorize them, but it will take time to learn how to quickly fold them correctly."

"Oh yeah! I was confused at first, nearly twisted my fingers a couple of times," Asuma giggled, then asked seriously: "Dad, but seven at once - isn't that a lot?"

"She will do fine," Hiruzen-san said confidently and winked at me. "Sit down." We knelt down on the grass, the Hokage also sat across from us. "Maru, look at my hands, Asuma, repeat after me. So, the first seal is Tori (bird)." He connected the ends of the fingers, only the index and large ones were intertwined. Asuma did the same.

Looking a little closer and figuring out the scheme, I folded my hands in the same way. In fact, you truely can get confused in your own fingers at first. Even the five ones that dad taught me to do were far from perfect from the beginning. At first I even burst into tears, it's not fair, why do they succeed, but I don't?!

"Yes, good, Maru. The second sign is Ne (rat)," Hokage's right hand gripped the index and middle fingers of his left one. They both waited for me to put my hands in the right position. "Further - I (boar)," two fists are bent down and connected by phalanges of fingers. My wrists got a little hurt here. "Now, U (hare)," the fingers of the right hand are sandwiched between the fingers of the left one, only the left index finger is straightened. "The Uma (Horse) sign," the fingers are woven and squeezed, with the tips connected only direct index fingers. "The sixth sign - Hitsuji (ram)" here again the fingers are intertwined, only the index and middle of the left touch the right thump. I remember seeing this handsign performed by dad and also by Asuma and his friends, but I myself have never done it before. "And the last one is the Ushi (ox)," the statement is: the right hand is straight, palm to the ground, the left is vertical, its middle and ring fingers clasp the right, index and pinky straight.

Yes. This is hard. I didn't immediately succeed in repeating all the signs exactly, I had to spend several seconds reviewing each one. But, as I said, neither Hiruzen-san nor Asuma rushed me.

"Here, for now we stop on these." Hiruzen-san lowered his hands to his knees. "Memorized everything? Can you repeat them?"

Having nodded in the affirmative, I began to concentrate to reproduce the sequence of handseals, rearranging my fingers to the desired position. Tori-Ne-I-U-Uma-Hitsuji-Ushi... It worked, but very slowly.

"Fascinating ..." Asuma stared. "Hooow? How did you learn everything at once?"

"Orochimaru has a special memory, I'll tell you later," Hokage answered the boy and spoke to me again: "Now you need to learn how to perform signs quickly before we move on chakra concentration and leading it in the right direction using handseals. In Shinobi fights, fractions of a second can decide the outcome of the fight. You should be able to do this without thinking, just like breathing or walking." He repeated the same combination so quickly that I didn't even have time to blink. Then the same thing in reverse order. Further, three more times, but has already rearranged several handseals in places.

I shook my head. Fast... it's way too fast. Asuma did the same thing without an effort, not as quickly as his father, but still not too slowly as well. And I... No! I immediately wanted to cry. I bit my lower lip and tried to repeat the transitions quicker... But again I got tangled in my fingers and only waved my fists irritably, angry at myself. Those five have already I already how to form, and these new ones... Everything repeats, all over again.

"Hey hey, calm down!" Hiruzen-san leaned forward and squeezed my right shoulder with his left hand. "No need to rush. No one can do it quickly at first. Immediate results cannot be expected."

Why not? I angrily looked into his eyes. They succeed, but I didn't. Before dad and mom taught me those five handsings, and I had no one to compare myself with. Yes, Asuma has been studying them for a long time, and he is older than me, but... it's still insulting. I feel useless. If I can't make up the signs, then the rest will fail too! The wind, growing for several moments, rustled with leaves and grass and shook my hair.

"Take your time, Maru," Hiruzen-san got up from the ground, and ordered us to sit with a gesture, "let's start with something simple. I will count to three, and both of you will make the necessary handseal."

"Yes, we started like this in class!" the adoptive brother remembered.

"We too," his father smiled at him. "So, one, two, three... Ushi!" at his command, we joined our palms and fingers as needed. "One, two, three ... Tori!" Gritting my teeth, I braided my hands with the sign of a bird. "One, two, three ... Saru (monkey) !" Here it turned out much easier and faster. I smiled to myself. "One, two, three... Hitsuji!"

And so on. I don't know for how long we practiced this, but after some time my hands started to hurt and my legs became numb. Then the Hokage offered to run through the forest again and we still had time to practice combat air strikes. It was great, I already imagined myself as an adult and capable, like the heroes of fairy tales that my mother and father had once read to me.

"Hey, you are smiling!" Asuma pointed a finger at me: "Dad, look, she's smiling!"

I immediately felt embarrassment and hid my face in my palms. Embarrassing. I don't like it when people pay attention to me like that. On my actions... As if I did something bad.

"Well, well, Asuma, don't embarrass your sister," Hiruzen-san tugged at the boy's top and came up to me: "Well done, Orochimaru." He lightly touched me with his right index finger on the nose. "Today you showed yourself just fine!"

With a quiet sigh, I lowered my head, trying not to show them a pleased smile. Fine? I wanted better... But on the other hand, I really liked it today, this is the first time I really felt different, I want more, I want more... I want to be like mom and dad. As soon as I thought about them, the sad feeling returned again...

"So," Sarutobi-san looked up at the sky, "it is getting dark, time to go home."

What, already? I looked sadly at the man. Time passed very quickly. Today was... great, I can say that for sure. And for some reason I even stopped thinking about mom and dad for a while again. For that I felt very ashamed. How it was even possible to do so.

"Hey! So, did you like it with us today?" Asuma jumped to my right while we walked to the first trees along the road leading to the forest. I nodded, looking at my feet. The boy threw up his right fist: "Ha! Great!" And he turned to his father: "Dad, dad? Will we train like that again? You, me and Maru..."

"Of course," Hiruzen-san answered him. "Just do not forget that you have to study tomorrow."

"Yeah, yeah..."

"We can do it in the evenings, for example," his father suddenly suggested. "If you have the strength and desire, and I don't have to stay late at work. Orochimaru by the first year at the Academy will already develop certain skills. Yes, and it won't hurt you to improve as well."

"Cool! I am for it!"

We have already reached the forest.

"Well, let's go." Hiruzen-san put me on his back, and we set off on a hop flight along the branches of huge trees. His son jumped a little ahead and to the right of his father. I still couldn't figure out my own feelings: yes, it was fantastic today, but on the other hand, it is not good at all. How can I feel joy when they are gone? This is wrong, it's wrong.

The next two days were a bit... strange. I spent most of them in... the Konoha hospital. However, not as a patient, but as a kind of assistant. Biwako-san, as it turned out, works as a doctor, she is the head of the children's department. Unlike her husband and son she is not a Shinobi, but she is a good med specialist... Otherwise, she would not have become the Head Doctor, right? Due to my appearance in their family, Biwako took a time off for a while, and now had to return to work, and in order not to leave me in the care of their housekeeper, a stranger, she decided to take me with her. What for? No need to follow me or look after me.

[Play the soundtrack while reading the next episode.](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=aBkZWI1wxtc)

At first I was scared because of the word 'hospital', but the fear dulled a little when, Biwako-san said that I would just stay with her, maybe even could help somehow? I wonder how... Biwako first took me on a tour, showed me the hospital rooms and the game room. There were children: seven girls and five boys, who were very happy to see the woman. She introduced me as her assistant, patients became very surprised.

"An assistant? But she is younger than me!"

"What eyes! Cool!"

"Yes, eyes are interesting! Is it a Kekkey Genkai? How does it called?" a fair-haired boy with a hand bandaged to his chest jumped straight at me. "Are you Shinobi too?"

I looked fearfully at Biwako-san. What is... a Kekkey Genkai? A blood restriction... A restriction like... A limited person? Means stupid? Is this some kind of name calling?

"You're right, Sora," Biwako smiled at the boy, while I walked two steps away from him just in case, "Maru is a Shinobi, but not yet a student of the Academy."

"Ha! I guessed! And I already am!" he put in for some reason.

I wonder where did he hurt his hand? The same place where he hit head I quess, or is he always so noisy? I don't like noisy people... Only with my mom and dad I was never shy about rejoicing or being genuinely cheerful... With them I was not shy about being offended, screaming or even sometimes scandalizing.

We soon left, and for some time I sat in Biwako-san's office and drew everything that came to my mind: the forest, myself, mom and dad, the village, and so on. I also wanted to draw Shadows, but decided not to do it yet, you never know... On the second day, when I was left alone in Biwako-san's office, I again tried to practice handsings, but was so carried away that I didn't hear the approaching steps.

"Yes, now, it's here... Orochimaru, what are you doing?!" She exclaimed once appearing on the doorsteps. I started and jerked my hands, shaking my head. Nothing... I did nothing! An old man was standing next to her, I remember him from the last time being here, he is a Shinobi.

"Practicing, young lady?" He smiled.

"Maru, rule number one: no jutsus here." Biwako-san strictly shook her finger at me, stepping closer. "This is a hospital, not a training ground."

I guiltily lowered my head and sat down at a small table in the corner. I didn't want to make her angry, I didn't think about anything... But why? These are just harmless handsigns. Biwako gave the man some kind of folder, and he left. When the door closed behind him, the woman came up to me.

"Maru..."

I sat with my head bowed, hands on the table. Why? How will I train, if I can't?

"Don't be upset, umm? I don't forbid it, just don't do it here, okay? Where you with your father and brother practice – be my guest, but the hospital is not the place for these ninja arts... Only healing jutsu are allowed here, and at home I don't even allow Asuma to do these things. Train outside please, only without risk for others. Alright?"

I looked up at her. So not allowed here doesn't mean not allowed at all? Well... okay then. I had to nod. Biwako immediately smiled:

"Good girl."

I had nothing to answer, and I just stared at the table, still not understanding what I had done wrong. She... didn't know that these were fake seals, and thought that I could do something bad, right?

Three days later in the evening, Senju Jun and her daughter Tsunade came to visit us. It was unexpected for me when Biwako-san looked into my room and informed about the guests. Asuma went for a walk with his friends, and I was left alone with the girl. According to Tsunade, Riko, Naoki, and Hiro finally left with their family. If not for them she would have come earlier.

"So Hokage-sama said you know how to write, is that true?" She asked again, after telling how tired she was of Riko's company, who was always complaining about everything.

I took a piece of paper and a pen from the table and brought out: 'Yes I can.'

"Great! I started reading at the age of three, but I began to write only at school. My grandmother taught me the first healing jutsu when I was four. I still don't know how to heal large wounds, but small scratches and bruises on myself and others can easily! By the way, do you really know how to create a chakra shield and count in your mind?

I nodded.

"Then how much will it be for example this..." She leaned on the table and brought an example: '175*96'

'16800,' I answered immediately.

"Wow... And... 8931 + 972589, how much will it be?"

She didn't even write anyrhing, she just voiced it out loud, so I myself completely reproduced this example on the paper and added '= 981520'.

"Wow... like a computer!" Tsunade whispered enthusiastically. "How to learn this? I want it too!"

I just had to shrug. Probably... the same way like with the shield? Sarutobi-san said that practice is important here. And about the mind, even Manda mentioned that everyone can develop intelligence and improve memory. But hyperthymesia is congenital.

At weekend, Asuma, his father and I trained again. We ran, practiced combat skills, repeated hand seals. Again, just handsigns for now, so far I still can't doo it good. What a shame, the first five ones also didn't immediately came out.

The first day of the new week I spent with Asuma's grandmother and grandfather. It was Sasuke-san's idea when he found out that Biwako takes me with her. Like why drag the girl to her work. He was a history teacher at the Academy and at the school for civilian children, but had no lessons that day, so he willingly invited me to spend the day with them.

During this day, he told me a lot about the past of Konoha, how it was formed, what clans settled here initially, how and who started the First and the Second Shinobi Wars. I listened with great interest, besides he was telling... very fascinatingly. His wife baked a delicious berry pie, that surprised me, she can't see as you remember. Or maybe she sees, but in her own way, maybe in addition to the foreboding Minami-san's other sensations have worsened. At least at home, she is very well oriented. In the evening, Hiruzen-san took me home.

"How are you doing?" he asked, just stepping over the front door.

"We played chess and she beat me!" somehow childishly indignant Sasuke-san pointed a finger at me. I bowed my head guiltily, to that Hiruzen-san's father came up and shook my shoulders in a friendly manner: "Hey, come on! This is good!" And he had already noticed to his son: "It's nice to know that heads of the representatives of the new generation work fast."

Heads work? Ah, means think fast in the sense. I don't know. I could always memorize and notice things.

"Wonderful. Dad, mom, can Maru and I talk in private?

"Yes, of course," the man took his wife's hand, and both went to the next room.

[Play the soundtrack while reading the next episode.](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=k2JMoeE2Z78)

After the door to close behind them, Hiruzen-san asked me to sit on the sofa and also sat next to me. I tensed. Talk in private... From such words always comes a feeling of something bad in the first place.

"Maru, you and I need to discuss something. It's about your condition."

My... condition? Why all of a sudden? What's wrong? A randomly overheard conversation between him and Biwako came into my mind, that was before the spring festival... even before meeting the Senju family.

"There is one person wants to meet you tomorrow. She is a doctor who has already helped many people in the past to deal with their problems."

A doctor?! No, no, no, no! I covered my ears and, blinking, shook my head. No doctors! Not again!

"Maru, don't be afraid," Hiruzen-san tried to hug me, but I just moved away, mentally preparing to jump up and run at any moment. "She won't do anything bad to you. Yamanaka Hina is one of the best Irionins, we have known each other for ages, and I can absolutely say that she is a professional and a very good doctor. I trust her. You want to talk again, right?

And will it work out? I heard my own voice only in dreams and while talking to Manda. But that's all. Why? Do I want... can I? I don't know. On the one hand - yes, but on the other... Is it really necessary. People don't understand. surprise, they want clarifications. But I cannot give them.

"Maru, communication is a necessary part of life, especially if you are going to study and develop your Shinobi abilities," Hiruzen-san insisted. "I will continue to teach you, but when you enter the Academy, you will find yourself among the other children and like it or not you will have to interact with them. So... Let's at least have a try.

I sighed, still doubting, but in the end, I shrugged first and then nodded.

"I have to warn you however, it can be hard. It can be unpleasant, even painful. But this is the only way, this step needs to be done, especially if you want to become a ninja... You must begin to communicate with the world. With us. With me."

I pursed my lips, struggling to resist the urge to cry. I want to learn... maybe I want to talk. Perhaps the world would hear me and won't to be so incomprehensible, and if necessary I'll be able to repulse those who decide to call me names again.

[Play the soundtrack while reading the next episode.](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=13QENZZr6ds)

In the evening before dinner, Asuma, by the way I brought Minami-san's pie for him and the whole family, invited me to go for a walk. He acted a bit strange, was even worried, as it seemed to me, all the time he was looking for someone on the street. At first I thought that we were going to meet with Gai and Kakashi again, but everything turned out to be a little different.

"There," the adoptive brother stopped abruptly and pointed his finger at the group of girls under the tree near the fountain. Two twisted the rope, the third one jumped over it, another girl watched, and the last two sat on the bench and read a book. Near the road stood a sweets selling stall. "Come on." Asuma grabbed my hand and headed straight to the stall and asked the seller for two sweet balls on sticks. He handed me the pink one with heart decorations, he himself held the blue one with multi-colored circles in his hands.

What's happening? I frowned at a misunderstanding. Asuma was up to something, but I didn't know what exactly, and why he brought me here. Finally, gathering his thoughts, he grabbed my wrist again and led me straight to these girls.

"Kurenai!" he shouted, waving a hand with a candy on a stick.

The girls who read the book raised their heads at the same time, the rest didn't break away from their doing. One of these two girls was a short-haired blue-eyed blonde, and the other had dark gray, almost black, loose shoulder-length hair and... red eyes! Same as the girl from the Sarutobi clan, whom I saw recently at a spring festival. By the way, only two of them had ninja headbands.

"Asuma?" the red-eyed brunette surprised.

"Here," the boy nodded in my direction. "Meet my little sister, Orochimaru. We were just passing by... And I promised to introduce you,..." He scratched the top of his head and giggled stupidly.

And what's happening here, I wonder. We were suppose to come on purpose, no? So it seemed to me.

"Hi," the brunette stood up from the bench, "my name is Kurenai. Nice to meet you. I saw you at the kite festival from far away. I didn't know that Asuma had a sister."

"Yes," he confirmed. "She is five years old, still a bit young to go to the Academy and is very shy."

"Cool eyes," the short-cut blonde also approached us. "I thought your," she was already talking to the brunette, "and Kushina's are unusual, but that... Oh, beautiful!"

Beautiful? I thought that I misheard. What did she say about my eyes - beautiful? Only adults used to say that, and also not all of them. The other girls also surrounded us.

"There is nothing unusual in red eyes, Mari," Kurenai answered her. "By the way, the Second Hokage also had red eyes if you forgot the photo from the textbooks."

Really? I looked up at three stone faces that were very visible from here. Senju Tobirama... the monument in the center. Eye color cannot be determined from the statue, and the face of Hiruzen-san looks much more serious and menacing than in life.

"Hi, I'm Ketsumi," the blue-eyed introduced herself. I bowed and surprised them with this action.

What, is your sister mute or something?" surprised one of the girls who didn't have ninja headbands.

"She's embarrassed," Asuma stood up for me. "Well, that's it, we need to go home. See you!" He grabbed my hand and led me in the opposite direction. And when we moved far enough, the boy choked out irritably: "They are so pestering!"

I couldn't hold back a slight laugh still not understanding what just happened. Why did we come to these girls at all?

The next day I again spent helping Biwako at her work. Well, helping how, bring something, take something away, make up accompany when going around, calculate something... everything is as before. I also spent time drawing and reading books that I found in Biwako-san's office.

Hiruzen-san came about three o'clock, as promised, and we went to the floor below. Biwako-san wanted to come with us, but her husband said that the presence of a large number of people would do no good. He will then take me home later. I was very nervous. Will this woman really help? And how? Surely no one will hurt me?

[Play the soundtrack while reading the next episode.](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=f0Evk7o5NpI)

In the bright office where we came, there was young, short, nice woman in a white coat. Long blonde hair gathered in a low bun, gray eyes, glasses in a black frame, a badge with her photo and name on the left of the chest. 'Yamanaka Hina. Child psychologist.' Well, great.

There also was a man about a head taller than her; he and Hiruzen-san were almost the same height. The chiseled features, long flowing hair reach the tailbone like mine, gray eyes, a ninja headband was visible from under the bangs, and he was dressed in a black and green uniform.

"Here we are," Hiruzen-san announced, pushing me in the back. "Meet my daughter, Orochimaru."

His daughter? I froze... Asuma calls me 'little sister', and Hiruzen-san for the first time called me... a daughter. He's not dad... adoptive dad... it's different. I had a dad.

"Hi," the woman smiled. My name is Yamanaka Hina. And this," she ran her left hand toward the long-haired man, "is my brother, Inoichi."

Hello. We already met once. Do you remember?"

Why... At the sight of the blonde I became very scared. It's him! Back then in the forest he hurt me! I don't know how, but this man made me relive the attack of Shadows with one touch. Cautiously glancing at the person kindly looking at me, I took a step back, my hands joined together in a sign of the Tiger, which made everyone wary, but I didn't care. False combination and the shield...

"Orochimaru, what are you doing!" My left wrist was abruptly intercepted by the Hokage. "It is not needed. There is no danger." Through strength he put my arms to the sides and forced to lower them.

"What happened?" the woman was frightened.

"I think it's because of me," the man named Inoichi guessed.

"Maru, do not be afraid, it's alright." Hiruzen-san squatted on the right and took me by the left hand. "Everything, as I said before: we want to help you. Inoichi-san and Hina-san are not going to do anything bad. I am with you, everything is fine. Do you trust me?"

This question made me think. I answered him with a frown and again looked at the others. I trust you, Hiruzen-sama, I don't trust them. I don't know them. I'm afraid of them. You didn't say that there would be anyone else. Sarutobi-san was still waiting for an answer, other people were silent too.

"Do you trust me?" he asked again.

I squeezed my eyes shut and bit my lip, nodding briefly, still very afraid of what would happen next.

"Then believe me when I say that no one here will harm you."

Well ... I don't know what you want, but... what choice do I have?

The woman set two chairs opposite each other in front of the table on which I noticed several metal structures in the form of geometric figures. She sat on one, and the other asked me to take. Hiruzen-san and Inoichi-san stood to the right near the wall. For a while, Hina-san just talked to me, asking where I came from, what I like to do, and all that. For example, she loves her work, and also in her free time she helps her brother's wife in the flower shop. I answered writing the words on a piece of paper that she gave me along with a pen. I had my own notebook with me, but I didn't take it out. Also, the woman wrote eight math examples for me with five- and six-digit numbers with one action, two for each: multiplication, division, subtraction and addition, and asked me to solve them. I did it with ease.

"Wow..." she muttered in surprise to herself.

"Reminds me of someone," Inoichi-san glanced at the Hokage with a hint. Hiruzen-san couldn't help but smile.

Then Hina-san laid out in front of me six cards with black blots and asked what was shown on them. I looked at her doubtfully and brought out the word on the paper: 'Blots.'

"I know they are blots," she grinned, "and what do these blots remind you? Take a closer look. Maybe it's flowers, or animals, or something else?"

Is she serious? I looked at Hiruzen-san, who made it clear 'everything is fine' and nodded approvingly. I stared at the cards again and strained my imagination. So, well, this one looks like some kind of shapeless dog, the other one's like... a bird, and here we have... a man in a hood... blood... Having exhaled breathlessly, I clasped my hands, squeezing my fingers painfully.

"What, Maru?" Hina-san leaned forward. "What do you see?"

I shrugged. All the same, blots.

"Well," Hina-san sighed, "put it off until next time. There is one more thing for today. To return you your voice, we need to find the reason for your silence. And this reason lies here." She gently poked her forefinger on my forehead. "And here, Inoichi-san will help us."

The mentioned man stepped away from the wall and took a step towards me. I scaredly strayed. If I could, I would jump off the chair and run... somewhere. But there was no escape route. What is he up to? Understand how? He already hurt me once. Hiruzen-san also came up to me, while the woman got up and went to the closet. What did she do there – I'd no idea, I was all scared looking at the tall blond man.

"I'm not going to read your mind," he assured, "I will just direct you."

Direct... where? Then Hina-san came up to me with... a syringe in her hand. Serious fear paralyzed me. What do they want now?

"Orochimaru," Hiruzen-san squatted beside me and squeezed my right hand tightly, "I beg you, don't be afraid. It's necessary, soon it will end, and we can go home."

I stared into his eyes with hope: tell them to put this thing away, tell them to leave, tell them... But Hokage looked at me with all seriousness: "Remember our conversation yesterday," his voice didn't imply any objection.

Gritting my teeth, I lowered my head. Yesterday's conversation came to my head. Back then I just didn't think about these words...

_"I have to warn you however, it can be hard. It can be unpleasant, even painful. But this is the only way, this step needs to be done, especially if you want to become a ninja... You must begin to communicate with the world. With us. With me."_

...and so I couldn't understand what they want to do. Why a syringe... why is there the one who hurt...

"Trust me," the palm holding my fingers tightened.

Very well, I sighed, I believe you, Hiruzen-sama. I believe you. But I don't want any injections! And who asked... The Hokage nodded to the woman, who brought the syringe to my right hand...

"This will help you relax."

I sharply closed my eyes so as not to see, I only felt pain, somewhere above my elbow, it lasted a couple of seconds, then began to recede. I opened my eyes and looked at my right shoulder. The still visible point unpleasantly bruised, but not as much as at the very moment of the injection. I wonder how it works? When I was back home, I examined the needles that were in the box with the threads in my mother's closet, sometimes I used to hurt myself when helping my mother to sew clothes. But... How does fluid leak through it?

"Now, Maru, I want you to close your eyes," Inoichi-san came up behind me and laid his fingers on my temples. My fingers tightened on Hiruzen-san's hand. He did not intervene. I don't feel like it, but... okay. For some reason I wanted to sleep. "Relax, breathe deeply," his voice sounded quieter than before, "think of some safe place."

[Play the soundtrack while reading the next episode.](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=ZdfwZl2jyxs)

_It felt like I was flying somewhere in the dark. The man kept saying something, but I almost didn't hear, a strange warmth and a pleasant light tingling came from his fingers. I'm surrounded by fog, somewhere in front there is a bright light, and two shadows take appear... I slowly go towards them, not understanding where I am._

_"Time is everything..."_

_Ah? This voice... The fog recedes, and I see that I am standing on a site lined with white tiles, around thick columns, also white, there are very large clouds all around, the sun is bright in the sky, and in front me..._

_"Mom? Dad?"_

_Suddenly I run up to them, stretch out my arms, they both do the same. Is it true? Is everything real? We are together? There were no Shadows, we didn't run from them, I didn't run off, leaving my family in the dark..._

_"Time is everything, Maru," mom says with a smile, "one day you will understand."_

_She had said it before, but... Why? I can't touch them, the sun is shining brighter and brighter... I cover my face with my hands, close my eyes..._

...Once again opening my eyes again, I saw myself in the office where I was before I got... there. Only completely different people are nearby. Was that true? Or not? Did that person do that? He removed his hands from my head and walked away.

"How do you feel? Have you seen anything?" cautiously asked the woman who was sitting opposite me.

Yes, I saw... But how does she know? I looked at my hands. I wanted to hug mom and dad so much... And now I suddenly understand that it was just a dream. I just felt so good, and now it hurts again. I left them... hid when this happened.

"Orochimaru?"

I shrugged. I wanted to leave, I wanted to be as far away from here as possible."

"Well, that's enough for today," Hina-san surrendered, "we will continue another time, in two days." She looked expressively at Hokage.

"Very well." He nodded approvingly to her and held out his hand: "Maru, let's go."

With his support, I got up from the chair and stepped toward the door, again holding my eyes to the long-haired blonde.

"See you, Orochimaru," he wished.

"Bye," the woman smiled.

Goodbye, I clasped my hands and bowed. Hiruzen-san and I left the office and went out into the street. I still couldn't manage to get rid of this mental scene... I saw mom and dad again, they were so real... I seemed to believe that all this was just a nightmare... which was actually a reality. Staring at my feet, I felt like Hiruzen-san continued to look at me worriedly.

"Sorry, I told them that such a radical approach might not work," he said quietly when we went outside and now were walking through the garden to the main gate, "but Hina-san, as a psychologist, is confident that as soon as we figure out why you..."He suddenly coughed and decided to change the subject. "Listen how you like, if you and I would..."

We just left the hospital. Without letting the man finish, I stopped abruptly, suddenly making a decision. If I can't find this place myself, I must ask once again to show where it is, so that in the future I won't have look for it anymore and immediately go there. Where dad and mom are, I need to be too.

"Orochimaru, what is it?" Sarutobi-san became clearly wary.

With a quiet sigh, I took out a notebook and a pen from my little bag that now hung on my belt and pulled out my request on a piece of paper, then showed it to the man: 'Hiruzen-sama, show me the way to mom and dad again. Please.'

The man took the notebook from me, read it, was silently thoughtfully for several seconds, and only then carefully asked: "You... really want this?"

In response, I nodded my head. Yes I want. Have been wanting for a long time. I need it... especially now.

"Alright," he returned the notebook to me, "but not for long, okay?"

I didn't perceive the last part of the phrase, the main thing is that he agreed, now he will show me, and... and then it won't be necessary. I'll find it myself.

We set off in the completely opposite direction. I looked around with all my eyes, noting marks like billboards or shops, lampposts and trees. The main thing is to know where dad and mom are, everything else is not important. Strong excitement rose in my chest. No, I understood where we were going, I already knew what a cemetery was and why this place is so creepy. A couple of years ago, our neighbors' old dog died, they loved her very much. Their eldest six-year-old daughter, named Amiko, cried loudly for several days. When I asked my mother why, she told me everything... Dad then resented why I, the child, needed to know such things now, but my mother insisted that it was better to know. That I cried night too, imagining what I would feel in Amiko's place. I'd better not imagine... I'd better never ask about this at all. It would be better if I were like normal person, without these deviations... without these thoughts.

I recognized a large log-high fence and wide open massive gates right away, although the last time it was dark. There are no people in the territory; only at the entrance, we encountered a family of four that left the cemetery. They greeted the Hokage and left, and the two of us stepped it. A wide road, grave monuments to the right and left, there are paths diverging perpendicular to the main road. In the farthest left corner there was a log tower. Probably the Overseer lives there, or as it is called correctly... On three sides beyond the fence, the cemetery is surrounded by tall trees, low green grass around the monuments...

[Play the soundtrack while reading the next episode.](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=dzvepO-eEHA)

We walked four paths extending to the sides and turned onto the fifth, stopping at the twelfth marble tombstone with the names and a sign of the Hidden Leaf... Looking at it, I again felt a strong desire to cry. It came suddenly... Again.

Hugging myself, I stood in a light breeze, closing my eyes and again mentally reliving the events of that night. It all happened so fast... I remember as if it was just a few minutes ago. These eerie sounds, flashes of fire, the silhouette of a huge snake above the trees... Ninjas that found me...

_"...we came too late. There are no survivors."_

There are no survivors... no... no... And at first I still hoped that these people would help me find my mom and dad... Instead, they took me here, but I didn't want to... Everything happened so quickly... I didn't help them... I ran away cowardly. Time is everything... Mom's words from my dreams... What does it mean?

"Orochimaru?"

Startled, I looked bewilderedly at Hiruzen-san. He is still here? I did not think... I forgot that there is someone with me.

"What are you thinking about?" he asked carefully.

About what... About this! Want the truth? So be it. With a gasp, I again took out the notebook with a pen and deduced with a trembling hand:

'This is all my fault.'

And didn't immediately decide to show this. I hesitated for a few seconds, and then, nevertheless, handed the notebook to the man. Hiruzen-san didn't ask to clarify. He seemed to understand what I was talking about right away.

"What? Of course not!" he exclaimed in surprise. "Why do you..."

'I left them. I escaped.' I wrote before he could finish the sentence. Not wanting to look at Hokage's reaction, I turned my back on him, pressed my hands to my chest and, squinting, and lowered my head. The pen and notebook fell to the ground, but I didn't care. Come as it may. I deserved.

Behind there was only silence. This is already scary, seriously. Come on... Hiruzen-sama, say something. Anything... I... I do not...

"There was nothing you could do, Maru," he answered softly from behind. The Man's strong hand squeezed my right shoulder. "Do not blame yourself."

He still doesn't understand. But I understand everything. I know. I remember. Clenching my fists and exhaling strangledly, I scanned the ground, lifted my pen and notebook opened a new page, and, pressing on the paper especially hard at each letter, I admitted:

'Mom told me to run. I escaped. I got scared. It's a betrayal.'

Self-pity was gone. Now everything begins to fall into place. I'm longing, I'm guilty, I'm a traitor. Hiruzen looked at what was written as if someone had hit him hard on the chest, and then hoarsely asked:

"Why do you think so?"

Well... It's simple. I shrugged. Isn't that obvious? I can't. This is not right, it is impossible. The tip pierces my neck... dad rushes to protect us... my mother and I are fleeing... fall... kunai-knife in her back... a trickle of blood flows from the corner of her mouth... an imploring look ...

"No matter what happens. When I say, run as hard as you can, just don't look back."

And I ran away. I escaped, although I had to stay with her. With them. It was terrible. And not only because of how everything happened, but also because I did nothing. Hands clenched into fists: I did nothing to stop this. I. Did. Nothing.

"Maru, don't think this way!" Hiruzen-san spoke again, in a much more serious tone. He sharply turned me towards him, I squeezed my eyes shut, struggling with tears. "It's not your fault, you hear me?! Anyone's, but yours. You could not do anything at that moment." Sarutobi-san squatted in front of me. "This is not a betrayal. If your mother told you to save yourself, then that was necessity. That was a right thing.

No! No, it was not, I objected mentally and looked doubtfully at the gravestone, it was completely wrong.

"Your parents gave their lives for you, a betrayal will be if you give in, lock yourself away from the world and people who wish you good. You won't be able to give the world what you could if not for this misfortune."

Give the world something? What? I looked at him with alienation. I'm not going to give anything to the world, this world has taken everything from me! Empathy... Pity... They do not understand. Mom and dad said that one should respond to good with good, but also, if necessary, be able to stand up for themselves. They could not... I squinted at the monument. Couldn't...

"Understand, Orochimaru, they didn't die so that you would suffer." He took a deep breath, took me by the shoulders and shook me. "They wanted you to live."

I kept looking down, not believing my own ears. Mom and dad loved me, I loved them. My... my family...

"Let's go home." Hiruzen-san stood up, took my hand and led me from the territory of the cemetery. I did not resist - it is useless. "Think about what I said, okay?"

Not raising my head to him, I turned to the monument. They saved me... Those Shadows needed something. Something that they did not get. What? Why? What for? Were we hiding from someone? No... people hide differently. We just lived like everyone else. Then what happened, tell me? What?

As we walked home, the words of Hiruzen-san never left my mind. My mom and dad wanted me to live... Well, I'm alive... and miss them. I still feel guilty that for some time I stopped thinking about them... It should not be so. Now, walking next to Sarutobi-san, I especially tried to pay attention to how to return here next time by myself.

Soundtracks:

1) Avatar OST - Climbing Up Iknimaya/The Path To Heaven; (their first training)

2) Naruto Shippuden OST - Continuing the Road; (Maru helps Biwako at worl: meeting Tsunade)

3) Naruto Shippuden OST - The Guts To Never Give Up; (Asuma introduses Maru to Kurenai)

4) Fate/stay night: [Unlimited Blade Works] OST II - Sorrow UBW Extended; (Hiruzen tells Orochimaru about the incoming meeting)

5) Naruto Shippuuden movie 2 OST - Afterglow; (meeting Yamanaka Hina)

6) Halo 3 OST - Choose Wisely; (a vision)

7) Fate/stay night: [Unlimited Blade Works] OST II - Ocean of Memories; (Maru and Hiruzen visit her parents' grave)

[Also this story can be found here](https://www.wattpad.com/770391399-naruto-team-hiruzen-time-loop-english-version)


	10. Prologue. Chapter 10. Beginning of the ninja path (2)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> During one of the therapy sessions something happens: Orochimaru meets herself from the future. Asuma gets angry at Maru for her ability to learn and memorize.

[Play the soundtrack while reading the next episode](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=2RoKdYcvH1o)

That evening I didn't even leave outside anymore. As soon as we got home, I immediately went upstairs and, once entering my room, climbed under the table. I felt some kind of internal emptiness... and sadness. At the same time, for some reason I didn't want to cry. Hiruzen-san's words and my own thoughts sounded in my head again and again...

_It's all my fault..._

_"...not your fault. You could not do anything at that moment."_

_I escaped. I got scared. This is a betrayal._

_"... they didn't die so that you would suffer. They wanted you to live."_

"Maru! Are you there?" Asuma looked into my room. I froze, still sitting under the table, held my breath and even closed my eyes. Go away. Please leave...

The door closed and I breathed a sigh of relief. I don't want to see anyone. I want to be alone. And there is only one place where I would feel calm. And now I know how to find it. I sighed and, pulling my knees to my chest, laid my head on them. They won't let me go there right now again.

After some time, somewhere in the corridor ther were voices and steps getting closer.

"You sure she's there?" Biwako-san asked worriedly.

"Yes," her husband confirmed. "I don't feel any changes of seal impulses." He grinned. "I doubt Orochimaru already knows how to get around them."

"So, what happened when you left with her today?"

"Never mind. Just, as I said, the first session made Maru little tired, that's all, let her rest. You go, I'll check on her myself."

"Okay," Biwako surrendered, "oh, I don't like your wizard ninja tricks. Hope all this won't worsen the child's condition."

"Don't worry."

Judging by the sounds, Biwako-san left. Hokage came to my room and opened the door. He didn't even have to guess where to look for me. The man came up and squatted, holding his hands on the tabletop.

"Talk to me, Maru," he asked quietly.

I don't want to, I thought. I want nothing. Go away, Hiruzen-sama... No... No, stay, please. I want... I don't know what I want... I don't even want to communicate in writing, I don't want to get out... and at the same time I want you to stay. Someone to be around... So I thought, without looking at him and already imagining that he would leave now. But instead, Sarutobi-san suddenly sat on the floor next to me, leaning slightly against the table leg.

"Very well," he suddenly decided, "let's just sit in silence then."

I finally raised my head, I wanted to smile, but it didn't work out. How did he understand me? Maybe it's dad... with a different face? Ninjas can turn into other people and objects, I know. Once I fell and hurt both knees, so dad, while my mother treated them, holding her glowing fingers close, entertained me by becoming different animals. Maybe Hiruzen-san and Biwako-san are them? Disguised themselves from Shadows? No, what nonsense, it's impossible. It's not them, I understand that.

Someone opened the door again. I didn't see who exactly, I just noticed how Hiruzen-san negatively waved his right hand and the unknown guest left. I carefully leaned out from under the table and moved towards him. Sarutobi-san hugged me with his left hand.

"It's not your fault," he stroked my head with his free hand, "not your fault."

So we sat together, until it became dark outside...

The next time we met with Hina-san two days later. I didn't want this, I was afraid, but this time Inoichi-san was not present with us. Next time he will come again, and now she just wanted to talk to me about the last time. Hiruzen-san warned that the doctor was already aware of what I told him then... in the cemetery. What is it all because of me. To my apparent indignation, he explained that this is possible just what they hoped to find out. I was offended, I felt betrayed, thought she would blame me... But for some reason, she didn't.

"Nobody even thinks of blaming you for anything, do you hear me?" quietly, but strictly said Hiruzen-san in my ear. "No one."

The night before this evening, we were sitting on the floor at the low table in his office. Outside the window it was already dark. At first, Sarutobi-san taught me to count in my mind several actions, I asked him recently. We started with two: two additions, two subtractions, multiplication and subtraction, addition and division, and so on. For now, we're going to do this with integers, as he said. I was surprised at: what are 'integers'? Are there... non-whole numbers too? I remembered what I saw when I first went to his office: numbers, sequences interrupted by commas, brackets, check marks, exclamation marks, small numbers over large ones, and so on. And then he again reminded of the meeting with Hina-san.

_'The injections are painful. I don't want it. Why?'_ I complained immediately, calming a little.

"This will not happen tomorrow," he assured. "In fact it is only for the safety of Inoichi-san, you know."

What? I didn't understand anything at all.

"Back then in the forest, where we found you..." he suddenly stopped short, but then continued: "Well, you remember, Inoichi tried to read your mind to help us understand what happened... Well, the energy blow he got from you was serious..." The man ran a hand through my hair. "And to avoid this in the future..."

'_He hurt me,'_ I indignantly emphasized the written sentence.

"Not intentionally. And you also didn't want to harm him. Inoichi-san is my friend, he is a good person, no need to be afraid of him. Okay?"

I turned away, not knowing what to say. What happened in the forest, why he was thrown away from me, I do not know. He made me relive it again, it hurt... This is what I know for sure. But I had no desire to deliberately make Inoichi-san pain. So without inventing anything, I took the pen again and wrote the answer '2280' to the example: '780 + 125*12'.

This time, Inoichi-san was not present indeed. Only Hina-san, Hiruzen-san and I were in the office. The woman spoke to me, asked about what I saw the last time, I described everything to her. For some reason, Hina-san was in no hurry to blame me, she also said that I was not to blame for... the tragedy. Then she gave me several logical and memory tasks, then she even offered to play chess... Too bad. Dad and I used to love this game.

"Well, I have no words," the woman was surprised after the second defeat. Hiruzen-san sent me a smile, I just shrugged.

Later in the evening the three of us again went for a little training. I had almost mastered handseals, practiced a little every day, and my fingers weren't so confused already while switching from sign to sign. But today we again simply practiced combat techniques. Asuma, however, showed how he, using his chakra, can run up the trunks of trees without hands, and also created three clones of himself.

Again it became a shame: I want it too. Repeated his gestures to create clones: Hitsuji (ram) - Mi (snake) - Tora (tiger). But... I didn't succeed. Am I doing something wrong? I don't feel anything, when the shield was activated – then yes I do. But now there was nothing. I looked helplessly at the boy and then at his father.

"Orochimaru, wait," Hiruzen-san stopped me, "I understood you. Next time, we'll begin to learn how to direct the chakra energy. You already did this with a shield. So this shouldn't be too difficult."

I dropped my hands. Next time? Really? It will be great! I wish mom and dad were here and saw everything...

"Okay, guys, that's enough for today, let's go home." Hiruzen-san led us back to the village.

" How did you do that?" Asuma pinned to me along the way. I didn't take anything with me to write on, and couldn't answer him, but the boy has already turned to his father: "Dad, how? She," the lboy put both index fingers in my direction, "learned seven handseals the first time, and now she repeated my combination only once she saw it!"

"Didn't I tell you that Maru has an unusual memory? So, it's called 'hyperthymesia,'" Hiruzen-san answered him. I flinched and accelerated my step, pretending that I wasn't listening to them and couldn't hear at all. "A super memory, so to say. For example, do you remember what you did... let's say... one and a half weeks ago at this time? Or describe in detail the events of each day the month before?"

" Uhh ..."

"That's it. And Orochimaru can reproduce her memories in detail. By the way, she also has a penchant for mental arithmetic, that is, she quickly calculates in her mind."

"Wow ..." the boy said in surprise. "Dad, then you also have this very... mesia... what? Sounds like some kind of illness."

"Hyperthymesia," Hiruzen-san repeated calmly. "I learned to do this when I began to train to count in mind. Maru's abilities are innate... as doctors said. By mo own experience I can tell that a mnemonist doesn't keep all the events in their mind, but when they start remembering, they reproduce them without much effort in all the details: images, thoughts, feelings... And it doesn't matter if the event happened yesterday, three or ten years ago... Am I right, Maru?"

Turning around, I nodded, then picked up a stick lying on the ground and began to twirl it in my hands, as if again I didn't notice what they were talking about behind my back. Mnemonists... The first time I heard this word from Manda.

"So it's possible to learn how to do this? Dad, teach me!"

"Did I hear that right, Sarutobi Asuma wants to study?" the man deliberately surprised.

"Yes!" the boy loudly declared. "I also want to be like Maru and you. I want to quickly count in my mind, have a super memory and create a chakra shield! Not all the same Kakashi alone brag about how cool he is.

"Well, let it be at least the initial goal. What do you think, Orochimaru?"

Huh? I threw the stick forward and turned around again.

"Will you help your brother?"

With what? I jerked my shoulders. I don't know how to teach this. I can only... try to describe to him how I do it. When it's enough to think, and now everything itself is built into a hwole picture. Living images and emotions appear by themselves.

In the evening, Asuma persuaded his father to give him at least a few initial mathematical tasks for practice. Even Biwako-san was very surprised by his sudden unexpected interest. We played chess in his room, I didn't want to, but Asuma really asked ...

"And what unusual happened today that aroused such interest in him?" Biwako-san asked, noticing us.

"Let's just say that not only older children can set an example for younger ones," Hiruzen-san answered evasively, "it happens and vice versa."

"Damn, again!" exclaimed Asuma, when I won the second time. "How do you do that?!"

I don't know, I shrugged, probably because you don't follow the pieces, make moves just like that without any sense... I looked at the door and saw that both Asuma's parents were standing in the doorsteps and looking at us. I wonder how long they have been there...

I spent most of the next day at Asuma's grandparents' house. Sasuke-san was not present, all morning he taught children at the Academy. Only the blind Minami-san and the red-eyed girl, who I still remember from the Spring Festival, were with me. By the way, her name is Mieko, Asuma's cousin, she is thirteen, she has already received the Chuunin rank, that is an second-level ninja, and today her task was to look after her grandmother... well, and me. What can I say, she didn't tease and didn't bother me much either. For a while I was just left to my own business, sitting in the corner with my doll, then Minami-san asked us both to accompany her to the grocery store, we even walked a bit after that... In general the day was not very busy. 

[Play the soundtrack while reading the next episode](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=3id-0jH_mno)

The evening was more interesting. Asuma ran after me, and we went home, but first made a detour to the Hokage Tower, where his father was waiting for us. I have never been inside, only I saw this building: a large white round tower, located next to the Ninja Academy, it is the highest in all of Konoha. There, as Asuma said, the Council gathers and go meetings of dignitaries from other places.

"I did my father's assignments yesterday after class, but... Damn, this is so difficult!" he complained along the way, referring to additional logic tasks, that he requested. "I can't even believe that this is really can be done at all."

I don't know... I somehow get it by myself. Since my mother began to teach me how to count and talked about numbers. Dad then, seeing that I like it all, began to play simple games with me on the account, after some time we moved on to more complex ones. Mom didn't understand why it was needed at the age of three, but then she also got involved in the process. They both quickly counted and analyzed just like Hiruzen-san, I... just picked it up from them. I also thought that all people know how to do it so easily, just like they don't forget anything.

Several children of Asuma's age passed by, also with ninja headbands. They greeted my adoptive brother; he introduced me as well. Then his father came out of the Tower, and the three of us walked home. Upon returning, we quickly had a bite to eat and went to Hiruzen-san's office, where he began to explain to his son the steps of counting in mind. The boy and I sat on the pillows at a low table and listened, his dad gave us similar tasks, as in the case of ninja training for me... So that's how we spent more than an hour, Biwako-san looked in once and everything she was made her smile. The boy at first carried out tasks with enthusiasm, but a little later he was already beginning to get tired and annoyed.

"Damn it!" Asuma sharply rubbed his temples and crossed out another incorrect answer. "5 + 7... We transfer one... three more... It's a nightmare."

"And you thought everything would be so simple?" Hiruzen-san rebuked him kindly. "It may take months, or even years, to bring this to an automatism, but each time it will be easier and easier." Hiruzen-san got up and went to the window. "Think of this as if you study a jutsu. The point is similar.

Asuma again looked through the written chains of numbers:

"Just a nightmare. My brain is already boiling," Asuma once again ran his eyes along the written chains of numbers and slipped a piece of paper to me, whispering: " I don't understand where the error is, do you see?"

Having carefully studied what the boy wrote, I pointed out in two places: in one, subtraction was incorrectly performed, and in the second, was a problem with multiplication. Watching him ponder over seemingly difficult tasks, I experienced some satisfaction, it was a pity before that, when I watched him perform all sorts of magical actions that are not yet available to me.

"Hey, ninja-mnemonists, are you done or not?" suddenly came the voice of Biwako-san outside the door. "Dinner is waiting."

"Well, guys, let's take a break," Hiruzen-san announced next, moving away from the window.

"Phew..." Asuma fell on his back. "Daaaad..." he called, staring at the ceiling.

"Yeaaaah?" Hiruzen-san responded in the same manner.

"And why," Asuma raised himself on his elbows, "they don't teach us this at the Academy?"

"Not everyone can do this," his father answered, "and not everyone wants to. You personaly have only recently become interested init, remember? Not long ago you didn't like math at all."

"Well so..." the boy sat and scratched his head. "But can I?"

"Asuma, I told you more than once, if you want, you can do anything," Sarutobi-san sat on the floor on the other side of the table and took a few sheets of paper with his son's tasks: "Well, that's better. Just next time don't ask for prompts," a meaningful look at me, "at least such obvious ones." Then he checked my answers: "Well, Maru, you've done everything perfectly. Very good."

I lowered my head, hiding my embarrassed smile. Hiruzen-san collected all the paper with our scribbles in one pile and stood up:

"Alright, people, it's time to eat. Or your mother will definitely get us for that..."

"Are you going or not?" Biwako-san shouted from somewhere muffled.

"We are!" the man answered. "That's it, we'll continue this another time."

"Yes..." Asuma said tiredly. He jumped up and quickly left his father's office. I also got up and was about to leave, but Hokage stopped me putting his hand on my shoulder:

"Maru, wait." 

[Play the soundtrack while reading the next episode](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=e8X_bUyrUfg)

I stared questioningly at him.

"Tomorrow we are meeting with Hina-san again. Inoichi-san will also be present. I guess you know what that means."

I know. And I do not like it. But on the other hand it is... an opportunity. Fearing a little of his serious look, I again went to the low table, sat on my knees and, taking a pen, wrote:

_'Will I see them again?'_

"I don't know, Maru, I don't know," Hiruzen-san shook his head, sitting down beside me. He seemed to understand right away that I had mom and dad in mind. He wanted to say something else, but for some reason didn't do it.

Remembering my first meeting with Hina-san, I decided to ask another question. Previously, somehow it was not something that was couldn't, rather didn't keep it my head. And now suddenly remembered and... again became curious:

_'Hiruzen-sama, why did you call me your daughter?'_

"I..." At first he was somehow at a loss, but only for a moment: "Because we are family. No, I don't expect you to call me father, but you and I are not strangers to each other, just like Biwako-chan and Asuma. Very little time has passed so that you can fully realize this. Just..." He sighed. "Just wait. Time will put everything into places."

_"Time is everything, Maru. One day you will understand..."_

I hope I pursed my lips, maybe... I don't know... Sometimes I feel attachment to these people, and sometimes... I want to run away.

"Give me your hand," he took my left hand and turned it up, after that he put his own right hand to it. There was a faint glow between our palms, I felt warm, and when Sarutobi-san removed his own, but I saw a symbol shimmering with golden light on my left palm: a straight line and two arcs intersecting it, curved in different directions, circles at each end of all lines .

Wow... what is it? As if enchanted, I looked at this sign until it disappeared, like if nothing had happened. Then I looked up at the warmly smiling Hiruzen-san. What was it? What did he do?

"This is a symbol of the Sarutobi clan," he again took my palm in his and ran the index finger of his other hand over it, it felt a bit tickled. "Each of us has it. Now you are part of our family, Orochimaru. You are not alone."

Wow... I raised my left hand to my chest again and squeezed into a fist it several times. Part of their family... Another family. Not alone... It's nice and sad at the same time. This... I wanted to rush into his arms, but didn't so it as if I had stumbled upon an invisible wall. Images from the past began to appear in my head by themselves. Quiet evening on the porch of a small house a few days before Shadows arrived, I was alone in the forest, unknown people found me, meeting with Hiruzen-san and Biwako-san, Asuma at first seemed to me so hyperactive, it even scared me.

_"...they wanted you to live."_

_"Just dare even raise your vile paw on my sister, and you will deal with me!"_

_"we can never replace your real parents, but we will do our best so that you can consider us as people close to you."_

_"Maru, let's race!"_

_"...you know, you look wonderful all together."_

_Not a traitor?_

_"a betrayal will be if you give in, lock yourself away from the world and people who wish you good."_

I just don't know what to do. I really like these people, and yet, partly, I understand that... No, I don't understand anything.

Hiruzen-san opened the door:

"Let's go?"

I nodded and left first. At dinner, Asuma was telling his mother how his mental count began to turn better. For me, this is already too simple calculations, although my dad and I also started with simple examples. Now I understand how he feels when we... meaning I... just started to learn ninja art.

Late in the evening, lying in bed with the side lamp on, I all looked at my left palm. No sign of a recent mark on it. So it won't appear again? The symbol of the Sarutobi clan... Not alone... All together... It is interesting, but what about the sign of our family, if there was any? Our family was small, I didn't know my grandparents and other relatives. Momoko-san was not one of them, although I always loved her as a grandmother. Mom... Dad... I miss you. Very.

The next day, during a meeting with Hina-san, something incomprehensible happened, at that time of course. How could I know at all. Thought it was just a dream... a vision... like the first time. Just another one.

After the conversation with Hina-san, the man who knows how to get into people's heads again intervened. I promised Hiruzen-san to behave well, although I don't like what these people do at all. It hurts and... I don't understand a thing.

"Close your eyes, relax, breathe deeply, think about the good..." Inoichi-san said, standing behind me and putting his hands on my temples. From his fingertips across my head, and then all over my body went a feeling like goosebumps ...

"What's happening?"

"Looks like..."

There was nothing else to make out. I fall into the unknown again... and then... 

[Play the soundtrack while reading the next episode](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=OqOe_IkzIGQ)

_ _

_Opening my eyes, I found myself... among pink clouds in the sunset sky. At least that was the first impression. Underfoot there was a huge swirling cloud, and more clouds all around. The reddening sky is illuminated by the rising... or setting sun. There is nobody around me, I go forward not hearing my own steps, a gentle warm, quiet wind blows, there is only a strange ringing around. Quiet, pleasant, turning into a rumble..._

_A woman comes out of the fog towards me. I had never seen her before, but I feel that she is known, as if she was someone close to me. She is tall, dressed in a long beige tunic to the knees, with short sleeves, from under themone can already see the long tight-fitting sleeves of a black sweater, a purple belt tied around the waist with a large bow-knot at the back, black trousers and dark blue ninja sandals on her feet, long shiny black mid-thigh-length hair _ _flutters beautifully in the wind just like mine. I go to her, obeying a strange sense of attraction, and when we find ourselves very close to each other, I finally pay attention to her face. Pale skin... familiar features... golden eyes with vertical pupils... She looks like me! Only taller and older. Who is she?_

_"Hi, Orochimaru," the stranger smiles with some odd sadness in her eyes._

_"Hi," I answered right away, catching myself on thinking that I'd better say 'hello'. Whoever she is, I must not forget my manners. Politeness. It would be worth asking what kind of place it is, and how the woman knows my name, but at the moment it did not bother me. Like the fact that I was able to say something again. Only this unknown and at the same time familiar one occupied all my thoughts._

_The woman extended her right hand to me, and in response, I extended my left hand to her. Our fingers touched. For some reason I thought, I know who she is, but... no. It just can't be._

_"Who are you?" I asked suspiciously, to this the woman sighed quietly and removed her hand._

_"I wish I could tell you," she tried to hold back the tears, "but you must understand everything by yourself."_

_I didn't have time to ask any more questions: the sun began to appear on the left because of the clouds right at our level. So bright that I reflexively wanted to squint. Its rays gradually absorbed the woman, me, the clouds, the sky - everything. I blocked my face with my hands and..._

...the bright light began to recede, drawing the outline of the room where I was before I got... to that unknown place. The dark-haired woman was no longer around, but other people are looking at me. The fair-haired man carefully removed his hands from my head. I looked at him, hoping that he would explain who I just saw. It's... I can't even imagine.

"Maru, are you alright?" Hiruzen-san asked carefully.

I didn't know what to say, what to write. For some reason, everyone had a worried look on their faces. I looked at them all in turn, but no one was in a hurry to explain anything. Why? Who was she?

"What did you see?" It was already Hina-san's question.

Ah... I don't know, I shrugged once, thought she would tell me... But no, they all waited for me to answer. Is it possible? Unlike Manda, this woman didn't ask to keep our meeting in secret. That is, maybe... she was also a fake, like... mom and dad that time? Taking a pen and sliding a sheet of paper towards me, I wrote:

_'I saw a woman who looked like me. We were in the clouds; she came out of the fog, and then the sun. And she disappeared.'_

"A woman like you?" Hina-san repeated in surprise, picking up the paper in her hands. I nodded. Then she turned to Hiruzen-san: "What do you think, Hokage-sama, what does that mean?"

"I don't know..." he answered quietly. However, a look of caution slipped through his eyes. Just for a second, it seemed to me that there was no certainty in his answer. It's a pity, I didn't know and didn't understand many things back then...

And late in the evening, when the lights were turned off everywhere in the house, I got out of bed and, opening a large window, climbed onto the windowsill. The night was quiet, cloudless and warm. Soon the first summer days will come. I looked up at the sky. Stars are almost invisible due to the light of street lamps... To watch them, my dad and I left the village, sat on a hill, and he told me about the celestials to whom the constellations were dedicated. Suddenly, I caught myself thinking that these memories didn't cause me a momentary desire to cry, as before. Again I remembered the woman from my vision. She never said her name, but she knew mine from somewhere, and... we were so alike... But this is not mom, for sure. Maybe I dreamed that I saw... myself? She wanted to say something, but didn't do it... maybe didn't have time...

The day after that, I again spent with Minami-san at her home. They didn't know where to take me, they were afraid to leave me with strangers (fir that I again felt myself as an outsider, despite the seal given me by Hiruzen-san), and this was I could even help the blind woman somehow... Although she didn't seem helpless to me, especially at her own housee. It was only difficult to communicate with her: she doesn't see, I don't speak. We agreed this way: one knock on something means the answer 'yes', two knocks mean the answer 'no', respectively. And I also had the opportunity to practice performing handseals, until no one noticed. There was a great desire to run away to mom and dad, this woman couldn't catch up with me with all her desire, but... a kind of conscience didn't allow me to do this. One had only to imagine the disappointed faces of the foster family, so I didn't dare to do this. Another time, soon, for sure. And no one will stop me.

In the evening after returned home, I went to my room, but they didn't allow me to be alone. After a while, Tsunade ran in and invited me to go for walk, Asuma was doing homework in his room at that time. Biwako-san agreed to let us go only promising that we didn't go far. The blonde girl said that we will be on the playground several houses away from here.

"Don't worry, Biwako-san, Maru won't get into troubles with me," she assured, "I promised Lord Hokage to look after her."

"And still, be careful," the woman asked. "Not so long ago there was one... situation..."

I flinched. She means Shadows, right?

"Ah, when for some reason it was impossible to leave the Village?" the girl remembered. "Yes, there was a strange thing... And what happened back then, Biwako-san?"

"I ..." she hesitated, glancing at me, "I don't know for sure, just... It doesn't matter. The main thing – everything's over now. Just don't go far, okay?

"Of course, Biwako-san!" Tsunade promised and nodded to me towards the exit^ "You coming?"

With a sigh, I followed the girl. I can't say that I was very eager to step outside, even despite the good weather, however... I can say for sure that I started to like Tsunade, although she is loud, but she never gave me names or teased me. I like her company and... get tired of her at the same time. 

[Play the soundtrack while reading the next episode](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=l4yg4azUnX0)

We walked along the street along the fences, behind them there were beautiful gardens and houses. Day, or rather evening, was sunny and warm, there were almost no clouds... In Kirigakure, many children of our age in the daylight could walk freely around the village, and there were no questions: "Whose child id this?" Fortunately, there were no reasons for that.

"Today I was just remembering you," she suddenly began to speak, "when we wrote an arithmetic test. I wish I had such a brain as Orochimaru's. Would have finish everything faster than others. Not that I did it slowly, faster than many, but... still not the very first.

I didn't react at all. What is an 'arithmetic test' and how they write it, one could only guess.

When we reached a large playground with swings, slides and a sandbox, I suddenly got a little frightend of going further: there were too many children. Children of different ages delved into the sand, rode on a swing and pulled down the slides, some were playing with ball nearby. There were also adults - apparently those who looked after very young children here.

"What are you doing?" surprised Tsunade, as soon as I froze.

I don't want to go there, I won't go, I shook my head, too many children.

"What?" She continued to inquire. "Do not be afraid, everything is fine. It is just a playground."

I know... And I won't go there, I took a step back, there are children, they will tease me. If dad or mom were here, I would have been much bolder. But not even Asuma was nearby. Tsunade, of course, once stood up for me, but...

"Don't be such a scary cat, Maru!" She took my left hand and forcibly dragged me forward. "Nobody will touch you, and if they dare, I'll hurt them myself! Like Jiraiya then... Still stutters." Tsunade clenched her free hand into a fist. "There, the girls. Let's introduce you, it will be fun!"

No! I tried to break free, but the blonde's grip was stronger. She led me to a group of four girls about the same age, two of them were swinging and two more stood nearby, but this didn't stop them from chatting enthusiastically.

"Girls!" She joyfully waved her free hand.

" Hello, Tsunade!" They immediately drew attention to us.

"Oh, who's with you?"

"Who is she?"

"Everyone meet Maru, my new Friend. I told you about her." Tsunade turned her head over her right shoulder, because at that moment I took refuge behind her: "Well, do not be scared. Say hello. No one will eat you."

Pulling my head into my shoulders, I timidly waved to them. Four girls came closer, looking at me with interest. I clung to Tsunade's hand as if she was my defense. Defecnse../ Shield... No... I hope not.

"Cool ..." the girl, with gray eyes and mouse-colored shoulder-length hair, leaned forward, as if looking at something incomprehensible. "And indeed vertical..." She suddenly became silent from Tsunade's indignant sniffling.

"Hideko, I asked!" She put her hands on her waist and frowned in displeasure.

"Yes, just ..." the girl was embarrassed. "It's just very... Unusual. In a good way. Is it a Kekkei Genkai like Uchiha's Sharingan clan or Byakugan of the Hyuuga clan? What can you do?"

Again this word... I do not know its meaning, like these two other obscure!

"Oh, Maru can do a lot of things!" Tsunade shoved my elbow, and at that moment I wanted to fall through the ground. "But it all later, she is not yet so ready to communicate and show her... uniqueness.

"And which ones?" they didn't want to change the subject.

"Later," Tsunade insisted, "I brought her here to meet, and not for this... Question."

"Interrogation, you mean?" the white-haired green-eyed girl in a dress to the color of her eyes giggled.

"Well, yes, exactly. In general Maru is my social project, I am responsible for her. Who would try to offend her, will deal with me, get it?

The girls were not at all indignant at Tsunade's statement, but, fortunately, they stopped asking about this, although they somehow looked at me with doubt. They were probably afraid, for them the silent child seemed most likely abnormal.

"Why doesn't she talk? Can't?" asked another girl.

"Can..." Tsunade scratched the top of her head, "she's just shy."

We spent some time on the playground, the girls (the names of the other three, by the way, Kin, Miho and Eyka, apart from the two of us Shinobi is only Hideko) talked more with each other, almost no one paid special attention to me. We rode on swings (Tsuna showed me how to push with my legs to swing on my own), then we decided to play a game called 'Nonsense', that is, everyone whispered words to each other in an ear, and the 'presenter' asked questions, it was necessary to answer the word that you heard from your neighbor. Because of my dumbness, I couldn't participate, so I just sat next to them and listened, feeling a little involved in this company. Questions and answers of girls amused me almost to tears.

"Hideko, what did you eat today?" asked the 'presenting' girl.

"Uh..." she squinted at the neighbor to her right, "a lamppost..."

The girls laughed out loud, including Hideko.

"Tsuna, and you... mmm... what did you bring to the Academy with you today?"

"A toilet," she answered quietly. Here everyone almost fell to the ground. I was choking soundlessly with laughter, imagining in details everything they said. I have never had difficulties with fantasy.

I have never heard of such games before. Well... in the Midt Village, I had to watch the children sitting in piles and laughing at something, but... never thought what amused them. Only hoped that they were not laughing at me.

Then the girls began to play catch-up. Tsunade said to stick with her. She runs fast, but I have never been slowtoo, although I didn't have to run with other children before. We rushed around with a loud noise - from them, not from me. Tsunade and I peered out from behind a tree and here...

"Aha, there you are!" the girl ran forward to catch us. Another one followed her.

"Move!" the blonde grabbed my hand and yanked behind her. We rushed along the street along the fences of private houses. Where we ran, I didn't even think, just followed Tsunade, who still wouldn't let go of my hand.

"Faster, Maru! They are catching up!" she cried cheerfully. I turned around at the girls running after us, and the next moment I heard a scream, but I didn't have time to stop...

"Ahhhhhh!!!"

"Hey... OUCH!!!"

Painfully bumping into Tsunade, I fell onto the asphalt, and she fell down to the left. Someone else was moaning nearby. Looking up, I found that a white-haired tanned boy with long red arrows on his cheeks, starting from the corners of his eyes, was sitting nearby. I remember him... I saw him. He called me a vampire, and then Tsunade chased him away. By the way, she was rubbing her bruised forehead next to me in a reclining position, just like the boy... by the name of Jiraiya. Looks like they clashed their foreheads.

"What ... are you mad or something?!" he was indignant.

"What?!" Tsunade raised her voice. They stared at each other and fell silent, apparently just realizing what had happened. Who crashed into whom. "Well, great..."

"Oh, hello, Tsuna-chan and... uh ..." The boy was silent. Maybe he forgot my name or he came up with another name calling, differ from the last time. Or maybe he's not yet recovered from the fall.

"Is everyone okay?" other girls jumped to us. "Tsuna, Maru, how are you?"

"Fine, I guess..." Tsunade sat awkwardly, examining herself.

"I am also alive, thank you for asking..." Jiraiya muttered, moving back. He stood up and began to shake off his clothes with a displeased look, so did we. I also felt an unpleasant aching pain in my right elbow, looking at which, I saw a dirty abrasion on the skin with blood. There was also an abrasion on my left palm, only smaller. Being frightened, I wanted to cry, my first thought was to run home and put on something with long sleeves so that no one could see all this.

"Badly hurt?"Tsunade's hands also had abrasions, perhaps an invisible bump on her head, but she didn't cry. This is the only thing that held back my tears. But still I wanted to hide my own bruises. I always thought about it at first - if only no one would not notice that I fell...

"Hey, Moon-Golden-Eyes, is everything all right?" even Jiraiya was worried for some reason. I looked at him in surprise, forgetting for a moment about the pain. Moon? What Moon?

"Her name is Maru," Tsunade stood in front of me, "Sarutobi Orochimaru, if introduce properly."

"Oro ... chi ... what?" Jiraiya hatched his eyes. "Wow, what a name! May I call you Chi? It will be easier this way. Wait, Sarutobi?" His jaw dropped.

"Sarutobi?.." the girls gasped. "What-wat is the full name? Tsuna, you didn't say..."

"This... That meant... that is, you..." Jiraiya pointed a trembling right index finger at me. "Are you from the Sandaime Hokage clan?"

I involuntarily looked at my left palm. Nothing there. Tsunade smiled maliciously, she liked the boy's expression:

"His youngest daughter. Now you understand who you called a vampire back then?"

"Ah... hey! It was a compliment, I said!" the white-haired boy was indignant. "To beat for such a thing is simply indecent, Princess Tsunade."

For this flying into the trash can won't be not enough!" Tsunade rolled up her sleeves. Frightened that she would hit him again, I ran out between them and, looking at the girl, shook my head. Tsunade was surprised: "What?"

No, I shook my head again, staring at her not to start a fight. Especially because of me... She might get into trouble. Me too.

"Well then, it looks like you're lucky, Jiraiya," Tsunade unclenched her fists. "You can thank her." And she already turned to me: "Come on, find a column, we need to clean and rinse the wounds, then I will show you something interesting."

Jiraiya with a sour face hurried to get away from us. The nearest column was at the intersection of two streets near the playground. Wounds unpleasantly pinched from cold water. Wincing with pain, I quickly washed the dirt off the torn skin, then Tsunade did the same.

"Now I'll brag," we reached one of the benches, and Tsunade pointed to it: "Sit down."

I obediently did as she said, wondering what the girl was up to.

"You remember, I told you that I already mastered one of the healing jutsu?" She took my right hand and turned it to her with a torn elbow. "Well, not what I've mastered, I'm just learning..." Tsunade closed her eyes, a bluish-green glow formed around her left hand, and I moved back in fright. "Maru, sit still." The girl raised her luminous hand to the abrasion on my skin, the pain instantly gone, giving way to a slight warmth.

All-eyed, me and the rest of the girls watched the skin tighten, and the wound disappeared like if had never been there. Tsunale did the same with my second, which was on the left palm. When she finished, I was surprised to feel the perfectly healthy elbow and looked at her in shock. My mother knew how to do it, I thought only adult ninjas could.

"Cool, huh?" Hideko whispered, watching Tsunade do the same with her own abrasions. "Tsuna surely knows how to relieve pain, or how to cause it."

"Only if needed," the blonde objected, finishing her magical manipulations.

"So... Tsuna, why didn't you tell us that this girl is Third Hokage's daughter?" Suddenly asked a girl in a blue tracksuit. She had sharp features, her eyes were almost black, her hair was also black and as long as mine, gathered in a ponytail. Her name was Miho.

"At first I wanted to say, but then I decided to wait. See how you treat her, simply as a person, or as the daughter of the leader of the Land of Fire. How people react to me, knowing who my grandfathers were." We all simultaneously turned our heads to distant monuments in the rock high above the village.

Tsunade escorted me home, when it was already getting dark, and already returning Hiruzen-san himself took the girl to her house. Neither I nor Asumu were let into the street that evening, so until the head of the family returned, we spent time in the attic under the table hidden behind the canopy, where the adoptive brother told me all kinds of fictional stories. Only my a bit dirty clothes reminded us of today's little incident, but this could be attributed simply to playing on the street. 

[Play the soundtrack while reading the next episode](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=MI4mWZ9noII)

On the weekend, finally, what happened was what I was waiting for - we began to study magic. Rather, it was easier for me to describe it this way. Hiruzen-san specially adjusted this training for the day when Asuma had no classes at the Academy, and we could train all together.

We left as always in the morning, and returned only in the evening. First, as before, it was necessary to run a distance through the forest, then we practiced strikes, then handsings, now did it without difficulty. How much time I spent when no one saw me practicing in the evenings... Now I could already easily form twelve handseals much faster. The question remains: what for? What to do next?

Asuma and I sat on the grass, legs crossed, and his father stood in front of us and explained:

"Now let's get to the next part. The initial phase of chakra control practice - the main source of ninja power. Asuma, tell us what it is?"

"Umm this ..." He hesitated for a second, and then gave a little more confident: "It's a combination of two types of energy: spiritual and physical. This is just what distinguishes us from ordinary people... We can do things like walking on water, control the elements of nature: earth, air, fire and water... Mmm... And a lot of all other things - jutsu, or ninja arts.

" Yes good. Mostly correct," Hiruzen-san said.

This is something more, I wanted to object. Initially this energy belonged to Shinj, the Divine Trees that came to us from heaven a very, very long time ago. So said mom. The creature that came to Earth ate a fruit of this tree and that's how gained this power...

_"...she stopped wars, and her sons became the first people in this world already born with this energy in their own bodies. Through a special practice, they kept sharing the chakra with people, hoping to create a peaxe on our planet. But people didn't obey, they prefer to use the presented power for their own purposes. And that's how Ninjutsu arts appeared."_

I rubbed my face. The memory was so vivid, it seemed as if I had just seen her again... experienced the same excitement like when I heard my mother's story. People were punished for their greed and desire for power - most of them were deprived of this supernatural power, but some remained that retained this energy in themselves. And this is us – Shinobi. I asked then, where are these creatures now, and when if they come again... To that dad laughed and said that it was just a legend, but all Shinobi must know this story.

"The first step is concentration."Hiruzen-san asked Asuma to put his headband away from his head, tore two leaves from the nearest tree, one of them he placed on his son's forehead, the other one - to mime. "Focus completely on them, do not be distracted by anything else."

"My heel is itching..." Asuma whispered, but then fell silent under the stern look of Hokage. I hardly suppressed the urge to giggle.

It was an important moment, no matter how stupid I could look like: sitting with a leaf glued to my forehead and trying to look at it. Mom and dad already did this before, before moving on to shield formation practice. And the five false signs before its creation were a kind of countdown. Like count to five and then jump, for example.

Hiruzen-san sat in front of us in the same position, he continued to say what to do, what sensations to pay attention to... I sat motionless, focused looking up. I couldn't see the leaf on my forehead, but it was impossible not to feel it. The right wrist began to itch – looks like a mosquito bite... What effort did it cost me not to slap myself there. The leaf... all attention to it... 

[Play the soundtrack while reading the next episode](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=XUF17cd8mKk)

"Concentrate, Maru. Feel the pulsation of the chakra within you."

These feelings were already familiar... At first, the feeling of excitement, from which goosebumps run, pleasant warmth to the fingertips... It seems that in an instant you can bounce to the clouds or move mountains... I closed my eyes, completely surrendering to this feeling... When I first felt this, I wanted to scream loudly with joy so that the whole world would hear me...

"Yes, good, good..." Hiruzen-san said.

When I opened my eyes, I noticed a faint blue and white haze around me, it lasted only a couple of seconds, and then disappeared... Like with the shield, I only had to lose concentration.

"This is insanity!" Asuma breathed in shock, staring at me with all his eyes. I felt confused. "You did it the first time! How?!" In his voice there was a clear resentment. "Dad! The boy moved to his knees and pointed at me with his finger. "How is that possible?!" It can't be happening!

ЭAsuma, wait..."

"No, dad, this is not fair!" Asuma jumped to his feet. "She so easily generated the chakra the first time, and yet she's not even a Genin! Okay, shield, thanks to it she stopped those ninjas, but... everything else is too much!

Hiruzen-san tried to calm the hotheaded boy down, but he did not want to listen. With an unhappy look, I, still sitting on the grass, looked from father to son and vice versa, then I just closed my ears and closed my eyes, feeling that I was starting to cry.

"That's it, the training is over," Hiruzen-san suddenly announced angrily, "we are leaving. I'll talk to you at home." He took my hand and led me along. Asuma walked beside us, dropping his angry gaze to the ground.

Once at home, Asuma went to his room, saying that he didn't want to see anyone. Feeling very tired and guilty, I went up to my room and climbed under the table. Why did he suddenly get mad at me? I don't... What have I done wrong?

By dinner, the boy did come down, but the situation was quite tense. I kept catching the boy's angry eyes on me, but as soon as I looked at him, Asuma immediately turned away.

"Well, for a long we will be silent and offended?' Biwako-san broke the silence, she was already aware of what had happened.

"No one is offended," Asuma muttered and stood up from the table. "I'm just not hungry." He went to his room. I also crawled out of the chair and went to my room too.

Once inside I immediately threw myself on the bed and sobbed again. Why is he so mad at me? What did I do to him? I don't understand... Now, his parents are also most likely to be angry. They'll drive me away, although they didn't want to let me go recently...

"...Sooner or later. Biwako, go check on Maru, I'll talk with Asuma."

"Okay."

She came to me, sat next to me, hugged me... she spoke soothing words. Once stopped crying, I got to the table and asked in writing if I needed to leave, because Asuma hates me. But instead of a question mark, I put dot at the end of the sentence, so it was more of a statement than a question.

"What?.." Biwako-san was stiff with fear. "Maru, of course not! Do not even dare to think about it! Asuma will calm down soon, everything will be fine. You are not to blame for anything." She pressed me to her and whispered in my ear: "You won't go anywhere, hear me? We are Family. And that will not change."

I believed her... for a while. But still an unpleasant feeling remained. If I need to leave, then I will... to mom and dad. But from there no one dares to drive me away...

At night, I again had the same incomprehensible dream: I run to the huge gate, behind which a large stone staircase goes into the clouds, and in front of it mom and dad... They walk slowly, and I rush with all my speed, but still I can't catch them up. Woke up in the middle of the night all in tears.

"Mom, dad... I miss... very much..." I said it only with my lips, without a voice or a whisper. I would like someone to hear me, but nobody was near. I rolled over on my other side and wiped the tears with the edge of the blanket and closed my eyes. There were no more dreams until morning.

The day after, I again spent with Bivako-san at her work. Already used to it. Only today there was no psychotherapy sessions. Good. I don't like it. I would have run away into the forest, but... now I don't want to. If mom and dad are here, then if I leave Konoha, I will be alone. I don't want to be alone, but at the same time I want to be away from people... He said this should not be done, but... I don't understand. Sometimes I am drawn directly to these people, and sometimes... on the contrary, I want no one around. I don't know why... I just want it.

_"You will have a home and a family. Of course, we can never replace your real parents, but we will do our best so that you can consider us as people close to you._

And he never told me why, even when I asked... Is there any reason at all? Maybe it's just... no need to think about it? But no, I can't. Sometimes it still seems that I am more of a problem for them than something good. Especially now that Asuma is angry with me. 

[Play the soundtrack while reading the next episode](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=JLhgnp8yDGg)

In the evening, I sat alone on the veranda, holding Kasumi doll in my hands and enjoying the silence. The setting sun brightly illuminates the porch and the garden, its rays warm pleasantly... The second half of May here is a warm time, not cold and foggy as where we lived. Konoha, Hidden Leaf Village... I wonder why it's called so, and the territory itself is called the Land of Fire? It's strange. This symbol looks like a snail, but on the hat of Hiruzen-san there is a completely different one. Hidden Leaf... It is even painted finely on my doll's hwadband ... It's depicted on the monument...

Mom, dad... It's a pity they didn't see what I managed to do yesterday. I don't know what it is, but... It felt good, joyful... Until Asuma got angry. Running a hand through my loose hair, I looked back at the front door. Biwako-san said that her husband and son would be back soon, then we all go out to dinner. But I don't want to be near a person who is angry with me for some reason. I want to go there... I think I know, I remember a little where this place is. I can find it. Interesting... maybe now? I starched my legs and looked at my blue sandals. What if I go there now... on my own? I waited a long time for such an opportunity, and now it appeared. It's time.

Putting the doll on the steps in front of the house, I quickly went to the gate and turned around to the house. Nobody. Well, that means I can go, only fast. Wildly worried, I slipped out of the garden and rushed down the street, hoping that I would get to the place without incidents, and no one would think to stop me.

It's crowded on the streets, everyone goes about their business, children run around, I don't stand out in any way, unless I look someone in the eye. This time I walked along the sidewalks and watched with particular caution so that no cart with horses appeared on the road. The last time was enough... By memory, I quickly walked in the opposite direction, that is, if we then turned right, for example, then now I had to make a left turn, and so on. I tried to run, there was only one thought in my head - to get there.

After a while I found myself on the outskirts of the village in front of a large wooden gate. I already walked through without running, no need to hurry... It's as calm here as the last time we were me and Hiruzen-san came here. It doesn't matter whether it's night, evening, or day... All is one. Everything is the same... In this place, even the birds don't sing, only the wind... And no people. Well, almost... In the far right, one old man in a straw hat sits on his knees on the ground near one of the monuments. And that's all, not a single living soul anymore. No one guarded the always open gates, no one asked what the kid's doing here, no one bothered me.

Clutching my hands at chest level, I walked fearfully along the main road between the graves on both sides. So... five rows straight and then to the left, the twelfth monument, if you count from the... Oh, from... the road. Found it. Here it is. Two such relative and dear names. Without parting my hands, I knelt in front of the gravestone. Lips were trembling, eyes were pinching, throat was squeezed as if by something was strong, forcing all the air to leave my chest. Mom... Dad... It's me... I'm here. With a sob, I extended my left hand and stroked the symbol of the Hidden Leaf under their names. Why is this here? They were ninjas, yes... But not Konoha's. Well, for real.

I raised my tearful eyes to the sky. I'm sorry... I'm sorry that I stopped thinking about you again for a while... This is not right, it should not be. Again, this nagging sense of shame, the feeling that I am... a traitor... It comes and goes, I can't do anything about it.

_"... a betrayal will be if you give in, lock yourself away from the world and people who wish you good. You won't be able to give the world what you could without if not for this misfortune."_

But how does he know? When we were here last time, it seemed to me that... Hiruzen-san could also know them in the past. Probably because... I would like that. The man who once held me in his arms a long time ago and smiled... I don't know who it was, but somehow reminds me of him... It's impossible. We were not here. We lived far from here in the Land of Waves.

_"They didn't die so that you would suffer. They wanted you to live."_

They wanted me to live... So he said. But how... without them? Now the right hand touched the tombstone. Manda said that he would tell everything if I come a decent Shinobi... And for this I will have to talk with people, even if I don't want to... At all.

_"What should I do then?"_

_"What to do... what to do... Live, learn, improve your s-s-skils-s-s."_

But it's difficult. It hurts. It's hard. They seem like mom and dad to me... And b brother. I have never had brothers or sisters. I am an only child. And now... I don't know what to do, he was offended... I want to become a ninja, I want to understand why it happened and... how it happened. But at the same time, I... want nothing. Only a family. My own family. Just get back... a few weeks ago. Warn... prevent... change...

Suddenly, the sun disappeared behind the clouds. At first I didn't pay attention to this until the wind intensified, and only then again I raised my head to the sky. Dense clouds covered most of the visible sight of ot. Rain is coming? The sun was just shining... How?

"Orochimaru!" called me a familiar male voice. Sarutobi-san. Well, great. How did he find me so fast? Again... Looking to the right, I saw a man in a dark blue kimono slowly walking towards me. He stepped carefully, as if afraid to scare... No need, Hiruzen-sama, I'm not going to run.

With a sigh, I looked again at the gravestone. So much for privacy...

"You will give both Biwako-chan and me a heart attack," he began condemningly, stopping a couple of steps away from me. "How could you just leave without warning anyone? And what if something happened to you again? No, I'm not saying that it should have been or could have been like that... Well, oh, Orochimaru," the man rubbed his forehead, "this is very..." He sighed and, nevertheless, finished the phrase: "A very stupid act."

I sat motionless, no longer reacting not from indifference, but because of a feeling of shame. Made them worried again... And I dodn't want to upset Biwako-san at all, he was right, I didn't even think at that moment that someone would start looking for me. I just wanted to get back to mom and dad again...

"Maru," Sarutobi-san knelt beside me, "every ninja must calculate the consequences of their possible actions. This is one of the main rules of the Shinobi. Biwako-chan almost lost her mind. I would too, "he laid his right hand on his chest," if I didn't know where to look for you. It's because of Asuma? What were you thinking?

Nothing. I looked at him sadly. I did not think of anything like that. And no, not because of Asuma. If I could now, I would tell him that. Strange, huh? I was just thinking that I don't want to communicate with the world, but in fact I want to talk to some people.... Not always, but it happens. I don't want to get attached to these people, because... what if something bad happens to them too? This sudden thought made me want to sob again.

Hiruzen-san continued to say something educational and condemning, but I just didn't listen, I thought more of how to let him know how I feel and why around him I'm both joyful and sad at the same time. Without inventing anything better, I groped the man with my right hand by his left, and with my own left hand reached for the cold tombstone.

"Orochimaru?" Sarutobi-san stopped his instructive speech and now looked at me with a sort of surprise. I answered him with a hopeful look. The man's face softened. I don't know if he understood or not... He just smiled and pulled me away from the monument. "Understand, to be sad is normal, to grieve is normal, nobody rushes you anywhere." Hiruzen-san ran a hand through my hair and tucked the lock behind my right ear. "Yes, it's sorrow." He looked sadly at the monument. "For you, a great sorrow. Sadness won't go away completely, you will never forget them. Your parents cannot be returned...

At this I closed my eyes, clenched my fists and clenched my teeth, not looking at the man.

"...but you know what you can do for them?"

No ... what? I looked into his eyes readily. For mom and dad... anything.

"Live on. Become someone important. This is the end of the old, and at the same time, the beginning of the new."

The clouds in the sky scattered as unexpectedly as they appeared, the sun came out again, the wind also died down. As if by someone's command. What is it? Hiruzen-san continued to talk about the importance and value of human life, also that I have a great future, and he wants to help me... Again mentioned the Will of Fire... What is it? The beginning of a new is what? Becoming someone... I never thought about that. In the past, listening to stories from books that my mother read to me, I imagined myself to be a researcher who travels the world, finds herself in places where a person's foot hasn't step for a long time, protects the weak from dangers, learns something new, and so on. Now I... don't know already. I want to solve the mystery of Shadows - for now that's all.

"You have us: Biwako, Asuma, and me." He took my left hand and turned my palm up. "No need to be afraid of us, hear me? We are your family, you can always count on us. Your brother is only a little jealous, but doesn't hate you. We are all your family."

It was a shock, the seal on my hand flashed a golden light for an instant and disappeared again. How did Hiruzen-san understand that I was afraid if I myself realized this only after he said this? But this, as you know, is not a fear of danger, it is... a fear of guilt. I still feel it sometimes. I am still ashamed. And Asuma is angry... They are too kind to me, and yet Shadows almost once killed Asuma and me. This would not have happened if not for...

"Don't run away anymore, okay?" Hiruzen-san held out his hands to me. Looking again at the gravestone, I got up from the ground and slowly hugged the man. This time it's different: I don't feel like running away, because he seems so much like dad... but this is not dad.

_"You have us. We are your family."_

Family... Another... Still hugging a man, I clenched my left hand into a fist... Not a traitor, right?

_"They didn't die so that you would suffer. They wanted you to live."_

Hiruzen-san stroked my back and again softly repeated:

"Don't run away..."

"I'm sorry..." I whispered with my lips. It was not possible to squeeze out neither a sound, nor even a whisper, just like last night. No wonder Hiruzen-san didn't hear me either. But for some reason he pulled back sharply and looked into my eyes. As if... he at least felt something. "Sorry..." I repeated again soundlessly.

"It's all right, Maru," the man's face shone, he pulled me to him again, "everything will be fine."

Fine? When will it be? I don't understand... Sadness comes and goes, nothing can be done about it. They said that this is normal, it will be so for a very long time, or rather, always. This is just what have to be accepted. But I don't want to...

* * *

Looking back, at that very moment I couldn't even imagine that we would become the worst of enemies. Foster father and daughter, teacher and student... There was a kind of strong emotional bond between us once... But things hapen. His choices, my choices, omissions, secrets, disagreements... wars, made decisions. All I regret was my childish naivety. He knew everything from the very beginning. He knew the reason... and hid it, hoping in this way what... to protect me? Yes, that's what he said. But I don't believe it. Although not important anymore, I now know much more. Much more. 

Soundtracks: 

1) TES 5: Enderal Shards Of Order OST – Intro; (evening at home, Maru tries to understand) 

2) Naruto OST – Alone; (mental math lesson) 

3) 5 Centimeters Per Second OST- End Theme; (clan's symbol - Maru part of the family) 

4) Interstellar OST – What Happens Now; (Orochimaru meets her future self) 

5) Divinity 2 – Sunflower; (walking with Tsunade) 

6) Avatar OST - Becoming One Of The People; (first chakra control traning, Maru remembers the legend) 

7) Halo OST – The Maw; (Orochimaru learns to control her chakra) 

8) Halo 4 OST - Solace (Maru visits her parents' grave again, Hiruzen finds her)

[Also this story can be found here](https://www.wattpad.com/770804939-naruto-team-hiruzen-time-loop-english-version)


	11. Prologue. Chapter 11. Beginning of the ninja path (3)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Half of the chapter is about little Orochimaru and the other half is about adult Orochimaru. I just wanted to compare her past and future self.

[Play the soundtrack while reading the next episode](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=QO5VHa5xPrU)

Upon returning home, we met face to face with Biwako-san, she looked unusually pale, and her eyes were wet with tears. She immediately embraced me, making me seriously confused. What happened?

"Orochimaru!" the woman was shaking. "God Lord... where have you been? I thought that..." She sobbed and turned to her husband almost in a whisper: "Where did you find her?"

Their housekeeper Ayano also came into the corridor, behind her Asuma looked out of one of the rooms. As soon as our glances met, the boy immediately disappeared from sight.

"At the cemetery... Near the grave of her parents," Hiruzen-san answered to his wife so that the other woman wouldn't hear anything.

"Oh..."

"Biwako, calm down, please," he asked louder. "Maru is fine, as I said."

"Biwako-san, you shouldn't..." the assistant began, she wanted to take the woman away from me, but she let me go herself and stood up, staggering a little:

"It's okay, Ayano, I just..."

"Orochimaru, go to your room," Hiruzen-san pushed me toward the stairs. "And no more independent walks today, alright?" He squatted in front of me and squeezed my shoulders a little with his hands: "Can you promise that?" I had to nod what to do. And Hokage let me go upstairs.

I slowly trudged to the second floor. I shouldn't be ashamed, I did what I wanted for a long time. It's wrong that I haven't been with them for so long. An inexplicable quarrel with Asuma only increased the desire to go there, and then the opportunity turned up. I didn't think about anyone or anything else. There was only one goal in my head...

With a sigh, looking around the room, I again decided to climb under the table. Again it seemed to me the safest place. There was no need to turn on the light yet, it was still not so that dark on the street. For some reason I felt sorry for my own escape... But mentally I still was there... in silence, broken only by the wind. The cemetery is a terrible place... being there, I almost feel the presence of someone invisible... It's them? Those who are called spirits? Momoko-san also said that souls are immortal, and those who are no longer present are still with us... in Eternity...

"...you know what you can do for them? Live on. Become someone important. This is the end of the old and at the same time the beginning of the new."

Someone entered the room. I squeezed my eyes shut, mentally hoping no one would see me.

"Maru?" Asuma called softly. "Maru, are you here?"

Goosebumps ran down my spine, I squeezed into a lump and held my breath. Did he come to quarrel again? Blame me for bringing his mother to tears? Why was she so scared? The steps were getting closer, legs in brown trousers and blue ninja sandals appeared. Asuma bent down and looked under the table:

"Oops! Why are you here?.. I mean, well... here?" He pointed to the space under the table.

Why? Is it forbidden? I glanced belligerently at him and put my head on my knees.

"Here, you forgot," the boy handed Kasumi to me, but I didn't take the doll from him. With a sigh, Asuma lowered his hand and, sitting on the floor, put the toy next to him. "You scared everyone wildly. Mom was so worried only twice: when we were attacked in the forest and... when I, being younger than you, got lost in the Cloud Village, we went there by invitation. Cool place, by the way. Beautiful.

Why is he telling me this? I already realized that it was my fault.

"Strange..." Asuma suddenly thought, looking at the ceiling. "It only was worth to begin this very counting in the mind with dad and you, and... I began to recall things that I didn't even think about before... Only worth grasping the details of the past, as the images appear in my head on their own..." The boy's eyes shone: "Your memory works like that, right?"

Yes, I nodded, slightly surprised that he understood. Yes... that's right.

"Great... maybe I'll become like you and dad. A minimalist or something like that... He says this is a chance..." Asuma-kun smiled, and then became serious again: "Orochimaru, I am just..." He scratched the top of his head. "Well, I wanted to apologize... I was offended and just... Just..." The boy sighed fatefully and squeezed out: "It's just that I envy you. That's it."

I flinched. He envious me? Me?

"You are smart, especially for your age, you know how to write, you can generate a chakra shield, which is too hard for most of the Shinobi, you have such a fantastic memory, and at the first training practice on the concentration of chakra you could... well... show it..." He took a breath and added quieter: "And also you and dad are alike."

And what does that suppose to mean, I wonder?

"Well... You both love this... mental math, and... I don't know, think alike. When I look at you, it seems as if there is some kind of... invisible connection between you and dad, or if you two have your own world, as if... And..." Asuma sighed: "I feel overboard your boat. I don't like it, you know."

I flinched. He envies me... Why does he envy me? This I who envies him! And I don't... I don't want to stand between them, ruin their friendship. If Asuma was not in the way, I would get out and write everything to him. Instead, I had to do it differently: having turned my left palm towards me, I moved it with the connected tips of thumb, index and middle fingers of my right hand. Asuma nodded, stood up, climbed the table and sat down again, holding out a paper and a pen for me. Taking all this, I put the paper the floor and sitting on my knees began to write:

'No, I envy you. As a ninja you know how much more than me, and you also have real mom and dad,' I emphasized the word 'real' several times, hoping to highlight it especially, and then handed the paper to the boy. He ran his eyes over what was written, and repeated the last words aloud:

"...real mom and dad... Well, yes." Now he looked at me with pity. Wonderful. "Maru... well, I'm sorry, huh? I didn't want this, I just..." He swallowed. "Well, it happened. Maybe peace, huh?" He held out his hand to me. "Arguing for a long time is not good."

Make peace? Nobody has ever offered me peace... If he really wants to, he offers it... This is good. Grasping the outstretched hand, I suddenly felt sadness giving way to joy. It was... unexpected. And it's nice, really.

"Well, that's better," Asuma leaned forward and climbed up to me: "Move it, little one, an armored train is coming." I crawled away in the opposite direction, and now we were sitting opposite each other. "It's nothing, you'll grow up, learn to speak, and we will quarrel more... or even fight."

Quarrel again? Fight? I frowned and bowed my head to the left. What for? I don't want to do all this... Cautiously glancing at the boy, I moved to the farthest corner keeping a distance between us.

"Hey, wait! I mean," Asuma laughed, "I want to say that this is a normal thing!" And already with a more thoughtful look he added: "As I heard. Disputes between two brothers, or brother and sister or two sisters... This is a common practice, we fight and then make peace, umm?"

'I never had a brother. I thought you hate me,' I admitted and looked away guiltily.

"Hate you?" Asuma's eyebrows crawled up. "What a nonsense? Well, yes... I was offended, because as a Shinobi you are cooler than me... And I'm still offended, you know. But to hate? I myself ran around the neighborhood like crazy, looking for you! While Ayano-san tried to calm mother down. So don't carry nonsense, huh? In short," he moved toward me and, waving his left index finger on each word, distinctly said: "No one hates anyone. Get it?" He gently poked me with the same finger on the forehead. I nodded in agreement more with fright, of course, than with consent, but he had enough. "Well, that's good." Asuma nodded and added a half-tone below: "I also didn't have younger sisters before, so I have to learn in the process... how to behave with you, kids." We looked into each other's eyes, and for some reason I wanted to laugh, in fact Asuma didn't hold back himself and laughed out loud.

While we decided not to catch his parents' eyes, and Asuma didn't want to sit here under the table either. He suggested going to his room and watching some sci-fi movie, like last time at night. I agreed, although I don't know why, even getting out from under the table was somehow... 

[Play the soundtrack while reading the next episode](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=tv9h4zM7deQ)

We left the room and moved towards the stairs to the attic, and as we passed the bedroom of Asuma's parents, we heard quiet voices. The boy suddenly froze, crept up to the door and leaned against his ear. Driven by curiosity, I tiptoed up to him. Asuma put a finger to his lips.

"Do you feel better?" we heard a worried male voice.

"Much better, thanks..." the female answered.

"Sure? I can call..."

"Hiruzen, please. I'm a doctor myself. Just got scared. I really thought someone could have kidnapped her, despite the presence of ANBU. Last time we didn't even think that our children could be attacked in broad daylight. When I was informed that both of them were in the hospital..." She sobbed. Asuma and I exchanged glances.

"Biwako, this is in the past," her husband reassured, "believe me, those who tried to kill Maru and Asuma will not appear again. You have my word. They are both here at home, safe. And they..." the voice was silent, something creaked, then steps, and the door suddenly opened before us. Hiruzen-san crossed his arms with a stern look and nodded toward the room: "Well, come in, scouts." And he stepped aside, freeing us a passage.

As in the rest of the house here, the interior was designed so that there was a lot of free space. The walls are brown, large bright windows, white ceiling, beige floor. To the right of the entrance there is a large double bed, a huge bright picture above it, two ball-shaped lamps descend on the sides of the wall. Opposite the wall there is a small cupboard with several small potted plants on it, as well as a TV on the wall, two soft armchairs next to one of the windows. To the left of the front door there is a large tree in a pot, the height of the plant reached almost the ceiling. So de curved shelves with books and flowers stand on the walls.

As soon as we stopped by, Biwako-san, who was lying on the bed, immediately sat down. At the sight of her pale tired face, I... we both stopped as if we had stumbled upon an invisible wall. Why am I here? Immediately the thought came to my mind that I had to leave, but for some reason my feet seemed to have grown to the floor.

"Mom..." Asuma, looking at her, took my hand, "mom, we reconciled."

I carefully stared at the floor, but still felt their eyes on me. Out of the corner of my eye I noticed how a woman stretched out her hands and quietly said with a sigh: "Come to me both of you..."

Asuma pulled my hand, he sat on the bed to the left of his mother, I walked to her right side. Biwako hugged both of us. I felt regret. Is she upset about me? I didn't know... I didn't think. There was only one thought at that moment, and if I asked... it would certainly not work out.

"I should spank you both, but I don't have the strength right now..." she admitted in a whisper and shook her hand slightly, holding me: "You especially."

"Let this be a lesson to you," Hiruzen-san also sat on the bed near Asuma, "which I hope you have learned. Orochimaru, it mostly concerns you."

What concerns me? Still holding onto Biwako-san, I was looking at the large plant in a tub near the door.

"Maru, look at me," Sarutobi-san stood up, walked around everyone and squatted down beside me. I did as he said. Hiruzen took my hands: "Let's do it this way, when you want again... to go there... Just tell me or Biwako, okay? One of us, or both of us would accompany you. Don't run there alone anymore, okay?"

We looked into each other's eyes, but I couldn't stand it for long and turned away. He... understands me, doesn't forbid, doesn't scold... They are good people... All of them. Squinting to stop the urge to cry, I nodded several times. Hiruzen-san smiled, he touched me lightly on the nose with his finger and stood up:

"Well done."

"Dad, will we still train together?" Asuma suddenly asked, also getting up, thereby freeing himself from his mother's arms. "And count in mind. Will we? Please?"

"Perhaps," Hiruzen-san answered evasively. He looked at the ceiling, and then again at his son and put his right index finger in his direction: "Only one term: do not scandal." Then he also pointed at me: "Do not run away. Is everything clear to everyone?"

We looked at each other and nodded at the same time. Such consent was enough for Asuma's father, as he said that he would believe us this time.

After these events, I became... a little calmer, in a sense the Sarutobi house seemed to me less foreign, and I liked these people around more and more. Before everything in me seemed to shout: 'You're a stranger. Leave. You have no place here.' And now something began to change. I miss my mom and dad just as much, sometimes I have nightmares, and if just think about the past, the images begin to haunt me, both good and bad ones. But there's just something else right now... I don't know what... I've become less... detached, probably. Although the desire to remain alone is still very strong, not only because of sadness, but also because I just like it. But when something was really bad, I had someone to run to... and all the creepy would immediately disappear.

The next evening, we all... swam in the pool in the backyard. Hiruzen-san taught me to stay on the water, Asuma cut circles around the perimeter, and Biwako-san just sat under an umbrella and looked at us, sometimes taking pictures. She gave me a bright golden swimsuit that shone very beautifully in the rays of the setting sun. The bottom of the pool turned with a slope: that is, from one side it was much deeper than from the other, where the water reached my chest. It was here that Sarutobi-san insured me, supported me, while I tried hard to row my arms and legs.

"Check it out!" Asuma, having climbed out onto the side of the pool, joined his hands with the Hitsuji (ram) sign, stepped into the water and... remained standing on the surface! Just as he ran onto the trees, my dad did exactly the same when we climbed sky high... "Well, how do I control the chuck... Ouch!!!" the boy didn't have time to finish, because he immediately went headlong under water, raising a bunch of splashes, a second later emerged, looking around stunned.

"Not good enough yet," his father said calmly. I stifled a quiet laugh while Biwako-san angrily resented his action. 

[Play the soundtrack while reading the next episode](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=NOAOtffWJgM)

Now we often spent time together in the evenings, arranging either combat practice or the lessons of mental counting and solving logic tasks. At their house, as you recall, Asuma casually mentioned on the first day of my appearance here, there was also a training ground, it turned out to be a closed room, almost empty, only in the center, and also in the corner is a cabinet and a stand with weapons. Here we only mainly practiced combat skills with an imaginary enemy or with each other, which was scary, all the time I was afraid that Asuma would hit me somewhere especially painfully. With hand seals and the chakra control, I had to wait until the weekend in the forest, since Biwako-san didn't allow this at home until she was completely sure that we were in control of our own power. And this, according to her, won't happen soon.

Tsunade also often came in and called me for a walk. While Asuma was hanging out with his friends, she brought me to her group of girls. They tried not to pay attention to me, one strange mute child who walks with them and so be it. But this is better than if the girls laughed at me or tried to drive me away... I didn't really like big companies, it's much better to be around one or two people, but at least with them I don't feel inexplicable fear or excitement... You like one person more, the other - less, but these two enjoy each other's company. If you want to be around one, you can't avoid the second and third... Biwako-san also said that I need to spend more time with my peers, to be more sociable. Me. To be. More. Sociable. Once a blonde girl invited me to her place. I met her grandmother, whom I didn't know before. Senju Tomoko-san, a wise woman, a medical ninja, she taught Tsunade that healing jutsu.

Actually I liked Tsunade more and more, next to her and Asuma, I felt... involved in something. They two are the first children who accepted me. Kakashi and Gai are good too, but let's just say these are Asuma's friends, not mine. Although the adoptive brother sometimes dragged me with him on their meetings. When we again went to the forest for the first time, we were 'secretly' looked after by Chuunin novices. The next time they already didn't have to guard us.

One evening, Asuma and I rode on a swing in the park near the Ninja Academy: I was sitting and holding on to metal bars, and the boy, standing behind, rocked us so that inside I felt a strong, but pleasant tickling, from which I wanted to laugh. I didn't even pay attention to the children playing around us.

"Hey, you don't feel sick yet?" Asuma shouted, once again jostling with his feet. I looked up at him with a joyful look and shook my head negatively. "Good. If anything, let me know. I can do this for a long time!"

So can I. It's strange that these swings, although iron, do not creak at all. In Kirigakure almost always creaked... All. I remember I also loved to swing so the noise would become especially loud, it was a kind of music. Although many adults didn't like this, how many times asked to ride quieter.

Soaring up once again, out of the corner of my eye I noticed Hiruzen-san and his father, Sarutobi Sasuke-san, not far under a tall tree. My... adoptive father... waved me a little. I did the same, almost breaking off the swing, but grabbing the holder in time.

"It seems the children have already found a common language," the elder looked at his son.

"That is true," Hiruzen-san confirmed, not hiding his joy. "Asuma accepted her, Orochimaru became attached to him. They influence each other well."

"Amazing girl." Sasuke-san nodded his approval several times.

"No surprising."

"Yeah. Even then, your whole group, the pride of the First and the Second Hokage, could do things that even more experienced Shinobi are simply unable to do. Orochimaru is a bright spark that can ignite a real flame. If only manage to direct this force for the good..."

"That's what I intend to do," Hiruzen-san answered in all seriousness.

We continued to train, sometimes even just to walk like a family when they had time. Once even we all together came to my dad and mom... Hiruzen-san said that since I already have a certain base, he thinks to send me to the Ninja Academy this autumn, then I can study simple jutsus already with others. It was a shock for me in both good and bad way. The only thing that still upset him and Biwako was my muteness. I tried, honestly tried, but so far nothing has come of it. They said that it's normal, and I don't need to scold myself, but... I want to talk ... and at the same time I do not want to. But quite often, when Inoichi-san takes me somewhere into the unknown, I see something good, and then it becomes a little sad.

At the beginning of June, on the third training session after Asuma and I reconciled, this happened... We first tried to throw shurikens. It turns out there are many ways for casting metal stars. Hiruzen-san showed me how to hold them in my hand correctly, so as not to cut myself, as I did that time... when I dragged one away from my dad and threw it... The result was a deep wound to the palm.

"Go on, Maru," he handed me a quadrangular metal black shuriken and pointed to the trunk of a large tree with a wide board attached to it, on which a red circle was drawn, "aim there."

Fighting the fear of my past failure, I hesitantly took a sharp throwing weapon from Hiruzen-san, clasped between the fingers of my right hand, as he showed, and pulled my wrist back. Fearfully. Others do it so easily... all ninjas do it... Last time I cut myself by my own stupidity.

"Come on..." Asuma whispered nearby.

Swinging, I took a few quick steps, but got my left foot on a stone, tripped and, although I was lucky not to get hurt, I released the metal star blindly...

"Ahhhhhh!!!"

I crashed flat, bumping my knees, stomach and chin. Fortunately, there was grass all around, so I managed to not get any abrasions. Got frightened not only because of an unexpected accidental fall, but also... own scream? I raised my head in surprise, covering my mouth with my right hand. Hiruzen-san was already very close, he helped me get up, Asuma looked at me with staring eyes:

"You... did you just make a sound?" he was surprised. "Dad! Dad, did you hear?"

"Yes..." the man was no less surprised.

"That's great!" the boy jumped closer to me, "Maru, can you say something? Can you?"

But I was too shocked to even react somehow, and just looked down at my feet. I gained air in my chest, but managed to squeeze out nothing, only a quiet noisy exhalation, but without a voice. It made me want to cry. Thought they would laugh, but...

"Hey, don't rush," Asuma's father tried to console me. "You did good, don't be upset. Everything is yet to come."

Don't be upset? But... I'm offended! Such a simple thing as communication... And again I cannot. Even this short scream seemed to me... strangely foreign, as if it was not my voice at all. I don't want. I shook my head and turned my back on them. I don't understand what's the matter.

Biwako-san was very happy about these news in the evening when she found out. I felt very embarrassed and somehow even ashamed... I just don't know why. And at the next meeting, Hina-san noted that this was considerable progress, and we finally got off the ground, even if I still couldn't make a single more sound. I didn't even want to try to whisper. When she suggested this, I immediately cringed into a lump and shook my head wildly. I do not want! Not in public... Do not laugh.

"Maru... Maru, calm down, please," she asked, "it's okay, okay. But sooner or later, if you want to speak as before, you have to take this step. At first it will be difficult, then it will become easier, and over time, your voice will return. Everything will work, Maru, but only if you want it yourself. Do you understand? You must **want** to talk."

Maybe, I thought, looking at my knees. I want... No, I'm afraid. I don't know yet whether I want to or not. So far it turned out to say only a few words, but only with my lips, without a voice, and it was scary, it seemed that everyone was looking at me condemningly, even if there was absolutely no one around. 

[Play the soundtrack while reading the next episode](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=XZfDkIyq7Mg)

That day in the late afternoon Tsunade again came to us. Being alone in the room, I again trained to perform hand seals, even though Biwako-san didn't allow it. If only I knew how to use them for real.

"Oh, hi!" she appeared so unexpectedly that, sitting on my knees on the floor I almost jumped, my hands remained folded in the sign of Tori (bird). "Do you practice jutsu?"

I immediately put my right index finger to my lips and pointed to the open door. Tsunade nodded in understanding and slammed it shut. For me it was more important not to ask what she was doing here, but rather to explain myself, hopping that no one would find out I was doing. I promised after all. Going to the table and taking paper with a pen (Tsunade immediately jumped to me), I wrote: 'These are just signs. Biwako-san doesn't allow this at home.'

"Ah... well, yes..." Tsunade answered. "So you do it secretly..."

Shaking my head, I continued the explanation: 'Just learning handsigns. I can't use jutsu yet. Hiruzen-sama promised to teach later.'

"Yes, handsigns are the first difficult stage," Tsunade agreed. She took turns twisting apart the twelve handseals, the ones that I was learning. And, since nothing happened, I guess these were also empty seals. "But you know how to create a chakra shield... As I heard."

I just nodded three times at that.

"Great... show me?

'Not at home,' I reminded, 'Biwako-san forbids it to both me and Asuma.'

"You call them by names?" the girl was surprised.

'Yes,' I replied, not understanding how else I could call these people.

"Strange... Oh yes, some kind of emotional shock experience..." She suddenly fell silent and tapped her forehead with her fingers: "I'm sorry, I forgot ... Hokage-sama asked me not to speak about this subject."

Then she became interested in how I learn all this, if I have not yet been a student of the Academy. I said that Hiruzen-san teaches me and Asuma, even though Asuma and the other two members of his team have their own teacher. The boy is always present, we train together. Tsunade was shocked: tranings with the Hokage himself... she said that I would have a great advantage over other students. And, omitting the whole stream of words, she would also like to go with us someday... To this I suggested asking if she could join us. The girl was immediately embarrassed, but in the end she said that she would appreciate it. And here I myself didn't understand what had come over me: to offer something to someone, to ask a person whose presence scared me before... But what to do, I promised for some reason, didn't I?

In the evening, I went to Hiruzen-san with my notebook, where I wrote a question whether Tsunade could go with us the next time to train or not.

"Do you want this?" He was very surprised.

'She wants,' I wrote right away, 'and I promised to ask you. Can she?'

"Well ... if her parents don't mind, then why not." Sarutobi-san smiled at me. "I'll talk to Ryuo-san and Jun-san."

This topic wasn't raised anymore, I didn't know if Hokage spoke with the girl's parents, and saw her myself only a day later. Then she shared the good for her news with me:

"Can you imagine? Mom and dad and Lord Hokage let me go with you tomorrow! That's great! Just think... training under the guidance of Lord Hokage... Oh-oh, I worry so much!

I didn't understand the reason for her fear. It's obvious that Tsunade respects Hiruzen-san very much, just like the entire large population of Konohagakure does, for them he is a leader, for me... almost like a dad... Almost. 

[Play the soundtrack while reading the next episode](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=QRQ8_vFVQIU)

The next morning, we first met Tsunade, who was already waiting on the porch of her house, and then went outside the village. Judging by the assurances of Hiruzen-san, the day promised to be good, so at least the weather should not spoil my training. Rather, the first after... Sorry to cut off so sharply, it is very difficult and painful.

The sun only rose above the horizon, and the dew didn't have time to dry. It unpleasantly chilled open toes while we walked along the grass among tall trees. The birds in the forest joyfully chirped, welcoming a new day. Tsunade was delighted, this is the first time she was going to practice under the guidance of Hokage himself, although she tried her best to control her joyful emotions and not seem ill-mannered. By the way, everything went well that day, only at the end something strange happened. Even after many years, I still can't explain what was that. I'll tell you about that.

As always, we started with jogging, then combat practice... again, attempts to throw shurikens. This time I did a little better, out of ten times I hit the board with a circle six times, last time only three hit the target. But my hands remained intact. Tsunade and Asuma were much more accurate, they already have some experience. When it came to sparring, this time I trained with Tsunade... and every time I ended up on the ground. No, I didn't cry, but still it was very unfortunate, because I understood that I myself was afraid to to hurt her.

"More confident, come on!" the fair-haired girl urged me, helping to get up after the next defeat. "What kind of a ninja you will be, if you are afraid of your enemy."

I don't know, I thought. All this is much more complicated than it seems from the outside. This, as my mother said, consists in mastery: you are watching someone and you think that you can easily do everything that they do, and as soon as you try to repeat something yourself, nothing happens right away.

Then the practice of concentration of the chakra, we again sat with leaves glued to our foreheads, trying to focus our attention. When his father turned away for a second, Asuma depicted snoring, which made us all want to laugh, but changed our minds under the stern look of Hiruzen-san. Another task for Tsunade and Asuma was to run up to the top of a tall tree along the trunk without arms, all using the chakra. None of them reached the top this time. I didn't participate at all, because I don't know how to do it. Could only hope that I would learn more soon. Hiruzen-san promised that he would show me how to do this, when he understood that I know how to direct my energy... I wish I could master it faster. When they finished this exercise, Hiruzen-san also allowed me to show them my skills, one in the sense. Yes, we are talking about the shield.

"But I have one term: you create it, I count to five, and then release it, not a second later, understand?"

Nodding my head readily, I ran back a short distance, made a false combination with my hands (Tora-Saru-Inu-Tatsu-Mi), squinting, turned my palms to the sky and directed chakra flows trough them. Hiruzen-san began to count:

"One, two, three..."

"Wooooow ..." the boy said, shocked.

"Yeeahhh... Chakra no Tate..." the girl echoed to him.

"...four, five! That's it!"

I opened my eyes and the shield instantly evaporated. The feeling was as if I didn't get enough sleep for long. It always has been like this after this action, but everything passed quickly. Just need to take a minute...

"You okay? Tired?" Hiruzen-san leaned over to me and, taking by the shoulders carefully and looked at my face. "How are you feeling?"

I nodded with a smile that everything was fine. Tsunade and Asuma looked equally stunned. But no less shocking was the fact that Hiruzen-san himself decided to show us the power of his chakra shield and, without any signs, generated a purple luminous hemisphere much more and more powerful than mine, it covered us all: him, me, Asuma and Tsunade. It struck all three of us, although Asuma and I had already seen this before.

And finally, this evening our task was to run for a while: first through the forest, then through the meadow towards the beach, further along it and return. Hiruzen-san said he would be waiting for us at the intended point. The running time, he said, although it matters, but it is much more important that no one would left behind. Like if it's not a competition. There are four points on the route, where all of us must leave a paper flag, the man gave them us: I had pink flags, Tsunade tool purple ones, Asuma's were green. In a certain place each of us had to leave a flag, per three different-colored flags in one place. This should mean that everyone has pass the distance.

"Ready?" the man started a timer on his watch.

"Ready!" Asuma exclaimed.

"Yes!" Tsunade supported.

I nodded decisively. We lined up.

"Good," Sarutobi-san smiled, looking at his watch. "Three... two... one... Go!

We tore off and raced in the right direction. At first, running fast, trying to overtake each other, but then Asuma-kun suddenly ordered everyone not to rush. This is a task for a team, and everyone needs to complete it together.

The first point was at the end of the forest, where a hilly meadow began. We stuck flags in the bark of an old long-dried tree and rushed on. The next stage was the ruins of some very ancient stone building, which was located in an open area among hills and rare trees. All that was left of it had already begun to overgrow with moss.

"What is here?" Tsunade squeezed in shock.

I don't know, but it's cool, I said mentally. Of course, no one could hear my thoughts.

"It's believed that this is the entrance to some long-abandoned dungeons, but... How far we went here with my class, we couldn't find anything.

"And they let you in?" the girl did not believe. "What about traps?"

"Who would let Genins explore abandoned places? Of course, everything has already been checked and double-checked here. But we didn't lose hope. Okay..." Asuma looked around. "Let's leave the flags here and go on." He stuck his flag in a joint between the cracked stones of a dilapidated wall. Tsunade and I placed our marks next to his, and together we ran off. I kept thinking it would be nice to come closer to the water, but apparently not now.

"Not tired yet?" Asuma asked, just in case.

"Nope..." Tsunade squeezed, panting. I shook my head continuing to run.

We marked with flags the last point, which was a pile of stones, and ran already to the finish line. It's hot, I feel thirsty, my face is burning, but I still have the strength to move my legs, so I didn't slow down and didn't lag behind the others. We were already on the green meadow, from there we descended towards the sea, ending with a sandy beach. We ran close to the slope...

"Almost!" Asuma was delighted, pointing forward to a high hill. "Dad is waiting for us there!" 

Glancing to the left, I stopped abruptly, as I saw a family below on the shore. They walked off to the right along the water's edge. A man and a woman held hands, a girl ran around, arms outstretched. From a distance they couldn't be seen in detail, but the silhouettes... A tall man with a hedgehog haircut, a woman a head shorter than him, the wind gently pulls her knee-length hair gathered in a ponytail, a girl... something like me from afar...

With an inexplicable excitement in my chest, I moved from the hill in their direction, gradually accelerating my step to run. No, it cannot be... It cannot be, can it?! Rushing down the winding path, I almost stumbled, but still managed not to lose my balance. I wanted to shout: "Wait!", but all I could do was run fast, hoping to catch up with them. As soon as my sandals plowed up the sand, a familiar voice called out behind me:

"There she is!"

"Orochimaru! Hey Orochimaru!"

Suddenly stopping and turning to the voice, I saw Asuma and Tsunade hurrying towards me. Again looked in the opposite direction, but sight of the family was lost. Where did they go? This is the open space, they couldn't just disappear or hide somewhere. Right?

"There you are!" heavily breathing boy ran to me. "Let's go to. Dad says it's time to go home... What happened?"

Turning around, I again looked with hope to where the family of three had just gone, but there was still none of them around. I definitely saw them, it just couldn't seem. There were people there! Where did they go? I felt like crying in frustration. Well, where... Where are they? Where?!

"Maru?" Asuma called again. I turned on him a little annoyed. "Let's go," the boy persistently repeated, holding out his left hand to me.

Well, what do you want... Okay! Clenching my fists, I began to go back to the path leading to the top of the hill, Asuma-kun, seeing that I listened to him, did not wait until we got even, and went ahead.

Having ascended with him to the hill where Hiruzen-san was already waiting for us, for some reason I turned around again and... saw them once more! But from a completely different perspective. Three people standing on the shore looked at us... At us? At me?! My breath caught in. The girl waved to me, and then... Then they just left. Or rather, not even like that, holding hands, the family began to move away from us again, until they simply... dissolved in the air! I flinched and rubbed my eyes, but saw no one else on the empty bank. What was it...

"Maru," Hiruzen-san called me, "is everything all right?"

He, and Asuma and Tsunade stood very close. When did they manage to come up so fast? I didn't even hear. Looking up at Sarutobi-san, I nodded once, hinting that I could go. He smiled approvingly and led us home. Until we left the coast, I periodically looked around, but I saw no one else there. What was that? Mirage? A game of imagination? Or those people really were there? Maybe someday I will ask about it, but, unfortunately, not today. Someday I will become a great ninja and will solve this terrible mystery that claimed the lives of my loved ones. In the meantime... for now it remains only to accept the fact that everything is just beginning. This is only the first step on this long, difficult, interesting and dangerous path.

* * *

(many years later)

[Play the soundtrack while reading the next episode](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=Q7nReCsCcD4)

It's late, the weather outside is bad again, the rains start here several times a day. Sometimes with thunderstorms, sometimes just lingering showers. Now it's a thunderstorm. In the laboratory there is nobody but me, the overhead light is off, only the devices in different parts of the room are illuminated, the side lamp is also on, I am sitting at a computer and comparing the biological data of blood cells of representatives of two clans. The reaction to the same substance is different...

The door opens, someone enters. Although, why 'someone'? I don't even have to turn around to understand who my evening guest is. An unpleasant chill passed over my back. After he proved in our small confrontation how strong he was, I tried especially not to cross his path unnecessarily, and also did my best not to show as much as possible that I was still afraid of him. Five years have passed from that moment... but sooner or later I will get the upper hand when I am ready. I hope he didn't come to fight...

"What?" I asked shortly, saving the document on the computer.

"We need to talk, Orochimaru," Uchiha Itachi's calm voice still seemed loud and demanding.

"About what?" I turned to him in the chair. The young man leisurely walked around the table with several experimental setups and test tube holders. His gaze lingered on the blackboard over the entire long wall, wrote up by my hand with a lot of complex calculations and formulas, as well as visual schematic drawings. Drawing is not my profile, but I try my best.

"Nuclear fusion, Einstein's equations, combinations of jutsu seals, chakra channel diagrams..." he 'scanned' everything that was written and concluded: "I see, you don't get bored. The Third Hokage was very short-sighted letting you go. The next step will be what, your own spaceship?"

"Why not? Science - something special, too bad, not everyone understands," I stood next to Itachi and also began to look at the blackboard, noting to myself that for a start it would be nice to have my own jet plane, then it would be possible to think of a spaceship if I can find opportunities. The mention of my father decided to ignore. Fortunately, this is only the visible part, everything happens there, in neighboring laboratories, where not everyone has an access.

"That's true," he suddenly agreed, "but if everyone did the same thing, we would just be stuck in one place. There are people-brains, there are people-hands, people-creativities... It is good that everyone is engaged in a certain business. Savants like you and me are more rare."

"And there are also those who made a wrong choice, this also happens. Circumstances." I went to the microscope near the opposite wall and looked into the eyepieces. The reaction is still slow, but it's better than nothing. Again turned to the visitor: "You said you want to talk. So, what about?"

"I came..." Itachi turned to the test tube table and ran a left index finger along its edge, "to ask for your help."

"My help? How so?" I was definitely not ready for such a turn.

"I don't think it's worth saying this, but for the sake of my own calm, Orochimaru," he looked at me sternly in the eye, "everything that you hear now will not leave this room, understand?"

"Wooow... a great start," I said shockingly, taking a step from the table with the microscope.

"If you promise to keep this in secret, I'll tell you everything."

Interesting, I thought, why is Itachi so secretive, especially with me. It's not like him. It must be something important, possibly dangerous. Or is it just a test... Maybe he wants to set the Council against me? So to speak, to compromise... But it you won't ask - you will never know.

"Okay, I promise," I put my hands on my waist.

Itachi sighed heavily and again ran his finger across the table:

"Do you remember our first meeting at the Konoha cemetery? When you said that life without eternity makes no sense?"

"Well, so what?" I snorted. And then I also told him that it was useless to grieve over the dead. Itachi was still a child, and I again had an attack of sadness, that came over me because of... Well, later.

"So, unfortunately, I don't have eternity, but the goal remains..." the eyes of Uchiha flashed: "A specific goal."

"And why should I care?" I asked indifferently, already mentally preparing for something bad. I hope he doesn't mean getting rid of me.

"I'm dying, Maru. It is not joke." His gaze was straight and piercing, and his voice sounded much quieter. "For many years, the disease has been trying to overcome me. And now, it seems, it begins to succeed."

It shocked me. I don't even know what more: Itachi's statement, or the fact that he called me by a short name... No one here did this, only Phai and Michi. And that is not in public.

"Oooh..." it just burst out of me. What can be said about this? No, he always looked unhealthy, but I thought it was just a feature of his appearance, as I, for example, have pale skin and vertical pupils. "This is terrible..." And to myself added: 'Probably.'

"I didn't come for your sympathy, Sarutobi," he went around the table and stopped very close.

"Akiyama," I said through teeth, clenching my fists, "what kind of help do you need, Uchiha?"

"Help me hold out long enough for me to finish one business... For this, when I am gone, you can take my Sharingan for yourself. This is what you want, yes?"

His Sharingan... I flinched. Yes, I need it. If so, I don't even have to figure out how to get it. Grunting, I went back to the microscope and looked into it. The process has begun... But still weakly.

"So you are not looking for a cure, but just an opportunity to finish something?"

"This is personal. Just tell, do you agree or not?"

I removed the sample glass from the subject table and placed another on it: "Until I know what are you planning to drive me into, there will be no answer. Maybe it's a setup?"

To this, Itachi sighed and shook his head.

"It's very difficult to negotiate with you, Orochimaru."

"The door is over there," I, still looking into the microscope, waved my right hand toward the exit. Dad wouldn't be happy about my behavior now, but there's nothing to be done: Akatsuki only respect the strong? I have to match. And then, interesting after all. I have no sympathy to the one who took lives of his own parents. I also hurt a lot of people, but raise a hand to my family... 

[Play the soundtrack while reading the next episode](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=JKLkOnvFG5w)

"I'm not the only survivor of the Uchiha clan, you know, I have a younger brother."

"Sasuke," I finally deigned to tear myself away from the contemplation of the organic sample.

"Sasuke..." Itachi's features softened. "Yes, in honor of your grandfather. "From the mention of this name my hands trembled. Step-grandfather. "My brother is still young, but already knows everything. And he wants to take revenge on me. I have to live long enough that he was ready to meet me in a combat and defeat me." The guy crossed his arms over his chest and leaned against the table with his left side, looking at me with some kind of condemnation. "Well, I said it. Are you satisfied?"

Satisfied... On the one hand - yes, my curiosity is satisfied. And on the other... somehow it became unpleasant. Itachi, is he... sorry? Yes, the feeling is familiar. I experienced similar things in childhood, and even now, what to say. He destroyed his clan, I allowed the death of my family, didn't stay with them, although I had to. Whether I could help or not is another matter, the fact remains that I ran off back then. Despite the efforts of the foster family and Shinobi psychologists to convince me that I was innocent, this feeling did not disappear. Yes, it dulled for a while, but then returned anyway. I myself allowed it, seized on it.

"Very well, Itachi," I agreed, "come here tomorrow at the same time, there will be no one in the laboratory. I will conduct a survey and try to come up with something based on the data that I receive. But so far I can't promise anything concrete."

"Thank you," he suddenly said in a quiet voice. I opened my mouth in amazement. Thanks? From him? What does all this mean?.. Itachi Uchiha never thanked anyone in my memory. He always seemed very wise to me, he behaved, like I did before 'do not touch me, and I won't touch you', but... to say a thank you? This is something new. No kidding.

"No need yet," I dismissed, sitting down at the computer again and thereby letting him know that the conversation was over.

"Do you know what your problem is, Orochimaru?" He suddenly asked.

"I guess you will tell me," I replied sarcastically, turning around in the chair. Why is it always important for people to leave their opinion where it is not needed? As, for example, in this case.

"Greed." Itachi stepped very close to me, literally hanging over me. "You always want more. Get more knowledge, learn more ninja arts, have more power. But it is impossible to know absolutely everything. You are very talented, intelligent and powerful Shinobi, but ignorance of the measure will destroy you sooner or later. There are no invincibles, Orochimaru. This also applies to you." This phrase acted on me like a whip. "Someday it will happen that you too will regret something, but there will be no turning back. Think about it."

He stood up straight, some old wisdom reflected in the boy's eyes. But I don't understand what is wrong with wanting more? What is this ninja blaming me for? I already regret a lot that cannot be fixed, so what? Is he ideal? Saying nothing more, he slowly walked toward the exit. I watched him go, still struggling to believe what was happening.

"Itachi!"

"What?" He stopped and turned towards me. I got up and put my hands on my waist:

"If everything is as you said, then... why me?" You could go to the best doctors, best Irionins. Why did you come to me, your enemy?

In the twilight of the room, the man's face became especially like an impenetrable mask. We looked into each other's eyes, as always, when we wanted to prove our superiority over each other.

"I never considered you an enemy, Orochimaru, it's all your personal distorted perception," he finally said quietly and pressed the door open button. "See you tomorrow. Good night."

"Bye..." I managed to answer quietly before the metal doors closed behind him.

I sat right on the table, all trying to understand what had happened. So, Uchiha Itachi is seriously ill, as he said: mortally... This is news, although he always looked bad, for all the time that I was in the Akatsuki order, he always seemed wildly tired of... everything. But somehow I didn't think about what was the mater, especially considering that he came out of our fight as a winner. Thought it was all because of the betrayal of his clan. And he came to me for help...

"This is insane..." I crawled off the table and, hanging the lab coat in the closet, went to my... to my apartment with Michi on the same floor. He is probably already sleeping. What kind of game is it? I believe tomorrow it will become clear whether the Uchiha is lying or not. A ninja must be able to distinguish truth from illusion. In Itachi's case, it's not so simple. He is a genius to say the truth, he doesn't have hyperthymesia, but the Copying Eye, the Sharingan makes him almost invincible. But there are no invincibles, he himself just said. 

[Play the soundtrack while reading the next episode](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=mHNllxzUv94)

Entering the hallway, I turned on the light and froze, assessing the situation. He is in the bedroom. Good. I will not interfere, I will try to do everything quietly, Michi will not even notice my appearance. Running my palms over my hips, I felt something solid in my right front pocket. Oh yes, the envelope Phaeton gave me today. I pulled it out and turned it in my hands.

  
_Hasegawa Phaeton and Michi - sister and brother)_

Phai returned today from Mist Village and at our meeting handed it to me. She said that she was very much asked by someone to hand this letter right into my hands. Who was the messanger— she refused to speak, but stated that we knew the addressee.

"Have you checked everything for any suspicious seals?" I clarified just in case, scanning the envelope with my fingers. As already said, Phai does not have the power of Shinobi, but since the Academy she carries around a round stone the size of a palm with a rune drawn on it, that recognizes foreign jutsus. I gave it to her once.

"Pf, of course I have!" she was offended, getting a rune indicator from her bosom. "You think I'm a complete idiot?"

"At least who was the messenger?" I decided not to answer this question.

"He... was masked, said that he was your friend," Phaeton answered not so confidently. "I agreed only when I made sure that there were no followers or other dangerous seals on the envelope. Okay, I won't distract you from this... your scientific routine. See you later." And she was gone, leaving me standing in the hallway and stupidly staring at this strange 'transmission'.

I wanted to see it earlier, but there were more important matters, so I didn't have time. Maybe... now? I listened, but no, no sounds, no steps were heard. Sneaking into the living room, I just wanted to open the envelope, but... suddenly changed my mind. First I need to find out from Phaeton who gave it to her for me, and then decide whether to read it or not. Outside the Order I don't have many friends who would like to communicate in this way, or at least not hide.

"Not now." I put the letter back in my pocket, and went to the bathroom.

After washing and combing my hair, L slipped quietly into the bedroom and, undressing to underwear, climbed into the bed to the right of the sleeping Shinobi. As soon as I lay down, the man stirred nearby, turned on his right side and grabbed me across the waist with his left hand. I flinched in surprise, I thought Michi was sleeping. Unnoticed return failed. 

"We have to do something with your night delays," he muttered sleepily, "you are not a robot, Maru, you need to rest at least sometimes, whether you like it or not."

"Yes well, there was something to be completed... It's nothing..." I took him by the hugging hand.

"Uchiha was looking for you today..." Michi threw himself on his back.

"Yes, he came in," I sighed.

"What for?"

"Asked for clarifications on one project. If you looked in more often, you would know."

"The last time I came in, you personally escorted me out!" He pouted.

"There was a wrong moment," I turned on the side, my back to him. "We're not having fun there."

Michi moved closer and raised himself on his elbow, hanging slightly above me: "Something happened?"

"No," I lied, thinking about the conversation with Itachi, "I'm just tired, that's all." I turned on the other side facing him and forced a smile. "You haven't change your mind about tomorrow's training?" We were going to have a small show with him for beginners, Michi was one of those who trained the young Hidden Rain Shinobi. He liked it more than scientific work.

"Of course no. I just ask you," he built a fake, pitiful look: "Be merciful. I don't want to goof off in front of newcomers. "

He was about to kiss me, but I managed to raise my index finger and, clinging closer to the man, with closed eyes said quietly: "We'll see."

We did not say another word to each other, just lay for a while in silence, listening to the sound of rain outside the window, until we both fell asleep. But not for long. I again dreamed some kind of nonsense, which even makes no sense to describe, though it was it what made me wake up about four o'clock in the morning. The rain behind the windows was still dripping, but already very weak, it would soon end. Already today in the evening I will have to meet Itachi. Nothing special, the compamy of this Shinobi is a little annoying. Is it true that he is seriously ill, and really does not consider me an enemy? Maybe it's all a deception, a lie... lie's everywhere... And also this letter, which I haven't read yet... Still in my pocket. Who sent it? How do you order me to sleep now?

Carefully putting Michi's hand away, I got out of bed, grabbed the clothes left on the chair and tiptoed out into the living room. Turning on the side lamp, I sat down at the table, and staying in my underwear, scooped up an envelope in my pants on my knees and pulled it out. I don't feel anything special. Okay, let's see. I took out a folded sheet of paper, unfolded it and... immediately regretted about my curiosity, seeing the contents and the familiar handwriting. One even the first line of greeting made all the nerves in my body, figuratively speaking, to stretch to the limit. But I decided to read it anyway.

_Hello Chi._

_I hope that if you receive this letter, you will read it to the end, and not tear it apart in a fit of emotion. How long has it been, eight years? Unlike me, you can tell exactly the number of days. But I also remember everything as if it happened yesterday. Our battle in the forest, the moment when you had a chance to end me, but you didn't... That moment when you left me, and I couldn't stop you._

_I want it to be just a nightmare that I often dream of at nights. You know, a lot has happened over the years. Good and bad. I suppose you are aware of the attack of the Nine-Tailed Fox on the Village. We have lost so many, including our good friends - Minato and Kushina. You probably know that soon after your escape your father decided to leave the post of Konohagakure's Leader, choosing Minato the Fourth Hokage. And it should have been you._

_At first, Sarutobi-sensei offered this post to me, but I refused. I couldn't take responsibility for the whole Village and the Land of Fire, knowing that I had let down the person closest to me. So I left again, I promised that I will find you and return you home, no matter how long the search takes. And this is not easy, given how elusive the Akatsuki Order is, most even doubt that they even exist._

_I mean what, Chi... Maybe it's time to stop hiding? Maybe it's time to talk? You, me, Tsunade and our teacher. It would be great if all three Sannins came together. Our mentor... your father, he loves you, Chi. There are still several photos of you on the desk in his office. Surprised? Your brother, Asuma, is still furious, which speaks of his indifference, and your mother's health has been greatly shaken since you left the Hidden Leaf._

_Let's just meet and talk. At first, only you and me. And no, I'm not asking you to make a momentary decision, just... Just think about it, okay? Chi, we need to see each other. I know, you want it as much as I do, although we both try our best to convince ourselves of the opposite. When you make a decision, please let me know by our method. I am still not ready to believe that for us everything can be lost. No, Chi, we still have something to fight for together. I will wait as long as necessary._

_Come back to us, Chi. Come back to me. I love you._

_Jiraiya._

I had no suitable words or thoughts. How long I sat like that, just staring blankly at the letter, I won't say for sure. I just lost track of the time... I did not know how to react, what to do. Jiraiya... my... my... How did he know where to look for me?! How did he get to Phaeton? Why didn't this... damn girl tell me? Okay, I'll talk to her later. Frowning, I looked at the lines again. Yes, I already knew about the attack of the Biju demon on Konoha... Uzumaki Kushina and her husband, Namikadze Minato, were once also people close to me, learning about their deaths... was unpleasant. Although I tried to convince myself that they are the past, just like the foster family, as well as the former members of the team... After the death of the Fourth, the Third Hokage again led the Land of Fire, and we are still called Densetsu no Sannin - Three Legendary Ninjas, although we haven't been together for a long time.

"Damn..." as if a strong, invisible hand squeezed my chest, it was impossible to keep in a quiet sob. I rubbed my watery eyes and sniffed. Sensei... dad... still keeps my photos? What a nonsense... It's all not true. Does he really think I'd fall for it?

The thunderstorm has completely ceased and it already begins to light up outside. Clutching Jiraiya's message in my right fist, I got up, put on again my everyday ninja uniform that lay on my lap, gathered my hair in a ponytail, get a wrinkled paper inside my left sleeve and put on a black cloak with drawings of red clouds hanging on a hanger at the front door and silently slipped into the corridor. There was no desire to return to bed to Michi; I still can't fall asleep. No, I now need to be alone. Damn it... Well, why did I even open this damned letter?!

The air after rain is especially fresh. Ozone. It is formed from oxygen under the influence of ultraviolet light or electricity, therefore its concentration after a thunderstorm rises. Its pretty cool outside and there is no one around given the time. Above the horizon, the first rays of the sun are already visible, dispersing the cold night fog. The sun is rare occurrence here, as in Kirigakure... where it is almost always cloudy.

Pulling on my hood, I went through the main gate of the Hidden Rain Village, turned left from the main road and slowed down a little, looking at my feet. There was no need to hide from anyone here. Drops fall from the still wet trees, they linger on the leaves, roll off the cloak, the feet and fingers are a little cold, around there are puddles, the ground is wet.

Images from the past spontaneously appeared in my head. Our first meeting at the Spring Festival, when the boy called me a vampire, and then Tsuna drove him away... and, as she boasted, put a trash can on his head... Our head-on collision while playing catch-up, the beginning of my studies at the Academy, the formation of the Team 7, the first test that the teacher arranged for us, or how Jiraiya and I were hiding for several days in the forest, including from the ANBU who came to rescue us, since the impressionable idiot decided that we were being chased by demons who eat human eyes and... other parts. Well and so on... Further - more. I smiled to myself. Who would have thought that we would be together in the future... given that he liked Tsunade very much at first, and I didn't have any desire to build relationships with guys... Even Michi, once Konoha's most beautiful boy... Would he pay attention to me if we hadn't become friends with his sister Phai? Thanks to Kushina Uzumaki, whowas Phaeton's classmate. One pulls the other... Each action has consequences, good or bad.

I rubbed my palms against each other and breathed on my fingers. Chi... This stupid nickname since childhood... and at the same time a full name. Not that Jiraiya couldn't have spoken mine. He could, of course, just was fooling around, and I... Well, in time I got used to it. As you know, if you can't change the situation, change your attitude. He wants to meet... he still loves me...

"Seriously?" I lifted my head to the sky, stopping abruptly. There was no answer. Yeah, right...

Noticing a tree fallen from the wind, I climbed onto it and re-read the letter. No, he's either a fool if he thinks I will agree to this, or... I'm a fool if I come to him. Surely this is a trick of ANBU... And even if not, I still won't be able to force myself to... See them again... Maybe they have changed a lot, it is I who looks just like before, but that's not the point. How are we going to look into each other's eyes? I no longer belong to the Hidden Leaf or to the Sarutobi clan, although the seal on my left palm hasn't disappeared anywhere, sometimes it is weakly appears, I just have to think about them without anger... Pursing my lips, I pulled out my left sleeve and ran my right index finger over the black snake symbol around my wrist,my connection with the Basilisk Manda, a very wayward, but faithful comrade. They all suffered from my actions, I suffered from theirs... This is wrong.

As soon as I thought about it, I felt an increase flow of chakra in my body, my palms became warm, they were engulfed in flames, a sheet of paper instantly burned. I closed my eyes and tried to calm down, the fire gradually went out, my skin was not damaged. This is rare, but it happens when I think and regret something, on what is right and what is wrong. My dad... adoptive dad... could generate flame even without handseals like a shield, he said that this was a manifestation of Hi no Ishi, the Will of Fire. But why me?.. Although the nature of my chakra is also fire... Anyway - don't, leave me alone. Leave me.

Jumping to the ground, I quickly went wherever my eyes looked, trying not to think, not to remember. But all was useless. This night is some kind of strange. Itachi's request, Jiraiya's letter... Do they really consider me a fool? Why is everyone lying to me? I didn't see an inscription on my forehead like: 'Trick me'.

The path led me to a steep cliff of a stone bank of a wide river. The view from here is good, if you look from the water or the opposite low coast, you would see a kind of stone pillars. Turning my face to the warm rays of the rising sun, I took a deep breath. The hood fell over my shoulders and the wind caught my long hair in a ponytail. I clenched my fists and held them to my chest, head down. Never. I will never go back. There is nothing there, at least for now. Sorry, Jiraiya, but our paths have long diverged. No matter how we want, we won't be together, and if I succeed, we may not even meet... this is also likely. Once I thought it was impossible, but now... there is hope. How many years will be needed, I will continue to search and solve puzzles, I will improve as a Shinobi and become a physically perfect person, able to live forever and endure what it takes to start all over again. You could be with me, but you chose the other side, so...

"No, Jiraiya..." I whispered, turning to the rising sun, "even if you didn't lie, anyway - never again." 

Although I still love him, somewhere there, deep down, this feeling still exists. I still, despite my self-conviction, feel a connection with my adoptive father and family... With my team ... But if we meet, then on the battlefield... like enemies. I have my own way, and it is better for them not to interfere, otherwise their fate will be unenviable.

Soundtracks: 

1) Mass-Effect 3 Citadel Score - Farewell and Into the Inevitable Extended; (returning home; Asuma and Maru - brother and sister)

2) Mass Effect 3 EC OST - A Moment Of Silence [Extended Version]; (the whole family together) 

3) TES 5: Enderal Shards Of Order OST - Well of Life/Wiege des Lebens; (new trainings, Orochimaru's forst scream) 

4) TES 4 Nehrim At Fate's Edge OST – Silver Lake (Maru and Tsunade) 

5) TES 5: Enderal Shards Of Order OST - Brave new World/Schoene neue Welt; (training; Maru sees herself with parents on the beach) 

6) Interstellar OST - Combines Went Haywire; (Itachi comes to talk to Orochimaru) 

7) TES 5: Enderal Shards Of Order OST – The Cleansing/Die Laeuterung; (Itachi remembers Sasure; Maru agrees to help) 

8) Interstellar OST - Where We're Going (conversation between Maru and Michi – time track till 3:46, Maru reads Jiraiya's letter and goes to greet a new dawn – time track after 3:46) 

[Also this story can be found here](https://www.wattpad.com/771241484-naruto-team-hiruzen-time-loop-english-version)

A/N: The last chapter of the Prologue. I don't plan to change timelines anymore, all in succession, the formation of the Sannin team, war, the disintegration of the team, Orochimaru's further life, her path into darkness, she will find out who she is, etc. Over time, she will have to reunite with others, including Naruto and his friends, only by reuniting the Sannins can stop the invasion of Evil, only together Orochimaru and resurrected Third Hokage can prevent the coming Apocalypse and possibly start anew.


	12. Part 1. Chapter 1. New stage.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Maru finally becomes a student of the Ninja Academy.

[Play the soundtrack while reading the next episode](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=3VI3jQ7VD6M)

The end of summer, five days left until September... It's a pity. It is getting dark much earlier than before, although it is still warm. What winters are there, I don't know yet, because I live in Konoha for only the fourth month, and in the Mist Village the rainy season already begins at this time. A year ago, on this very day, at that very time, I picked grapes in the garden.

_"Go get some for yourself and eat calmly," my mother often said._

_"But it's tastier from the garden!" I objected._

And that was true, I don't know why. It was more interesting to 'get' them myself, and not for someone to bring to me. The weather was, as always, unclear, already cool, the rains came more often, I had to put on a raincoat and rubber boots, but this didn't stop me from going outside. Our berries always grew very tasty, all the neighbors were envious. Mom fertilized them with something special, she had many seedlings and some flasks with colored liquids and powders, which she used to grow plants. To all the questions of how she did this, there was only one and the same mysterious answer: "Probably, we have good land."

Dad was more friends with technology, he and I often created some interesting gizmos from the means at hand. Once he even built a small plane that could be controlled from a distance. I often rolled my Reiko doll on it...

"Orochimaru!"

I sighed and fidgeted on the tree branch, changing my pose. Exactly a year ago at this time I couldn't even think that these were my last months with them...

"Maru, hey! Sleeping or what?"

Glancing down, I saw Asuma treading under the tree on which I was sitting. In the blink of an eye, the boy ran up the trunk and was nearby. I just shook my head: why do this, there are branches that you can grab onto, they are not high. Three spreading trees grew in the courtyard of our house: two next to the fence and one to the right of the porch, if you face the house, the windows of my room on the second floor are located there, and you can get out of the window if you just jump. Far for me at this moment...

"What are you doing?" he asked, sitting comfortably next to me on the thick branch.

"Thinking." Over these months, I have already begun to manage to squeeze out some words or even sentences.

"I see ..." he said. "What about?"

I looked at him and threw my head back with a sigh, gathering my thoughts. It's hard to speak you know, have to force myself, more often words are obtained only by syllables and with a stutter, and sometimes I need to make an effort on to even squeeze out the necessary sounds. It was not easy to start, scary, I still think that they will laugh at me. It's easier to write, but they insist...

"Th... the end of the...sum... su... um-m-m... er," I inhaled several times. - This is... s-s-s... s... s-s... s... this... is sa-a-a..."

"Sad?," the boy agreed for me. I nodded, rubbing my face, and Asuma grunted in displeasure: "Yeah... To study again soon. I do not like autumn."

Neither do I. Winter too. Coldly. I cringed, remembering the long gloomy winter months. I don't know what the winter like here, at least in summer there is more sun. In general, this summer was... strange, different. I would call it wonderful, if not for one single 'but', you know what I mean.

"Dad should be back in two days. I wonder what the weather like in the Whirlpool Village..."

I shrugged. I know what's going on in Kirigakure, but I've never heard of this settlement. Wonder what Momoko-san or Mr. Mamai Jiro-san are doing now. Although we lived on the outskirts of the village, mom and dad interacted with other residents of Kiri, and, of course, were part of the Shinobi group that were officially listed in the village. So, Jiro-san was one of those who were considered dad's friend. I remember these green eyes, a small beard similar to Hiruzen-san's, and black hair to the shoulder blades, which he always collected in a small low tail. His children, a boy and a girl, were among those who didn't really favor me - they were afraid, they said that vertical pupils were not normal. Maybe. For some reason neither mom nor dad had this feature. Although... if I delve into the earliest memories, I would think that my mother's eyes look like mine. Perhaps this is all just a game of imagination.

"...when we can go on a real mission. What do you think?"

What? Looks like I missed something. No, some words from Asuma's chatter, nevertheless, succeeded in catching, he spoke about the Hidden Whirlpool. Yes, his father left there three days ago on some important business with a detachment of several Jounins. He promised that he would be absent for a maximum of five days. I already miss him, but on the other hand, while Hiruzen-san is somewhere out there, I do not have to meet with Hina-san and Inoichi-san, who also went to the territory of the Hidden Whirlpool. As before, every two days I have to do this, he accompanies me to these people, and then... Well, you already know what is happening. Now I also have to drink some pills twice a day... They say this is also part of the treatment...

"Huh?" Asuma asked again.

"Yes." I nodded to his last question about an independent assignment. "Ha... ve you... been in... in ... the... Waters ... Whir... Whir..."

"In the Hidden Whirlpool Village?" the boy guessed. "No. Uzushiogakure no Sato is located in the Land of Water. I've never been there before, it's probably beautiful there... Here, in Konoha, I know for sure lives one girl from there, a Shinobi named Uzumaki Kushina," he somehow grinned sadly, "a crazy one. Seems to be calm, and if only she won't like something, she would strike with her fist so-o-o-o-o hurt!" Asuma squeezed the fingers of his right hand and clapped his left hand, almost flying off the branch. I jerked in fright, reflexively grabbing his shoulder. "Thank you... Phew... At the Academy many are afraid of her, they call her Red Pepper, because she is fiery red and wildly hot-tempered. In general, if you see her, better don't come close, it's dangerous."

"Like Tsu-u-unade?" I clarified just in case. The Senju girl was also very emotional, but she always treated me well and without needing to fight, she did not climb with anyone.

"No, Tsunade is harmless, and this one..." Asuma giggled nervously. "Tsuna is almost of your age, whom can she seriously harm?.. Pepper, a year older than me, is also of the Genin rank, and on occasion will strike in such a way that it will be enough... no jutsu would save." At these words he somehow thoughtfully rubbed his back. "I don't understand what she's doing here, maybe her fellow villagers kicked her out, and dad agreed to accept her here out of kindness."

I nervously turned away, imagining a crazy girl beating everybody indiscriminately. Yes, I wouldn't want to fall under the hot hand, I am one of those people who have always tried to avoid conflicts as far as possible.

"Hey, baby birds! Would you help me?" We lowered our heads and saw Biwako-san entering the garden with two large bags, and behind her two young men with large boxes. Both dressed in ninja uniforms, with headbands with the Hidden Leaf sign.

"Mom?" Asuma came to his senses and waved in the direction of the people who appeared: "Come on, let's help them."

We took off from the tree and ran to the woman. Asuma received one of the packages from her, I wanted to take the second, but Bivako did not allow it, she said that it was too heavy for me. Somehow it became insulting. Upon entering the house, the men put the boxes in the hallway, as Biwako-san asked, wished a good evening and left.

"There is something for you," Biwako-san opened one of the boxes and pulled out a stack of heavy multi-page books with bright covers. "The textbooks that you will need this year."

"O-o-oh..." I took the books from her and nearly dropped them to the floor. Yes... heavy, but it's fine. This year, in five days, I will also begin to study at the Ninja Academy...

"Put them somewhere, otherwise you will drop them," Biwako-san ordered.

Laying books on the floor next to a tall flower stand, I sat on my knees and picked up the one on top. A practical guide how to direct the chakra, the second level, a yellow cover, in the middle a large photograph of male hands folded with a Tori (Bird) sign. The second level means I was immediately enrolled not in the elementary class, but in the next, because the first year the children mostly go through the general school program, and spend more time mainly on building hand sings and chakra concentration, which I already started. That is, in the second grade all the children are somewhere a year older than me. Pleased with the news that there will be Tsunade, with whom I'm already familiar.

While Biwako-san and her son were sorting the contents of the boxes, I, sitting on the floor, leafed through the pages of a completely new book. Textual description, detailed diagrams and characterization of hand seals, bright color pictures... Now I can imagine how it should theoretically look. We cannot see the flows of the chakra until we concentrate a sufficient amount of it, right? In most cases, we can only feel, and... observe the result of our actions.

"Hey, are you going to read all this on the floor?" From Asuma's sudden voice right above my ear, I almost jumped. The boy stood next to me with his hands on his belt. "Let's take all this to your room, not good when the books are lying around." He took the whole stack, except the one that was in my hands, and carried it to the second floor.

Having measured my adoptive brother with a displeased look, I got up and trailed behind. Not good when books are lying around? Asuma knows better, everything in his room scattered around. I also had a constant mess at home, but here, in the house of the Sarutobi family, I had to remind myself every time that this shouldn't be done here. Another family has their own rules.

Entering the room, Asuma put all the books on the table, and I laid on top the one that I had in my hands. The boy immediately took it and opened at random page. Looked through several of them...

"Oh, nostalgia," he smiled to himself, "as if only yesterday I was studying all this... As if yesterday..." Asuma stopped short: "But in fact three years have already passed... Still, it's interesting, right?"adoptive brother looked at me somehow wary: "How much we forget in life, and it seems that time flies very and very fast..."

I honestly tried to imagine it. In part guess he can be understood, I can somehow remember any day of my life, as if all its events had just happened. But yes, to be honest, it's creepy. Here we are with mom and dad see off the final summer day last year... Our tradition. Then some of the Kirigakure children rush to the Ninja Academy the next day, and others - to the school for ordinary students. And now... The end of next summer, and they are no longer there...

In the evening, the three of us had dinner in the dining room. Hiruzen-san will be back the day after tomorrow. I already miss him a little. And again I want to see mom and dad. Our tradition is to see off the summer and make a wish at sunset. Mine always came true, it was worth only saying this to mom and dad: two years ago I wanted a beautiful doll - they gave me Reiko for the new year (although I had other toys too), I wanted a big ball like that of a neighbor's girl, I was also given one, last year I wondered, it would be nice to go on a trip like heroes of fairy tales, so a week and two days later, when dad returned from his assignment, we went on a hike to the seashore nearby, there were deep rocky caves, and some were almost destroyed buildings whose walls were decorated with strange p pictures and inscriptions...

"What are your plans for tomorrow?" Biwako-san asked her son.

"To help pick apples and work in the garden..." Asuma was clearly not happy, and I continued to think about my own. "Why, huh? Four more days before study, they do not give us some more free time, the holidays are not over yet!"

_...and then dad took the form of a bear-like creature with sharp needles on his back, which supposedly lived in those abandoned places, and I as an adventurer, had to protect myself and my comrade, my mother..._

"Get used to it, adult ninjas have no concept of 'vacation' at all."

_..."Who dared to disturb me?!" Transformed dad asked menacingly. "You will pay for your insolence, adventurers!" He raised his front legs over his head and began to move towards us._

_"Quickly, Star Warrior, use your magic touch and destroy the evil spell!" mom exclaimed behind me._

_Emboldened, I ran to the eerie-looking bear and touched its right side. With a bright flash dad immediately turned his natural form and dropped to one knee: "Thank you, fearless maiden, you have destroyed the ancient curse." He took me in his arms. "Well done, my ninja."_

_"Da-a-ad..." I was embarrassed, realizing that this was already way too much. But overall I was happy._

  
_(Maru's dad Ogawa Kenji)_

  
_(Maru and her mom Akiyama Yoriko)_

"Hey, where are you?" I almost dropped the hashi when someone touched my right hand. Asuma was still sitting on a chair, leaning slightly in my direction. Am I again so lost in thoughts that I forgot where I am?

"Maru, is everything all right?" It was the voice of sitting opposite me Biwako-san.

Glancing at her, I nodded and stared at my plate again, continuing to dig in rice with my chopsticks. Just thinking, nothing special.

"So what do you say?" Asuma didn't lag behind me. "Help us tomorrow? I will introduce you to my team. Although you already know Kurenai, but Hasegawa Michi... unlikely. Good kid, you'll see."

"Ah-h-h-h..." I said quietly, not quite understanding what he was driving at.

"Great!" Asuma was delighted, taking it somehow in his own way, but I was very curious with what they needed help.

In the evening before going to bed, I went to Asuma's room with my second half-finished notebook and pointed my finger at the question: 'What will we do tomorrow?' The boy didn't mind that I still write words, but his parents insisted more on verbal communication. They didn't rush, patiently waited for me to finish the sentence, rejoiced when I was able to do it more or less. With Asuma it was different, he seemed to feel how hard it was for me, and said that with him I didn't have to waste extra energy on words.

"Have you let everything pass your ears?" He was surprised, looking at the sheet of paper. I lowered my head. "Tomorrow we need to help an elderly couple with gardening. Well... I thought, maybe you want to keep us company? If not, then no, Maru, I will not force you."

"Ah-h-ha-a..." I breathed out, nodding my head in agreement.

"You want? Cool then!" Asuma smiled.

Not that I want, but... it will be impolite to refuse. And then, I already had some experience of what to do in the garden. Well, there to collect something, cut the leaves and so on. The remaining time until night, my adoptive brother and I watched cartoons on his computer, already in the dark. Until Biwako-san came and told me to go to my room to sleep.

[">Play the soundtrack while reading the next episode](<img%20src=)

The next day after breakfast, Asuma and I went to the main gate of the Ninja Academy, where we were supposed to meet with two other members of the adoptive brother's team, as well as their sensei. Asuma put on some old black t-shirt and worn brown trousers, and of course I didn't forget the Hidden Leaf headband. Specially for gardening, Biwako-san gave me a yellow T-shirt with a green dragon painted on it and spacious shorts to the swamp-colored knees with large pockets on the front and back. She twisted my hair in a bun and fixed it with a hairpin-stick. I tried to do it myself, but couldn't cope with this accessory. The woman herself accompanied us to the Academy and went to work in the main hospital of Konoha.

Soon two more pulled themselves together: the first came a pretty-looking brunette girl with red eyes named Kurenai, who was already familiar to me, and after a few minutes - a tall black-haired boy with sharp features and extremely blue eyes. Both also dressed appropriately so that it would not be a pity to get dirty, if what.

"Hi, Orochimaru, how are you?" the girl smiled at me. In response, I raised the thumb of my right hand and nodded.

"So it's your sister?" the dark-haired boy asked my adoptive brother.

"That's right," Asuma put out his left hand in my direction: "Maru, this is Michi, Michi - Maru."

"Hello," a boy named Michi came closer, "Asuma told me a lot about you."

  
_(Little Michi)_

Really? I looked at my adoptive brother in surprise, wondering what he could say about me, but then suddenly a man came into view, dressed in the uniform of a Hidden Leaf Jounin. I saw him only once, in early May, that day when the Shadows attacked, he met Biwako-san in the Academy courtyard when we went in. This is it: soft features, red hair to the shoulders, coal-black eyes, a small beard... Yes, he had no no beard at that time.

"Good morning, guys," he greeted the team, "well, are you ready to start the mission?"

"Hello, Nobu-sensei," Kurenai responded immediately. The boys also greeted the man. Then he drew attention to me:

"So it looks like there is a new member in your team? You're Orochimaru, right?"

I bowed and nodded twice in agreement.

"We have already seen each other once. Here, next to the Academy. Do you remember?"

I nodded again.

"Sensei, Maru is entering the Academy this year," Asuma stood next to me. "Well, I thought to call her today with us. Well, so that she would know what and how." Under the teacher's gaze, he spread his hands: "Yes, she wanted to come along. Yes, Maru?"

I shrugged and nodded. To help Asuma is a necessary thing, he and his family helped me... And still haven't left me for some reason. So the question was rather not what I want, I myself do not know this, but rather what would be right.

"Well, good then," the mentor of my adoptive brother and his friends didn't argue. "Come on."

The house we came to was two-story, located next to the city wall, that is, the garden adjoining it was fenced with a trellised fence on three sides, and a high stone wall adjoined to the right. The garden is large, spreading trees, rows of garden beds... Sarutobi family's garden is more decorative, but here liiks like purposeful cultivation of fruits and vegetables. Our garden was similar, but better, these people don't know mother's secrets. I don't know them either, unfortunately, to be honest.

We were met by a rather elderly lady named Matsumoto Anda. Can't tell you how old she is, but she looked almost the same as the old Momoko-san: she also had gray hair and a wrinkled face, near the right eye there was also a round bump the size of a little finger's fingernail. But the woman moved very vigorously, it is clear that she had enough strength.

_"Once you are as old as I am, I will look at you," Momoko-san once joked when we walked along the street to our house. All the time, according to her, I was 'in a hurry' or 'running', although I walked as usual._

__

__

_"How old are you, Momoko-san?" I asked curiously, completely sincerely._

_"O-o-oh, baby, people don't live that long," she joked, still not telling me her true age._

Anda-san's husband, whose name was Matsumoto Montaro-san, kept a small stall in the main market, where the family sold grown fruits and vegetables. Now he was just there and traded, and the woman joyfully met the team of assistants, meaning us. She offered us tea and sweets, but Nobu-san said, "let them 'earn' all this first."

And there was enough work for us for all day. It was necessary to collect apples, for example. Asuma and Michi, sitting in the trees, took out those that were already ripe. I needed to walk with a small bucket and collect the ones that fell to the ground, once even got hit on the head, passing under the trees on which the boys were sitting. Asuma tried to bend the branch using a long stick with a hook at the end, but he couldn't hold one apple...

"Sorry, Maru!" He shouted from above. " Not on purpose!"

Rubbing my bruised top with my left palm, I silently picked up the fallen fruit and went on. These apples although large but still much smaller than those in our garden... Mom knew how to handle plants. Kurenai was engaged in cutting yellow leaves from shrubs. Next the boys cut off diseased branches on the trees using secateurs, Kurenai collected vegetables, and I went with a watering can and watered the garden beds. Well, and so on.

Nobu-san at that time helped the woman to transfer something to the cellar, and also then went out to deliver something to the elderly woman's husband, and then something else. Once closer to afternoon, he looked into the garden to see us, and then he appeared only in the evening to accompany everyone to the Academy, from there we were free.

The woman was grateful for the help handed each of us a small jar of tangerine jam and apple muffins. Asuma also told me that it's rare when someone thanks Genins for their work, adult Jounins are paid for successfully completed missions, and we, that is, so far they, not me, are getting used to responsibility and are preparing to become the same.

"Don't forget that we have an important business tomorrow," Biwako-san reminded at dinner tonight.

"Dad is coming home!" Asuma exclaimed joyfully, jerking nervously. His mother gave him a stern look, under which the boy sadly pulled his head into his shoulders: "Yes, of course..."

He knew that his mother was referring to a physical examination, which all students should have every time before the start of the school year. And it doesn't depend on whether you are a student of the Academy or of a Civil school. Some kids are ccompanied by parents, but for those who don't have the opportunity, relatives are busy or whatever, teachers bring in groups.

"Tomorrow afternoon. So neither of you even think to run away, you hear me?"

"Yes..." Asuma muttered back. I silently propped my left cheek on my fist. Why do I need this? For such a short time that I live here I already managed to get to the hospital twice, and still have to go to Hina-san a few more times a week, isn't that enough? I don't want to... I'm afraid... Do not.

In the evening, Tsunade came. I hadn't seen her for two and a half weeks since she left to her relatives, although she was not happy about it at all. Complained to me before leaving that she would again have to spend time in the company of Riko, whom Tsuna herself didn't really like. I was all interested that such a girl found in me that she did not repel, but couldn't think of the right words to ask. Although I won't lie to you, I liked her company.

Since morning and till lunch, we weren't bored: Asuma and his team were again, as he said, 'involved in community service', as I understand it means helping people of Konoha, you know, weed the weeds, go shopping, help clean up the garbage, and so on. The adoptive brother again dragged me with him, although his mother noticed that this was not necessary. But I went anyway. What to do... To sit alone at home and watch cartoons? Who would agree to leave me, but to go with Biwako-san to her work, knowing that I would have to go through an examination today... I didn't want to. Asuma jokingly offered to run away, but then reluctantly admitted what kind of punishment could follow, and we still had to go to the doctors. Therefore, the remaining time he suggested not to think about it so far. Yeah... Yeah, it's easy to say.

"Maybe we won't go?" the adoptive brother suggested, looking at the wristwatch. We already lost enough time - decided to help one old woman bring bags to her house. Right when we were just walking towards the main hospital we saw an old woman carrying a bag that was heavy for her. Asuma immediately volunteered to help, and I just walked along. "Let's say that today we were busy, helped the villagers, all things... This is more important."

I spread my arms, already mentally hoping that we really would not have to go to any doctors today.

"Well, good," he decided, "then, I suggest we..."

"Then I suggest that both of you come with me," came an angry female voice on the right. Biwako-san stood a few steps from us at the nearest lantern, and next to her were two men in battle armor and with red-white masks of an eagle and a cat on their faces. The ANBU operatives.

"Oops..." Asuma blurted, seeing his mother. And the ground began to leave under my feet. The woman was extremely unhappy:

"Every year all the same, Asuma. And now you teach your sister bad things too. Now what, I will have to catch you both across the village every time?

"M-mom, and here we are just..." the boy scratched his crown and laughed stupidly.

"I see that you 'just' - wanted to run away. You can hide from me, but from them, "she pointed to the men on either side of herself," you won't be able to escape. " Thank you, gentlemen, I can handle it from here.

"You are always welcome, Lady Biwako," the one in the eagle's mask answered, and both evaporated with a light pop, leaving only a faint cloud of smoke.

Biwako-san grabbed Asuma by the left hand, me - by the right, and forcibly led us in the right direction:

"Follow me. And no more tricks."

[Play the soundtrack while reading the next episode](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=vYIGILTRHoY)

To visit all doctors took an average of forty minutes. The most unpleasant thing was when they took blood from both of us using syringes. I gritted my teeth and barely restrained myself so as not to cry. This is the third time it turns out. I'm probably growing up, or I've just suffered enough for the first two times when I got here... Especially the second, after the Shadows attack. We also had our eyes checked (no statements were made regarding my vertical pupils), hearing, they checked our breathing and a beating of the heart, for some reason we had to spread our arms apart and touch our noses with fingers closing our eyes... These were the tasks of Hina-san, by the way. Well and all that. Drawing blood through a syringe was the only most painful thing I had to experience. But when we went outside, I... and Asuma, too... sighed with relief.

"And was it worth it to coward?" Biwako-san rebuked us on the way home.

"And we did not coward. Just already knew that we were healthy, and all this was not necessary, right, Maru?"

"Rules are rules, and it's not for a Genin to challenge them."

"Mom, I mean..."

The sun was gradually going below the horizon. Now it is getting dark earlier than before, but the fact that the weather is still summer doesn't add to joy. Autumn begins with green leaves, and ends with snow. At least, it was like that at home. But here, too, already on many trees in some places you can notice yellow leaves, which means they will also fall over time. I know about the seasons. Mom told.

There are many people around, two older children ran past us, Biwako-san and Asuma talked about something, but I didn't really listen. Mentally again being somewhere far away I did not even pay attention to where we were going and which way. Only suddenly thought again that I wanted to return to mom and dad. Our tradition of seeing off the summer...

"Not a minute later," I suddenly heard Biwako-san's voice and found that we were near Konoha's main gate. But only the question of what we are doing here came into my mind when seven people (five men and two women) in similar uniform came into view: the green vests from which you can see the sleeves of black sweaters, black pants, blue sandals on their feet, on everyone's right thigh (only one man had it on his left) was a white-black belt with a small black pocket, and each of the seven has a Hidden Leaf headband on their head. Jounins are top-level ninjas. The adoptive brother suddenly grabbed my arm and pointed to them:

"Maru, look! It's dad!" With these words, Asuma rushed to the group of Jounins with all his speed. "Da-a-a-d!"

The man who led the team drew attention to the scream and to the rushing boy, who immediately hastened to meet him. I, too, joyfully ran forward, hoping to throw myself on his neck and whisper quietly how I missed the man... But as soon as Hiruzen-san grabbed laughing Asuma in his arms and threw the boy into the air with incredible ease, when they hugged, I stopped abruptly, feeling a mixture of fear, shame and sadness growing in my chest... What am I doing? This is not dad... Not my dad. How can I... Clutching my fists to my chest, I stood still, hoping to disappear because of shame. Did the others understand everything? Did they know what I wanted to do? How could... I'll be laughed at now, I guess.

Letting go of his son, Hiruzen-san hugged his wife who approached him and finally saw me, waved his hand in greeting and went in my direction. Frozen, I wanted to retreat, but my legs seemed to have grown to the ground.

"Hey, Maru," the man smiled warmly at me. Looking at him, I again lowered my eyes to the ground, not knowing what to do. This is not dad. Not dad. But like dad... "What happened, little one?" He squatted in front of me. I opened my mouth and gasped. Well, how do I even say this? What is it... Why...

"Why are you frozen?" Asuma surprised.

"Maru..." Biwako-san was worried.

"Well how are you?" Hiruzen-san spread his arms to the sides: "Come to me, princess."

Smiling broadly, I ran up to the man and hung on his neck, in response he hugged me tightly, and all the overwhelming fear of embarrassment also unexpectedly stepped back. I felt joyful.

"Missed you," I whispered in his ear. He will not judge, he is a good person whom I trust. When he is around I don't feel fear. Same was with my dad.

"I missed you too, baby," he answered quietly, hugging me even tighter.

Then Hokage got up, said something to the rest of the group of Jounins, and they parted ways. Hiruzen-san lifted me into the air and put me on his neck, then took Asuma's left hand, and the four of us began to move away from the gate back into the depths of the village. Family members talked about something, I didn't intervene and just looked around. Many people greeted the family, looked at me, sitting on Hiruzen-san's shoulders... from those looks I immediately wanted to turn away.

"Well, what's new," the head of the family asked on the way home.

"Mostly everything is fine, except," she grunted with displeasure, "I had to catch these two all over the Village to send them for a physical examination."

"Same thing every year, Asuma," father shook his head and already turned to his wife: "And how are they?"

"Both are healthy, thank God. Only to find them I had to contact the ANBU."

"And we did a D-rank mission, that's it. Don't believe me, ask Nobu-sensei, he will confirm." Asuma looked up at me: "Yes, Maru?"

I nodded in agreement.

"Really?" Hiruzen-san turned his head to the right to see me a little, and nodded to his son: "Then this is the only thing that justifies you. But so that this doesn't happen anymore."

"It will," Biwako-san said confidently, "definately."

Asuma secretly showed me the thumb of his right hand and winked. I giggled soundlessly in response. We thought the same thing. Yes, I am afraid of doctors too.

In the evening, the four of us sat on the porch of the house and listened to the story of Hokage about his journey to the Hidden Whirlpool Village in the Land of Water. Nothing special, but by the way he described everything it seemed that this was a very beautiful place.

So imperceptibly (relatively speaking of course) came the very end of the summer. I kept thinking what to do with our tradition of seeing off the last day of the warm season outside the village. What would you do? Would you ask? And if they don't come with me? Then I will run away alone, and whatever happens, I will not betray our custom. No, it's important. Hiruzen-san again wanted to take me to Hina-san that day, but... From the mere thought that my idea could fail, it became scary.

The day before the end of summer, or rather it was evening, I was sitting on the windowsill in my room and leafing through a history book, one of the new ones that Biwako-san brought for me. So much is still incomprehensible, but interesting. These are not the legends that dad and mom told me, but...

"Hey, there you are!" Asuma looked into the room. I closed the book, but I didn't get down from the windowsill. The boy himself came up to me: "Dad and I thought, maybe the day after tomorrow evening we will go off again to train together in the forest? Well, in before the Academy. After you return from the session with Hina-san?"

I looked perplexedly at the textbook in my hands. Sadness. Maybe if I tell Asuma... Can he help? Already imagining doubts and rejections from all sides, I sighed in a stifled breath, my eyes began to pinch.

"What's wrong with you?" He sincerely wondered. "Maru, are you... If you want to say something, just do it. Or write. Why be so scared? We are not strangers to each other."

"Yes." I threw shortly and turned to the window. Sat motionless for a few seconds, then abruptly jumped off the windowsill, went to the desk, took a notebook and a pen lying there, and began to write quickly. Asuma waited patiently while I laid out my thoughts on paper, then held out a notebook to him and, hugging myself with my arms, turned my back on the boy. He silently read everything, and then suddenly said:

"Cool."

"Huh?" I turned around, trying to understand in what sense it was said.

"What an interesting tradition, I say. We'll tell mom and dad, they will be interested."

"Yes?" I was genuinely surprised, not believing my ears.

"Well, yes," he confirmed, "by the way, we can combine training and this... seeing off the summer. Maybe mom will go with us and look at us while we practice."

For some reason I wanted to laugh. I do not know why. I just imagined that I would have to look for options, think what to do, how to admit that on the last day or even the summer evening I want to see the sunset outside the village... And now suddenly Asuma decided to support me. Maybe I'm just afraid in vain?

And as it turned out, really in vain. At dinner the boy told his parents about what I want, and he himself would also be interested in it. Strange as it may seem, his mom and dad took the idea very well. Hiruzen-san suggested having a picnic outside the village, at the same time he would still have time to train us a little. Only all the same, I still have to go the session to Hina-san, nevertheless, it is necessary. He promised to contact her in the evening and clarify whether it can be rescheduled for tomorrow...

As it turned out, it can, the ninja psychologist agreed. Consequently, the last day of summer will still be possible to see off. I was so happy that I was almost not afraid of the presence of Inoichi-san, I really wanted it to end faster.

"Well, Maru, ready for the first year at the Academy?" Hina-san asked me then. I shrugged. What can I say... yes and no: I want, and... I'm afraid...

[Play the soundtrack while reading the next episode](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=aRZMHXoOK5g)

The last summer day was also warm and sunny. In the morning Asuma and I were sent to his grandmother until the boy's parents finished some business, then we visited... my mom and dad. For a while I sat on my knees next to the gravestone and mentally spoke with them... I do this every time... we come here. And once closing my eyes I see them right by my side, just like sometimes Inoichi-san takes me somewhere... to an unusual world. If I then knew what they were actually trying to do... I don't even know.

And then all four of us left Konoha on the outskirts of the forest, where there was a beautiful hilly meadow and the sea began... There somewhere I saw a man, a woman and a girl who looked like me on the shore... And then all three disappeared as unexpectedly as they appeared . I didn't see them again, although every time I hoped...

We even trained a little, though this time without Tsunade. Over the past three months I have already managed to achieve something, for example I began to manage to send the chakra to the right channel: through my hands or feet. When I first walked along a tree trunk my joy knew no bounds. You direct the Chakra to your feet, using the Ram hand seal, as a result - the pressure in your feet increases, as if they become... I don't know ... Like suction cups, or what... For the first time it turned out to take only three steps before the pressure my legs became weak, and I lost touch with the tree. Hiruzen-san, standing on the ground and supporting me by holding my left hand, managed to catch in time and prevent me from bumping my back on the ground. Running, as Asuma did, was even worse, but his father was always there and didn't let me get hit.

We made a small fire, instead of matches Hiruzen-san used his own hands. I couldn't resist and dropped the short: "Cool!". To this the head of the family grinned and said that with proper practice I would be able to do it too. Biwako-san took a camera with her, she wished to capture as many joyful moments as possible. She didn't particularly want to be photographed however, but she shot the three of us at every opportunity.

"Kids," she laughed, watching her husband and son fooling around.

The sunset was really beautiful, such bright colors of the sky and clouds... Substituting my face to warm rays and closing my eyes, I imagined that mom and dad were here, as if nothing terrible had happened, and now I will turn around and realize that everything is fine...

"You said to make a wish?" Asuma asked from the left. Opening my eyes with a sigh, I nodded and put a finger to my lips. He guessed: "Ah, and do not tell anyone?"

I shrugged. Always told my mom and dad what I thought, but now they are not here, so... I'll tell them mentally, maybe they will hear... somewhere out there...

"Let's all of us make a wish," Hokage suddenly approached and called his wife: "Biwako, come here."

The four of us stood next to each other, looking at the setting sun. Some loud bird flashed in the sky, a fly flew by, a light breeze blew in my face, pleasantly moving my hair... I took a deep breath and closed my eyes. I want... what I want... I want to stop being afraid and feel sad, I want to become a strong ninja, like Hiruzen-san, and someday to find out who and for what deprived me of my family, I want the foster family not to regret the decision to take me to them... I hope this is not too much, right?

_"They didn't die so that you would suffer... They wanted you to live."_

"Thank you..." I whispered, turning to the people standing nearby. It was really important. This is my memory of what is no longer... But still lives in me.

And in the evening, when the sun was already sliding over the horizon, Hiruzen-san announced that it was time to return home, and the family began to pack. I walked away from them, again stood facing the sun, closing my eyes and clasping my hands at chest level. Summer is so good here... And tomorrow is autumn... Tomorrow everything will be different. I wouldn't be here at all, if not for Hiruzen-san and his team back then. Mom... Dad... Biwako-san said you are looking at me from the sky... I hope so. These are good people, and I caused them so much trouble. It is not right. Must apologize, especially now, when I already can speak a little. It's hard, but I have to try. Yes. Now I'll come and tell them this...

"Maru, let's go home?"

Looking away from the contemplation of the sunset, I turned around and saw them all a few steps away from me. I was so carried away by my own thoughts and didn't hear people approaching... Being very nervous I momentary forgot all the previously thought-out words. Well, I knew what I wanted to say, but I couldn't think of how to do it.

"Something wrong?" Hiruzen-san surprised. Biwako and Asuma silently looked at me questioningly.

Why? I myself wanted to go to them and say everything, and now... No, better now. Taking a deep breath and clutching my palms I squinted for a second, quickly remembering everything I wanted to say, and uncertainly began my stumbling speech:

"I know-ah... uh... that became-e for you a p... p-p-problem-m-m... but ught..."

"A problem?" Biwako-san raised her eyebrows in surprise. "What are you saying, little one?" She most likely wanted to hug me, but I sharply took a step back and resolutely continued:

"I know this... this. And... And... I ho... wanted... to a-a-apologize." Having said this, I clenched my fists and exhaled as if I had just run a long distance. It was hard not only to pronounce the words, but also to realize what was said.

"Orochimaru, hey, what are you...?" Hiruzen-san squatted in front of me and took my hands. "Do not say such things, there are no problems and have never been. Except the time you ran away. But it was only once, and you realized that you did wrong, yes?"

I nodded, instantly catching what he meant. The end of this spring, when Asuma was still angry at me, remember? I ran away to mom and dad because I wanted to go there for a long time. And Hiruzen-san found me very quickly. Strange that he didn't mention Shadows...

"Well, that's it, it's all in the past now. We are all very glad that you have become a part of our family. And believe me, if I could do something to bring back your parents..." he tightened his grip on my hands, "I would have done it."

"Wish you knew them..." I finally admitted. And that was true, I already thought a lot about it... I wanted them to be familiar with each other... Just for a second from my words Hokage's face became somehow tense... or did it seem to me? For the next instant he smiled amiably and answered quietly:

"I wish I knew them too."

"Y-y-you all... I like y-you...... Thank you... for... for... for everything..." I breathed as often as if I had just run for a long time. Well, that's it, I told them... It wasn't necessary to do this, of course, but... I said.

"Maru ..." Biwako came up and embracing me said quietly: "And we all really like you too." After a moment, the others joined us.

While we walked home I still looked back at the sun hiding behind the horizon. Tomorrow everything will change again. The next step, a new stage... I don't know where it will lead me, and will I ever get used to the situation. I would like to be as brave as Asuma... or self-confident as Tsunade... But no, I cannot force myself to break through this invisible wall of fear and embarrassment. Will I always be like this?

At night, I couldn't fall asleep for a long time, wondering what would happen tomorrow morning... What is the Academy like? How do they study there? Will other children accept me? Will I be able to study there at all? My ninja doll Kasumi didn't give me any answers. Perhaps, she also simply did not know what awaits me...

[Play the soundtrack while reading the next episode](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=5KPoxdmmMUY)

Biwako-san woke me up at about seven in the morning. I didn't want to get up, but from the realization that today is my first day at the Academy... My? Goosebumps crawled all over my body.

"Good morning, sleepyhead," the woman smiled, holding something yellow in her hands, "get up, today is a very important day. Go wash yourself and go down for breakfast. Yes, and put this on today." She put the yellow bundle on the chair next to the table and left the room.

Getting yout of bed I went up and unfolded the yellow fabric, which seemed like a light tunic without sleeves, decorated with delicate white patterns. Nearby lay light white pants. It fits the warm sunny weather outside the windows very well... but today it is no longer summer.

After I went to the bathroom on this floor and washed, I returned to the room and put on the clothes Biwako-san gave me, combed my hair and put on my blue ninja sandals. Well, I thought, looking at myself in the large mirror, time passed quickly... and at the same time - no. Looking around the room, I went down on unsteady legs. And the first thing I saw when entering the kitchen was the wide open fridge, from which Asuma's ass was sticking out.

"And who could drink all the juice, huh?" He muttered, not noticing anyone and anything around.

"You did," Biwako-san entered the kitchen through another door. "Close the fridge, or you'll break it. In the evening I'll buy you more. Come on for breakfast, we are leaving soon."

"Eh..." Asuma frustratedly slammed the door. "And where is dad?"

"He left earlier. Will meet us near the Academy."

"I see," the boy answered, and we followed Biwako-san to the dining room.

After breakfast, I went up to my room to get the school bag. Today I don't need everything, only three books but still in there were also notebooks, pens, pencils, a ruler and all that. The newly arrived Biwako-san once again combed my hair and twisted it into a bundle with the help of two hairpin- sticks, leaving two strands near my ears.

"You look wonderful," she smiled. "Well, let's go?"

I nodded, although there was less and less determination with each passing minute. We left the room, and Bivako immediately called out to her son. Asuma appeared from his room, tying the headband with the Hidden Leaf emblem on his forehead as he went. Over his shoulders I could see a backpack similar to mine.

Biwako informed Ayano-san who had arrived that we were leaving, and we headed down the street to the Ninja Academy. On the way we saw many children with backpacks and accompanied by adults. Some of them had flowers and balloons with them. Ones headed to the Academy, others went to the school for civilian children. I was wondering what others were experiencing, I personally had the feeling that something was moving unpleasantly in my stomach.

There were a lot of people near the Academy, everyone stood in small groups and talked about different things. All of them were clearly waiting for something. Asuma said that there are somewhere around here Kakashi, Gai and others from his class. But I haven't yet seen familiar faces, even members of his team: Kurenai and Michi.

"Damn, it's Pepper!" the adoptive brother suddenly exclaimed.

I flinched and looked in the right direction only to see the red-haired girl hiding in the crowd of children. Only managed to notice a head of fiery red hair, and its owner was already lost sight of.

"Asuma, how impolite," Biwako-san reproached him.

"Fighting is also impolite, mom!"

"There was no need to bully her. Kushina is a good girl, you got to her yourself."

"We did not..."

"Yes of course."

Suddenly, Asuma's grandfather and grandmother appeared: Sarutobi Sasuke-san and Minami-san, accompanied by several other family members. Asuma's grandfather congratulated me on the beginning of the first school day, as his wife said: "The first step on a long, incredibly exciting and extremely dangerous path." Yes, dangerous... considering the fact that she lost her eyes on the mission, as you remember.

After some time, the Hokage himself appeared on the porch of the Academy, accompanied by two ANBU operatives. Hiruzen-san again put on a long white robe and a large triangular red-white hat with a hieroglyph of fire on his head. Asuma mentioned after all, that his father dresses like this only for important events.

He was saying something, all those present attentively listened... Almost everyone. Once again, I became so withdrawn that I no longer noticed what was happening. No, of course, I saw people around, but I thought about my own. So, moving away from Biwako-san and the rest, I walked to the fountain nearby, which was also in the courtyard of the Academy, and sat on the side. For some reason, I remembered that moment in the hospital courtyard here, when together with nurse Mariko, for the first time after the tragedy, I went out to the street... There children played at the fountain.

_"Here, this is a boat!"_

_"Hey Hey! Don't throw anything there!"_

_"What are you looking at?"_

_"Where did you come from?"_

Seemed to me that these were Shadows. Out of fear I almost surrounded myself with a shield. What could happen to those children in this case... Only Hiruzen-san's appearance stopped me and, accordingly, saved them...

_"Maru!"_

I flinched. The voice was real, not in my imagination. Hokage and his wife stood nearby, as well as Asuma's grandmother and grandfather, he himself was not here. Suddenly, I noticed that there were almost no people around, everyone had gone somewhere. Strange, the crowd was just here...

"Young lady, isn't it time for you to go to class?" Sasuke-san kindly reproached me. I blinked in surprise. Class? Already?

"It's time to study, my little ninja," Hiruzen-san held out his right hand to me. Biting my lip, I straightened the shoulder straps of the backpack with textbooks on my shoulders and in response extended my left one to him and slipped off the side of the fountain. Grabbing my fingers, Hiruzen-san turned to his parents: "You go, I myself will take Maru to class."

"Good," his father nodded to him, "see you later, Orochimaru." And he led his unseeing wife to the gate.

"Good luck, baby," she wished.

Alongside with the others, Sasuke-san and Minami-san left the Academy territory, and the three of us headed to the main entrance. Inside, it was quite spacious: huge corridors in bright colors, large windows, wide stairs... It seemed that if one shouts, the echo will be heard for a long time.

We went up to the second floor, walked past several dark brown doors with different numbers and stopped at the one on which was the sign '№ 207'. Hiruzen-san knocked and opened the door, pushing me forward, then he went in as well. Biwako-san remained in the hallway.

[Play the soundtrack while reading the next episode](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=jeiYt-M12pg)

The classroom was rather big, the windows were also wide and bright. On the left on the wall was a blackboard on which something has already been written with chalk, there was also a teacher's desk nearby, on the right the floor went up, as if it was a large staircase, on the steps of which stood double desks, where students were sitting. I counted twenty-two people. Well, and also a teacher in the Jounin uniform. The man was just explaining something and writing on the board when we entered.

"Lord Hokage!" He exclaimed and immediately stood at 'Attention!" Hiruzen nudged me lightly in the back and took a step himself. All the children sitting at their desks also stood amicably. By their looks I could tell - they were worried. At the first desk in the row near the windows I saw Tsunade, who barely noticeably waved her fingers of her left hand. Two more familiar heads, visible behind most of the others, also caught my eye. Jiraiya and another boy with bluish long hair named Dan. Both, like the others, didn't take their eyes off my adoptive father who was accompanying me.

"Greetings everyone once again," Hiruzen smiled warmly at the children and turned to the teacher: "Tanaka-sensei, here... meet the new student." And put his left hand on my shoulder. I bit my lip as I watched a tall, dark-haired man with a thin mustache and strange blue eyes, dressed in a dark green Jounin costume.

"Ah, yes," he nodded and, leaving the table, addressed the children present: "Class, meet the new student, this is Sarutobi Orochimaru..." He suddenly coughed, looking at his boss, and added: "Yes. From today, she will study with you."

Now the children were staring at me with undisguised interest, and I wanted to jump out of here and rush off somewhere... anywhere. Very far. If only I would be away from these evaluative looks...

"Well," Hiruzen spread his hands, "I will not interfere." He bent over to me and whispered: "Good luck, Maru, be good. I'll pick you up after classes." And again he turned to the teacher: "Please, continue, Tanaka-sensei." And at this 'optimistic' point, Sarutobi-sama left the class, leaving me in the company of unknown people.

"Well, you need to choose a place..." the man named Tanaka looked around. The class was almost full, but several people sat one at a desk. Tsunade immediately raised her hand.

"Oh, Tanaka-sensei, she can sit with me! Maru and I know each other."

"Seriously?" he rejoiced. "Great! Come on," the teacher pushed me to her desk, "sit next to Tsunade, and we will continue the lesson. "

I sat down with the fair-haired girl, still wildly worried. Tsunade was the only one of them all whom I already know relatively well. At her quiet 'hi' I smiled tightly, not knowing what to do next. The man whom Hiruzen-san called Tanaka-sensei again returned to explaining the material. As I understand it, this is something related to history, judging by the textbook that was on the desk in front of Tsunade. She moved the book to me, I looked at the illustrations with street images with people walking in it in traditional costumes, as well as some broken pots, and again looked at the teacher. He continued to speak, I looked around and realized that the children were listening to him, no one thought to look at me. Good.

There was some tension in the air. Due to the fact that everything is new and unusual around. And now I have to study with other children, but here we will be taught how to become real ninjas. I can... I hope... for mom and dad... for Hiruzen-san, Biwako-san and Asuma, who believe in me... and, of course, for myself. No matter how difficult it may be, I have to try. I want it.

Soundtracks (with episodes of the chapter):

1) Blood Diamond OST - Thought I'd Never Call; (the beginning)

2) Naruto Shippuden OST II - Mountain Haze; (in the garden)

3) Blood Diamond OST - London Extended; (Hiruzen returns home, Maru tells Asuma about her family's tradition of seeing off the summer)

4) Celtic Music - Sacred Earth by Adrian von Zeigler; (the last day of summer)

5) Naruto OST - Morning; (morning of the first school day)

6) Blood Diamond OST - Goodbyes (Orochimaru's first day at the Academy)

[Also this story can be found here](https://www.wattpad.com/773580415-naruto-team-hiruzen-time-loop-english-version-part)


	13. Part 1. Chapter 2. Decision.

** [Play the soundtrack while reading the next episode](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=Kx71KUxWj60&feature=emb_logo) **

“Five rounds left!” Yamamoto-sensei announced and looked at the timer: “Seven more minutes left, well done everyone so far!”

“Look, he’s going go loose his trousers! The elastic is weak, it seems...” Tsuna giggled to me, pointing to a classmate running ahead, who was constantly adjusting the trousers of the training kimono. We, as a whole group, just rushed past the teacher standing at the edge of the stadium.

“Akira, don’t slow down,” the sensei managed to insert, “Tsunade and Orochimaru, stop talking while running, chat later.”

Tsuna immediately cut short her remark about the sliding pants of our classmate who was running ahead. And me, why? I didn’t say a word at all. It was mid-October, and the weather was still sunny and warm, so the martial arts classes were held on the street, and not in the gym. At the end of the lesson, it was necessary to run a certain distance and preferably in time, which is what we were doing now. Running fast for a ninja is just as important as being able to fight and using different types of jutsu.

“Twenty seconds left!” Sensei announced when we were on the last round. Students hurried up. I still had the strength to run, but Tsunade nearby began to slow down. We are still far away. What to do? I might be able to do this in time, but she may not. And I didn’t want this, so, grabbing the girl by her right hand, I did my best to go to the waiting teacher, who was counting the last seconds out loud. Someone from the class was already at the finish line, but most still needed to reach it.

“Seven, six, five...”

I squinted and still dragging panting Tsunade, I rushed forward at full of my speed. Closer... Closer... Few more meters...

“...two, one... Stop!” Yamamoto-sensei turned off the timer a second later, as we swept past him, nearly crashing into four children that had finished the race earlier. The rest didn’t make it in time. Grasping my mouth, I rested my hands on my knees, and Tsunade, who was squatting nearby, hoarsely, but with a smile said:

“Orochimaru, well... you’re... like a rocket...”

I shrugged, being very pleased with myself. We were among those who managed to run a full twenty rounds in the allotted time.

As already said, now is the middle of October, but compared to Kirigakure it is still very sunny here. I like to study, but the number of children around is still scary. Once I didn’t think that in the future I would start going to a Ninja School, and not even where I lived.

Here at the Academy, we study many different subjects. For example, hand-to-hand combat - Taijutsu, simply put. And also sections that are called Ninjutsu, that is, that is all that involves the use of the chakra and its direction with the help of hand seals, what I already started to do before entering the Academy. My shield, by the way, applies here too, as it turned out. There is also Genjutsu, these are illusion techniques aimed at manipulating the enemy’s own chakra in their brain. Well, and everything else that I don’t know yet, the teachers only casually mentioned what we’ll have to study for many years. But I won’t describe everything for now, together me and you will master and learn everything gradually.

Along with the ‘magical’ disciplines, we also have compulsory subjects that are taught at school: mathematics, spelling, history, literature, and others. Usually, we have three or four lessons in the first part of a day, and in the second there are already combat and theoretical and practical exercises for managing the chakra. Well, of practice so far, it’s metitation with a leaf on the forehead, the construction of handsings and the initial level of control of spiritual energy, for example like directing the flow to the feet and trying to take at least a couple of steps on a vertical surface.

Gradually I begin to get used to it, although as before I hardly speak, and when pronouncing the words, I gasp and stutter. To those who in the early days tried to mimic me, Tsunade threatened with fists and troubles of a different kind, and they left me alone. And yes, I still have to meet with Hannah-san once every two days, although now inher office there were only her, I and Hiruzen-san accompanying me. They felt that Inoichi-san’s presence was no longer necessary, and now we were engaged in the fact that she gave me tasks for the development of diction, as well as breathing exercises. How much time it takes me to get rid of stuttering - no one, unfortunately, can say for sure.

On October 18 was Asuma’s birthday, he already became ten years old. I didn’t know that he was born in the same month as I. My birthday is in... in nine days, I will be six... A year ago we... Well, this is no longer important, it’s gone and will never return. Well, yes, I’m deing distracted again. It's about Asuma’s party, yes, for him it is a happy day. Many family members and some Biwako-san’s relatives gathered, for me it was very unusual to see so many people at home. Among the invitees were Asmuma's best friends Kakashi and Gai, and two more members of his team, Kurenai and Michi. Can’t say that their company was unpleasant to me, no, just... so many strangers that I did not know how to behave. Almost like Tsunade’s birthday, on August 2, when there were a lot of her friends.

In less than a week, something amazing happened. I mean, I met someone... A person whom I didn’t even think that I could make friends in the future. I mean, people talking bad things about someone to you, you have a certain impression about this someone, and then two you meet, and it turns out that in fact everything was completely wrong. Guess who I mean? Everything turned out completely unexpectedly.

On that day classes were already over, and I waited for Asuma to go home together. When will I be able to do this myself? Biwako-san is still worried about me and tells her son to accompany me home. How long will it be - I don’t know. But I myself could have walked alone, already learned the way in any case.

While waiting for Asuma, I went back and forth past the flower beds near the main entrance of the Academy and looked at beautiful flowers. Soon they will fade already, and in the spring, either new ones will grow, or someone will plant... new ones. Suddenly, something resilient hit my left side a bit and bang with a booming thump. This ‘something’ turned out to be a big red ball with blue thin stripes. I picked up the round object the size of my head, looked around in search of its owner, and noticed three older children hurrying towards me: two boys and a girl. I recognized one boy: the dark-eyed brunette from the Kakashi team, who constantly wears orange goggles to be cooler. His name is Uchiha Obito. Not a guy at all, only he and Kakashi constantly competing with each other.

“Hey baby! Would you give the ball back?” asked the girl in a tracksuit and with a bun on her head. I threw her the ball, but the trio was in no hurry to leave.

“Hil, Maru,” Obito greeted, “are you waiting for Asuma?”

“H-hi...” I answered quietly.

“Do you know her?” the second boy was surprised.

“Yes, this is Sarutobi Asuma's sister, newbie to the Academy.”

“Sister?” the girl asked. “Cool. I'm Amiko, what's your name? Wow, what eyes! Is it Kekkey Genkai?” She further turned to Obito: “Like is the Sharingan of your clan?”

I took a step back and, stumbling over the side of the flowerbed, along with my backpack fell right into the flowers, crying out quietly from surprise.

“Orochimaru, what are you doing?” confused Obito held out his hand, wanting to help. “Get up...”

“Hey you! Back off!” A female voice barked from somewhere to the right. “Three versus one? It's low!”

A moment's pause, and suddenly the second boy muttered: “Damn, it’s Red Pepper!”

They disappeared as of were blown away by the wind. Easy steps were getting closer, and now in my view appeared the same as mine blue sandals. Although what to be surprised, all ninjas weare those. Their owner bent over me and cautiously asked:

“Hey, are you alright, kid?”

** [Play the soundtrack while reading the next episode](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=IoGRzkpI7fA&feature=emb_logo) **

I raised my head and in the rays of the setting sun I met my gaze with a red-haired girl with... purple eyes. Yes, the first thing I immediately noticed was bright purple eyes, somewhat similar to my mother's, and a friendly smile. Not pronounced, not fake, but light and kind. The girl's expression was so friendly, as if not to say that she had just yelled at those three.

Stranger carefully examined my face as well. She stared, like many before at the first meeting, but for some reason this time it didn’t cause me a negative feeling. And I myself didn’t think that I would meet someone with an exotic eye color. This is not an illusion, not lenses... the color is real, like mine. But there is something else in it... I can’t figure it out, it is like seeing a shadow in bright light. A strange combination, I know, but it really is. Although... maybe it seemed to me?

After a few seconds, the girl jerked her head, as if recovering, and grabbing me by the left elbow, lifted me to my feet by force. She was much taller than me, even half a head taller than Asuma, as it seemed.

“Awesome eyes!” She said in a low tone.

“Yours, too,” I answered, which was surprisingly without stuttering.

“Vertical pupils... Well, show yourself,” she began to peer again, “cool... Are these lenses?”

“No,” I shook my head and took a step back, “and yours?”

She hung for a moment, and then hesitantly issued: “No…”

We stared at each other again and... laughed! I don’t know why. It became fun, and that’s it. It’s just the situation itself or what... I don’t know. I did not even immediately realize: long fiery red hair, how quickly those children who called her Red Pepper escaped from her... Mom! Is this the same Red Pepper? About whom Asuma was warning me about?

_“…a crazy one. Seems to be calm, and if only she won’t like something, she would strike with her fist so-o-o-o-o hurt!_

I swallowed and stepped back as if it was a wasp. Last year, one stung me in the arm, it was hurt! And it all by chance, I played in our garden with my doll Rei, and this striped buzzer was flying around... Well, I slammed it. Won’t lie to you I screamed loudly later. The right palm turned red and swollen and itched few more days. This is many times more painful than a mosquito bite. Which of you has been stung, you know what I mean. Mom also noticed that fortunately I am not allergic to them. Is it really so dangerous for some people that they can die?.. After that, I fear them. But we again moved aside.

“Why are you staring so frightened?” the girl put her hands on her waist and frowned a little. “I do not bite, do not be afraid. What's your name?”

“M-ma... ru-u...” I breathed out, already mentally searching for a way out. Hiruzen-san doesn’t allow me to use the chakra shield here. But I don’t want to fight either.

“What-what?” the red-haired put her right palm to her ear. “I can’t hear you, speak louder.”

“Oro-o-ochimaru!” I cried out, squinting and clenching my fists. For some reason this made me angry. Like my own inability to coherently pronounce words, not by syllables. Sometimes I think it was better when I was silent and communicated using a pen and a notebook. At least when writing words there is no stutter.

I don’t know what guarded her: my name or an unreasonable cry. For her, unreasonable, of course. However, the girl, clapping her eyes in surprise, eventually nodded and said:

“Cool.”

Cool what? What does she mean by that? I tilted my head to the left, confused.

“I say your name is cool. Oro... O-ro-chi-ma-ru... Orochimaru, yes?”

I nodded in confirmation of her words.

“Soundful,” she concluded in the end, “much cooler than Uzumaki Kushina, of course... That’s me, by the way. Nice to meet you.” She held out her right hand to me. I in response stood like a pillar and stared at her palm. If this is the same Uzumaki Kushina, the Red Pepper that can beat anyone she doesn’t like... Then she is acting very strange now. Not at all as Asuma told me before.

The red-haired girl continued to smile, still holding out her hand. Apparently expecting a response from me. If I shake it, won’t she throw me over her head right onto the ground? I hope not. And standing just like that is stupid... and I don’t want to offend her. But as soon as I extended my right hand in response, Asuma suddenly exclaimed nearby, and the next second the boy himself had already jumped to us.

“Hey!” He abruptly jumped in front of her, forcing to retreat.

“Asuma?” Kushina surprised and at the same time frightened. “Have you lost your mind?!”

“Do not touch her.” He strictly ordered. “I’m warning you.”

“No one is harming anyone!” she objected. “We just talked, that's all. Don’t freak out. Or are you so brave only when there is a whole bunch you guys?”

“Of course what else,” he snapped and sniffed. “I know you.” Maru,” Asuma has already turned to me, “you’re okay? She didn’t hurt you?”

I shook my head. What's happening? For some reason I felt ashamed. This Kushina didn’t do anything to me, and Asuma acts like... But as soon as I got up the courage to tell him this, my adoptive brother grabbed my left hand and led me away.

“I told you, it’s dangerous to be near Pepper.”

“Nothing like this!” offended Kushina shouted at us. “That time you were the one blame! And she has nothing to fear...” The girl sighed and, bowing her head, went in the opposite direction.

Guided by Asuma, I looked around and met her eyes. Kushina with a smile waved her right palm slightly, and I did the same, then we went out of the gates of the Academy, and the girl disappeared from sight.

“Stay away from Pepper,” he grumbled, coughing. “She looks kind, all of herself is cute, but if you lose vigilance... In general, just don’t.”

Strange, I thought, she seemed to me completely different from what he described. So friendly... Although if it was her who drove those children away from me... in such a menacing voice? How did this even work out? And so what happened, why is Asuma wary of this girl? I should ask him later.

But I was unable to do it that evening, since Asuma became ill, in the sense that he had somehow felt strange since morning, sniffed, coughed, and now his temperature has risen. Being a doctor Biwako-san immediately identified the symptoms of a cold and started treating her son: she took him to his room, brought some medications, and told me not to come in so that I wouldn’t catch a cold from him. I wanted to wait outside the door, hoping that soon she would come out and say that I could go to Asuma, but this didn’t happen. She just asked me not to disturb the boy today and for some reason gave me some bubbly liquid with a berry flavor to drink - as she said, vitamins just in case.

Hiruzen-san, having been with his son for some time, suggested that he and I go to his office and read aloud. We often did this recently - it was hometask from Hina-san, a practice to get rid of stuttering. Now, as she said, the most difficult stage has bagun, I practically have to learn to speak again. And it's true, like I know how to pronounce words and sentences in one go, but... it doesn’t work.

** [Play the soundtrack while reading the next episode](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=Y1MrZUmMpZM&feature=emb_logo) **

Asuma spent the next two days at home. In part, the boy was glad because he didn’t go to school, and I couldn’t understand what was good in the common cold. What better way to be healthy when nothing hurts, and all that. I knew that a cold was fearless, but still felt sad that my adoptive brother was sick.

During this time, Asuma went out of the room to the bathroom or take something from the fridge. Biwako-san herself brought him food to bed and, of course, pills and powders. They didn’t let me visit the boy, were afraid that I could catch a cold too. In our class several people fell ill too. What to do, autumn - the cold season is everything. Personally as far as I remember, was ill very rarely, once a year a maximum of just in the autumn or in the winter. At the age of a year and a half I caught a very serious cold and had a high fever for almost two weeks such things happened to me very rarely.

Once, however, I looked into his room, until none of his parents saw us. Asuma was glad of my arrival. He didn’t look very good, he coughed all the time, and once even sneezed in my face. Not on purpose, of course. And when heard footsteps of Biwako-san going into his room, he immediately ordered me to crawl under the bed. When she left, I slipped safely into the corridor and... immediately ran into Hiruzen-san...

The next day at the Academy was calm, only in the morning I felt somehow unwell: there were some unpleasant sensations and fatigue in my throat, and a feeling like after a hard workout. Perhaps this is so: yesterday we had a lesson in martial arts. I really hope that this is not a cold. In any case, I didn’t say anything to Asuma’s parents and just went to study with Tsunade, who ran after me on the way to the Academy. Usually, Asuma and I walked to the front doors together, and also returned home together. So far, Biwako-san asked her son to look after me, but... Hey, I'm almost six years old! Mom let me walk alone since I was three.

Toward the end of the day, my head started to hurt, and my nose became somehow heavy, it was harder to breathe, but I still didn’t want to admit even to myself that I could catch a cold. Really hope that this is not so.

Having done all the hometasks before dinner, I decided to go for a walk in the garden. Maybe everything will pass on the street? I would not want to talk about this with Biwako-san. Now I will breathe fresh air and everything will be fine. Therefore, taking Kasumi, I went down to the first floor and, just standing on the chair brought from the nearest room, I reached for my blue jacket in the closet, as Biwako-san's voice came from behind:

“And where are you going?”

Turning around, I almost fell down from the chair along with my clothes.

“Wa... w-w-walk... can I?”

The woman thought for a moment, and then nodded permissively: “Fine. Go. Only be in the garden. Don't go over the fence, okay?”

Putting on my jacket, I nodded and, jumping to the floor, slipped out into the street. It’s evening already, the sky is covered with gray clouds, most of the leaves have already flown to the ground. Although it’s not completely dark, but lanterns are already burning everywhere. Sad. Although the weather here is certainly better. In Kirigakure at this time the streets are already shrouded in fog, it is often drizzling with rain, and generally damp everywhere.

With a sigh, I went down the porch and got to a large swing under the tree, sat down and looked thoughtfully at my doll. Very sad… My head hurts a little less, but I still feel bad. Mom, dad... In the living room in the Sarutobi family’s house, there is a large photo hanging on the wall taken by Sasuke-san at the Spring Kite Festival. There are Hiruzen-san, Biwako-san, Asuma and... myself on it. Like a family, they said.

_“Let me take a picture of the four of you together. A family photo with the new generation of the Sarutobi clan.”_

_“Yes? Good idea. Kids, come here.”_

_We stood in front of the camera, but before taking a picture Sasuke-san just looked at us somehow…_

_“What is it?”_

_“Nothing, just… You know, you look wonderful all together.”_

_And he pressed the camera button._

If I could call them mom and dad... Not my real parents, but... How can I? What if they won’t like it? And then... it will be wrong. Not fair. I shook my head. I want to, but I can’t.

“Hey!” Suddenly came a sound on the right. Turning my head toward the voice, I saw a girl hanging on the fence with large purple eyes and fiery red long hair. Of her clothes only a beige autumn jacket could be seen and pink straps of the backpack on the shoulders. I know her, this is Kushina. The same girl who is called Red Pepper, many children are afraid of her. But she didn’t give me a reason, despite Asuma’s warnings. Since we met three days ago, Kushina and I saw each other at the Academy, but didn’t talk anymore. And now suddenly she is here... Why?

“Ku-shi-na?” I asked in syllables, going up to the fence. Pretty tall, how did she climb up? Did she use the chakra or what?

“Recognized me,” the girl rejoiced. “And here I was walking by and... well...”

“By f-fences?” I didn’t believe.

“Yes, well... In general...” Kushina grinned, pulled herself up in her arms and sat down on the boards. On her feet were green pants and blue ninja sandals. “Somehow you and I broke up badly the last time and didn’t speak at the Academy anymore. After Asuma took you away...” She pursed her lips. “So you're his sister? As I was told. Then it is not surprising why he acted like that back then. How is he doing? I heard he caught a cold, right?”

“Yes.” I confirmed. Kushina nodded in understanding, and suddenly suggested:

“Why don’t we go for a walk somewhere?”

I tilted my head to the right in surprise. Go for a walk? With a girl that many fear? It doesn't seem like she wants to hurt me, but...

“Don’t be such a scaredy cat, I don’t bite. And again, you are a ninja, you must be able to stand up for yourself, if that needed.” Kushina giggled, putting her hands on her belt. “There are a lot of rumors about me among children, but don’t believe everything you hear, okay?”

Glancing briefly at Kasumi in my own hands, I nodded to the girl and ran to ask for leave from Biwako-san. In the spring, I promised them not to go anywhere without warning. Having agreed that I would go for a walk with Kushina, the woman let me go, so I returned to the garden, went over the fence, and the girl and I slowly began to walk along the street where our eyes looked, where our legs lead. Wejust walked leisurely along the evening street. Because of the increased wind, I pulled the jacket collar higher and coughed again. Kushina just looked around. Each time meeting her gaze, I quickly turned away. I'm not afraid, I can stand up for myself, if that... I'm not afraid...

** [Play the soundtrack while reading the next episode](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=1Cc94Knv86w&feature=emb_logo) **

“You look like that...” she muttered.

“Huh?” I flinched.

“I say you don’t have to look at me like I’m some kind of poisonous snake.” Kushina didn’t look any offended or something. “Well, lay out what your brother told you about me? It’s okay, I will not be offended, at least would know what to refute.”

“R-ref-f...”

“As I said, not all rumors need to be believed. Say, what you heard about me? At least the nickname for sure. What else?”

“They s-s-say t-t-that you-u-u...” I fell silent and, meeting her gaze, squeezed Kasumi in my hands more tightly. Should I say it out loud? What if she hit me? And if not, then she might be offended. You never know...

“What do they say?” judging by the intonation of her voice, it was rather not a question, but a clarification.

“What you h-h-hit everyone...” I breathed out, mentally already imagining the evil girl in all the details. But suddenly...

“Well, yes, I do,” Kushina admitted reluctantly. “But not everyone, and not without reason, do not distort.” She suddenly stopped abruptly, and I with her. “What? What did I do to earn nicknames like Tomato or Red Pepper? And just because I'm red-headed, yes? Well, wouldn’t it be a shame if people would only tease and bully you for...” She leaned forward, studying my face, and said: “For vertical pupils, for example?”

I flinched. They teased me. And didn’t want to be friends. I don’t know why I have such eyes; mom and dad had normal pupils. Here, many consider this unusual, but not scary, suggest that this... this is the most... Kekkey Genkai... but I don’t know. But for some reason, I suddenly realized how this girl feels.

“Bul… bu-u-ullying is bad.” Finally, I concluded and looked at my doll.

“True.” Kushina smiled kindly, and we went further down the street. “It's nice when someone understands you. Not all children are so evil, but some have to be put in place. I'm alone here, you know. I mean,” she raised her head to the sky, “all my relatives are in the Whirlpool Village, and they sent me to study here because of...” The girl suddenly coughed and waved her hand: “Well, never mind.”

I recalled Asuma’s words five days before the end of summer, when we were sitting on the tree near the house, and he first mentioned to Kushina: _“I don’t understand what she’s doing, maybe her fellow villagers kicked her out, and dad agreed to accept her here out of kindness."_

“The Hidden Leaf is a cool place,” she continued, as if nothing had happened, “if not for some... individuals. But overall excellent. Sandaime Hokage is a good person, a wise ruler, education oan ninja training programs are much better than in Ushizogakure. Friendly people... mostly. Your brother and his friends, of course, are still splintering in the ass...” She giggled shyly, and I along with her. “Well, don’t tell them I said that.”

Strange, now walking next to Kushina, I don’t feel any fear at all. This is normal? Do not be afraid of the one whom many fear? Although how ordinary children Kiri called me because of my appearance... I recognize myself in her, for that I begin to like Kushina more and more... although she talks extremely much, even more than Tsunade and her friends.

“Let's go on swings,” she suggested as we walked alongside the playground in the park. It is already evening, but the weather is relatively warm, and there are many children around. But no one paid attention to us.

Looking around, I shrugged my shoulders chilly. For some reason I felt both hot and cold at the same time. Wanted to drink and sleep... but there was no desire to go home at the same time.

As soon as I saw the free swing, suddenly a joyful voice sounded nearby:

“Shina! Hey!”

“Phai?” Kushina turned to the sound. I, too, and saw a girl walking down the street. It looks like the same age as my new friend, only black-haired like me, her nose is sharp and slightly bent up, cheeks are in freckles, eyes are big and dark, thin eyebrows, her forehead is covered with a bang, from under which you can see a ninja headband with the symbol of the Hidden Leaf. The girl’s hair length is about to the waist. But, considering that she, like Kushina, is two heads taller than me, as such, we have the same length of hair. The girl was dressed in a white sweatshirt and also black pants, a bag for throwing weapons on her right thigh, and blue ninja sandals on her feet. In each hand she held a packet, from which stick out onion, bread and something else is visible.

  
_(Hasegawa Phaeton)_

“And I think if it’s you or not,” she said, coming up to us. “Looked like you, but I never saw you with the little ones.” Having met a look with me, she didn’t react in any way.

Little ones... That she means me, yes? I stared in surprise at Kushina. She put her left hand in my direction:

“Meet Orochimaru.” She further pointed to that girl: “Hasegawa Phaeton, my classmate.”

“And also a Genin,” suddenly this girl named Phaeton remarked with some special pride, shifting both packages to her left hand and pointing her right hand to her forehead. “If you know what it is.”

“She knows. Orochimaru is also a student of the Academy.”

I nodded, although was surprised at her reaction. It seemed, or was she offended by something?.. Kushina leaned on me and whispered in my ear:

“Don’t pay attention, she always reacts so painfully if her achievements are not noted.”

“I heard that!” Phaeton pouted. “You are lucky to be so talented and super-powerful wizards. Others has to go out of skin way to prove that they too are worthy of something.”

Wizards? I blinked in surprise. A lot of ordinary people compare ninjas with magicians and sorcerers, back in Kirigakure I heard about this many times, and here, in Konoha, too. And some Shinobi themselves describe our capabilities as magic.

“Well, all right, doesn’t matter.” Phaeton suddenly stepped towards Kushina and gritted her teeth, squinting in my direction: “I hope you won’t tell her about me?”

“Everyone who needs to know… knows about this, but... no.” Kushina responded also in a whisper.

“Still not worth it. In the elementary grades I had enough.” And already louder announced: “Okay, I'll go. Need to bring the food home. Come in the evening, my mother was going to bake a pie.”

“Oh, a berry pie!” Kushina brought her clasped palms to her left cheek and bent her right leg at the knee, remaining standing on her left one. I turned away and coughed softly into a fist due to the increased tickle in my throat. It’s hot, and for some reason my head hurts again... I hope this will pass soon. Let it pass.

“Yes, exactly,” Phaeton confirmed, the girls paid no attention to me. Only now I realized, Hasegawa... I know another boy with that name, Michi, from Asuma’s team. In appearance, this girl and he are similar, maybe they are brother and sister? Need to ask Asuma on occasion. For nothing, just interesting.

“Hey?” Kushina's voice made me startle. Looking around, I found that the girl named Phaeton was no longer there. Where did she go, I wonder? The red-haired girl frowned somehow excitedly. “Are you feeling well?”

No, I thought, but nodded in the affirmative. I don’t want to tell her... The wind blew, raising dust and fallen leaves. Kushina’s fiery hair stirred beautifully, and she also turned her head in the direction of the air stream. I stood with my back to it, and I didn’t succeed in such a beautiful movement at the right moment, although I tried to repeat her gesture.

“It will rain soon,” she concluded, looking into the gloomy sky. “Well, want to walk more or what?”

“Yes,” I agreed, and forced a smile. I want to walk, despite the fact that I am not well. I don’t want to go home, I don’t want Biwako-san to notice. But if suddenly it is a cold, then she will understand everything anyway.

Kushina grinned and quickly walked from the playing ground towards the pond nearby, there was a small wooden pier, but without any boats, just for beauty. Such ones are in many parks here. This one was still beautifully covered with a curtain of branches of a weeping willow that grew nearby.

“Phaeton is my classmate,” Kushina again explained along the way, “a little specific, you know. Although not surprising. At your age, many at the Academy laughed at her.”

“W-why?” I was surprised.

“Well... She’s let’s say different. But a good one.”

Different, laughed at... Somewhere I already heard it. And the same with Kushina... She was teased. Like me at home. For some reason, I felt a kind of disposition towards her.

Stepping on the pier, Kushina threw her backpack on the boards, knelt down on all fours and hung over the surface of the water, peering into it. I sat on my knees to her right and coughed again. It seems that the same thing is really happening to me as with Asuma. I hope not ... Let it pass ...

“Are you really well?” the girl asked sympathetically, looking up from the contemplation of dark water. I nodded my head and, turning away, rubbed my face. The throat nibbles even more... But I am silent. “Okay. And it seems to me that you are now paler than before.” Kushina pulled her bag to her and began to look for something in it. She pulled out a notebook, took off a sheet of paper and began to fold it, apparently forming a certain figure. And I was not mistaken: in less than a minute, the assembled boat was in her hands. “Here.” Kushina lowered it onto the water. Among the leaves that fell into the lake, the paper ship swayed slightly on the waves made by the light wind. “In the spring, of course, it is cooler when the snow begins to melt, and water flows down the drains. Just low the boat into the stream, and it will be carried by the current, then run alongside and watch it. Have you ever done this?”

“Yes.” I swallowed and turned away. She asks questions... evocative.

_We did this... The first spring in my life. Early spring. Snow, sun, not cold... Mom holds me in her arms, Dad puts something white in a fast flowing narrow stream. Then I was not familiar with the concept of ‘paper boat’._

_“Maru, look, look, look!” Mom ran along the stream with me. “The boat is sailing. Ship!”_

_“Katatya! I-i-ip!” I pointed to something white in the water and began to pull my hands towards it. Back then everything was interesting to me... And fun._

“You know, Orochimaru, you are kind of sad for a child of your age... and very shy for a Shinobi,” the red-haired girl looked at me appraisingly. “And not only at the moment.” I said nothing. What can I tell? Met Kushina only recently, she knows nothing and should not. The girl looked around the tree branches above our heads and giggled: “The exact opposite of your brother.”

“I-is that... bad?” I clarified just in case.

“ N-no, what are you saying!” she objected immediately. “It's... different. But okay, the Academy will make you a real ninja eventually.” She hesitated. “Yes, and what could be the reason for such sadness, I don’t understand? You have a great family, and as a daughter of Hokage himself, you can have anything you want!”

“B-but no-not people,” looking at the ripples running through the water, I wanted to cry. Why did I say that out loud? He said that if he could bring them back, then...

“People?” Kushina asked in surprise and suddenly tensed, her violet eyes widened in shock: “Oh... I'm sorry...” She immediately became sad, her voice fell almost to a whisper: That’s why you’re stuttering? Something happened to someone... and... you saw it?”

I flinched. Why did I even say that? Will she laugh? Will she run to tell someone, and then they will tease me? Or pity? Here in Konoha, people look at me differently... Not hostile. Due to the influence of Hiruzen-san, probably. Or maybe they are just different. And outwardly, too. Kushina’s eyes are purple, almost like my mother’s, Kurenai’s eyes are red, they say that the Second Hokage also had red eyes... I didn’t emphasize to you that my father had gold eyes like me, only pupils were normal... Never mind. In Kirigakure, people are more fearful. They are even afraid of their own Shinobi... At least, it seemed to me several times... It doesn’t matter.

“What happened?” Kushina cautiously asked. With lateral vision, I noticed how the girl held out her left hand to me, intending to touch, but her fingers froze in the air.

Spoiling my left hand in the water, I pulled a floating paper boat closer. It’s strange. Sometimes, when thinking about the past, I want to cry from the realization that this can’t not be returned... at other times, on the contrary, I want to smile, recalling pleasant moments, and sometimes a feeling of a kind of mixture of sadness and indifference comes... as if it was not with me...

“Do you want to talk?”

Pulling my knees to my chest, I hugged them with my hands and just silently began to look at the water. I didn’t see everything, but I know, I felt, they told me... and showed. Why does she want to know this? Curiosity? At the Spring festival, Tsunade asked Hiruzen-san why I was silent, and he didn’t tell her the reasin, even asked her not to speak with me about it. Thank him a lot. I don’t want anyone else to know... I don’t want pity, especially from strangers.

“Well then,” Kushina decided to surrender to my silence. “Never mind. Forget.”

“Fog-g-ge-e-et, huh?!..” I asked, stunned, already feeling the anger growing in my chest. I can’t forget, even if I wanted to. And if could, I wouldn't! How can... what does she say...

“Forget what I said...” she seemed awkward from my reaction to these words. “I didn't mean to offend you at all. I'm sorry. The life of a Shinobi is much more complicated than that of an ordinary person. We are the defenders, we have tremendous superpowers, but it is no less a super task to protect the world and ordinary people from all kinds of threats, if there are any. But for now,” she giggled, “for the most part we are hiding from people.” Kushina bit her lip and moved her left index finger, the still-floating paper boat. “I mean that who knows what we will face in the future, life goes on, and... we should never give up. Instead of just being sad about what was lost... Maybe... it’s worth paying attention to what we have?”

What I have... I looked at my left palm. People who took me in... They gave me everything that they have, although they were not required to do this. I gave them so many problems, although no one is telling me this. But I know all the same. Why? Even the basilisk Manda doesn’t know, that’s what he said then. Where would I be if not for them? Turning away from Kushina, I stared at the shallow waves running through the water. Family... another.

“You are a good person, Maru, I can feel it. And good people should not be sad.”

Raising my eyes again at Kushina, I lightly got from her a finger over my nose. The girl looked at me with a sincere smile and kindness. I can’t even believe that it is Asuma who is so afraid of her, and not only he. For what? And why, interestingly, could someone tease her? I do not understand.

A few minutes later a light drizzling cold rain started, and we had to return home. Fortunately, Kushina had an umbrella in her backpack, so we hardly got wet. The girl brought me to the very porch of the house so that I would not have to get wet walking through the garden without an umbrella, and then she left. I already felt very bad: my nose was heavy, my throat was tickling, and my face was still hot, and for some reason my whole body ached. It’s not like after training, it’s different. I wanted to sleep... and cry. I remember that, it has always been like that when I had a temperature.

** [Play the soundtrack while reading the next episode](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=V-HFonn0kkQ&feature=emb_logo) **

As soon as I entered the house, I ran into Ayano-san. She immediately noticed my unhealthy look and called Biwako, who, touching my forehead, quickly led me upstairs, ordered to undress and go to bed. Ayano, by her order, brought a thermometer, and measuring my temperature, Biwako-san looked at me with conviction:

“Thirty seven and eight. Orochimaru, why didn’t you tell anything? Lord, what kind of children are these... One and the other.”

In response I cried because of increased guilt and just because I felt hot, bad and hurt. I was embarrassed to tell her... mentioned that already, I was rarely ill, once a year somewhere, just in the fall or winter, during the cold season, as dad said. In my memory, neither he nor mother were sick, and I was offended why I couldn’t be like them.

Ayano-san brought a glass of warm bubbling liquid, and Biwako told me to drink it all to the bottom. It tasted like a bitter orange, but the sore throat temporarily subsided. Biwako-san covered me with another blanket, which she took out of the closet, and sat next to me.

“No Academy tomorrow,” she concluded, putting her hand on my forehead again, and then touching my cheeks. “You will stay at home with Asuma. Do not worry, all this will pass soon, in a few days. Asuma feels already much better, and has no temperature.”

I turned to my right side, facing the wall. No Academy tomorrow... But I want to! I want to study, I want to be healthy, I want... to make it pass. The whole body aches, is hot, the head is buzzing, and an unpleasant feeling in the throat. And it's a shame. I don’t understand why Asuma was happy: there is nothing good in being sick. I wonder if tomorrow I can’t study, then I don’t have to go to Hina-san either? I want to talk without stuttering, but it is so difficult, so insulting that it doesn’t work... I want to be silent.

In the evening I felt really bad, the temperature rose even higher, the body aches went away, giving way to heat and weakness. I didn’t want to, I didn’t want to react to anything, only had a desire to sleep and cry. All sorts of sad thoughts and an nostalgia climbed into my head. Outside the dark window, one could hear the autumn rain knocking on the windowsills, which had not stopped since I returned home from the walk with Kushina. A table lamp was burning on the nightstand, I was lying on my right side facing the wall near which the bed was, and looked at the hanging paintings. I never knew how to draw. I tried, but everything turned out so caricatured and primitive... My drawings were no different from what other children could do, but knowing how some adults could do this...

There was sound of an opening door. At first I thought it was Asuma again, he had recently come in andthen his mother sent him to his own room, but judging by the steps, it was not him at all.

“Hey, are you sleeping?” Hiruzen-san went to the bed and sat on the edge. I rolled onto my back, also sitting up right away, and coughed. There is fog in my head, but I don’t like to lie down, especially when there is someone nearby. “How are you?” The man touched my forehead and pressed on my shoulders, forcing me to fall on my back. “Come on, lay back down. So you got infected from Asuma? We didn’t let you go to him for a reason.”

They didn’t. But I wanted to see him... If I had obeyed, all this might not have happened, I guess. And he and Biwako-san come to me... What if they...

“And you, w-won’t c-c-co...”

“No, I won't get sick, don’t worry,” Hiruzen-san stroked my head with a smile. “Everything will be fine, everything will pass.”

“I don’t like b-b-eing s-s-sick...” I complained.

“I understand that,” the man smiled, “I never loved that either. Do not worry, in a few days you will fully recover, as if nothing had happened.”

Let it be so, I thought. Let it end, let it pass. Can’t keep my eyes open, hot...

...someone was talking in a whisper, the sound of footsteps and the door closing, the room was dark, only the light of street lamps penetrated the windows. I felt hot, my mouth was dry, my throat was burning... It was hard to move, the blanket seemed incredibly heavy. Hot... and cold at the same time. From all these sensations again I wanted to cry a lot. Let it end faster...

There is someone nearby. Or not? Someone who does not need to be afraid, who will not give me an insult...

“Pa... pa-a-pa...” I breathed out almost in a whisper and coughed. Is he here, or did it seem to me? Let him come... Let him stay. Before, when I was sick, dad jokingly called me a burning coal. You guess why. “Da-a-ad...” Felt scary: what if there was nobody around? Maybe it only seemed to me...

“Hush, hush, everything is fine,” a male voice suddenly responds, “Maru, don’t worry... I'm here...”

I feel his hand touching my forehead and running through my hair. It calms me down, although my head hurts terribly, and everything is still burning inside. I want to take dad’s hand, but the blanket is so heavy, I can’t even get my own hands out from under it. I can’t keep my eyes open for a long time, it's still dark all around.

Nearby I can hear movement, a quiet splash, and then something cool and wet falls on my forehead, immediately bringing a little relief. I don’t know and don’t see what is happening... dad is here... a cold will pass, it always happens.

“Sleep,” he whispered softly and stroked my left shoulder, “we are here.”

I know and believe him. Faster it would end. I hate being sick. For some, this is a joy - an excuse to skip school. For me, first of all, terribly unpleasant sensations. Want to stick my hand into myself, grab this infection by the throat and pull it out, and then throw it away. I can’t fight sleep, although I’m trying, because dad is here somewhere... And if I fall out of reality even for a second, he may not be there.

“Don’t leave me...” I feel that I’m falling somewhere into the unknown... But I can’t resist at all. I am really tired. “D-don't go-o...”

“I'm with you... I promise.”

** [Play the soundtrack while reading the next episode till 4:00](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=st6R08flASk&feature=emb_logo) **

_There are clouds all around, beautifully illuminated by the rays of the setting sun, overhead a clear sky, painted in a mixture of turquoise, pink and yellow. I already saw this before... I don’t know what is happening and how I got here, but feel: I have to go forward. _

_“Time is everything, Maru... One day you will understand...”_

_Mama? Step by step I continue to move forward, squinting from the sun, I see a dark female silhouette in front of me... It seems that she is standing with her back to me. Long hair is beautifully fluttering in the wind, which sways slightly and her spacious robe, on the stranger’s head there is an even larger triangular hat like Hiruzen-san’s... it’s similar in outline. I can’t understand who this woman is, she looks like a shadow, consisting of puffs of smoke, but for some reason I am drawn to her... But this is not my mother. No. The feelings are the same as when I met an unknown in a similar place that looked so much like me..._

_“Hello, Orochimaru,” the shadow woman turns to me, forcing me to stop right there. The voice is definitely not my mother’s. “Don’t be afraid, I won’t hurt you.”_

_No? I carefully consider the smoky silhouette, hoping to see at least some facial features, but I can’t. And, nevertheless, I’m not afraid. No danger emanates from her. And still I wonder..._

_“Who are you?”_

“_I am your friend,” the shadow woman answers calmly, holding out her right hand. “No need to be afraid of me.”_

_And I'm not afraid, flashed through my mind, my left hand reached out to her. When our palms met, I involuntarily flinched: even though the stranger looked as if she consisted of puffs of smoke, her hand was tangible and warm, as if a real person was in front of me. I smiled and somehow was sure that the ghostly unknown did the same. She said that she was my friend... And you know, what is surprising, I believed her._

_Then the unexpected happened: a strong wind blew from somewhere, the stream of which formed a colorful funnel of clouds around us, picked up and carried off into the distance. I didn’t feel my own weight, I couldn’t and didn’t want to resist the air flow that was carrying me, I wasn’t scared, on the contrary... A feeling of excitement, admiration, curiosity... And not even a single thought how to stop it, how to go back there where I came from... Wherever it was._

_Holding hands, we flew in a maelstrom of bright colors, now and then changing events and faces. Here is a peaceful and calm Konoha far below us, from the side I see myself already older with the same as Asuma’s headband on my forehead. Nearby are three shadows: a tall one and two about my height. I see an ancient temple in front of the valley, surrounded by a ring of fire..._

_Then night, everything burns, fireballs fly, battles all around us, I see people resembling mom and dad jumping into a raging fire, but I don’t have time to stop them... We fall again, and suddenly find ourselves on the right wing of a black bird-like combat aircraft..._

  
_(Black Bird from X-Men Evolution, here it's Tatsu, the AI Jet)_

_A huge purple and black striped snake resembling basilisk Manda floats through the air next to us... I am walking along a rocky snow-covered path to a high mountain, in front of an abandoned temple, its massive doors open and two women similar to a stranger who looked like an older version of me in my vision come forward. Only one of these two had a bang, and the other had pupils not vertical, but round. Both bowed to me and disappeared into a sudden flash of bright light._

  
_(Tora, Orochomaru's futire companion, an android, Defender)_

  
_(Tori, Orochomaru's futire companion, an android, Researcher)_

_Then for some reason, through the fog, I climb on a high cliff, from where a stunningly beautiful view of Konoha opens, with me there are people whom I don’t know, but I feel that they are on my side, there are many of them. Far ahead I see two more dark silhouettes: a man and a woman, I don’t know who they are, I don’t understand what they are wearing, I can only distinguish that the woman has long hair to the middle of her hips, and the man has a ninja helmet on his head with two long narrow ribbons, going from the top of the head. These two are standing opposite each other, and then hugging tightly as after a long and hard separation. Somehow this makes me happy... They found each other, met again, forgave and accepted... How do I know all this? What's happening?_

_The sun is shining brighter, everything is turning white before my eyes, the surrounding reality is gradually disappearing... And the last thing I see is the shape of the Shadow in a long robe and hat, the smoke around it is scattering, and I am surprised to find that this is the same one... the stranger like me. We met once..._

...opening my eyes, the first thing I saw was the white-brown ceiling of my room. Judging by the fact that it’s sunny outside, this is the next day. It’s 9:12 a.m. Still hot, but my head no longer hurts, although my nose is heavy and my throat feels as if someone grabbed my neck and crushed it. Feel thirsty. I removed the white towel from my forehead and noticed a filled glass on the bedside table near the bed, I reached for it, brought it to my mouth with trembling hands and drained it to the bottom in an instant. The water was not water, but the same medicine as yesterday, with the taste of a bitter orange. No one is around. Dream? Was this whirlpool of colors, people, and events just a dream? How strange and bright it was. For some reason I wanted to go there again, relive everything, understand what this means...

A few minutes later Biwako-san came in, which surprised me: I did not think, she would stay at home. Since both her children are now sick, how will she leave us. Asuma, though is old enough, but still... a big baby. Well, and I... Well, yes.

Asuma was allowed to go my room today, which made happy both me and him. The boy felt much better, and in two days he would be able to return to the Academy. However, he asked his mother that during the coming weekend, could he return to school from the beginning of next week, and then, as he said, “Someone should look after the child,” he meant this to me. But asked to go for a walk later.

During the day, we managed to watch three action films on the computer in my room and then the boy connected to his own via the PC in my room and, turned on the action game, told and showed me how to play. I had to get out of bed and sit next to him at the monitor to better see what was happening.

“Don't tell mom,” he whispered, I nodded and looked back at the door.

After a while, when steps were heard, the boy quickly turned off the game, but his mother did notice us and again ordered me to quickly return to bed. Asuma got out, said that he wanted to show me one thing on the computer.

In the evening, Kushina Uzumaki came in, bringing homework for Asuma and me. At that time we were sitting on the bed in my room and playing chess, when there was a knock on the door, then Biwako-san and a fiery red-haired girl appeared in the aisle.

“Kids, you have guests.”

“You...” the adopted brother clenched his fists.

“And hello to you too,” she answered with restraint, putting several books and scrolls in front of her, “brought homework to you both. Hello Maru. How are you?” I smiled. It was unexpected to see her here. Kushina put her stuff on the table and explained to him: “Orochimaru was not at the Academy today, I heard she’s ill too, and I volunteered to help.”

“How thoughtfull,” Asuma muttered, arms crossed over his chest. The boy's mother gave him a stern look.

“Okay,” Kushina sighed and slapped herself on the hips, “I'll go. Get well soon, Maru.” She stopped short and added: “And you too, Asuma.”

“Do you want a lemon muffin?” Biwako-san asked the girl when they left the room, “ just baked for these two and...”

The door has closed. Asuma and I looked at each other, and the boy only shook his head: “I don’t understand how you can be friends with her. This is crazy Red Pepper!”

Friends with her? We walked together only once and talked several times. But I already liked this Kushina. Perhaps I just saw myself in her. Only she, unlike me, gave back to her wrongdoers. My dad and mom said that I need to attract attention as little as possible, they said that over time everything will change... Well, yes, it changed when I came here. And yet, how can Asuma be friends with me? I have vertical pupils. But I decided not to give him these thoughts of mine in order not to offend. The boy is already angry due to Kushina’s arrival.

** [Play the soundtrack while reading the next episode](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=LwGyIIZQ_PM&feature=emb_logo) **

And the next day was... my birthday. October27th. Waking up in the morning, still with fever, pain in my head and throat, and also weakness, I sadly realized that I was not five, but already six years old... Until this moment I tried not to think about it, I didn’t tell anyone, I didn’t want to that at least someone mentions this. Let it be a normal day, I will try not to cry, and if I remember, then only in solitude. They don’t know, they never asked me, and I didn’t speak of it. I used to love my birthdays, but now... Another family doesn’t even need to know about it. So I decided that it would be my ninja mission – not to...

As soon as I sat up, this thought immediately disappeared, giving way to surprise: the whole room was decorated with bundles of pink and white balls on gold ribbons, on the bedside table near the bed there was a large vase of fruits and a box of chocolates. What is this... For some reason I was scared. There were a lot of decorations... I would have used to be delighted with such unusual beauty, but now at first I scare of everything, and only then I begin to think. Slowly getting to my feet, I went to the nearest bunch of balls that were at the foot of the bed, touched one with my finger and looked around again. What does all this mean?

Suddenly the door opened a little and Asum's head appeared, he exclaimed in surprise: “Oh hi! You are not sleeping!” He opened the door completely and jumped into the room, then turned and called: - Ma-am, da-ad, Maru is awake!”

“Asuma??” I gasped, surprised at his behavior. Biwako-san entered the room, holding something pink in her hands, and the bunch of balls on the table with a quiet clap turned into a cloud of smoke, from which Hiruzen-san came out. So I jumped. Illusory jutsu... Has he been here all this time?

“Happy Birthday, baby!” Sarutobi-san grabbed me in his arms. “Six years happens to be only once in life.” Touching my cheeks and forehead, the man immediately became serious: “Still have fever... Come on...” He sat me on the bed. “It's too early for you to run around.”

“We’ll measure it now...” Biwako-san came up to me and smiled: “But first...” She handed me the pink and white box that she was holding in her hand, on which was painted a Lego dollhouse with several small dolls for it, and the Hokage still pulled a black box from behind his back that had a painting of a black wide-winged airplane on it. This made me recall the recent dream.

“Radio-controlled, only need to be assembled. I thought if you have such a penchant for math, you would like designing too.”

I couldn’t even believe that all this was for me... Why? They shouldn’t have...

“When you fully recover, we will build it together and test it outside. Agree?”

I didn’t have time to answer, as Asuma immediately inserted: “And I have a similar rotorcraft! We’ll arrange an air show, it’ll be cool!”

“I don’t know if you bought it for her or for yourself,” Biwako-san said, turning to her husband. He built an innocent face expression and spread his hands.

I couldn’t believe it. How did they know all this? I just wanted... I wanted... My eyes began to fill with tears, I couldn’t understand how to act, and this made me feel sad. They shouldn't have...

“Hey, what is it?” Asuma looked at his parents, bewildered.

“Orochimaru?” Biwako-san sat on my right. “You feel bad?”

“How... how did you know?.. About my birth... birthday...” I asked, almost in a whisper. And in fact, how and from where? I didn’t say. Well, exactly. Never.

“Thanks to Inoichi-san,” the Hokage answered me, “remember, he gave me your name and age?”

I closed my eyes and nodded. Forest, burning fire, six ninjas, among which Hiruzen-san and this Inoichi-san. I remember…

“Did you manage to find out the girl’s name?”

_“Orochimaru. The girl is five years old and her name is Orochimaru.”_

I wonder what else they learned about me? Mom and dad’s names... In my life there was nothing like special or secretive, and who killed them, I don’t know. And they don’t know either. Otherwise they would have told me, yes?

“Th... thank y-you...” I couldn't help smiling. “Thank you.”

“Happy birthday, kid!” Asuma gently pushed me with his fist into the left shoulder.

Then Hiruzen-san left, promised in the evening, when he returns, we will all celebrate my birthday, only four of us, and when the cold is fully passed, it will be possible to do this already in a wider circle of the family, inviting his parents and their other relatives to for example, and those new friends whom I would like to see.

“Ryuo-san said Tsunade asked about you,” he remarked before leaving. “She says hello and a wish for a speedy recovery.”

Did Tsunade ask about me? I blinked in surprise. Wow, that’s... unexpecting. I didn’t even think, I myself remembered her several times, and other children from our class, thought about how lucky they were not to catch a cold. I want to see her, and Kushina too, no matter what Asuma thinks about this girl. I like her, hope the rumors about her are just rumors.

Biwako-san also had to leave for several hours today, promised to return soon, and I left Ayano-san in charge of me and Asuma. All the same, I didn’t go out for most of the day, I didn’t touch new toys until I had the desire to play — I didn’t expect such presents, I thought for how not to give out my birthday, but it didn’t work out. But just to not lie in bed and look out the windows, I decided to start doing homework. Some fairly simple math tasks, a written Japanese exercise, read the given history paragraphs... and for now, theoretical assignments on the future practice of jutsus.

Asuma asked his mother to allow him to take a walk on the street today, she agreed to the condition that he would complete all his tasks before that, which Kushina had brought yesterday. He spent most of the morning in his room doing homework. When Biwako-san returned, I was reading a textbook on Shinobi techniques, which we will learning more this year. Substitution, transformation, chakra concentration and its direction into the necessary channels in the body, which allows you to walk on water, as Asuma did, or on vertical surfaces... I already tried this, yes.

Kushina's words kept popping up in my mind over and over again. The ones she told me when we walked. We should be happy to what we have. During the illness, this thought kept visiting me. What if I... Oh, again. What if I... will call them... not by names, but... You guessed, probably, how. It will be easier to pronounce, and... who knows... If they allow me, of course. I thought about it while I was in the hospital after an attack of shadows then in the forest. And what if not? Maybe they won’t like it? But that luminous mark... if he called me one of them, even his daughter... I’m still afraid to ask. But if I don’t do it, then... I’ll feel shy no less. They are good people, and although under no circumstances will they replace my mom and dad, but... Maybe... if... Then I should at least ask this question.

When got out of bed, I staggered a bit and wentto the door. Felt no fever like in the morning, but weakness was still present, and my head was spinning a little. However, I didn’t want to back down. And if I do then won’t be able to do it later, I’ll have to gather my thoughts again for a long time. I looked out into the corridor, but didn’t see or hear anyone, only the clock ticking on the wall nearby. Where is everyone? Is Asuma home or still walking outside?

Stepping softly with my bare feet, I reached the stairs, holding on to the railing, went down and listened. Nobody around, and it’s quiet. At first it seemed to me that everyone was gone, but just in case, I decided to make sure. First I looked into the living room, then into the kitchen... Entering there, I immediately felt hungry. Because of the high fever before this, I didn’t feel the need for food at all, and had to force myself to eat, since Asuma's parents insisted. And now... It doesn’t matter. No one’s here either. I walked along the first floor and then saw a familiar back in the far corner of one of the rooms. Biwako-san sat on the floor in front of a small easel and drew something. Dawn (or sunset?) sky, over which a flock of birds flies, a lake, blooming sakura on the shore... And the colors are as colorful like in the dream that I saw last night. Beautiful... Too bad, I can’t paint like that...

Clasping my hands in the lock, I went to the woman at arm's length. Walked quietly, as my mother and father and then teachers at the Academy taught me... Biwako didn’t hear me and continued to draw. For a moment the thought flashed back, leave until she noticed me, but then... Then I will regret that I did, no less than if I were refused. I'm afraid... and I want to do it. Okay, I will ask.

“B-Biwako-san...” I said quietly to the woman and coughed violently. While was silent, there was no urge to cough. The woman shuddered in surprise and turned sharply to me:

“Maru? God... why did you get up? How are you feeling?” She put down her brush and, rising to her knees, touched my forehead with her hand, then with her lips for a second and concluded: “It seems the fever’s gone for now, thank God. But all the same, it’s better for you not to...” Looking into my eyes, she suddenly tensed: “What is it?”

Well, I thought... it’s now or never. Although I already mentally imagined her refusal... but, nonetheless... After taking a deep breath and exorcising a new attack of cough, I clasped my fingers and quietly asked: “Um, can I ... call... call you... ‘mom’?”

The woman caught her breath, the brush fell out of her hands, her eyes sparkled... For a moment it seemed to me that I had offended her with my question, but suddenly Biwako pulled me to her and hugged tightly. Confused a little, I hugged the woman in response.

“Of course, baby, of course you can,” she whispered. I swear that I felt like she smiled, and in my chest appeared some kind of joyful feeling, as if something that tormented me before that had slightly weakened it’s grip. Not gone, no. I know she is not my real mother, and she never will be, but... anyway, at that moment it became somehow easier.

_“Instead of just being sad about what was lost... Maybe... it’s worth paying attention to what we have”_

_“...they didn’t die so that you would suffer. They wanted you to live.”_

Family... another family... Still holding onto Biwako... my foster mom... I looked at my left palm. The symbol of the Sarutobi clan for a moment weakly appeared on the skin and again disappeared. Am I doing the right thing? This is to... To make it easier for us... And indeed, as soon as she allowed it I felt a bit calmer. If this is not a betrayal, then... Okay.

“Mom...” I whispered, feeling how it made us a little closer to each other. If I call Hiruzen-san dad, what will I feel? So far there are only us: me and her. Suddenly I remembered how we first met. Could I even think... No, of course not. Now these people are my family... For now I can’t tell any of them something like ‘I love you’, maybe later... in the future. I hope so.

Soundtracks (with episodes of the chapter):

1) Life Is Strange OST - Blackwell Academy; (beginning)

2) Naruto Shippuden OST - Kushina’s Theme / Divine Theme (Orochimaru meets Kushina);

3) The Last Samurai OST - A Way Of Life (Maru's thoughts on her new family)

4) Chinese Fantasy Music (by Adrian von Ziegler) - Night of the Soaring Dragon (Maru and Kushina walk);

5) TES 5 TC: Enderal Shards Of Order OST - Forgotten Homeland; (after returning home)

6) Why Do You Leave Me Alone Now by Fearless Motivation before 4:00 (Orochimaru’s dream);

7) Fantasy Elven Music - The Voice of the Forest (birthday, Maru asks Biwako a question)

** [Also this story can be found here](https://www.wattpad.com/803877507-naruto-team-hiruzen-time-loop-english-version-part) **


	14. Part 1. Chapter 3. Pain behind a mask of happiness (pt. 1)

**  
[Play the soundtrack while reading the next episode](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=LEap6_ekgPg&feature=emb_logo)  
**

After asking Biwako-san if I could call her mom, something had changed. I don’t understand exactly what, just... it really became a little easier for me. In the evening, when Hiruzen-san returned home, Biwako-san... I mean my other... mother... told him about my question to her. The woman thought that I didn't hear it, that I was sleeping or reading, or watching cartoons in my room. But I observed them, hiding first behind the railing, then, when the adults went further into the rooms, had to go down. I noticed his return by accident, just looked out the window at that moment.

"Well, how are you doing today?” the man asked when they had already moved away from the hallway. "How’s Maru?"

"For the first time in a few days, her temperature dropped to normal, but Orochimaru is still weak. Although today she even went down to the first floor and..." Then Biwako-san suddenly fell silent and somehow exhaled... as if she wanted to laugh or cry?

"What?" the man became alerted.

"Maru... she... now calls me mom. She asked herself..."

I was embarrassed by what I heard, and felt somehow ashamed... She is not my mother, not real mother... But...

"...she accepted us, Hiruzen. As her family. At last."

"Biwako, it's wonderful...”

What have I done... Was it right? No. Or yes... I looked reflexively at my left palm. Another family. Hiruzen-san called me his daughter in front of Hina-san and Inoichi-san... And then I asked him why? And he said, because we are family. But now I have to ask him the same question. I can’t call him... dad... without permission. I'm afraid to ask. Although he gave me the golden symbol of his clan back then.

Once again delving into my own thoughts, I could no longer distinguish what husband and wife were talking about, and when tiptoed upstairs to my room, I heard only the phrase of my new mother:

"...the last tribute to our friends.”

But didn't attach any significance to it at that moment.

The first thought, as soon as I returned to my room, was: where to hide. Under the table? Too noticeable. Under the bed? Useless. Into the wardrobe? It won’t work either, though... I can try. It’s a pity, I don’t know how to become invisible or turn into something else just yet - it remains to be studied. For now I can’t. Must hide, I don't want to talk about my act. But as soon as I opened the wardrobe's doo, the front door opened too, and on the threshold appeared... him. I froze in place, clutching the hem of the yukata with my left hand, which hung on a hanger.

"Hey,” he smiled, and immediately become serious: “Why not in bed? What did I tell you in the morning?"

Be as it may, flashed through my head as he approached me at arm's length. It won't be good if I call Biwako-san 'mother', and him... by name. I hope Asuma won't mind. He also calls me younger sister, and I just think of him as an older brother.

"I... umm... I..." here because of strong emotions I was again struck by a small coughing fit. Hiruzen-san only held out his hands to me, intending to calm me down, but I quickly darted to the table in search of something I could write on and with. It faster this way.

"Orochimaru?" Hiruzen-san was genuinely surprised.

I quickly got out everything I needed from the table, with a shaking hand brought out a question that tormented me and held out a sheet of paper towards the man, squinting and turning away. Can’t explain why I was scared back then. Maybe it's because of the common cold. He would not swear, even if he said no... I didn't want to look stupid.

"Maru...” I shuddered at the sound of his voice, “of course, yes.” He squatted down and took me by the shoulders, fully unfolding facing him. The man smiled warmly, which made my face shine. Fear instantly disappeared, I wanted to laugh. “We are family, and I love you as my own daughter.”

"Yeah?" I felt, although didn't understand this. I shunned him, at the same time wanting to be near all the time. He... said he loves me... Really? Wow... But why?..

"Yes, Maru,” Hiruzen-san pulled me close and hugged me tightly. "God, of course yes."

"Dad...” I whispered almost inaudibly with my eyes shut. How long I wanted this... In relation to me, he looks so much like dad... Not dad. Another dad. Another.

During these six months that I live with them, I managed to get very attached to these people, although I still miss, and will always miss, my real mom and dad. And old Momoko-san too. Also I remember some other good people in Kirigakure. Only children teased me. Interesting, will I ever see Momoko-san again? Last time I visited her the day before... before the Shadows came.

Momoko-san... Two days later I was briefly allowed to go outside under Asuma's supervision, who had already fully recovered. I just didn’t really want to walk in the garden, so we went out of the gate and just were walking back and forth along the fences. Then I asked him in writing if my brother knew where the Village of the Hidden Mist was. This question really surprised him.

"I've never been there,” Asuma looked around thoughtfully offering: “You can ask dad. He quite often goes on different business trips. Even was in the big cities where ordinary people who don't know about Shinobi live."

"N-no...” I hid both notebook and pen in the inside pocket of my coat and fastened the zipper. Is already cold in November.

"What?" Asuma asked in surprise, adjusting his hat. Prior to this, I talked with him all the time in writing. Said already, it’s easier for me, although his parents are not happy with this. Foster mom and dad.

"No...” I repeated in a whisper and shook my head, suppressing an attack of residual cough. Don’t want Hiruzen-san... I mean dad... to know about this. He will guess what I’m thinking.

"Fine, I won’t,” the boy shrugged and, clapping himself on the hips, suggested: “Okay, let's go home, it’s getting dark already.” And we walked to the house. I still stopped for a few seconds, looking around the street with a blind eye. Autumn, cold, almost no leaves on the trees...

"Maru?" Asuma stopped and turned towards me. "Are you coming?"

If I knew how to find Kirigakure, I would travel there. Then return back to the new family, and mom and dad are also here. It’s a pity, Momoko-san is out there somewhere... With my head down, I trudged home behind Asuma. Sad Autumn weather always made me feel sad, especially during or after a cold.

A day earlier, we all again came to my mom and dad... Mom Biwako and dad Hiruzen were against it, but I insisted. I could go alone, because already know where to, but back in the spring I promised them... When I grow up, no one will stop me from coming to them whenever I want. After all, Asuma doesn't always ask permission where exactly he and his friends should go for a walk. Clasping my hands and closing my eyes, I stood next to the gravestone, mentally talking to them. Why did I close my eyes? So it was easier for me to imagine that they were nearby, to see their faces. I told them about my decision, but it still doesn't change anything. Those people... they are good, but this is a different family, they will never replace my real parents. The imaginary faces of mom and dad remained impenetrable, so I can’t say how they would react. I will always be with them, I will always love them.

All this time, my foster family was nearby. They did not say anything, did not rush me... Until the rain started. Then we had to return home, although I could have stayed even despite the 'tears' of the sky and still bad well-being...

Also couldn't avoid birthday celebrations. That evening, there were just four of us... But already by the weekend some members of the Sarutobi family arrived... and even Tsunade Senju and several other girls from our class dropped in - mom called them. Like if I was at Tsunade’s birthday, I need to invite her too. In general, everything was fine, I even liked it... Never so many people come to my party. It's nice, unusual and... scary. And that same evening, when the guests left, me, Asuma and Hir... dad started to build the radio-controlled aircraft that he presented me. We worked on it in my room almost until midnight. The plane, the length of an adult's forearm, turned out to be very beautiful: black, with long elongated wings and sharp flaps, the same narrow nose, and in the back there were lamps imitating jet nozzles. For some reason, I remembered a jet from my own dream.

"Okay, guys, step back,” Dad took the control panel and walked to the wall, just in case we stood next to him. Dad pointed the antenna at the plane, which first trembled slightly, and then gradually soared into the air.

"Great!" Asuma was delighted, and I happily clapped my hands.

Dad gave each of us to control a black fighter, that looked like a bird or a dragon, then I put my Kasumi ninja doll on top of it and rolled her around the room... After some time, displeased mom came and told everyone to go to bed, it was already late.

**  
[Play the soundtrack while reading the next episode](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=fOjLAA_dbK0&feature=emb_logo)  
**

Returning to the Ninja Academy was... strange. It feels like an eternity has passed, although in fact I was absent for only six days and remember each of them. I expected to meet Tsunade, but as it turned out, she, too, fell ill. As well as another girl and one boy from our class. On the curriculum, I missed almost nothing - thanks to Kushina, who brought me homework. And Asuma, too, while he was ill. After that, my brother said that he would carry study materials for me by himself. He really didn't like when the red-haired girl came to us. Well, yes, as I understood, she once beat him... He mentioned this at the end of the summer, remember?

The practice of hand-to-hand combat, or taijutsu, has already been transferred from the street to the gym and to indoor combat grouns. After a cold, for several days I was not allowed to train at full strength, but was not exempted from attending classes either. An ordinary child would surely have the opportunity not to attend physical education for two weeks, but we are not ordinary children, we are Shinobi, we have chakra, and we are much more resilient than most of the residents of not only Konoha, but also... of the world.

Yes, more about endurance, we also had trainings in the pool. There are two in the Academy: for children and older students, they differ, as you understand, in depth. Thanks to... dad, this summer I managed to learn how to not only stay on the water on my own, but also somehow move in it. The rest of the students were already swimming pretty well.

As for ninjutsu, that is, a kind of magic tricks, they begin to learn them only from the second year at the Academy. In the first case, children do not touch this topic so much, at first the main emphasis is on basic school subjects, development of endurance and physical strength, as well as practices on the quick addition of hand seals and concentration of chakra energy. We are doing this now too, the very exercises of meditation, when you still have a leaf of a tree on your forehead, or the practice of walking on vertical surfaces, such as walls. But now it’s time to learn something real. As you remember, I was immediately enrolled in the second grade, being a year younger than the others, so it’s more difficult for me, although many say that everything works out easily for me. Dad sometimes still trains Asuma and me, but not as often as in the summer, he doesn’t want us to overwork ourselves, and he has a lot of other things to do... He promised to return to more active training in the summer, when we will have holidays.

The first real ninja technique we started learning was transformation jutsu. This is a skill that allows you to take on the form of what you want. It could be another person, an animal, an inanimate object... Asuma and Kakashi used this technique on the day of the Shadow attack, when for fun we tried to get past the ANBU operative... And he spotted us. Of course, as I already said, what hay can be in May... Or, not so long ago, on my birthday, dad disguised himself as a bunch of balloons.

So, for this you need three hand seals, the combination is this: Inu (dog) - I (boar) - Hitsuji (ram). Send a stream of chakra through the channels in your hands and... But here already there are certain nuances. The source of the chakra of each Shinobi is one natural element. Of course, over time, you can master all five, but the main source is still one. Mine, as it turned out, was fire. Which is strange, because I came from the Land of Water. Although, the nature of the Second Hokage's chakra according to Tsunade was Water, and in the First's - the Earth... So maybe this is not connected with the place of birth...

_We found this out in the summer, when with dad and Asuma practiced the chakra concentration. I didn’t speak at all at that time, as you recall. The task was individual for me. I sat opposite dad with a leaf on my forehead and watched him concentrate the energy of one or another natural element (earth, fire, air, water and lightning) in his hands, thought about it, imagined myself as the element... What my chakra will respond most to, is the source of my power. Dad Hiruzen was sitting opposite me, Asuma was watching from the right._

_"Concentrate,” a crackling electric ball the size of a tennis ball arose in his hands. "Feel the pulsation of the chakra within you."_

_I focused on a tree leaf on my forehead and tried to imagine that exactly the same electric ball was pulsing in my chest. As for the first time when Asuma was offended, a faint bluish haze enveloped my body. The feeling of excitement intensified, a pleasant tingling in my whole body was added to it. Asuma only opened his mouth, but his father sent him a stern look, calling the boy for silence._

_"Moving on." The yellow electric sphere in his palms has changed into a blue one, that looked like... liquid!” A small ball of water gurgled quietly and hung in the air between my father's palms. Nothing happened from the idea of being water. "Next." And when the water ball changed to fiery... something happened here. From the presentation of myself as a fire, I felt how the energy of the chakra in me intensifies, the haze that enveloped me became denser. Dad smiled: "Looks like we found it. Alright, you can let go." He put his palms together, and the ball of fire between them disappeared. At the same time, I weakened my concentration, and the energy cocoon surrounding me dissipated._

_"Fire! So your main element is fire!" the adopted brother exclaimed joyfully on the right. “So is mine and dad's!”_

_I smiled, although didn't understand what that meant. With my mom and dad we only learned the shield technique, they talked about how to feel the chakra, but... there was not a single word that each Shinobi has a certain main element. Maybe they were going to tell me later, if not for... the tragedy that happened to us._

Okay, sorry, I'm distracted again. Back to the topic of transformation. Back then I didn't know how this happens, only later, starting to study the effect of chakra pulses on the molecular changes of the body during the transformation, I began to understand the whole essence of the process, and at that time it was real magic. Although... it's magic indeed.

We broke into pairs and, sitting on the floor opposite each other, had to turn into one another: first, one tries, then the second. The sensei gave us a few seconds to look at each other, memorize as many details as possible, then on his mark concentrate the chakra and release it using a combination of three hand seals. Closing my eyes, and imagining myself to be a fire, I only folded my fingers in the first sign, suddenly on the left... Clap! Glancing in the right direction, we saw two identical classmates, one of them looked at his other self in surprise, the other - at him.

"Cool...” someone whispered nearby.

"Great, Akira!" the teacher announced quite and turned to everyone: "Well, one of you made it."

I again looked at Tsunade, and she resolutely nodded to me: "Go on."

Again, imagining in my mind how a flame flared up in my chest, spreading with pleasant warmth all over my body, I folded the three necessary signs. For a second, everything became covered with a white veil, a strange tickling sensation went through my body, and when my vision cleared up, I noticed how now everyone was staring at me. It was not possible to see myself completely from the side, I just noticed that my clothes changed, became identical to my friend’s green tunic, and my hair from a low bun turned into a high ponytail and became noticeably shorter.

"Amazing!" my friend stared in shock and pointed at me with a trembling right index finger: "You are me!"

"Oh... Two Tsunades... it's way too much...” Jiraiya muttered, his mouth wide open.

“I heard that, you!" the real Tsuna threatened him with a fist. Distracted, I couldn't hold the illusion and again involuntarily became myself.

"Well done, Orochimaru,” the teacher praised me and nodded to the fair-haired girl: “Tsunade, now you.” She nodded and began to form the necessary signs.

And yes, she also turned into me... only the color of her eyes remained brown, despite the successfully obtained vertical pupils. And the hair was not black like mine, but remained her real. A very... unusual version of me.

"Almost,” the teacher smiled, “try again.”

No one else could do the exact transformation that time. Although... Jiraiya attracted everyone's attention. When the boy was swallowed by fog with soft clap, everyone turned their heads to him... and when the white cloud dispersed, we saw... the same Jiraiya, only covered in huge bird feathers and... with a bird beak! As you can guess, almost everyone fell from laughter, even me, only the teacher wasn’t laughing, who immediately rushed to the rescue, and Jiraiya himself, of course.

"That's what can happen when there is insufficient concentration of chakra and attention,” the teacher sighed.

"Chicken!" exclaimed his partner.

"Shut up!" the blond boy snapped, when, with the prompts of the sensei, he managed to take his usual form. "You have a chicken drawn on your jacket, and I'm just already hungry! That's it."

"Yeah, right!" Tsunade, shrinking into a lump from a laugh, whispered hardly audibly. I had a lot of fun too. In the spring at the Kite Festival, he called me a vampire, and now he was... a chicken! The thought flickered that in the future it would be possible to scare him, turning into a 'real' vampire.

In the evening, I boasted before the family my first, in addition to the shield, successful jutsu, turning into Tsunade, which really struck them. This was the first ninjutsu technique for me using real hand sings, for the shield they are not needed as such... In general, I liked the new transformation ability, and even began to practice in the evenings in front of the mirror. Taking turns imagining the girls from our class. The thought flickered to take on the look of my mother, but... I was afraid to do it.

In early December, mom Biwako took me to the next physical examination, this happens about once every two months. Hina-san’s recommendation, although I don’t understand why: they said its necessary, well, if so... They put on my head some kind of hoop of a strange kind, without wires or something like that, asked questions, asked to solve some math examples with large numbers in my mind, asked what I remember from events, for example, two or three years ago. Then the Shinobi doctors, they are called Irionins, put some sensors on my chest, wrists and ankles and asked me to concentrate the chakra until it was visible. I did what they said, but didn’t understand why all this was needed. The answers were very evasive.

The last time when my mother and I were already leaving the hospital building, we saw in the central hall a tall, beautifully decorated Christmas tree, merrily shimmering with colorful lights. I stared in surprise.

"Wow..."

"Beautiful, isn't it?" Mom, it seems, took my reaction somehow in her own way. But, unfortunately, the look of New Year's decorations didn’t lighten my mood at all. I just shrugged my shoulders in bewilderment:

"Wh... what for? T-to-o early."

Mom tensed, but in any case said nothing. Neither did I. In general, earlier, when in the Hidden Mist Village, had just begun to appear the first New Year decorations, it always brought me joy, a feeling of something magical, incredible... as if a miracle would happen soon. Now... there are only memories left.

More and more Christmas decorations and artificial Christmas trees appeared, and by the middle of December the whole Hidden Leaf in the evenings shone with Christmas decorations. It was already starting to annoy. When our class returned to the Academy from the forest from skiing lesson, we saw how a tall multi-meter Christmas tree was being set up on the main square, using scaffolding and special lifting equipment.

"Oh, cool!" whispered a girl, one of Tsunade's friends, named Hideko.

"Yes,” agreed another girl walking beside her, “wish it were already New Year... and the winter holidays.”

Winter holidays... Just yesterday I learned from Asuma that for the New Year many guests will come to us - family members. I already know many, but still... The house is big, there are a lot of rooms, they gather according to tradition every time, and this is their business. But still, the idea that we will have a lot of people in our house for a few days is a little... scary. I feel superfluous, I want to go somewhere far away. We used to have very few guests at home.

**  
[Play the soundtrack while reading the next episode](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=oyFSi3zVF-U&feature=emb_logo)  
**

December 21 or 22 - depends on a year - is a special day. At least for me. You know that this time of year the number of daylight hours is the shortest. And after this it begin to increase, respectively, spring is getting closer. Despite the fact that there are still two months of winter ahead. And soon new year holidays will come ... For almost a month everywhere in Konoha already there are Christmas decorations and artificial Christmas trees at the entrance to almost every public institution.

I used to love all this in Kirigakure, New Year was a special time for me, a magical holiday. And now ... Shaking my head, I looked up from the contemplation of an already fading sky and continued to sculpt a snow hill Kasumi. The snow is not sticky, won’t be able to build a snowman. So I decided to sculpt a slide for my doll, from which she could ride. With my help, of course.

This time December21 was Sunday, and we had no lessons at the Academy. I have already finished my homework, unlike Asuma, who just recently returned from a D-rank mission, he and his team hepled to clear the snow, and the boy is still doing math in his room. So I asked... my mother if I can go for a walk in the yard. Behind the fence I could hear children playing on the playground not very far from our house, but didn’t want to go to them. I feel good alone. The noise is somewhere off to the side, but here in the garden it’s quiet and calm.

Having adjusted the red hat with the pompom on my head, I turned to the house and saw my new mother watching me from the window. She waved her hand with a smile, I did the same and returned to my occupation. Ok, Kasumi, let's ride. I put the doll on top of a makeshift hill and pushed her down. The doll quickly rolled to the bottom of the hill, then I repeated this action several more times. Then got to my feet, looked again at the sky and, closing my eyes, inhaled with pleasure. The common noise of Konoha’s seething life merges into one whole rumble, individual sounds can be singled out of course, like someone’s joyful screams, the sound of the wind or the rhythm of fast music from there... from somewhere...

_“The Winter Solstice ... The threshold of darkness itself, soon it will have to retreat.” My mother and I returned home from the shop a year ago, and she told me. “The beginning of the astronomical winter.”_

_“It doesn’t coincide with the real one,” my attention was drawn to a beautiful artificial Christmas tree in a shop window. Tall, fluffy, decorated with the same yellow balls and the same blinking lights. All in one color. At home, we usually hang toys at random._

_“That's right,” mother smiled, “the calendar season comes earlier.”_

_“And what about on other planets?”_

_“Planets? Well, you asked, ”mom grinned,“ there are a little ... different conditions. ”_

_“Have you and dad ever been in space?” We were already approaching the house._

_“Well, Maru, of course not,” mom laughed. An increasing wind frozen her long dark purple hair. “Few people have yet had such an opportunity. We still have no idea about so many things around us, despite all the research and ... ”She smiled mysteriously somehow. “What can be said about space. But who knows ... Time is all we need. ”_

_“... time is everything, Maru ... One day you will understand.”_

“Maru? Maru, hey! ”

Here the winter is the same snowy, but much milder than in Kiri, because of the high humidity, even at a temperature of minus ten degrees it seems much colder. Even a gentle wind is perceived much more severely.

"Orochimaru, are you sleeping or what?” The unexpected girlish voice very close on the left condemned me.

Turning sharply to the source, I saw Tsunade coming towards me. She was wearing a red coat, green pants and black boots, on her head also was a pink hat under which blond hair sticks out, and she also wore mittens the same color, and a white scarf around her neck. What is she doing here?

“It’s not good for a ninja to loose in her thoughts as to not notice someone’s approach,” she began, still on the move, “you're not like that at the Academy. Hey. ”

“Hi ...” I answered quietly, rising from my knees and brushing myself off. Yes, at the Academy I am much more attentive in the lessons. Now I just didn’t think that someone would come.

“But I wanted to call you for a walk,” she pointed to herself behind her, “the girls gathered there and ... Well, we’ll ride from the hills, play snowballs, eh?”

I smiled. Walking with them... it would be cool, but it seems to me that other girls don't really like me. They did nothing wrong to me, but if it weren’t for Tsunade, they would hardly have talked to me, I guess.

"Well then, let's go! " Tsuna grabbed my left hand and pulled me to the gate. I hesitated, pointed to the doll in my right hand and then to the house. Oddly enough, Tsunade understood everything, nodded, and we went to the porch together.

Mom happily let me go for a walk, and Tsuna still promised to look after me. This, to be honest, already confusing. A girl is only a year older than me, how much more can she be more ... experienced in life? Fights better than me, of course, that's for sure.

With the girls we skated from the ice slides, and then played hide and seek. With only one condition: do not use jutsu techniques. Most of the company were ordinary children, and in order to level the chances, it was necessary to level... everyone according to their capabilities. And it’s a pity, I already know transformation, Tsunade and our common friend from the class, Hideko, too.

And a group of boys from our class appeared and began to shell us with snowballs. Among them were already painfully familiar Jiraiya and the one who looked like a girl named Dan. In response, we began to shoot snowballs at them, it turned out something like 'wall to wall' or 'girls versus boys'. All would be fine, only the white-haired daredevil accidentally hit Tsunade with a snowball in her face, and she decided to take revenge on him with her fists.

Dodging another snow from the boys, I hid behind a tree, and was just about to turn into a snowdrift to get closer to the boys (we had no agreement about transformations with them), so...

"Maru!" a man's voice called me. Turning around, I saw dad in a long black coat and with a colored scarf over his neck. He wasn't wearing a hat. My real dad didn't wear a hat either, unlike my mom and I. But she had too long hair to hide it under her clothes.

"Dad!" I exclaimed joyfully and rushed to him, no longer paying attention to the 'war-game' behind me.

"Hey!" The man grabbed me in his arms and threw me over his head. "How are you today?" I nodded with a smile. Jiraiya flew by, he managed to shout on the go: "Greetings, Lord Hokage!" and Tsunade rushed after him with clenched fists. Unlike the boy, she stopped and bowed respectfully:

"Good afternoon, Hokage-sama. And here we were... We..." She turned around, looking for Jiraiya, but he disappeared from sight. "We were playing snowballs. Yes, Maru?"

"Yes,” I nodded. In a way, this could be called a snowball game.

"I see,” Dad smiled, “Maru, I haven't forgotten what you asked the day before yesterday.” If you want, we could go now, but... I don't want to distract you from the games..."

"No!" I exclaimed, looking imploringly at him. Asked when it would be possible again to go to dad and mom. And dad Hiruzen promised that it would be possible in the coming days. And if we can now... "Wa-want... Please, please."

"Alright then, let's go. But not for long, already,” he looked around,“ it begins to get dark. ”

“Where are you going, Hokage-sama?” asked Tsunade. It somehow flew out of my head that she was still there.

"Well,” he smiled at the girl, “I promised Orochimaru something. We will be back soon, maybe she will walk with you later today." He also sent a smile to the girls waiting nearby. They seemed afraid to approach him and say hello, like Tsunade.

"It's a pity,” the fair-haired girl became sad, “but all right, then we can play another time, right?”

I smiled and, nodding, followed my dad in the opposite to our house direction. Tsunade looked after us for a few seconds, and then returned to the girls.

"In the evening we will begin to decorate the house. Will you help?" as if by chance dad asked along the way. I nodded. It is not good to refuse to help the family, and I would like to feel the same of the coming holiday again, but... Will it work?

**  
[Play the soundtrack while reading the next episode](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=KhKM7ahz0VM)  
**

The cemetery was as usual quiet and, of course, deserted. Although no, I noticed two lonely figures in the distance and a couple that stood embracing at one of the graves. Tombstones were dusted with snow, but I already knew where to go. Once close to the desired 'mound', I squatted and cleared the snow, revealing two inscriptions.

Damned Shadows, I thought, getting up again and brushing off the mittens, what did we do to you? Why did you take my family away? Clutching my hands to pain, I closed my eyes and sobbed. For what?.. Dad Hiruzen stood aside and didn't intervene, neither did he allow his wife and son to do it when they were with us. He always gave me the opportunity to cry, to be sad... Later, when we returned home, dad tried to cheer me up somehow. But at that moment he was just there.

Standing at the gravestone with my eyes closed, I recalled how we saw off the shortest daylight of the year... a year ago... From the next day it will begin to become brighter, Light will begin to conquer Darkness... though it will become noticeable only after a month or so. But two years ago at that time I was with Momoko-san, my father and mother were on a very long mission, and I doubted whether they would manage to return before New Year... Three years ago...

“Maru, let's go home?” Dad called me from behind, breaking the chain of memories.

I flinched, already losing my thought. A year ago we were still together. Although no... we are together... We will always be together. Love you. Love and miss you.

"Orochimaru?" dad Hiruzen called again.

Opening my eyes, I suddenly noticed that it was already much darker than when we arrived. I turned to him and nodded, mentally thanking to him for coming with me. Dad pushed me slightly in the back, and we headed home. Lanterns have already lit on the streets, as New Year decorations shimmered everywhere.

"If the girls are still there, do you want to walk with them more?” Dad broke the silence. In response, I shook my head, continuing to look at my feet. When we return from the cemetery, I always feel so sad at the memory of something that will no longer happen, and I want to be alone. But I had to, I want to be with them...

In the evening, we started decorating the house. It was needed to hang garlands everywhere, and also to decorate the Christmas tree. Artificial, of course. We also never kept the real ones at home, let them grow in the forest. I hung toys on the bottom, where I could reach, Asuma had at the disposal of the middle part of the tree, and dad hung decorations on the top. Mom Bivako did not participate, leaving this privilege to us.

“Put it here,” the adoptive brother pointed out to me where to attach the next ball.

“Leave it, let her hang it where she wishes,” said father, taking out a garland from the box, which then had to be placed on the window.

“But just as ruins the view...”

“Asuma, let your sister do as she wants,” dad's voice was, as always, not strict, but intelligible. The boy waved his hand and left me alone.

But when it came to hanging garlands on the windows... Here it was more difficult. Dad is tall, I barely get him to the waist, Asuma is about one and a half head taller than me. While dad fixed the chain of lights on one side of the window, I did it on the other, sitting on my brother’s neck. We already managed to get tangled in a long chain of flashlights.

“Careful, don't fall,” dad warned from his side.

“Hiruzen, can you help me with something?” mom called from another room.

“Yes, I’m coming,” dad answered, then he turned to us: “All right, guys, rest for now, I’ll be right back,” he smiled and left the room. Asuma and I looked at each other and, without saying a word, collapsed to the floor, still wrapped in garlands.

That evening, we even managed to hang chains with flashlights on both windows in my room, Asuma still wanted one above his bed. Fortunately there were enough garlands. Then, when everyone went to bed, for some time I lay in my bed with the lights off, but lit with flashing lights on the windows and imagined. Fearing to cry again, I tried to distract myself from thoughts about my family and simply imagined how Kasumi and I (in my fantasies she was a living person) travel through fabulous unprecedented worlds, fly on this beautiful black jet that my father presented me on my birthday. Only again, I imagined it not as a toy, of course, but as a big real jet plane... Kasumi the ninja doll was my favorite of all the toys that I already had, she was the first...

In the last week of study, we had several tests on basic subjects, but on ninja techniques everything was as usual. I have already mastered the transformation, could easily change the look to something and even someone. Not everyone did so well, it seems that someone just didn't practice enough. After the New Year holidays, we will begin to study the substitution, or body replacement jutsu - this is the very thing that allows a Shinobi to change places with some kind of object or even a living being. Also the basic ninjutsu technique and extremely important, having mastered it you can avoid any danger. I don’t know how it works yet, but I’ll find out soon! We will also begin the practice with weapons: poles, kunai-knives, shurikens... Terrifying on the one hand, and on the other - very interesting.

But with taijutsu fighting skills, it didn’t work out so smoothly for me, I could easily dodge enemy attacks, run fast... but strike... I was always afraid to do it at full strength, what if I would harm my sparring partner? Despite the fact that others in combat practices were not afraid to hurt me. The teacher constantly made me remarks about the lack of sharpness of strikes, and Tsunade, when we practiced in pairs, kept telling me that every ninja should be confident in herself and her abilities. Interesting, does she really believe in her words?

In order to somehow spur our group and add confidence to us, Tanaka-sensei, our class teacher, brought the whole class to see how senior students train, namely Asuma's class. It was very unexpected for us, the elders, it turns out, knew that they had a planned open combat training.

We were then seated in the gym along the walls, and high school students paired up on the tatami and fought, using even ninjutsu. They were not allowed to use weapons or destructive techniques, such as Asuma's fiery breath, due to the presence of newcomers, that is, us.

"Wow, I feel it will be cool!" Tsunade squealed in anticipation on the spot.

For some reason, I remembered the demonstration battle that my adoptive brother and his friends started then in the forest... minutes before the Shadows attacked. This time, fortunately, nothing of the kind happened, and we watched with all our eyes the magic fights of those who had already received the rank of 'Genin' or the first level ninja.

**  
[Play the soundtrack while reading the next episode](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=B4ibOrDx_gg&feature=emb_logo)  
**

The first battle between the girls, whom I don't know, ended very quickly, when one, grabbing the opponent's hand, knocked her on the wall. There were no serious consequences, but the second girl could no longer fight because of resentment due to inattention. My brother fought with another boy from his team, Hasegawa Michi, and prevailed, using just the replacement technique. When Michi thought that with the help of his ice jutsu he froze my brother, the ice pillar into which he had turned broke and became a log, and Asuma himself attacked from behind and knocked his friend to the floor.

"Yes!" I joyfully threw up my fists, sincerely rejoicing for Asuma. He sent me a smile and showed the thumbs up of both hands.

Kakashi had to fight with the boy from his team, Uchiha Obito. They are almost equal and eternal rivals. As a result, the combat ended with the mating boys falling onto the carpet, continuing to kick and hit each other with their fists. Our and their class teachers had to pull both of them apart. Kurenai was fighting Maito Gai... who for some reason again relied only on physical skills.

"Why doesn't he use ninjutsu and genjutsu?” whispered the guys next to me. "Gives her a clear advantage."

"Doesn't want to hurt the girl?”

It seems that I'm not the only one who was interested in this. I already know Gai well, he is good, and also a friend of Asuma... But if you remember so, he never used his ninja powers, not once. For some reason, Asuma first hesitated, and then evasively answered that Gai rarely uses his talents at all. But what about the victory in this case, I wonder?..

Many guests from other settlements will arrive in Konoha for holidays, as always during different festivals. But someone will leave to other villages or even cities. Brother and sister, twins from our class, said that they and their family would go to the big city for the holidays, where only ordinary people live, who for the most part don't even know about the existence of Sshinobi. Tsunade remains here, but relatives will come to them, including the boys Naoki and Hiro, already known to me, as well as the ever-dissatisfied girl Riko. Well, I remember her. Also at the Academy I accidently heard a conversation between Kushina and her friend Phaeton, who complained that she didn’t want to celebrate in the Hidden Rain Village, she said it was no better there in winter than in summer, and Kushina said that she would return to her native country for the holidays to Whirlpool Village. On the one hand, I didn’t care, but on the other, it annoyed me that everyone around me were so happy, but I wasn’t.

On the evening of December 30 I asked my adoptive mother for permission to go to my real dad and mom for the last time this year. Next time I will see them only in the new year... We went in the evening when mom Biwako returned from work. Dad was supposed to arrive late at night, given that they were holding some other activities there in preparation for the upcoming holiday. Asuma fled for a walk with friends, and we went. We didn't stay with them for long, since it was already completely dark. Being there, in the cemetery, I felt such violent fear and frustration that I could not convey in words. From the realization that this year they were still alive... and still could be alive...

"Maru...” Mom took me a few steps away from the grave and hugged me. Her face showed that the woman didn't know what to do.

"I-I'm sorr ... I... I..." gasping for air, I tried to find the words, but none crossed my mind. "S-s-sory-y-y..."

"It's okay, baby,” she wiped the tears from my cheeks, “I understand everything.” Mom held out her right hand to me: "Come on? Time is late." Again looking at the monument, I gave her my left hand and allowed to lead me away from here.

On the way home we went to one of the shops and bought some more sweets, as my mother said 'for tomorrow', she joked that if Asuma was around, he would whine, why tomorrow, and not now. Ayano-san said goodbye to us until next year, and also before leaving presented me two more stick hairpins and five colorful ordinary ones. I thanked her, now, fortunately, I could do it, though still not very good. Asuma came home about an hour, covered in snow, ice skates hanging around his neck, and a hockey stick and helmet in his hands.

"We beat them!" he happily notified from the threshold without any details.

"I hope you mean hockey,” mother responded immediately. I couldn't resist and giggled, catching the general meaning.

Then the three of us had dinner, according to mom, dad will return very late today. Why? Yes, he is the Hokage, it is his responsibility to monitor everything that happens... But I’m very interested, what, did they conceive? Don’t know how to celebrate the new year here. Asuma, however, only says that it should be cool.

**  
[Play the soundtrack while reading the next episode](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=f9gdYTw8t6U&feature=emb_logo)  
**

I couldn't sleep, for some reason the feeling of inner anxiety didn't allow me to do this even though the Christmas lights were friendly flashing in the room. The coming year I will already without my family, they will forever remain in the past... and my clear memory. New family... they are good, and I will not tire of repeating this, but... they are different anyway. I want back. Why it happens? On one day, everything is fine, and on the other... feels so sad and painful that I want to sob. I bit my lip and looked at my left palm. I want someone nearby, then the fear will go away. But I don’t want to disturb mom, dad has not yet come, maybe... Asuma is not sleeping yet? I'll go to him.

When I got out of bed, I slipped into the dark corridor and moved toward my brother's room. Judging by the muffled sounds behing his door, one could guess that Asuma was not sleeping. Gently turning the handle and pushing the door, I saw him sitting on his chair with his legs and playing on the computer. The monitor and garlands under the ceiling were the only sources of dim light. At the sight of me the boy almost fell to the floor with his chair.

"Oh! I thought it was mom." He took a breath and waved to me: "Come in, don't be scared. Just close the door." Having done as he said, I clasped my fingers and timidly approached him. "Why don't you sleep?"

"And you?" I couldn't resist.

He rolled his eyes and grunted at the ceiling.

"Well yes." Then he offered me to sit down with him. "Well, how do you feel about tomorrow?"

I shrugged vaguely. Don't know. Unless... it's a little scary, although nothing bad should happen. It's just... my personal.

For a while we just sat next to each other, I watched him play, then my brother gave the keyboard to me. Also noticed that if our mother catches us now, she’ll get to both of us that we’re not sleeping. Further, the boy suggested going to the attic and sitting with a lantern in our makeshift tent: the table that's completely hidden by a long canopy, and underneath the floor was covered with soft blankets and there were also several pillows. I willingly agreed, didn't want to go back to my place and be alone. When we climbed up in the dark with a flashlight, on the ground floor there was the sound of a door opening, then steps, and someone turned on the light.

"Dad's back,” Asuma said, carefully opening the manhole cover, “quiet, otherwise he will know that we are not sleeping yet.”

We climbed into the attic almost silently, and Asuma carefully covered the hatch, after that he put his his left hand on his forehead, imitating the brushing of drops of sweat. Further, also in the darkness, dispersed only by a flashlight in brother’s hand, we squeezed through the cabinets and boxes, eventually finding ourselves in an almost unoccupied part of the attic, where our 'secret' tent was located. Asuma also turned on the garland, which he hung there a few days ago, and also climbed under the canopy holding a lantern. I joined him a few seconds later.

"Tomorrow it will be noisy everywhere,” brother lay on his back, “I don’t know how you feel, but I can't wait...” His face broke into a satisfied smile. I shrugged and yawned, laying down on his right. “You used to live in the Mist Village? How are holidays celebrated there? It’s just I have never been in those places. Here we for example..." And he began to tell me how they celebrated the previous new year. I listened, gradually falling asleep... Probably, my brother also fell asleep, because it became very quiet...

...but suddenly a movement and someone's muffled voices were heard nearby. But I did not have time to wake up completely when heard very close by:

"There they are...” came a disgruntled female voice that looked like my mother’s.

“Hush, let them sleep,” dad said.

Then steps towards the hatch, someone goes down, the voices subside. I completely opened my eyes and, lifting myself up a little, realized that we had fallen asleep in the attic under the makeshift tent. Asuma peacefully sniffles to the left, it seems he didn’t even hear anything. Suppressing a yawn, I rested my head on the pillow and closed my eyes again. It turned out to fall asleep almost instantly...

...And I woke up again from moving nearby. At first it was still dark, and then a bright spot appeared from somewhere.

"Damn, is it morning already?” stunned brother asked, raising the canopy even higher. I sat down and yawned, rubbed my eyes, that immediately attracted the attention of my comrade: "Oh, hello." In response, I lightly waved my right palm to him.

Asuma said that we should at least pretend that we were in our rooms all night, that is, sneak up and change into pajamas, but when we encountered our mother, getting out of the hatch, we realized that the whole idea was covered. She was angry not so much that we had gone to the attic for the night, but that we had not warned anyone. If not for dad, who knows for how long she would look for us. Asuma also whispered to me that mother became so after we were attacked by unknown people in the spring. Shadows, in the sense. Dad was not at home, mom said that he promised to return in the evening, a little earlier before the guests arrive.

After breakfast, mother remembered that she had forgotten to buy something for tonight and sent Asuma to the store, he suggested me keep him company... As a result, we spent about half an hour in line, because something the seller had some problems with the cash register. And on the way back we met Kurenai and her mother, Asuma again behaved somehow unusual... confused, or what? It seems that this girl did nothing bad to him, they are from the same team... What's wrong?

Toward noon, mom insisted that we both go to our rooms and sleep for at least a few hours. What surprised me: sleep during the day? What for? I don't sleep during the day... and if it happened... it happened, yes... then the rest of the day I always felt lethargic. I don't like to sleep during the day.

"I don’t want to!" brother protested.

"But what about at night?" mom objected. "Will you whine that you are tired? And no need for 'We Shinobi can do without sleep for several days...'. Not that case." She threatened Asuma with a finger. “The guests will come at six. You both still have time to rest and gain strength."

"But..."

"Do not argue, Sarutobi Asuma. I know you well and I won’t fall for your 'I don’t want to, I won’t do it'."

"Fine,” he surrendered and waved to me: “Come on, little one.”

Then he hid in his room, and I went into my. Oh what for? My mom and dad never insisted on this... Yes, and I don't usually sleep during the day. The light outside now, people are walking along the streets... and I must sleep? Not fair. And yet, turning around in bed for some time, I managed to fall asleep, but not for long, only about forty minutes, but, considering that I was trying to sleep for about half an hour... As a result, I decided to go downstairs... to watch cartoons or better even go for a walk, but only stepped on the first floor, then right next to the stairs ran into Asuma's cousin named Mieko. What is she doing here?

"Hi, Orochimaru,” she smiled, “and aunt Biwako said she sent you and Asuma to sleep... And I came to help prepare everything for the evening.”

"H-hi..." I only managed to squeeze out. From the kitchen comes the smell of something tasty...

Then mother appeared, who was very surprised why I was here, and not upstairs. To my question whether I need help, they replied that so far they were doing everything fine by themselves, then I asked to go for a walk. As a result, mom gave the go-ahead. Quickly wearing street winter clothes, I went outside.

Leaving the house, I stood on the porch for a while and just looked at the fence. Tomorrow will belong to the coming year, a new beginning, a new chapter in the book of life. So dad said, but I could not understand, and still do not understand how life can be a book? Many things they no longer ask.

With a sigh, I went down to the garden, walked to the fence and stepped out of the gate, then begun to wander along the street well cleared of snow. This time, my mother didn't say to walk only in the garden, so... why not? There are more people on the streets now than usual. Hidden Leaf is a decent-sized city... a village, there are a lot of people here, and on holidays, as already mentioned more than once, many people come from neighboring and even distant settlements.

**  
[Play the soundtrack while reading the next episode](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=czYJ8KiBZGQ&feature=emb_logo)  
**

The day is sunny, a little frosty... The snow is not sticky, so you won’t be able to build a snowman, maybe I should go to the playground, ride from the snow slides? Or... And if I go to my mom and dad again right now, although I promised not to appear there alone... will I have time to return? May be…

"Orochimaru? Is that you?" A well-known girl nicknamed Red Pepper was walking towards me. Dressed in a pale green coat, black pants, green winter boots on her feet, a white scarf tied around her neck. Instead of hat on her head she had funny fur headphones, and long fiery red hair gathered in a high ponytail.

"Kushina?" I was surprised. Thought that she had left to the Whirlpool Village, as I by accident heard her conversation with her friend Phaeton.

"Hello,” she smiled benevolently as always, “walking?” I nodded several times, and she, having done the same, admitted: "Me too. I wanted to go to the rink or somewhere else. Why are you alone?"

"It's just,” I shrugged.

"I see,” Kushina concluded after a few seconds of silence and suddenly suggested: “Do you want to go to the rink with me? Can you skate?"

Not very good, I lowered my head. Was always envious of those who can skate so easily. Asuma drives out so famously, and still manages to beat the puck with a stick.

"Come on, I will teach you," Kushina slapped me on the left shoulder, walked past and, turning around, called again: "Come on, let's go! It will be fun." And I agreed. Was not afraid being around Kushina, no matter what others talked about her, including Asuma.

But as soon as we reached the nearest ice rink, it became obvious that we won't be able to get on the ice: there were plenty of people! Someone on their own skates, others took skates for rent, according to Kushina in honor of the holiday they give them out for free... This could explain such a crowd...

"You know, I suddenly changed my mind about skating,” Kushina muttered confusedly, seeing a crowd of people on the ice. I nodded in agreement. Too many people.

For some time we watched the skaters, Kushina explained how to skate properly, showed examples on others when they were passing by. Then someone fell onto the ice awkwardly not fat from us... At first the girl giggled, and then she was suddenly exclaimed: “Damn, it's Minato!” And dragged me away from the ice rink.

"Who?" I was surprised, barely keeping up with her.

"One boy from our class. I don’t want him to see me. Let's go to some other place, huh?"

**  
[Play the soundtrack while reading the next episode](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=8kqiBONduxo&feature=emb_logo)  
**

I didn’t understand anything, but there was no choice. The girl suggested taking a walk along the New Year's shopping arcade, we also watched part of some kind of performance, and then Kushina offered to show me something interesting. We turned off the crowded streets into the empty backyards behind the shops. There was no one around, but the possible silence was broken by cheerful music from the main streets. In the Mist Village, many houses on the back looked much worse, and I never even thought to climb there.

"Well, here we are." Kushina pointed towards a dilapidated house nearby.

"Wha... what's here?..” I traced inquiringly her gesture.

"My secret refuge. Well, ours with Phaeton. It has become ours this spring. Let's go." And she sped up to run toward the ruins.” I reflexively followed her.

The red-haired girl ran into one of the crevices in the wall. After a little hesitation, I also scrambled there. Inside was a real devastation. And so it was possible to guess, while still being outside. What was there?

"Upstairs,” Kushina pointed to a wooden staircase leading to the second floor. The height is about four to five of my height. “In the spring they plan to build a new store here... or a store warehouse?..” She scratched the top of her head, frowning. “So it will be necessary to look for another secret refuge, but for now...” She stepped on the crossbars and began to climb up. When she reached the middle, I grabbed the sides of the stairs and followed her. The boards under my feet creaked slightly, but not a single crossbar broke.

On the second floor there was no less mess: heaps of rubbish, holes in the floor and walls, a terrible place, but... I like it, it looks like some kind of mystical cave where you can find adventures. Well, mom and dad don't see me now, they wouldn't like that if they did.

“Feel yourself at home,” Kushina passed her arms around the space, “well... not at home as such, but... Well, you get it, right?” And she went somewhere in the far right corner. What she did there, I don’t know, at that time I was studying a leaky log roof. Do they want to build a store here? How can this place even be repaired? “Orochimaru, come here!” Kushina called me. Where she was, something was already shining, as if it were an on lamp.

Stepping closer, I realized that it was a lamp. A small kerosene lamp and also... some kind of red square machine with a grill, from which it felt warm. This area is fenced off, there were several old mattresses and pillows. Still in the corner was an old wooden box. I stared in surprise: where did all this come from? Ok mattresses, but... a heater?

“Phai brought it,” Kushina explained, following my gaze, “and the lamp is mine. Here usually no one comes, and there are no homeless people in Konoha, thank God.” She flipped onto the mattress and pulled her knees up to her chest. “Lord Hokage and the Council are doing their best to ensure that the citizens and guests of the Land of Fire are doing well... I don’t know how they handle this. Although people themselves manage to spoil lives of their own and others, and then blame all the troubles of everyone they meet.

I went to the heater and, reaching out for the heat source, knelt in front of it, the eldest girl sat next to me. A secret place? Yeah... not at all like the shelter of my brother and his friends. I stretched my arms forward, the pleasant warmth is especially felt through the mittens. Kushina thinks quite like an adult, although only a year older than Asuma... who is four years older than me. She smiles and laughs, although many fear and tease her calling Red Pepper... This girl is kind, but she can cause pain if someone offends her. She is not like Tsunade, she...

"What?" Kushina squinted playfully and tilted her head slightly to the right. I shook my head and stared at the leaky ceiling. Still nor dark, but soon it will be necessary to return home.

"And y-you... you s-s-s-aid tha-a-at..." I took a deep breath and said: "Go-o to your family ..." And, startling, added: "W-well, I… I heard…"

"Well, I changed my mind.” Kushina waved her hand casually and also moved toward the heater. "Last year, something... well, a bad thing happened, and... I don't want to spoil everyone's mood. So I decided to stay here, alone: it’s calmer for others, and easier for me."

I didn't know what to say. She... will celebrate the new year alone? How is that? I can’t even imagine. Mom said this is a family holiday, and to celebrate the New Year alone... Why doesn’t she want to go to her family?

"Come on!" Kushina hit me with my right fist in my left shoulder. "It's even better, every situation has advantages, you just need to find them. It all depends on which side to look at it."

"And how is it?" I frowned incredulously.

"I can’t say,” Kushina became sad, then suddenly startled, put out her hands in front of her and explained: “Well, I mean not because I don’t want, but just... I don’t know. There are things that, until you understand yourself, from the lips of others will be just sounds. Some things you need to..." She pursed her lips and grinned bitterly: "Feel and realize." She somehow exhaled breathlessly and turned away. Did I... offend her with something? The thought made me embarrassed and... sad.

"Shina?" I wanted to touch her right shoulder, but my fingers froze in the air. What I can do? But suddenly the girl quickly wiped her face with a mitt and again turned to me with the same smile. However the whites of her purple eyes were slightly reddened.

"I'm sorry, I just ... Ah, never mind.” She waved her hand carelessly and hastened to change the subject: "What plans do you have for today?"

"I don't know." I shrugged. And really - what plans? In the evening there will be many guests in the house... relatives of the Sarutobi family. It should probably be fun. But I didn't want to tell Kushina this if she wants to celebrate the New Year alone.

"Well, I'm sure you won't be bored!” she giggled. "Today on the main square should be especially interesting. Maybe..." here the girl stiffened and raised her left index finger to face level: "Do you hear? Hush." The same finger moved to her lips.

I froze. Somewhere below, sounds resembling steps were heard, and then voices came: male and female. Kushina stood up, cautiously pointed to the stairs. I scaredly looked at the girl: what to do? The red-haired cautiously moved toward the hatch with a ladder from the crossbeams. Voices and laughter grew louder.

"Is it worth it to climb here, Atsushi?” the female voice suddenly stopped laughing. "What if there are ghosts?"

Through the holes in the floor, one could already see two people walking on the lower floor.

"There are no ghosts, Hikaru,” the man said. “And if there are,” he went up close to the woman and hugged her, her hands wrapped around his back, “they won’t come here.” Next came the characteristic smacking sounds.

"Pooh... Go home!” Kushina whispered with disgust on her face. "Found a place, huh?"

"Wh-what are they do... doing?”I didn't understand.

"And you don’t look at this,” the girl closed my eyes with her hand and pulled me away from the hole in the floor, “way too little yet. And you know..." Her face shone, "the idea with ghosts is generally great! Say, do you know transformation jutsu already? This is one of the first techniques that ninja students study in primary school...”She scratched the top of her head: “If my memory serves me right. ”

I nodded, not understanding what she was driving at.

"Good. So, turn into something... Well, imperceptible. And not a single sound, okay? Now we have some fun."

Still not understanding what Kushina was up to, I looked around, looking for something to change into. There is only rubbish everywhere... Nearby, a dump of several boxes and rags caught my eye. Mentally fixing this... installation, I took off my mittens and put them in my pockets, concentrated chakra and, passing it through my palms, folded a combination of three signs: Inu-I-Hitsuji. Clap! And around me the exact same boxes and scraps of fabric appeared.

"A perfect pile of trash!" the girl also took off her mittens and repeated the combination. She was also covered with fog for a second, and then in front of me was not Kushina, but something translucent with sunken eyes, gray skin, in fragments of a dirty white dress, fiery red hair swaying in the air by itself. A kind of zombie from a horror movie. I just wanted to scream and, having destroyed my disguise, run away, but then this 'zombie' laughed unexpectedly: "Don’t be afraid, it's just me."

"Yeah...” I squeaked weakly, still hiding behind the illusion of a pile of garbage.

"Shhh," I nodded, although realized that behind the illusion the girl couldn't see this. She took in a full chest of air and howled thinly, imitating the gusts of a strong wind. The smacking from below was interrupted by frightened sighs and exclamations.

"What was that?" Asked a female voice nervously.

"Probably the wind...” the man answered uncertainly. Kushina's howl repeated. People below became clearly nervous.

"I don't like it...” the woman whispered. "Sounds come from there, from above..."

"I'll check,” the man decided. Cautious steps were heard. My breath caught in my throat. If they now get in here and see her, then... one of two things: either they get scared when they see... the red-haired girl in this form and run away, as she hopes, or they’ll guess about everything, and... What? What if these two are also ninjas, and will recognize the disguise? Then it gets to us. No matter that we came here first!

"Atsushi...”

Judging by the sounds, someone began to climb the creaky stairs from the wooden beams. And then Kushina suddenly stuck her head out into the hole and shouted loudly:

"Booooo!!!"

"Ghost!!!" simultaneously exclaimed the guy and the girl. Subsequent sounds made it clear that someone fell painfully, and then they screamed away. Kushina, assuming her usual appearance, was already bent over in half from giggling, the girl shook silently from laughter, until the screams of the frightened scared couple calmed down. She was having fun, and conflicting feelings were tearing me apart: on the one hand, it was not good, but on the other... yes, it turned out funny. How funny they shouted simultaneously: “Ghost!” But I wouldn't want to repeat this.

"Oh-oh"..." Kushina wiped the tears that appeared in her eyes. "That's it." And she waved to me with the words: "Okay, come out."

I dispelled my own illusion and, putting my hands on my waist, frowned at the red-haired girl. But she took everything a little differently:

"Do not be indignant, next time I will let you get involved. Heh, had to let them climb here, then you could also play with these two."

"And they w-wo... won't call...” I gasped and silently pointed to a hole in the floor.

"Whom?" Kushina shrugged and headed back to the corner where the heater was still on. I followed. “And if so, who will believe them?” She stopped and spread her arms. “A few hours until the new year, and some people already...” she pulled the scarf with her left hand and right-clicked her neck expressively, “drunk.”

"Oooh...” I sat down at the heater. Didn't notice. Although they behaved somehow strange. And what was Kushina didn't let me see, considering me small?

Meanwhile, the girl glanced at her wristwatch and became slightly sad:

"Wow, almost three o'clock in the afternoon... Your family must be waiting for you at home?"

I involuntarily opened my mouth in surprise. Already 3 pm? We walked for so long, and I didn’t notice? Wow... Probably need to come back. Not because I want to, I would still stay with Kushina for some time, but... the family is really waiting, I guess. Maybe they still need help with something before the guests arrive? I had to nod. Kushina turned off the heater and, slapping herself on her hips, with a cheerful smile waved toward the stairs:

"Okay, kid, don't be sad. It's a Ney Year eve. Come on, I’ll walk home."

I hesitated for a moment. Wonder where she will go later. To her home? Will she be alone, as she said? From the presentation it became sad, I thought what it would be like for me to just watch the fun of others. Actually, that's how I felt lately. Wish I could help Kushina somehow... Maybe? ..

"Maru! Are you coming or what?" The red-haired woman called from below.

"Yes...” I answered quietly and also began to descend to the first floor. Well, time to go home.

Soundtracks (with episodes of the chapter):

1) Beautiful Anime Piano Music - Dawning Light; (beginning, Maru gets used to the thought of a new family)

2) Audiomachine - Climb Together; (return to the Academy)

3) Boku no Hero Academia OST - Moist Twilight; (winter solstice, playing with girls)

4) Boku No Hero Academia OST - Hero's Shadow Extended; (Hiruzen and Maru visit her parents' grave; home decoration)

5) Tokyo Ghoul OST - Aogiri Theme; (fights of senior students)

6) Fairy Tail OST - Shinjiru Kokoro; (Maru's thoughts before the holiday)

7) Boruto: Naruto Next Generations OST - Twilight; (unexpected meeting with Kushina)

8) Dragon Age: Origins OST Calenhad Docks (Kushina's secret hideout)


	15. Part 1. Chapter 4. Pain behind a mask of happiness (pt. 2)

** [Play the soundtrack while reading the next episode](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=WzwSGSRav_c&feature=emb_logo) **

The festivities started in the morning, and I noticed it when mother sent Asuma and me to the store. It was still light on the street, but the sun has already begun setting. In a month at this time it will be much lighter, I noticed that before. Kushina and I walked along the crowded, decorated street, past some houses, shops, cafes, and holiday stalls. Above our heads there were strung chains of large red lanterns that look like round lamps, typical Japanese style, I always liked those. Kushina, who was walking on the left, told me different things from school life, and I listened, still having time to stare around.

It turns out that the red-haired girl has been living here since she was eight, which is to say that she moved two years after she entered the Academy in her native Hidden Whirlpool village. She lives alone, in a high-rise building apartment assigned to her, about fifteen-minutes away from from the Academy. Um, Asuma's and my way much shorter. Sometimes Kushina returns home to see other members of the Uzumaki clan, which is the leading family in the village where she came from. According to the girl, her family is on very good terms with the Sarutobi clan, so she was accepted into the Hidden Leaf Academy without any difficulties. However, why and for what reason she changed her mind to celebrate the New Year with her family – this Kushina decided to keep in secret. And I was too shy to ask.

"That was the first time I kicked five boys in corners. Two of them flew into one." She giggled and spread her hands: "Why didn't they like my hair back then? So, people with red eyes are normal, but the redheads are nonsense, or what?" I didn't know what to say, but she didn't seem to need it: "And I've been patient for a long time, you know. No fights, I decided. Only when one of them grabbed my hair." She repeated the gesture of her former abuser and gave her own hair a little tug. "They started this and not me... After that, I couldn't help it." Kushina shrugged. "Something like that.”

"O-oww..." I paint imagined everything she said. And it was impressive, you know. I was always afraid to stand alone against the crowd, never let the thought go that there are more of them, and they are stronger. Maybe if I was as brave as she was, then…

"At first they called me Tomato, and then Red Pepper..." Kushina sighed. "And what do you think, is my hair beautiful?" She shook her fiery red mane with both hands.

"Yes," I honestly answered. Wish I could do the same, but my own hair is hidden under my clothes. If I could just take off the hat and pull it out from under my coat…

Suddenly, two people came out of the door of the store we were passing by: a man and a woman. They came down from the porch steps and walked toward us. An ordinary couple, wouldn't even pay attention to them, if the man hadn't suddenly noticed us as he passed by.

"Well-well-well," he began affably, being close by, "if it isn't young Uzumaki Kushina and... Sarutobi Orochimaru?" only hearing my name made me stop and look in surprise at the unknown... who turned out to be my father's good friend, Shimura Danzo. "What are you doing so far from home?" There was a woman with tricked features who looked at us with interest. She was young, too, like Danzo-san and about half a head shorter than he was, and her hair was brown under her cap, and her eyes were dark.

"Shimura Danzo-sama... Utatane Koharu-sama..." Kushina stiffened and bowed politely. I did the same, but in silence. "And, we're just... walking, aren't we?" She nudged my shoulder with her right elbow. "Well, yes."

"Hello, Kushina. So, and you are Orochimaru?" the woman walked around her companion and stopped a step away from me. "Hi. My name is Utatane Koharu, your dad and I work together." She leaned forward. "I've seen you before, but haven't had a chance to meet you in person yet."

“Uh... h-hello...” I managed to say, squeezing my fingers involuntarily. Always worry around strangers. To my reaction the woman smiled kindly:

"Now, now, little one, there is no need to be afraid, we are not enemies."

I looked at Kushina, who was also nervous for some reason. At least I thought so. Catching my gaze, the girl scratched the top of her head and squeezed out uncertainly:

"Maru is not afraid, Koharu-sama, she just... ahem... stutters a little, that's all.”

"Considering her condition a few months ago... Significant progress, you’ve good,” Danzo winked at me and continued with a more serious look: “So, Orochimaru, does your family know where you are and...” a second look in the direction of Kushina, "with whom?"

"Ahh, I'm walking Maru home,” the red-haired girl spread her hands and grabbed me by the left forearm. "Yes, here we are just going back. Right, Maru?"

I nodded. The adults looked at each other, Danzo-san wanted to say something, but the woman was ahead of him:

"Well then, hurry up, it will be dark soon.”

"Yes, Koharu-sama,” Kushina bowed, and so did I. Following her example. "Danzo-sama." She took my hand and dragged me along. I looked back at man and woman who still continued to stand and look at us. The red-haired girl persistently led me in the crowd away from them. What's happening?

"A very strange couple,” the woman said in a whisper, carefully watching how Kushina and I walk away.

"More than that,” Danzo-san grunted in response, studying our backs thoughtfully.

"What's their age difference? Five years, six?"

"Five or so. Surprising what can unite these two? Hiruzen's foster daughter is a savant with HSAM syndrome. Maybe she feels... or it's just a childish curiosity."

"How could he let her go with... this girl?”

"Doubt that he did. She went by herself." Danzo-san guessed. “But ANBU Black Ops are watching them, so I think he already knows. Let him deal with this, now it's his child after all."

"Danzo! How can you be so indifferent?"

"What? He insisted to adopt her himself, in case you don't remember. But this one is allowed to study at the Academy with other children and move freely around the Village. So I won’t be surprised at anything. If I were him..."

"Of course I do, I remember all your suggestions, you insensitive idiot. It’s good that the last word is not yours."

"Safety first. And he shows too much sympathy."

"Sometimes this is just what need."

When we moved to a sufficient distance from Danzo-san and Kokharu-san that they were were lost in the crowd of people, Kushina breathed a sigh of relief and admitted resentfully:

"They don't like me.” And she explained to my dumb question: “These people are from the Council, close associates of Lord Hokage,” the girl pointed back without turning around, “they don’t like me.”

"Why?" I looked around again, only strangers walk here and there.

"No idea. They just don't, that's all. Okay, forget it." She waved her left hand. "Let's go faster, we really lost the track of time."

Honestly, I still didn’t understand what had just happened, but couldn’t even think about it, because there was a crunch over my head, and two men in ninja combat suits and white and red masks in the shape of animals on their faces jumped right in front of us. Is it ANBU? Passersby nearby were, of course, startled by surprise, but kept moving on about their business.

"Oops...” Kushina involuntarily said. We both froze, I still involuntarily put my palms to my mouth.

But before we could understand what was happening, literally out of nowhere in clubs of white smoke... dad appeared before us dressed in a long black coat and with a dark green scarf around his neck. For a second, it seemed to me that there was nothing to be afraid of, but my father’s serious look made me feel somehow uncomfortable.

"Pa-pa..."

"Lord Hokage...” Kushina squeezed out next to me almost in a whisper.

"Young lady, you are in serious trouble,” he said condemningly, looking directly at me. Unable to maintain eye contact, I lowered my head. It seems he is angry that I left far away from home and was absent for a long time. Not on purpose. Still looking at my feet I heard my dad thank the ANBU ninja and told them that he’ll figure it out on his own. They disappeared as unexpectedly as they appeared. The three of us stayed on the street, among people and under snowy trees. “So I'm waiting for an explanation, Orochimaru,” dad crossed his arms expectantly across his chest. “Where you were, I already know, the question is why didn’t you warn anyone? You promised not to run away."

"Hokage-sama, it's not her fault,” Kushina objected timidly.

"Really?" Dad has already addressed her. "And who's then? Whydid her mother get scared that she had not found her daughter near the house, and her brother is still running around and looking for her?"

"Sorry, sir, it's all me! We met on the street, and I suggested Orochimaru take a walk together. So, we... we... went for a walk."

"Yes,” I confirmed Kushina's words with a nod of my head. It was necessary to make dad understand that we were not doing anything wrong, no matter what he thought. After all, I sometimes go to the Academy and home alone already, and walk near our house. Well... this time I went further, but not alone.

"Orochimaru,” my father squatted in front of me and took my hands in his own, “you had to at least warn where and...” he glanced briefly at Kushina, “who will you be with. At least for your mother's sake. I know you think broadly, so put yourself in her place: you are looking for mom and can't find her for a long time, and it doesn't matter that she actually went to work, to the store or to visit someone. You just don’t know where she is or what could happen. How will you react?"

This alerted and even scared me. Once I angered my real mother, and she told me to leave her alone, she was gone. To this I, looking at her, cried and asked in a trembling voice, when will she return? Mom then comforted me again and laughed at this incident for a long time.

So now I just guiltily lowered my head and nodded. Satisfied with my answer, dad smiled and touched my nose with his right index finger, got up, and we went home. Kushina kept us company, I don’t know why, she just walked alongside. Dad gave her a couple of instructions along the way as well.

As soon as we got to the house, Asuma jumped up to us from the opposite side, he also was looking for me, and our mother appeared on the porch, she ran down the steps, hurriedly fastening her fur coat, there was no hat on her head. Mieko appeared behind the woman.

"Orochimaru!" She ran to us fast. "God, where have you been?! How could you leave without warning, you were going to walk near the house!"

There were no explanations, dad already made it clear that I it was my fault. But she didn’t say where should I be, she lets me walk with girls, and now I was not alone either. Why is she angry? But Kushina unexpectedly saved me from the answer, taking a step forward, the girl seriously said:

"It's my fault, ma'am!”

"Kushina?" Mom was surprised, only now paying attention to her.

"Hello, Biwako-san,” the girl nodded bewilderedly and raised her right open palm. “I should have let you know that Maru was with me... But didn’t think of it.” Then, noticing my brother, she changed her face sharply and already said greeted him much colder: "Hello, Asuma." The boy crossed his arms in displeasure over his chest and said nothing, but I wanted to fall through the ground.

"So Orochimaru was with you all this time?”

Well, yes...” the girl admitted, “I suggested her go to the rink nearby, but there were so many people there that we decided not to jostle with the others and... Just take a walk around the district.” She was embarrassed, too. “I... this year... I decided not to go to my family. Well, just because..." She pursed her lips and, spreading her hands, already quieter concluded: "In general... well... decided. So we met just around here, and I invited Maru to take a walk with me. Yep."

Interesting, nevertheless, why? When we climbed inside that dilapidated house, she said that something happened last year... She had a fight with someone or something... I still didn’t understand anything, except that the situation was bad.

"Okay, I umm...” Kushina giggled nervously and waved to the side, “I'll go... Happy New Year...” She folded her hands together and bowed, then smiled at me: “Orochimaru, thanks for your company, it was great. See you." She just turned around, but didn't even have time to take a step, as I grabbed her left hand:

"D-don't go-o-o...”

"Huh? Maru?" Kushina froze in perplexity. Mom and dad looked at each other. Asuma behind my back oddly hiccuped.

"Don't go,” I repeated softly, looking into her eyes. Everything happened so suddenly, I don’t know why. I just didn't want to let her go, I didn't want her to celebrate the New Year alone, as she was going to. It's not fair. It's wrong.

"You know, Kushina, Orochimaru's right,” my father suddenly intervened, “why don't you stay and celebrate the New Year with us?”

"What?!" stunned Asuma specified.

"I..." the girl was shocked, she didn't expect this. To be honest, I was also very happy and sent dad a happy smile.

"Seriously, stay,” mom said.

"But...” Asuma again blundered near, but didn't continue the phrase.

Uzumaki Kushina looked shocked at the Hokage and his wife, then at me and sent dad Hiruzen a sincere smile:

"You know, Hokage-sama... Biwako-san... I would like that. Very much.”

Here I wanted to laugh joyfully: Kushina stays! She won't have to be alone tonight while the others celebrate. Dad said that he still needed to go away for a couple of hours, but promised that he will return before the guests arrived and... teleported somewhere before one of us managed to say even a word.

"Childishness,” mother grunted and called us all into the house.

** [Play the soundtrack while reading the next episode](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=TZ0JLgvtc4g&feature=emb_logo) **

But now my joyful mood was spoiled, because when we entered and Kushina finished admiring how beautiful the Sarutobi family's house was, she volunteered to help mother and Mieko in the kitchen, and Asuma called me to one of the living rooms for a serious conversation. He really didn't like that Kushina stayed with us. Only the two of us were in the room and the turned on TV was showing some New Year movie.

"Why did you do that?" the boy pressed on. "This is Red Pepper! The Ninja Academy hailstorm!"

"It's Kush-shina,” I objected. Didn't like that he continues to call her an offensive nickname.

"What's the difference?! Why did you even bring her to us? Orochimaru, do you even understand... And if she ruins our feast?"

"No! She's good, good...” I said this almost soundlessly, because of resentment and disappointment could only breathe and swallow the tears that often came out. Why does Asuma dislike Kushina so much? I spent time with her before, and the girl never did anything bad to me. But I don’t want to upset my brother either. He wants Kushina to leave, but how will I tell her about this now? All because of me. Clenching my fists and taking a deep breath, I made one last attempt to convince him: “S-she is... good.”

Asuma was dumbfounded, and I froze, not knowing what to expect from him further. We rarely quarrel, I do not like conflicts. And then there was the New Year ... Unable to restrain from a sob, I ran out of the room abruptly, flying on the way to Kushina, but I did not stop, and I ran upstairs to my room.

“Maru!” my brother shouted at my back.

“Well done, of course,” I managed to hear Kushina’s disapproving voice, being already on the second floor. “Attack little ones... If she was my sister, I would hit you for this.”

“That’s all you can do,” snapped Asuma back, “and you won our practice duel back then unfairly! You had a hidden pepper clapper with you.”

Practice duel? What duel? What pepper clapper? This is something new. I already changed my mind to hide in my room and decided to listen. The older guys continued the conversation, staying where they were, so I had to go down to the middle of the stairs to hear better, but at the same time, remained invisible.

“The fact that you have lowered your guard is only a minus to you,” Kushina answered immediately. “There was only one rule - do not cripple each other too much. If you forgot, we had weapons with us.”

“So what? I have almost been declared the winner!”

“But they didn’t announce it! And then you gathered a whole group against me, claiming that I cheated. So,” she took a second pause, “I’m here only because Orochimaru invited me, and I don’t want to quarrel ,okay? At least today, for the sake of your sister, maybe we should conclude a truce?”

Asuma grunted in displeasure, and then there was a characteristic sound, as if they had shook hands. I smiled to myself. Have they made up? They won’t swear because of me or anything at all.

“Come on, let’s find Orochimaru, while mom didn’t suspect anything. She is most likely in her room.”

“You have a good sister, despite the fact that she is so very young.”

“A kid, but a damn smart one for her age.”

“I noticed that too.”

On tiptoe I hurried to my room so that they wouldn’t guess, I heard everything, but didn’t even have time to turn on the light when there was a knock on the door, and they both appeared on the threshold, pretending as if nothing had happened. But you may not pretend, I know everything.

“Why are you sitting here in the dark?” brother clicked the switch at the door jamb. Yes, it has already become noticeably dark on the street.

“Asuma and I reconciled,” Kushina announced in an amusing manner, “we won’t fight anymore. Yes?”

“Y-yes!” He readily confirmed. “No more disagreements.”

Yeah, right... Still standing in the center of the room, I looked expectantly at them in turn. Are they going say what happened or not? What fight? I thought Kushina just beat him... on the street... In any case, that’s how I imagined it. Meanwhile, the girl, looking around the room, noticed a black toy jet plane on the table.

“Wow!” She jumped closer and began to examine it carefully, without touching. “May I see it?” I nodded, and the girl carefully picked up the flying machine in her hands. “Awesome... Radio-controlled?”

“Yes,” Asuma confirmed and added: “Maru has a jet, I have a rotorcraft.”

“It’s very rare when a girl plays boyish toys.”

“Dad's idea. But she also has dolls, so everything is fine.” Asuma swept his arms around the room. In the corner near the window was a Lego house, and several more Barbie laying near it, including Kasumi the ninja doll.

Without a word, I took the remote control from the bed, turned it on, the plane in Kushina’s hands vibrated and soared into the air as soon as she released it. Having led the plane around the perimeter of the whole room, I landed it in the center. The girl was delighted.

“I have never had such toys... Can I try to pilot it?”

Still being silent I handed her the remote and pointed to the necessary buttons: ‘start’ and a small joystick. Kushina lifted the plane into the air.

“Cool...”

“Now I will bring my rotorcraft too.” Asuma jumped out of the room, and less than a minute later returned with a white-brown helicopter with large propellers on the wings and a remote control panel like mine.

Then the three of us sat on the floor, I just watched the older guys pilot the flying machines. I also wanted to, but right now Kushina needed it more than I did. She was no longer sad, as it seemed to me. Yes, and they nevertheless told me the reason for this hostility. Remember, we watched senior student fights? So then it was almost the same, only Kushina was Asuma’s opponent. He then almost gained the upper hand, but the girl still threw a pepper cracker under his feet, and while my brother cleared his throat, she used substitution jutsu, thanks to which she struck when he didn’t expect. Later, Asuma and his friends accused Kushina of cheating... and she beat them all. So I couldn’t decide who is right, who is wrong... Both are ‘good’... I’m only glad that they are not quarreling now.

A little later Mieko stopped by to see how we were doing, and also decided to stay and watch Asuma and Kushina play with radio-controlled machines. My jet, by the way, is much more maneuverable than brother’s rotorcraft.

** [Play the soundtrack while reading the next episode](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=fmccAxQDq6k&feature=emb_logo) **

At around six o’clock the first guests arrived, that is, relatives. Dad appeared with his parents, as well as their two grandchildren. Asuma immediately rushed to hug them. Grandfather Sasuke grabbed the boy in his arms and threw him over his head, and then asked where the ‘clear-eyed princess’ was, referring to me, but I was already there, wanting to hug him and Minami-san. Then grandfather Sasuke saw Kushina and... somehow his face changed, and his unseeing wife for some reason tensed as she approached. The girl, as usual, smiled amiably and greeted them. Although they reciprocated, all the same, grandpa Sasuke somehow looked unkindly at dad, and when we entered the room where the holiday table was set, he quietly asked:

“What is she doing here?”

“Later,” dad answered through gritted teeth. I didn’t look at them and just took a place between Asuma and Kushina.

A total of twenty-four people gathered at the table: most of them were father's relatives, the rest were mother's. There were also two children of three and four years old, so I was not the youngest, but... yes, the quietest. For me this is all very unusual, as you know, for five years, as far as I can remember, we never had as many guests at home, and I didn’t know other relatives, mom and dad said that they live far away, and someday we’ll go visit them, though they’ve never specified when.

The family had fun: chatting, playing board and video games. Asuma has a large collection of games not only for computers, but also for consoles, where two or more people can participate. He invited me to play racing, but I refused, deciding to just look from the side. We play sometimes, but I don’t want to do it with so many people nearby, nothing good would come out of this, and I will look stupid. I don’t want to.

And it’s much safer to look from the side, in the sense no one would say that she (that is, I) was not able to do something. After some time, I decided to go into the kitchen for a cherry compote, but... passing along the corridor, I accidentally heard voices from behind of one of the closed doors. Dad and grandpa. It wasn’t even worth paying attention to this, who cares what adults are talking about, this doesn’t concern me, but the intonations of their voices were somehow angry. It seemed, although the words couldn’t be made out. And why did I just decide to eavesdrop? Looking around to see if anyone would appear, I tiptoed up to the door to make out the words better.

“...she is a threat.”

“The girl herself is not dangerous, and you know that, dad. Orochimaru invited her, how could I say ‘no’?”

Hearing my own name, I winced and pressed my ear against the door. For a second, it seemed that they were talking about me, but looks like not. Then about whom? I invited… Kushina to us!

“What is inside her is potentially dangerous for everyone,” Grandfather continued angrily, “and you understand that very well, Hiruzen. I know this is not her fault, the poor thing was chosen. But it doesn’t mean…”

“Just don’t make a demon out of the child, dad,” my adoptive father raised his voice sternly, “I knowingly insisted that Kushina move here to Konoha, where we can observe her development and intervene if something goes wrong. All those incidents at the Academy are not related to Kyuubi directly. And yes, I also feel uneasy when Maru or Asuma are around her. That’s why ANBU operatives...”

The voices suddenly fell silent, and then steps followed. I flinched and darted away, only having managed to hide around the corner at the moment when, judging by the sound, one of the men looked out of the room. A couple of moments of silence, and again there was a slam meaning that the door closed. They probably could feel that I was there and...

“Maru!” Asuma's voice made me jump in alarm and wave my hands. “Hey, what are you doing?” brother sincerely surprised. But I don’t know how to tell him, I don’t understand what I just accidentally heard. Therefore, I only had to shake my head nervously and pretend that nothing had happened. “What?”

I shook my head again. Nothing happened, I guess. But it looks like I heard something that I shouldn't have. Talking about Kushina... Maybe Asuma knows something? Maybe I should ask... later. Hope I didn’t do anything bad by inviting her.

“Let's go,” brother nudged me in the back with his right hand, “Pep... mean Kushina and I argued who would win a virtual battle. You won’t miss, how am I doing it this time?”

I smiled and let my brother lead me back to the guests. What was that? Again, looks like I accidentally overheard what I shouldn't have. Is Kushina... dangerous? What’s a ‘kyuubi’? Hope it’s not a disease. What did they choose her for?..

“I'm alone here, you know. I mean, all my relatives are in the Whirlpool Village, and they sent me to study here because of... Well, never mind.”

And I didn’t pay attention to this phrase back then. Maybe because I felt bad, and maybe Shina talked about it so naturally, as if it didn't matter at all. I hope Kushina is not sick of anything... No, sick children are not allowed to be around healthy ones, but now no one forbids her to stay. Maybe someday she will tell... Now I’m too embarrassed to ask, I know that the girl will immediately change the subject, because I myself also didn’t want to tell her about my own tragedy.

Dad and grandpa appeared just at the moment when everyone sat around the TV, and both my brother and the red-haired girl took the joysticks. Asuma won five of the nine rounds, although Kushina noticed that she decided to give in to him, so that it would not be offensive. Although the boy didn’t believe her. It was funny to watch them. Kushina is so sociable, so self-confident... At least it seems so. If it was not for the incident in the abandoned house, I wouldn’t have thought that she also has some sorrows that she so skillfully hides...

In the very late evening we went to outside. First, just to take a walk, launch small fireworks, take a ride from the ice slides... And then go to the main square, where the big fireworks were to take place, and dad still had to congratulate all the residents and guests of the Hidden Leaf on the coming year.

[Play the soundtrack while reading the next episode](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=n608d8oQiSM&feature=emb_logo)

New Year's evening was calm and slightly frosty, from time to time individual snowflakes fell, everything sparkled and shimmered with colorful lights. People passing by congratulated each other on a holiday. Each of us, I mean children, held sparklers in our hands. Kushina, waving hers, portrayed a sorceress with a magic wand. Looking at her again, I also took off my hat, which made me feel very cold, and my mother, who was just about to take a picture of Asuma near the beautifully decorated street tree, noticed this and shouted sharply to me:

“Maru, put on your hat at once!”

So I had to obey. No idea how Kushina doesn’t freeze, remaining only in fur headphones? I would like that too. For some reason, dad and grandpa Sasuke were also without hats... and they didn’t feel cold. But I do. Not fair! But despite this, it was great! Mom even allowed me to boast of my achievements in jutsu transformation. So at first I turned into a snowman and then into Kushina... The girl was not taken aback and took on my appearance. Asuma put on the guise of a little dragon. Grandfather Sasuke couldn’t resist becoming... a cat! And when he turned into himself again, he remarked:

“Eh, all of you choose something of your size. And to become something very small or very large – this is way more difficult. You all still have a lot to learn, youngsters.”

“Grandpa, how is it?” Asuma again repeated the combination of seals with his hands and... turned into a huge cat in his own height.

“Only practice will help,” grandfather sighed, as soon as my adoptive brother became himself again.

Dad said the same to Asuma about the chakra shield technique, memory development and speed counting in the mind. By the way, now, even according to his idea Asuma, almost every evening I tried to remember in every detail what happened during the day, to note what kind of people he saw, how they looked and dressed in a hundred, what they said... And he can do it to himself, but to brother it was much more interesting when someone was listening to him. Me, for example. On the one hand, it was annoying, but on the other, it was nice to realize that I was helping him... while at least listening and almost not talking.

We arrived at the main square about twenty minutes before midnight. There were a lot of people, watching some kind of concert, the celebration was in full swing. Dad told us all to come closer to the main rostrum, and he himself disappeared somewhere. Oh yes, he had, as always, to speak a speech in front of all the guests. I already wanted to sleep. Yes, I had to listen to mom, probably...

When dad, wearing his red-white Hokage hat appeared on the podium, accompanied by two members of the Council, whom I already remembered, as well as several masked security ANBU guards, the music around was abruptly silent, and everyone turned their attention to the leader of the Land of Fire. A large screen was installed behind the podium, showing the Hokage in close-up. While dad spoke his congratulatory speech, no one dared even to whisper a word. In any case, among the people standing around me. His voice echoed through the area. It seemed to me that he was talking specifically to me. Probably the same thing felt every person on the square. And when he finished, all those present answered his speech with a standing ovation. Then dad came down to us, but already leaving somewhere his big hat. Only a few more minutes left...

Then the bell rang on top of the temple tower in the main square. 108 blows, marking the New Year’s Eve... I don’t know why 108, mom and dad didn’t explain, only last year, when we were celebrating this holiday in Mist Village, dad whispered in my ear that the bell would ring 108 times. And I counted... Indeed, I was not mistaken. To my question, why exactly such a number of rings, he said that it’s a tradition, and he will tell me someday later ...

When the ringing of the bell died down, there was a few seconds of silence, and then the whole sky was lit up by the flashes of a festive salute. As always, this was an amazing sight... And at the same time, a wave of vivid memories swept over me again... Mom, dad... How I want you to be there... Covering my eyes for a second, I imagined that they indeed were here, enjoying this amazing experience with me.

“Orochimaru... hey?” Kushina quietly called on the left, immediately dispersing my mental illusion. True, in the roar of firework cannon shooting, her voice wasn’t immediately discernible. I turned my head inquiringly to the red-haired girl, who looked at me with a smile. Not with the usual funny smile, but some... tense and almost imperceptible, it seemed as if she was crying. And not from grief or fear, no. But... from something unexpectedly good, as if something had happened that she didn’t expect at all. Finally, Kushina took a deep breath and whispered in my ear: “Thank you.” To this I startled in surprise and patted my eyes. “I was mentally preparing for the fact that I would spend all evening alone, only watching how others celebrate...” She swallowed. “And I couldn’t even dream of anything like that. So, Well... thanks.” She squeezed her hands and smiled broadly: “Thank you for inviting me. You and Phai are those whom I can sincerely consider my friends.”

So it’s true, flashed through my head, she really was sad, although she tried to hide it from everyone. Told me a month and a half ago that good people should not be sad... And she only pretends to be cheerful and carefree. I don’t know why... Now, under the flashes of multi-colored fireworks in the entire visible part of the sky, Kushina smiled almost imperceptibly, but truly, I felt it. Don’t know how, I just felt. Wait, she called me a friend? Me? The one whom many fear said I’m her friend... Grandfather Sasuke is wrong: Kushina is not evil, she is good, and she called me a friend...

Feeling that someone was looking at us, I turned my head to the right and met eyes with dad. A pensive, strained expression froze on his face, for some reason he was watching us and not a light show in the sky. What’s bothering him? It’s a pity, I didn’t hear all his conversation with grandfather. Unable to stand my father’s gaze, I again turned my head back to the sky, where the firework show continued. What does it mean? Dad, grandpa Sasuke, Danzo-san and others... Why they all act so weird at the sight of her? Is it because at the Academy she beats those who offend her? Yes, that’s probably why.

We all returned late. Only when being at home again I did realize how much I wanted to sleep. All of us, I mean children, were almost immediately sent upstairs to sleep in different rooms. I wanted Kushina to spend the night with me, but dad objected that there was an unoccupied room, and so no need for the girl to sleep on the floor, because I had only one bed, and there would be little space for us together. Explaining this, he sent the red-haired girl a meaningful look, and she nodded almost imperceptibly. Yes, almost imperceptibly.

“I'm usually kicking when I sleep,” Kushina giggled confusedly. “You can ask Phaeton, when the whole class went camping last year, we spent the night in one tent, and... Well...”

I smiled, imagining this. No, I don’t want anyone kicking me at night... Therefore, she didn’t mind. Kushina went into another room, and I, as soon got into bed, fell asleep almost instantly.

** [Play the soundtrack while reading the next episode](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=0228QaQ_IPM&feature=emb_logo) **

The next day, everyone woke up late. Not like I did that time, of course, around half past three in the afternoon... But anyway. When I went downstairs at about ten in the morning, I found Kushina and Mieko in the kitchen. The girls chatted peacefully and drank tea with sweets. And having noticed the intrusion, they quickly organized a cup for me as well. Later, adults and other children woke up. Further, everyone sorted out the gifts under the tree. Something was also for Kushina - from her relatives - that she really didn’t expect. It seemed to me, or did the girl again barely restrain herself so as not to cry? Just like then... yesterday, when she talked about her family that she didn’t want to go to them. But just as quickly she put on a joyful mask. If anyone noticed this except me, it’s dad and grandfather. As I thought. What, nevertheless, is happening?

The guests parted late at night, and I breathed a sigh of relief again. It is one thing to be among people when everyone meets in a public place, another is when they come to where you live... For me it is... like an invasion. Although I’m here in a sense a guest, so to speak. But still. Kushina also went to her place, before that she thanked everyone, and then suggested we take a walk together tomorrow, but already so that my mom and dad know everything. Asuma said he wouldn’t let me go alone. Why, I wonder, did his dad ask about this? But my brother and this girl already treated each other much better. In any case, I hope so. Looking at them, one could assume so.

Winter holidays passed pretty fast, unfortunately. Yes, for people like me this also happens. Although I remember all the events of every day: hiking in the woods, skiing, dad even gave us some winter training... It was great. And at the same time, I was waiting for the time to return to the Academy, we were going to learn new ninja techniques.

On the last night of the holidays, I sat alone late in the evening in the living room in complete darkness, the light came only from the turned on TV, which showed a sci-fi film about aliens. Asuma was already sleeping, mom too... Therefore, dad’s appearance was completely unexpected, I nearly jumped when he coughed behind me.

“Maru? What are you doing? It's late.”

With a quiet sigh, I stared at the floor. It seems that I won’t be able watch this film.

“Can't sleep?” Dad went to the sofa, sat to my right and looked at the screen: “Oh, I know this movie. Love science fiction very much.”

“Me too,” I answered quietly.

“But not at eleven in the evening. You have to study tomorrow. Let's go upstairs,” he was just about to get up to escort me to my room, but I, pulling my knees up to my chest, quietly asked:

“Five mo-ore min-nu-utes, dad.”

He shook his head and looked at the clock on the wall:

“Five minutes, I detected the time.”

I smiled and stared at the TV again. We sat quietly for a couple of minutes, then dad suddenly broke the silence:

“By the way, Maru, I wanted to ask you for a long time, why did you decide to invite Kushina back then?” I startled, involuntarily recalling an accidentally overheard conversation, but dad just showed open hands and said with a smile: “No, I'm not angry at all. Just wondering why?”

“She... she w-was sa... sad...” I bit my lip and turned away. Personally don’t know why I really did it. If I let her go, what would happen? Would I even think of her? Perhaps... Kushina is good, no matter what they say.

“Sad?” Dad repeated in surprise. I nodded affirmatively:

“Yes.” And then, just in case, I clarified: “Uh, that... This... this is bad... huh?”

“Well, no, of course not,” Dad turned to me with his whole body, “you did the right thing, and it's nice to know that she and Asuma now have normal relationship” Just... be careful around her, okay? Kushina is a kind girl, but...”

“Others bull… bu-u-ull…” I decided to intercede for my new friend.

“And she can stand up for herself. But I don’t want you to get hurt.”

Get hurt? Can she hit me? No... Kushina will not. She is good. But... what is a ‘kyuubi’ anyway? Why did they choose her and for what? But after all, I can’t ask dad about this, otherwise he will understand that I overheard him talking with grandpa.

“And again, won’t it be more interesting for you to be with children of your age? Just like Kushina, with children of her age.”

I shrugged. And Asuma is older than me as well, but I like to be with him, his friends are also good, we survived the attack of Shadows together... also there are Tsunade and her friends... It is simply not clear what could be bad in being friends with Kushina?

“No, I don’t forbid, but this girl is not the only one you can be friends with.”

Yes, but no one else openly called me a friend. Dad didn’t hear this, but I remember, and believe that Kushina didn’t lie. In any case, I am glad if I really did something good for her.

[Play the soundtrack while reading the next episode](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=KYF1lCXNPPM&feature=emb_logo)

The next day it was time to return to the Academy again. I haven’t seen some classmates since we left for the winter holidays, but managed to meet someone else during the holidays. The guys shared their impressions of who was where, who saw what... who how celebrated the New Year... who did what... I was lucky to be more silent, because breaks between lessons were short, and many girls and boys missed each other according to their behavior.

To be honest, I was even glad that we began to study again. Not that I think about studying all the time, no, I also like to play, walk, imagine things... But learning new things, learning all these superpowers and techniques... I really like it all. Dad can't constantly train me, he has a lot of other things to do.

And this month, we began the study the jutsu – Substitution or Replacement, that is. The exact name is Kawarimi no Jutsu, when, as I said, you can change places with some kind of object or a living creature nearby. That is, you are instantly transported in space to where the selected object was, and it appeares in your place. But this does not happen right away. I mean, for beginners - right away, but more experienced ninjas can still retain the illusion of themselves for a replaced object, which may make the enemy think that the attack was successful.

The combination consists of five characters: Hitsuji (ram) - I (boar) - Ushi (bull) - Inu (dog) - Mi (snake). After the combination, a stream of chakra is released, and happens... how to explain it in simple words... a kind of jump in space. Looks like teleportation, but it’s not, although it is a bit similar. You are transferred to the place of the selected object was, and it, accordingly, moves to yours. First, we learn everyone in theory how the chakra flows through the channels of the body, what happens during the formation of signs and so on. And then we go directly to practice. So it was with the first jutsu transformation. Here - in the same way.

When Nobu-sensei showed us this technique in action for the first time, for something he brought a rolled-up rug before we begun our training, he placed it in the far right corner of the training hall, then called Jiraiya, gave him a shuriken and ordered him to stand near one wall, and he took place near the opposite. Then the white-haired boy had to throw a metal star right at the teacher! Everyone was scared of it, especially Jiraiya, but Nobu-sensei assured that there was nothing to fear. Jiraiya believed, swung and threw it. For a split second, while the shuriken flew to the target, Sensei managed to form all five hands signs and next... sharp blades of the throwing weapon pierced directly into his chest. We all cried out in horror at the same time, Jiraiya exclaimed the loudest, while Tsunade nearby even covered her face with her hands and hit her forehead on my shoulder. But after a couple of seconds the defeated teacher’s body was absorbed by a cloud of fog, and when dissipated, the same the rolled-up red-brown carpet was lying on the floor, and Nobu-sensei, alive and unhurt, waved his hand cheerfully from the corner of the training classroom.

“That's how it is done,” he winked at the whole class. "Got the idea?"

"Yeah...” Jiraiya choked out barely audibly, rolled his eyes, and fainted.

This time I was already the first to change places with an inanimate object, with a small wooden pillar, to be precise. The end of January, the third practice. While we learned to do this with inanimate objects, everyone sits opposite a wooden bar and tries to use the jutsu. At first I didn’t even realize what happened, just felt the increase in the energy flow through my body during the form of the chain of signs, for a moment everything went dark, I was jerked off somewhere with a feeling of pleasant tickling in my chest, and then... I was no longer at the same position.

"Orochimaru?" Nobu-Sensei ran up to me, others looked silently, as if frozen... and their faces stretched out in surprise. Guess I answered them with the same expression, and also trembling with excitement.

"Incredible...” someone whispered.

"Wonderful, Orochimaru,” the teacher praised. “So, one of you has already succeeded. What?" Nobu-Sensei waved his hands. "Keep tracticing. The lesson is not over yet."

"How did she do it?..” Dan breathed in surprise.

"I don’t know...” his fair-haired friend answered in a whisper.

We also began to learn how to throw shurikens on training targets, and also started contactless practice with staves and kunai-knives. Also, using the same kunai, it was necessary to learn to beat off objects flying at you. Ideally, this should be the same dangerous weapon, but so far it has been harmless things, for example plastic balls or something else. Later, we will have to learn to do it with our eyes closed... Damn, it's scary. Well, and of course, we had many general school disciplines, which were also necessary. Maybe I'll become a biologist, like mom... or an engineer, like dad... or both, I want everything! The family rejoiced at my successes, but this, unfortunately, didn't cancel visits to the hospital for examinations or appointments to Hina-san.

During the winter, I almost managed to get rid of stuttering, but still didn't want to talk, although now there are more relatives and friends I may not be shy of. I still speak rarely and in short individual sentences. I just don’t want to, I don’t know how...

"Overcoming the communication barrier is the next important stage of rehabilitation, Maru,” Hina-san told me in one of the sessions. “Tell me, where you lived before, did you have many friends?”

"No." Distracted from the contemplation of the falling snow outside the window, I shook my head, fidgeting slightly on the chair. “People were afraid... of my eyes.”

"Well, it definitely won’t happen here.” The ninja psychologist smiled kindly. “You know, for example, about the Hyuuga or Uchiha clans?”

Obito, flashed through my mind, the boy from Kakashi's team, his clan name is Uchiha, there are also two twin brothers, Kizashi and Hiashi with the surname Hyuuga and... they have almost white eyes, but both are not blind. They are also from older students, so I didn't even interact them, only heard about those boys from Kushina. Remembering these three, I nodded.

"So,” the woman continued calmly, “their special abilities appear through eyes. The Shinobi of our family line, the Yamanaka clan, for example, can, as you already know, read minds and... do something else."

"What?" it interested me. But dad nearby just shook his head, and Hina-san retreated with a kind grin:

"I'll tell you lates, someday. The main thing is that nobody would definitely call you names for your unusual... and very beautiful mystical eyes. People might be surprised, but not call names, that's for sure."

These kind words about the eyes didn't affect me in any way, but her reluctance to tell that their family could do so unusual made me sad. Interesting after all. Rather, it was for some reason that dad did not let her say. Why? What is so? Until recently I was wondering what the phrase 'Kekkey Genkai' that I heard before meant, and not so long ago at lessons they explained to us that this is a certain feature of a Shinobi clan that gives them unique abilities that other ninjas not capable of. Some special jutsus. Which ones, I wonder? Obito bragged several times that when he wakes up his Sharingan... what's a Sharingan?.. he will be invincible. It’s interesting, but what special features did our family have? Maybe it's... such a superior memory? Then why does dad says that he learned this, Asuma is learning, and I was born like that? Mnemonist, as the basilisk Manda called me. And the doctors, to whom mom and dad take me to for examinations every two months for some reason called me a savant. I don’t know what it is, I just heard...

** [Play the soundtrack while reading the next episode](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=wcBosWg1UfA&feature=emb_logo) **

The first month of spring in Konoha turned out to be quite sunny, although most of the time it was like that here, in Kiri at this time it was always cold, windy, foggy. Here it is clear, sunny, the sky is blue, the birds are singing... the days are becoming noticeably longer. By the middle of the month water streams already started flowing, the ice slides were melting, although the skating rinks were still working. Dad said that they are covered with special ice, so you can skate right up to the beginning of April. But I don’t really like skating rinks, it's Asuma who loves hockey.

Once after classes, Tsunade invited me to hang out with the girls on the street, instead of going home right away. She continues to pull me towards people, calling me her 'social project'. Her friends usually don't mind my presence, they treat me kindly... Perhaps because of dad or Tsuna herself. Why is she doing this? Out of pity? I remember their conversation between her and papa Hiruzen last year at the spring festival.

"And you are already talking much better than before,” one of the girls said noticed. “Much more connected. You have to do it more often, really."

Maybe... I want to... But what if I say something that they won’t like? And then I will be alone again... I don't know how. I like Tsunade and several of her classmates, but... still haven't figured out how to behave with them, I just want to be part of the group, and... at the same time I want to be on my own.

By the way, I often see Kushina, although we don’t always have time to talk during breaks, but sometimes we also meet on the street, climbed two more times into that abandoned house, which in the spring will be converted into a store. Her friend and classmate, Hasegawa Phaeton, once made a quiet remark that Kushina’s interaction with me can make it look like as if the girl is trying to make a good impression on Lord Hokage about herself. And all because of the age difference of five years between us. Shina just waved it off, let them say what they want, she has no such thoughts.

Now the girls offered to play with 'boats' near the Academy, I also did this before, only my dad collected some kind of real boat for me, and not... the found pieces of bark that we picked up from the ground and lowered into the water, and they were carried quickly by the stream down a sloping street...

"Catch-catch-catch!"

Girls ran along the stream, watching the floating 'boats'. Small pieces of bark were easily carried by the stream, they overtook each other and... one could already get confused which one belongs to whom.

"Damn, I'm lost! Let's go again!" Hideko, overtaking everyone, began to catch 'boats' from the water.

"They are wet! They’ll swim badly,” said Mari.

"Nah, it will be fine!"

Carried away by the popular spring game, I didn’t even notice that my adoptive father and grandpa were watching us from afar. They stood at a distance so that no one would notice. For some reason, many children worry when dad is nearby, whispering delightedly that this is 'Lord Hokage himself!', I don’t understand this, for me he is just dad... and before that was Hiruzen-san.

"Great improvements, she hardly even stutters,” grandfather smiled, looking at us, “I can say that you succeeded.”

"Unfortunately, not yet,” dad shook his head, his father's pleased expression gave way to caution, “for such a deep wound to heal, not a single year's needed, but the scar will never disappear. In addition, as you know, Maru is a savant, so here it’s even more difficult than with an ordinary child."

"What do the doctors say about her... condition?”

"Dad, we both understand very well that savantism is not something that can be cured. We consider this a deviation, but for them..." He cut short the phrase in mid-sentence and already finished it differently: "I myself dreamed of becoming one."

"And you almost became,” Grandfather grinned. “Professor Sarutobi.”

"But I studied from them, and Maru...” Dad sighed. “This is a feature that she will have to live with all her life. All I can do is to be for her the father whom she deserves... who was taken away from her. Just like her mother."

"Yori and Kenji were worthy people, real Hidden Leaf Shinobi. But you know, sooner or later you'll have to tell her everything. The girl’s chakra reserve is at the same level as... yours, or maybe higher. And if her special power of... you know that... would manifest itself..."

"Now this is not the main thing,” dad interrupted. “If necessary, I'll tell her everything. If not, Orochimaru will never know. I won’t let her suffer because of our mistakes in the past. I want to her grow as a true Shinobi Konohagakure no Sato. And perhaps in the future, in many years..." Dad thoughtfully raised his head towards the stone faces in the rock, "she will become my successor and lead the Land of Fire. But for now... let children be just children."

His father didn't answer anything. You know, maybe it's good that we went through this loop. Yes, looking ahead, I’ll say that everything didn’t work out exactly as I hoped, but... Damn it, on the other hand nothing could come of it at all, because what we did was... Well, you will find out eventually.

Very soon March was replaced by April, the snow had melted, and finally it was possible to take off warm clothes. At first it’s always so unusual, you get used to putting on a heavy coat, which makes it a little more difficult to move around, as well as winter pants and boots... a hat, mittens and a scarf. Some children and adults, by the way, go around all winter without hats, but mom Bimako did not allow me to do this. Asuma, by the way, wasn't allowed this too. Well, it's nice that I'm not alone in this.

So, now physical training again began to take place on the street, in transformation and substitution jutsu I got better and better. Soon I can even try to turn into something small, like grandfather Sasuke into a cat back then.

"How do you do it?" Tsunade once asked when we returned from training back to the Academy. "As if these jutsu for you are nothing special. What's the secret?"

"Learning,” I shrugged.

And it's true, I often practice, I like it. Sometimes alone, sometimes with dad and Asuma, as well as my brother and I sometimes do memory practice, as I already mentioned, that in the evenings brother tells me that he managed to remember in details during the day. I listen and change shape in front of the mirror. Before this, we, of course, hide in his or my rooms or in the attic, as you remember, mother is against ninja tricks at home. For the first time, when I decided not to sit idle, but to practice changing my appearance, Asuma got ready to take offense, thinking that I wasn’t listening... I had to write a few sentences he had spoken word for word, then the boy calmed down and continued his story. He also sometimes dragged me with him for walks with his friends. They didn’t really need a girl in their company, but Kakashi and Guy treated me well. This is probably because of the last year attack, when I protected us all with a chakra shield.

"That's cool,” Tsunade reacted indifferently to my 'learning'. And then a strange idea came to her mind: "Listen, why don't we ask someone from Genin to work with us? Looks like you are in a good terms with Uzumaki Kushina, she won't refuse. And her friend, Hasegawa Phaeton, is very good in taijutsu... and you have some problems with this."

Unfortunately, this is true, physically, I am not so strong, although I can run tirelessly for a long time. Much better I'm in chakra control than hand-to-hand combat. I have never won yet... Indeed, I can ask Kushina, only... what if she won't agree? Although this girl is my friend, but she is also a friendof her classmate Phaeton, who... doesn't really like little ones. And Tsuna and I, unfortunately, are just like that for her. Five years younger than her and Kushina.

In early May, that very day, or rather the evening after school, my father and I again went to the cemetery... As always, I stood in front of the gravestone, closing my eyes and clenching my hands at chest level, imagining them in front of me. A year... exactly a year has passed...

_That very evening, a few hours before this happened, my father and I played with ball near our house, the ball flew into a tree and, surprisingly, got stuck between the branches. But instead of just taking it off, dad decided to go the other way: he ran off to the house and brought a large home-made boomerang in the shape of the letter “G.” Swung... threw... No, he was able to remove the ball from the tree, only then the metal contraption flew into the garden and got into the pipe, which supplied mother's some experimental plants with water. She sometimes grew something, and then researched._

_Having run into the garden and assessed the scale of the damage, namely the bent crane, dad lifted his boomerang up and whistled: "Oh, well, just look at that..."_

_"Mom will be angry,” I guessed, looking around in fear._

_"Yeah. Let's get out of here." And taking my hand, he hurried away. “Don’t tell mom,” dad warned along the way, “we weren’t here. Let's go get the tools. Hope we can fix it before she notices." I readily nodded, but we did not have time to hide ..._

_"Kenji! Orochimaru!" mom appeared in front of us with... the irrigated tap in her right hand. "Who did this?!" She put a broken valve to us. Without saying a word, my dad and I simultaneously looked at each other, and then, recollecting ourselves, said in one voice:_

_"It was me."_

_"I cccidentally threw the ball on a tree... Mom..."_

_"... and I hit it with a boomerang... and then it flew right into the watering. Sorry, Yori... not on purpose."_

_Mom threatened us with a fist, then she put the bent faucet into dad's hand and said:_

_"So that tomorrow everything must be repaired. And no more boomerangs or shurikens next to my specimens, get it?"_

_"More than that...” dad agreed guiltyly, and I nodded my head in support._

...but we never had a chance to fix it... that late evening Shadows came...

"Where are you? What are you thinking about?" dad asked carefully. Usually he spoke at such moments only when it was time for us to leave. And now... there seems to be no hint of it yet.

"A year has passed,” I whispered, not opening my eyes. “Last spring it was...”

"Maru, don't.”

"Wha?" I shuddered and squinted at my dad, feeling how resentment arose inside me. Don't what? Don't talk about them? If so, why then did he ask? If he doesn't care, then...

"Don’t count years,” he said before I managed to squeeze out even a sound, and I froze with my mouth open. “It will only get worse, I know for myself.”

The unknown anger disappeared, giving way to shame. I can’t even explain why I was suddenly upset. And dad, meanwhile, continued:

"I also thought once how much time had passed since this or that event. Especially after the Second Shinobi War, in which my teacher, Lord Nindaime, died... who transferred the title of the Hokage to me. You remember this story."

Yes. He told us... last spring. Four Fire Arrows squad, which included him, Danzo-san and... two more people, a man and a woman. But dad didn't give their names.

"A month since my mentor died, a year since the war ended,” dad looked at the clouds in the pink sky, “seven months since the day your new mother and I became a family, two years since Asuma was born, five years since..." He suddenly coughed and turned back to me: "But you know what?"

No, I shook my head, continuing to look expectantly at my dad.

"That hasn't changed anything. The past... has passed." He somehow sadly smiled. "We must live on. Remember, but keep moving. Your mom and dad," he looked at the gravestone and put his hands on his belt, "they wanted the best for you, like any parents for their children. And as I said, they didn't die so that you would suffer. They wanted you to live.

"May I...” I held out both hands to my father, “may I introduce you to them? When we are here, I just.. talk to them and..."

Dad looked at me strangely thoughtfully, and then he decided to play along and gave me his left hand. Taking his fingers, I closed my eyes again and imagined them beside me again. Mentally said that here is my adoptive dad. Not real dad! Although I already told them this before, and now... it seems like I personally introduced him. This is the person who accepted me, he and his family... Maybe I actually love them in my own way. Not like mom and dad, but... still. I didn’t think that I would ever admit it.

Opening my eyes, I felt my nose pinch, and my throat was squeezed painfully. Dad Hiruzen didn't take his eyes off me. I unclenched my hands and stepped back.

"And what did they say?" he asked cautiously a little later.

"Nothing...” I sighed sadly and explained: “Dad, I’m the one talking to them, not the otherwise. I just... just..." With a sob I swallowed and, exhaling strangled, squeezed my fingers into fists without looking at him: "I just imagine that they are around and..."

"Orochimaru, they are around!” dad resolutely took my shoulders and turned me to face him. “They are here,” he traced his arms around the area, “here,” the man’s right index finger rested on my forehead, "and of course... ”he squatted in front of me and put the same hand on my chest: “Here.”

I sobbed involuntarily again.

"As long as we live, those who left this world also live... within us.”

I know, he mentioned... And mom and dad were talking about this... And old Momoko-san too... As long as we live, so do they... they are alive, while we are alive. As long as we remember. I remember…

"You have an incredible memory, you can do things that are impossidle to most people,” he squeezed my fingers. "It took me years to train, and Asuma is no easier now. Unfortunately, he will never reach your level, but your brother is a strong and capable Shinobi, just like you. I’m sure you both will do many great things. I believe in you, and I am always with you."

My lips quivered again. Now... it looks like I'm ready to say it now... here... Because I believe him, because...

"Dad...” I squeezed my eyes shut and said even quieter: “I love you.”

I didn’t see his face, and again opened my eyes only when I felt how he hugged me tightly.

"I love you too, Maru. Very much."

Not a betrayal, I reminded myself, mom and dad know that there are those who haven't abandoned me... and I can return to them at any moment... When we met for the first time, I couldn't even imagine who this person would become for me. I don’t know why he and his family accepted me... but I appreciate it, I... love them. In a different way, not like mom and dad, but anyway... I do.

That evening I said the same to mom Biwako and brother Asuma. And they also replied that they love me too. And the next day at the Academy, more precisely when we had a physical education lesson, I was one of the first to run around the stadium and mentally smile at the bright sun. Mom, dad... I know you are with me. Although I will always feel sad without you, I remember... I remember us. I will always remember.

**(three weeks later)**

** [Play the soundtrack while reading the next episode](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=PCfiqY05BpA&feature=emb_logo) **

_Forest, engulfed in fire... Everything around is burning, but I don't feel the heat of flame, nor suffocation, nor pain. Only fear. What happened to the area? I’m running somewhere, only the thought beats in my head: don't let this happen, stop it... prevent it at all cost. I am no longer a child, but a mature woman, I have knowledge and power... But this is not enough. There is only one last solution, but I'm not sure that everything will work out._

_I hear the echo of voices, but I can’t make them out... Someone is calling me, asking for help... or mercy? Here and there clumps of dark smoke flicker, someone's silhouettes, they appear and disappear in the fire. A new war, hatred breeds hatred, I saw it before, I passed it, I know it..._

_And then the burning forest parted, I find myself on a cliff, intuitively realizing that I didn’t make it in time... Everything is scorched around... And for some reason the sky is marsh-green in color, ragged black clouds are move along it, occasionally on the horizon pillars of bright electric discharges hit the ground. I stand on a cliff above Konoha and look at the ruined village below me. Fires, devastation... even from up above I can distinguish bodies in the glow of a blazing fire, remotely in my ears I hear someone muffled screams in the common crack of an all-devouring flame. How did it happen? Why?_

_"He lied to you."_

_"Vertical pupils... Like a gap in the space-time fabric..."_

_"He said you were the one to become the next Hokage!”_

_"Maru, stop... it's not too late.”_

_"I believed you! Considered you my father! You were the center of my Universe!"_

_"Good people should not be sad...”_

_"I will not fight the one who managed to understand what it feels like to be me."_

_"I thought you savants are supposed to be smart! But what you do..."_

_"You... You are that girl! I recognized you from photos on the table in the old man’s office. Why?! He loved you!"_

_"They may have answers.”_

_"I won't give up, Chi. I will keep fighting for us until the very end.”_

_I continue to just look hopelessly down, resisting the gusts of wind shaking my long hair and clothes. It happens everywhere... Not only here. We couldn’t... We didn’t stop it..._

_"All of this may not happen,” an unfamiliar male voice comes from behind, followed by a roll of thunder across the sky. I turn around sharply and see a few steps away a tall silhouette made up of puffs of smoke. I don’t know who or what it is, only the contours distinguish a male figure with long hair. "And you know what to do - go back." The shadow holds out his right hand: "Together we have enough power, we can fix it."_

_ _

_I look at him incredulously. I don’t know who it is, but intuitively understand that we are not friends. No. Nevertheless, he offers a solution. Why? What are his goals? Go back... I can, but despite all my possibilities, this is not enough. Need more resources. No one has traveled so far alone. Maybe... everything will work out. Start over and at the same time remember everything that happened before..._

_"Time is everything, Maru... One day you will understand.”_

"Orochimaru, wake up! Wake up!"

_Dad? The rock under my feet begins to tremble, I lose balance, but the shadow continues to stand with outstretched hand, as if a sudden earthquake didn't affect him at all._

"Maru!"

_A powerful flash of lightning cuts through the sky... strikes exactly in the center between us..._

"No! Don't!!!"

"Maru!"

Opening my eyes abruptly, I realized that I was at home, in bed in my own room, only for some reason my body was beating a tremble, and my dad was hugging me tightly. The lamp burns brightly under the ceiling, and outside the window it's dark, the middle of the night.

"Breathe deeper,” dad says, stroking my head, “it's all right, you're safe.”

"What happened?" I heard Asuma's voice somewhere in the distance. Mom appeared in sight:

"Maru... Maru, look at me. It was just a dream, baby. Just a dream."

It was a dream... I relaxed a little in father's hands. A dream…

"There are no Shadows, everything is fine,” mother sat next to me.

"It were not Shadows...” I answered her in a trembling voice through tears, “it was fire...”

"Fire?" Asuma walked around his parents and climbed up onto my bed with his feet.

"Maru, look at me,” Dad lifted my chin, forcing me to look into his confident eyes, “Fire is our friend, our nature, our strength,” he took my hands and turned them upside down, “we are Fire. Someday I will show you, you will understend."

"We are Fire...” I repeated automaticly. Dad hugged me again.

"It was just a dream. There is no danger. Just a dream."He spoke convincingly and penetratingly as always. And I believed him, not realizing that he believed me too at that moment, although I told about this dream much later... Much later.

* * *

But, as you can guess, it was not a dream. True, back then we didn't know about it yet. I didn't know. You have admit that it’s hard to believe that in many, many years the world around you will change beyond recognition, an apocalypse will happen... And you will have to unite with former enemies who were once friends... just to try to survive. And do the impossible.

Soundtracks (with episodes of the chapter):

1) Beautiful Japanese Music - Japanese Festival (way home, meeting with Danzo and Koharu)

2) Beyond Two Souls OST - Jodie's Story; (Kushina and Asuma come to Maru and talk about their truce)

3) Under the Stars - Story of Flowers (by Derek Fiechter); (celebration)

4) Boku No Hero Academia OST - You Can Be A Hero; (New Year's Eve walk and fireworks)

5) Naruto Shippuden Road to Ninja OST - No Home; (end of the holidays)

6) Naruto Shippuden OST - Hyakkaryouran; (return to the Academy, new techniques)

7) Fantasy Music - Lumina; (0:00 - 3:27 spring has come, further studies; 3:27 - 4:23 Hiruzen and his father talk about Maru and last year's events; 4:23 - 5:00 again at the Academy, 5:00 - 8: 20 conversation between Orochimaru and her adoptive father)

8) Naruto Shippuden OST - Girei / Pain’s Theme, (Orochimaru's dream)

A couple of explanations:

1) HSAM syndrome which Danzo mentions is another name for hyperimesia;

2) Orochimaru and Kushina's friendship will be the reason why Naruto couldn't fight the main character, because Kurama refused to attack the friend of his former jinchuriki... for his own reasons;

3) Orochimaru's toy jet plane will become a prototype of her future real jet fighter with an AI named Tatsu, resurrected Hiruzen immediately recognized this form, and Maru confirmed that Tatsu was made in the likeness of the toy that Hiruzen presented her when she was a kid;

4) Voices in Orochimaru's dream belong to the following characters:

**Danzo:** He lied to you.

**Professor Akiyama (OMC):** Vertical pupils... Like a gap in the space-time fabric.

**Naruto:** He said you were the one to become the next Hokage!

**Hiruzen:** Maru, stop... it's not too late.

**Orochimaru:** I believed you! Considered you my father! You were the center of my Universe!

**Kushina:** Good people should not be sad...

**Kurama:** I will not fight the one who managed to understand what it feels like to be me.

**Tsunade:** I thought you savants are suppose to be smart! But what you do...

**Naruto:** You... You are that girl! I recognized you from photos on the table in the old man’s office. Why?! He loved you!

**Michi:** They may have answers.

**Jiraiya:** I won't give up, Chi. I will keep fighting for us until the very end.

(This is not a 'good' story at all, albeit with a relatively happy ending)


	16. Part 1. Chapter 5. Someday it will be me.

** [Play the soundtrack while reading the next episode](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=FKU9VFg2K1U) **

The end of April – it’s already quite warm here at this time of a season, the snow has melted a long time ago, and the buds gradually open on the branches of trees. Soon everything will bloom and smell? it's actually already happening. This is not Kirigakure, my former home, which I have mentioned many times. There, as the name suggests, it’s almost always foggy, damp and... cold. Yes, Konoha is different, the place is cool, people are kinder, not so shy and strict, and the Shinobi school is generally wonderful. Although... I really have nothing to compare with. One thing I understand for sure, mom and dad would surely like it here too.

It has already been two years since I dreamed of that terrible nightmare about a wild flame devouring this whole place, a dry thunderstorm raging in the sky, and the adult me helplessly watching all this... And that strange man in the form of a shadow who said that all this may not happen... Foster mom and dad said that it was just a dream, and I believe them, but... everything was so realistic... So far I’m not thinking about something, everything is fine, and as I start to recall, bright images of the past stretch one after another. 

At the moment, as you know, I have already turned full eight years old. Yes, time runs quickly, although if you just start remembering the events of each day, you will immediately realize that in fact the interval between this or that event was quite large. And now along with Asuma, before going to bed, I scroll in my head every day I live. This is, after all, a long-standing daddy’s task for his son to develop memory along with mental counting, the adoptive older brother wants to become like me and his father.

But alright, thoughts along the way, and let us go back to what is happening here and now. And here and now we have just a martial arts lesson, the weather, as mentioned, allows us to train outside, and now, just after a warm-up and pair practice, Yuma-sensei, a tall fair-haired shinobi with a beard, but without a mustache, decided to hold a small competition. Two must fight on the site, it is allowed to use jutsus that we have already learned, and some training weapons, such as shurikens. The sensei carefully monitors that opponents don’t hurt each other at least seriously, bruises and abrasions from blows or falls are not considered. Everyone else watches the sparring, when the teacher decides that the fight is over, he gives the command to stop, announces the winner and releases both participants, then calls the next pair.

Now on the tatami are Tsunade and the girl named Madoka. I didn’t call you all classmates by names. What for? Someone will appear along the way, but I don’t contact with all of them most of the time. Rather, I even communicate with a very small number of people, large companies... make me feel tired very soon.

“Well done, Tsuna!” Hideko whispered beside me and gently pushed me into the right shoulder with her fist: “Masterfully evaded, huh?”

I nodded. Tsunade, indeed, in a very beautiful leap dodged the shuriken launched at her. In general, she is one of the most powerful in our class, only she uses little jutsu, mainly relies on physical strength and... the ability to heal. She wants to become an Irionin in the future, that is, a medical ninja. And, what to think, she has every chance. As the same Hideko once said: _‘Tsuna surely knows how to relieve pain, or how to cause it.’_

The fight was short-lived, and Tsunade won. Jiraiya joyfully threw up his fists with a loud cry: "Hurray!!!" - he always rejoiced at her victories. The girls bowed to each other, and the Sensei let them go, after which he announced the next pair...

“Now Mori Hideko and... Sarutobi Orochimaru.”

The girl sitting next to me and I looked at each other, stood up without saying a word, and went out onto the battlefield. My fights on the tatami have always been perceived somehow in two ways: on the one hand, I didn’t want to hurt my classmate, whom I fight against, and on the other, it was always scary, the risk of losing, looking silly, from early childhood the fear of being ridiculed never gone away, no matter how Hina-san tried to convince me that no one would make a mockery of me because of the vertical pupils. I still have to go to appointments with her, it’s good already that not so often, once a week now, and not every two days, as it was in the first year of my life here. Dad and mom said - it is necessary. I can only obey.

Okay, no distractions, in a real battle the enemy will not think whether for you it will hurt or not, they will simply strike... and after that you might never get up again. As one of the teachers loved to repeat us. I clenched my fists, carefully watching the behavior of my opponent now. Usually I don’t attack first, I try to calculate the first moves of my enemy, as in chess, for example, sometimes I play with my father and grandfather Sasuke. But now I decided to follow my father’s advice: he and all the teachers said that in Shinobi battles a split second decides everything, the ninja, whose jutsu is more powerful, or who has more physical strength might not always win, more importantly to think faster and better orient in a situation. This is the main thing.

** [Play the soundtrack while reading the next episode](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=S-eyA3EfHho) **

We stood in combat stances, waiting for the sensei’s command, all the other students on both sides of the site looked at us in anticipation. Judging by Hideko’s running gaze, she was looking for an object to use a substitution. You, as beginners or professional ninjas, already know what it is. There is nothing around, only an empty small bench next to the teacher on my left. Yeah. If she uses this jutsu, then the attacks should be expected from there. Hideko also mastered the initial level of genjutsu quite well, but I also succeeded in this, and sometimes I train with dad and Asuma.

“Get ready... Fight!” Yuma-sensei shouted.

At the same time we ran at each other. Hideko threw three shurikens at me, which I dodged, and two more metal stars I repulsed by a kunai-knife. A smoke bomb flew towards her from my side, the opponent managed to add up a combination of signs and, when the smoke cleared, the bench that was recently behind the teacher was lying on the spot where she had just stood. As predicted... I turned sharply to the left, blocked her blow, bounced off... The girl again attacked, making the acrobatic wheel in my direction, but I managed to roll somersault to the left. Speed. Dad said when we only begun your first trainings that my advantage are speed and the chakra power. Maybe it's time to take advantage while Hideko herself didn’t do the same? Then I would have to defend myself...

Continuing to evade, I, concentrating the energy within myself, quickly joined my hands in three signs (Inu - I - Hitsuji) and... with a clap and a cloud of smoke I turned into... Hideko's clone! The idea came to my mind spontaneously in order to demoralize her, to give myself time to maneuver. Who will immediately attack themselves? And so it happened, the girl froze in place with a kunai raised above her head, a mixture of fear and bewilderment reflected in her eyes. Having captured the opponent’s left hand, I turned the girl around three times and pushed her away from me. While she stood up, I instantly dispelled the illusion, becoming myself again, and quickly folded five more handseals (Hitsuji - I - Ushi - Inu - Mi) and moved farther from her, exchanging places with the same bench.

“Well done!” exclaimed one of the students.

Throwing back my hair, I took a breath and concentrated the right amount of chakra in my chest. Once Hideko got to her feet and reached for her hip bag, apparently for the next batch of shurikens, at that moment I released an invisible energy flow right into her head. The girl startled and froze, her eyes glazed. Maintain eye contact, don’t blink... only then it will be effective. My eyes immediately began to tear, but I continued to keep them wide open, feeling how a kind of invisible connection established between Hideko and myself, she looked at me as if under hypnosis, her eyes even became foggy. The visible impact of genjutsu, experienced ninjas, of course, can hide the external impact on the victim. No matter, now I can make her see what I want.

And what do I want? Scare her. But how? Something sudden and sharp. Yuma-sensei himself showed us when we just started in theory to go through what genjutsu is. Then he suddenly ‘turned off’ the light in the classroom, and a transparent ‘something’ came out of nowhere, I won’t even say exactly what it was, then I couldn’t make out. It circled us with loud laughter, and then disappeared as unexpectedly as it appeared, the darkness also dissipated very quickly.

So now I thought about the same thing: catch up with the darkness visible to her and... create the illusion of huge eyes that, when moving towards my opponent, would also increase in size. Hideko could have done such a trick with me as well, in that case I would have had to somehow resist, but, apparently, my transformation into her slightly dumbfounded the girl.

In any case, I could hold it for a very short time, if absolutely for three seconds, my huge eyes flashed and dispersed into the air, and at the same time the darkness disappeared too. However, this was enough for my opponent. With a loud cry she staggered back, for a second she grabbed her head and fell to her knees. Shaking my head, I looked around and went to the defeated rival, I was still shaking a little, she as well, but for a different reason. Yuma-sensei nodded to me and was just about to go out to the middle of the site to us to announce the outcome of the training match, but...

But then I made an unforgivable mistake: lost my vigilance. Ninjas should never do this! Always on guard, never be distracted by anything until the enemy is defeated. But that’s exactly what I did. For some reason, looking to the right, I saw that my adoptive father, Inoichi-san and Hina-san were watching us. Dad Hiruzen seemed to nod to me... Almost a victory, and only I thought what these three could talk about, looking at us, as someone grabbed my left hand and I hit the cover of the training ground. Having knocked sideways painfully, I rolled onto my back and noticed a sharp blade of the enemy’s kunai in a couple of centimeters from my face.

“Hey!” I exclaimed resentfully.

“You almost did it,” her voice was still trembling, but there was not a bit of resentment or anger in her eyes.

“Enough!” Yuma-sensei ordered. Hideko grinned and sheathed her weapon on her right thigh, and only now I realized that I had lost the battle. “Well, Mori Hideko wins.”

The girl stepped back and bowed to me, as I remained on the ground in a reclining position, barely restraining myself so as not to cry. I. Lost. The. Fight. Lost the fight. Lost the fight! And how?! Got distracted. Idiot, my own fault. If I hadn’t looked tin my father’s direction, by the way, the three of them were still standing there and discussing something, now I would be the winner, and not her. It was necessary to do this after the battle. If the combat was real, it would be more than a simple ‘loss’ for me, this is already unforgivable. Therefore, honestly or not, the result is the same.

With a guilty look, I got up and bowed to her in the same way. It would not be so offensive if I lost in a fair fight, because I was distracted myself, and Hideko took advantage of this. Common sense dictated that everything was fair, and yet it was insulting. So disgrace in front of dad...

Yuma-sensei further called on Jiraiya and the boy named Akira, and Hideko and I took our previous places near Tsunade.

“It was spectacular,” the fair-haired girl praised us both.

Yeah, a spectacular failure, I gloomily agreed to myself, and Hideko smiled shyly and for some reason she said to me: "Maru, you've done well." Well, yes... She couldn’t resist my genjutsu, but managed to take revenge at the right time. And you know what’s worse? I don’t even have anything to blame my classmate for, can only promise myself to be more careful next time. And now, after all, I had every chance.

** [Play the soundtrack while reading the next episode](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=U0g_W_ud-0Y&feature=emb_logo) **

It was the last lesson for today. The classes are so structured that in the morning we have subjects aimed at mental activity (math, spelling, history, and so on), then practice of controlling the chakra, and in the end we have physical training. We finish studying about three in the afternoon. Ordinary children who go to civil school study in shifts: some finish at about twelve o’clock, and others, respectively, study until about four in the evening. But we are not ordinary children, therefore, we have a completely different school program.

“Well, take the textbooks home, and... maybe go to the park?” Tsuna asked when we left the Academy building. “Girls maybe already there...” She means her friends who are not Shinobi.

“Why not,” Hideko supported, adjusting the backpack strap on her left shoulder.

“I promised to visit my mother at her work,” I immediately refused. The mood was still dull. Dad says that I perceive all failures deep, although he didn’t hide the fact that as a child he was like that too.

“It's a pity,” Tsuna said sadly, “will it take long?”

“No idea,” I shrugged. “See you tomorrow.” And walked away from the girls, feeling how they still look in my back. I would like to go for a walk with Tsunade, but her friends... Local children treat me well though, it’s fun with them, and still in large companies I feel... I don’t know, a little superfluous, perhaps. Although, if I didn’t lose this fight, it would feel different. I lost the battles before, but it had never been so stupid. Nothing, tomorrow all this will not be so acutely felt. I wonder what dad, Inoichi-san and Hina-san were talking about, watching us?

“Is she still offended?” Hideko asked thoughtfully, looking at me in the back.

“It seems...” Tsuna sighed, “but not at you, don't be afraid.” So they went about their business, and I headed to the main village hospital.

In fact mom doesn’t know that I am going to go to her... Hope that at this moment she will be at her place, and not somewhere else. Sometimes I come to her after classes, help to make some calculations, for that her friends, who are also doctors, already call me a walking computer. I can walk alone in the streets for a long time, to the Academy and home I also don’t really need a guide, although we usually go to classes together with Asuma. Even from this year I was allowed to go alone to my mother and father, the day before yesterday was there, by the way.

Today, as usual, it is sunny, the lawns are beginning to turn green, some trees are already in full bloom, draining the sweet aroma. I unbuttoned the light sweater with long sleeves, spread my arms to the sides, breathed deeply and threw my head back to the sky. A gentle breeze shook my long hair a little. Feels good, warm... I love spring. And summer too. Three weeks later, the classmates and I go camping for five whole days! Our class - twenty-seven people - accompanied by Nobu-sensei, Tanaka-sensei and several senior students that are Chuunins. Interesting, will Kushina be among them? Soon her class will have an exam, she said, they are moving on to the next level. And we are about a year before our first one... On the one hand, we want to quickly become real ninjas, and not just as students, but on the other hand, we may not worry about something serious so far. Kushina's friend, Phaeton, recently became very worried about this. Yes, and the red-haired girl herself, nicknamed Red Pepper, too. Asuma, by the way, also wants to take part, the next chance, as he said, in six years. Perhaps already then I will be ready for this too, I will be fourteen. And they are all younger now...

On the way to my mother’s work, I decided to look into one of the usual catering establishments, which is called ‘Ramen Ichikaru’ where Kushina and her friends often hang out. Asuma and his comrades also go there sometimes. The place is not considered to be ‘elite’, but is popular with the Hidden Leaf residents. It opened six years ago, Teuchi-san owns it, a good man, not rude, always smiles... at least I haven’t seen him in a bad mood yet. A young guy named Kichiro helps him, sometimes a girl named Mari also runs in, this is one of Tsunade’s friends, as you probably remember, she turnd out to be his daughter, she is not a Shinobi. Sometimes I go to them for food, when after school visit my mother at work. Family already gives me pocket money. Adult ninjas earn by completing all sorts of missions, ranging from rank D to rank A, which are considered the most difficult and dangerous, there are still especially risky tasks, this category is assigned as rank S, these are for the most powerful and experienced Shinobi. Well, I'm not even a Genin yet, just a student.

So, as I already said, 'Ramen Ichikaru' is not considered a “cool” place, but among ordinary people it is considered one of the best restaurants of the Hidden List. Someone will say that this is a simple eatery, and probably will be right in its own way, they do not argue about tastes. But as for me, they cook very well there, several times Asuma and I and his comrades appeared there. When after classes I go to see my mother at her work, sometimes I bring her something to eat, sometimes she doesn’t even have time for lunch, gives herself to work. But she always makes sure that Asuma and I do not forget our meals.

There were not many visitors yet, usually people come in by the evening, when the working day is over, and at this time, I mean now, students of the Academy or ordinary schoolchildren, as well as adult Shinobi who are not currently involved in any tasks, appear here.

Shyly pushing the door and looking inside, I slowly walked to the checkout counter, already mentally choosing what I would take for both mom and myself. Although I looked around, it was still unexpected to run into the very owner of the restaurant, suddenly stepping out to my right when I looked to the left.

“Oh... Hello, Teuchi-san,” clutching my hands, I politely bowed.

“And here is my little ninja calculator!” the owner exclaimed joyfully. He calls me that since the cash register broke two months ago, and I clearly told how much and which of the buyers to give back, and then there were five of them. “Well, Orochimaru, 1245638 - 689 * 543?”

“871511,” I answered immediately.

“Ha, and I get 676007307!” the assistant exclaimed from behind the counter, shaking the calculator in his left hand.

“According to the rules of calculations, multiplication is performed first, and then goes subtraction,” I innocently spread my hands and added: “If there are no brackets.”

The man immediately wilted and actively begun to press the buttons, apparently double-checking and writing something on paper, and then issued:

“Damn it, really... If, as she said, then everything is correct.”

“Ha, you lost!” Teuchi-san claimed joyfully and, pointing at me, said: “Keep your word, since you lost the contest.”

“Yes, yes, of course. Next time I'll ask her something more complicated.”

“Huh?” I patted my eyes in surprise and took turns looking at both men. The owner of the restaurant squatted nearby and, putting his hand to his mouth, whispered conspiratorially in my ear:

“We argued: Kichiro said that if you don’t make a mistake in the calculations and name the correct answer for the example that he will come up with, he will pay for your order.” He laughed and headed for the door to the next room, fenced off from visitors. In the aisle, he suddenly turned around and winked at me: “Maru, you have every chance of eating here for free.”

“You spoil the child, Teuchi-san,” Kichiro sighed and accepted my order for two servings of ramen with me (one miso and the other seu), and when I handed him the money, Kichiro grinned good-naturedly: “Keep it, today I'm buying, as promised. Don’t tell your parents."

To this I did not even find what to answer. I thought they were just joking, but, as it turned out, everything was quite serious. This time they didn’t take money from me, and yes, mom and dad are unlikely to like it, so maybe the truth is not worth saying anything? Somehow it's all wrong ...

“In the future you may well become a cool Shinobi scientist, girl,” Kichiro-san handed me the order. “Have you thought about scientific activity yet? You have a clear talent for math.”

“Maybe,” I shrugged with a smile, bowed and went to the door. “Goodbye, Kichiro-san.”

“Bye, kid!”

Further along the way to the hospital I didn’t stop anywhere else. Over the past three years almost nothing has changed here externally. I remember everything as if it were yesterday... although you know how much time has passed. All the doctors already know me here, sometimes I’m staying with my mother to help with something: bring, file, calculate... When there is nothing to do, but I still don’t go home, then I look through the medicine books that my mother has on the shelves. She doesn’t mind, the only thing is that she didn’t let me read about was the reproductive system, whatever this is. She said I would know when become older.

On the second floor I ran into a nurse named Mariko, the same one from the medical staff I saw when I first arrived at the Konoha hospital, right after my now father and his team found me in the forest. The woman held a whole pile of thick folders in her hands.

“Orochimaru, hello!” She greeted me. “Are you doing to your mom?”

“Yes. Good afternoon, Mariko-san.” I nodded.

“She's in her office. Would you kindly give her this then, please?” she handed me the top folder.

“Of course, Mariko-san.” I set up my hands with packages of food, the woman put a thick folder on top.

“Thank you. I have to take others to the reception on the ground floor. Okay, see you later.”

“Goodbye.”

And we parted in different directions. I went up to the third floor, walked along the corridors, and finally got to the right office. Grasping the whole things I carried with my left hand, I first knocked with my right fist, and when a muffled answer came: “Yes, yes, come in!” So I pushed the door away from me and quietly entered.

Mom, writing something at the table, raised her head and, smiling, immediately got up to meet me:

“Maru, it's you!”

“Hi. Am I interrupting?”

“Well, what are you saying, of course not.” She smiled as she approached. First of all, I handed her the folder: “Nurse Mariko-san asked me to give this to you.” And put everything else on the table: “And as usual...”

“Oh, thanks, dear. And I haven’t even had dinner yet...”

“It’s four in the afternoon,” I pointed at the wall clock.

“Yes, well... you know, at work I almost forget all the time. Lot of things to do.”

“I know, that's why I'm here.” I unpacked the food and brought in a second chair, that was near the wall next to the cupboard, my mother turned on the electric kettle, removed the papers from the table and we sat down to dinner.

“When do you go camping?” She asked, glancing briefly at the kettle that had automatically shut off, once the water in it boiled.

“In three weeks and two days later,” I sighed and fidgeted in the chair. “After the senior students pass the exam.”

“I see. Today we’re about to find out if Asuma decided to take part. One’s desire is not enough, the whole team must participate. If Michi or Kurenai refuse, then none of the three will be allowed to pass.”

“Why?” I looked at mom in surprise. She, chewing, explained:

“The Chuunin exams, as far as I know, consist of several stages: the first is a theory where a ninja shows their knowledge, the second is a team test, which will demonstrate how the team members managed to rally over the past time, and the third is compat compertitions, here everyone is again individually shows all the skills that they possess. And all this doesn’t even go on in one day, stretches out for two or so weeks, depending on how many students get to the next stage.”

“Oooh..." I was really dumbfounded by this news. Asuma said how the Genin exams go: simple enough, just a test and a demonstration of a specific learned jutsu chose by the admissions committee. And this... Yes, it’s more complicated. “Then it is clear why Phaeton and Kushina are so nervous.”

“And not only them,” mother agreed. “Traditionally, exams are held in Konoha, many Shinobi from other Hidden Villages come here. All Genins who wish to get to the next level.”

Frowning my nose, I propped my cheek with my left fist and moved my food on the plate with my right. Yes, Asuma will have a hard time... and others too. And in the future I will have to do it as well... hope by that time I will be much more collected than, for example, today in training.

“Something happened?” mom again broke the silence.

I shook my head.

“You sure? I see in your face.”

“Nothing happened,” I lied, although wanted to tell her everything.

“Well, if you say so,” Mom didn’t argue. I nodded, and we continued to eat in silence. Mom kept looking at me stealthily, ready to argue, she also counted the time in her mind for how long I could be silent, usually I hardly hide anything from her. Sarutobi Biwako has always been not just a foster mother for me, but also a very good friend whom I can tell the most secret thoughts and experiences, and in return receive understanding and support. In the distant future I will really miss her, but oh well, first things first, yes.

“Today I totally screwed up, lost the duel because of my own stupidity...” I admitted, picking sticks in my ramen with a displeased look. "Missed the moment and..."

"Screwed up?" the woman straightened woodenly and now looked at me with conviction: " Language, Sarutobi Orochimaru! Your brother taught you, huh? Good thing your father can't hear you now."

"He saw everything!" I annoyingly released the food sticks from my hands. “He was there with Hina-san and Inoichi-san, they were looking at us and discussing something.” Angrily leaned back in my chair and crossed arms over my chest. “Which was what distracted me. And I almost won, mom!"

“Well, next time you'll be more attentive then,” Mother concluded. I grunted and, taking my wands again, started to eat. Good support.

"Why did they even watch...”

"Doesn't a father have the right to observe his daughter’s progress?”

"Ahugh, regression most likely,” over the past three years I have become much more open and sociable with my foster family than with strangers. Well, you noticed, right? “Did they talk about me? Well, of course they did."

"Why do you think so?" Mom sighed. “Maru, no need to be afraid of Inoichi-san, everything that he and Hina-san did was for your own good. You started talking pretty quickly pretty soon after..." the woman stopped short as I flinched, realizing what she had in mind. Mom Biwako immediately felt guilty: "Sorry, baby, I did not want to..."

"I don't like doctors,” I wrapped a portion of ramen on the food sticks, and sent it into my mouth.

"And what about me?" Mom leaned forward in my direction. "I am also a doctor, and you come here without fear, help me..."

"Mom, you are a different matter,” I objected quickly. Decided not to speak about the fact that I’m not afraid to be in the hospital when it’s not about me. “You won't hurt me.”

"I will if necessary." She said suddenly, from which I startled in surprise. “To both you and Asuma, if it comes to your health,” mother got up, came up behind and hugged me, I immediately raised my hands over my head, clutching at her. "Any real doctor will do everything for a patient to recover, no matter how difficult the case might be." Yes, recently, according to mom, they had a seriously ill child in the department. I don’t know what happened to him, but my mother was late at work because of this for several days. "Therefore, no need to create problems out of the blue. Did any of them come to you after school?"

"No." I shook my head.

"Well. And if so, there’s nothing to come up with. The Academy is not a closed territory, anyone can enter. So do not dwell on this. Nothing happened."

Besides the fact that I lost the battle on my own disassembly, I gloomily summed up to myself. Remember everything as if all this started yesterday: injections, hypnotic tricks... I don’t know why this was it all about, but every time I saw something amazing and pleasant, and once waking up I felt a little better, as if something heavy pressed on me before that let go, was left behind. It is a pity, this didn't last very, very long. Well, with the exception of the first time, of course, when I saw mom and dad in the clouds... and then I realized that I was to blame for their deaths, because of cowardly running away. Although both dad Hiruzen and Hina-san said it was not my fault. And also that other time when I met face to face with an unknown, who looked so much like me... only much older. No one could explain this, or rather, when I grew up, I realized that just no one wanted... from those who knew it all...

The remaining time until the end of my mother’s working day I spent with her. She gave me the task of entering data into the computer about past treatment and discharged patients. Mom attracted me to work, as soon as I got a shuriken out of the bag on my right thigh and started twisting it on my fingers. As she says, no ninja weapons in the hospital. I know, I know, just got distracted by my inner thoughts ...

And of course mom and I returned home together. Asuma came around seven in the evening without a backpack: that means he had already come home, left school supplies and ran for a walk. Dad will be home as usual in the evening.

"I did it!" He said joyfully. "More precisely, we did." And, without waiting for questions from mom or me, he explained: "Kurenai, Michi and I applied for admission to the Chuunin exams."

"Really?" mom rejoiced. “Well, congratulations.”

"Thanks. Kurenai didn't agree for a long time, but still made the decision."

"Well, that's good, isn't it?” I specified.

"Yes... it remains only to pass." He grinned somehow sadly, apparently only now realizing something, thoughts he didn't have before.

According to Asuma, the Chuunin exam should be held in five days, and dad confirmed this. That evening, when he returned, he reported that twenty-seven applications for participation were submitted from students of the Konoha Academy - these were seven Genin teams of three people each. But it's not yet known how many foreign Shinobi are going to come, they will start arriving from tomorrow. It will become clear in the next three to four days. At the time of these tests, our studies are canceled. Some, I suppose, will be very happy, but not me. By the way, dad didn't say a word to me about that defeat from Hideko. Maybe mom is right? Maybe Inoichi-san and Hina-san just came by, and it had nothing to do with me? If not for frequent appointments with this psychologist, I wouldn't have been so worried.

In the next three days, the number of strangers increased significantly in the Hidden Leaf Village. Of course, I don’t know all the residents by sight, never set myself such a task, but these ninjas... their headbands... Those were symbols of various other Shinobi villages from the Countries of Water, Wind, Snow, Stone and others. In general, the number of people in the Academy significantly increased, the selection committee filled out documents and enrolled the participants. According to the dad, this time 72 people will try to pass the exam - this is 24 teams. Which surprised me at first, since many of those who arrived were much older than our Genins, Asuma explained that many were retaking the second or third time. Persistent they are. So what to do? Few people want to be a Level One Ninja all their lives.

"Your brother's also going to pass this year, right?" Tsuna clarified the next day after classes. We continue to study until the official exams begin.

"Yes,” I confirmed.

"And next time is our turn...”

"First we need to become Genins."

"Well, this will happen next year. Everything is easier there... I hope..."

I just shrugged, but didn’t say anything. Yes, now students are becoming Genins at the age of nine to ten. Asuma passed the exam about half a month before I became part of his family. My classmates will reach Level One at the age of, and if I'm lucky, then just like my stepbrother I will get this rank when I become nine. After all, I'm a year younger than all my classmates.

Our guys, who were going to pass this time, became more and more devoted to study and training. No one knew what the committee would ask, what knowledge to evaluate, and what awaited in the field test. Gai and Phaeton were especially worried for some reason. But for Kushina this was a chance to start an extra conversation with the boy from her class named Namikaze Minato. She even asked him if he would agree to train with her a little, and he, to the girl’s great joy, agreed. I talked with him several times, a good guy, kind, and a pretty strong Shinobi. This same Minato Kushina has long liked, but whether he likes her or not, this red-haired girl cannot say.

** [Play the soundtrack while reading the next episode](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=vXbgJQGcxpU&feature=emb_logo) **

On the day before the exam, we were let out of school early, and I decided to visit mom and dad, mean my real parents. The cemetery is quiet as always, and there are almost no people. Having greeted the grave, I sat next to it on the ground and stared at the inscription on the marble monument. The sky was covered with clouds, in the distance peals of thunder already could be heard. So that means I can’t remain with them for a long time - I don’t have an umbrella with me. But for a while I’ll stay until it starts to rain. I love thunderstorms... always loved.

"Asuma will have exams tomorrow, he's going to become a Mid-Level Ninja soon,” I informed the gravestone. "And how was it at your time? I don’t know anything yet... Next year we will have the first such exam... then distribution to teams... Wonder who I will be with?" I couldn't resist the ironic laugh. "Recently, I did something stupid: lost the fight because I was distracted, can you imagine? The victory was almost mine... Almost, and here I..."

"Orochimaru!"

Turning to the right, I saw the adoptive dad walking towards me dressed in the Hokage robe. At the time of the presence of foreign guests, he was supposed to look appropriate according to his status, usually, as she said, he dresses like this only for significant events.

"Dad?" I immediately got up from the ground and shook off my clothes. "Unexpected."

"Took a short break." He stood next to him. “For some reason I knew that would find you here.”

"Well, yes... I... am here...” I smiled exhaustively and spread my arms to the sides.

"I'm sorry that lately we don't spend much time together, as usual... When all this ends, then...”

"It's nothing. Everything is fine,” I assured, “it's okay. Your work is very important, and now Chuunin exams are coming."

"That doesn't excuse me as your father.”

I involuntarily flinched. Yes, we usually sit in his office in the evenings: we read, calculate in mind, at weekends, when he has time, we train... My first kunai - he gave it to me... But I also understand that he is the Hokage first of all, and only then my dad... Stepdad. But why did he suddenly start this topic? I sat here all alone, didn’t do anything bad and...

"Dad, don’t worry,” I took his hand, “my visit here has nothing to do with your business, and you know it. Well, honestly." What suddenly came upon him, I don’t understand.

He nodded and took off his hat, then suddenly said:

"You know, that your substitution technique... Turning into an enemy, that was a very good tactical move.”

I froze in fright as I inhaled. So he didn't leave the topic of my defeat...

"Sorry...” I managed in a plopped voice.

"What are you talking about?" At first he frowned, and then smiled: "I'm serious, the idea was pretty good."

I said nothing. He doesn't condemn me for losing... Maybe it’s really worth paying attention not only to the conclusions from negative events, but also from positive ones too? There is something to take advantage of and what to avoid. To learn from my mistakes.

"Alright,” he sighed and looked up at the sky, where lightning had already begun to flash, “let’s go, the storm will begin soon.”

I nodded several times, and we walked from the cemetery. Fortunately, I managed to return home before the rain itself.

After dinner, I played in my room for some time with my radio-controlled fighter jet, then read, also played computer games... Dad didn't return home with me today, he went back to the Hokage Tower to continue to work. Came only recently, now again works in his office. I won't bother him, and it's already late. I’ve already set the alarm clock for tomorrow, so won’t oversleep - I want to go to the Academy with Asuma to keep him company. Don't have lessons tomorrow, so no need to rush anywhere.

Turning off the computer, I sat on the window sill at the open window and leaned my head against the frame. Spring... Three years... Well, almost three years exactly... I sighed. Don't feel like crying about this so much anymore, mostly only melancholy remains... and memories. If it was possible to return at that time, I would have warned them... We would have managed to escape, go here to the Hidden Leaf... We would get to know the Sarutobi and Senju clans, as well as many others. And I probably would have been different... my foster family, although they are very, very good, but still... it's the foster family.

From sad thoughts I was distracted by a figure seen in the garden, running from home to the gate. In the light of the lanterns, I discerned that it was my adopted brother. Very interesting, where is he hurry for the night looking? Maybe I should go and see it? Won't tell dad, although, guess, he is most likely still not sleeping. I’ll go and see. Why again? Just curious…

As quietly as possible, I slipped out of my room into the corridor, went down the stairs and also quickly ran out into the street. It’s already dark, only streetlights are on and the windows of the houses are lit. No one has spotted me yet. So, my stepbrother, when he went out of the gate, ran somewhere to the left, so I followed the same way.

** [Play the soundtrack while reading the next episode](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=vOf78z3Hi4U&feature=emb_logo) **

Actually it didn't take long to spot Asuma: the park with a pond not far from our house, already no people there, only one ninja in the light of lanterns was throwing shurikens into a century-old weeping tree. If the trunk was alive, it probably would have screamed in pain now and yell words far from literary ones. Giggling at the picture in my head, I slowly approached Asuma, who at the moment was picking out a metal four-pointed star from a tree.

"Why are you here alone, little one?" He finally freed his throwing weapons from the wood and drew attention to me.

"And you?" I asked a counter question.

"Just because." Asuma again threw the first shuriken at the tree and handed me a second one. "Mmm?"

"Same thing then," taking from him a metal star, I also pulled it into the tree.

"Thinking about tomorrow." Asuma pulled both shurikens from the trunk again.

"You will pass the first part of the exam,” I said as confidently as possible.

"You think so?" He specified doubtfully. "It will be a written test. How much time they will give us to answer - no one knows."

“So what?” I didn't understand. True, the situation is easier to watch from the side. If I were him, I would also worry like hell. Have to do the same in six years. There is still a lot of time. But brother needs support: "You have already developed memory well enough, much better than many. You remember everything, Asuma, know everything. It remains only at the right time to find the right memories. You have all the answers here." I pointed my forefinger it his forehead, hidden by a ninja headband with the sign of the Hidden Leaf.

"Yes, but... But what if I fail? Orochimaru, what if I can’t? I’ll let the team down..."

He looked so confused, so... miserable and insecure... I don’t even know how to help here, what words to find. Asuma is not like that, he is strong, brave, he accepted me, even defended me from... Exactly! I don’t know if it will help, but it's worth a try.

"Do you remember what happened on the second day when your parents took me into the family?" I said quietly with a hint.

"Er…?” even if he understood what was it about, he didn't realize what I was driving at.

"You, me, Gai and Kakashi went into the forest,” I continued, “and you saved me from the Shadows.”

"Ah...” brother remembered. “No, you protected us.” He explanatorily raised up his open palms: "Creating the chakra energy shield."

"But you stood up for me. Didn’t run away, although you could."

"But how could we escape and leave you? Maru, what are you talking about..."

"Exactly,” I took his hands, “Asuma, you didn't afraid of mortal danger, but are afraid of some kind of exam.”

The confusion on Asuma's face gradually began to be replaced by surprise, a slight smile touched his lips. He didn’t get scared then and shouldn't retreat now. It seems to me that Asuma will succeed... He is the son of his father, I admire dad Hiruzen and respect him.

"Maybe you're right...” the boy said uncertainly and turned his head in the direction of the water.

"Of course she is right,” a male voice suddenly agreed. Turning abruptly, we saw dad just a couple of meters from us. How did he get to us so inaudible?.. Of course, he is a much more skilled ninja than us...

"Dad...” Asuma muttered confusedly, but his father didn't look angry that we left home so late:

"Your sister is telling the truth. Do not forget, all the Jounins, including me, passed it - and none of us died of exams. Some had to pass even several times, and there is nothing to be ashamed of." He conciliatorily showed open palms: "I don’t hint at anything, don’t think, just give you an example. Well, if your friend, Gai, also agreed to pass... It will be much more difficult for him and Phaeton will than for the rest..."

"Why?" I surprised.

"Well... they are a little different from the rest of the ninjas...” Asuma answered evasively, scratching the top of his head.

"How so?"

"He well you later. For my part it will be impolite..." then Asuma suddenly decided to change the subject: "Dad, Maru... this, thank you both for your support. Really. Thanks."

"Well, we are family,” dad Hiruzen came up and pulled us to him, hugging both tightly. “How else? Okay..." he looked at his watch: "It's already late, time for both of you to sleep. Someone,” he gently pushed his son with his fist in his left shoulder,“ tomorrow has a very important day.”

“Yes... let's go home...” the boy agreed.

"I've got an idea,” dad suddenly grinned slyly, “what do you say if we return a little unconventional way?” And before at least one of us managed to clarify what he had in mind, dad grabbed me in his arms and put me on his neck, then nodded to Asuma: “Come on, follow me!” He jumped onto the tree next to us, next in a long jump moved to another, then landed on the nearest roof, ran... again jumped...

"Dad!" Asuma quickly caught up with his father, and now they moved in unison, and I still sat on his shoulders, already laughing quietly.

"Keep up!" He shouted cheerfully.

"Mom and the members of the Council won't like this... The Hokage himself jumps on the roofs...”

"And who said they should know it at all,” Dad smiled, and we continued on our way. They made a long circle, and only then turned to our house.

Entering the gate into the inner garden, dad immediately ordered us to go through our rooms and sleep, and no outside walks for today anymore. But we were not against it. And it’s really interesting how would react the members of the Council of Elders if they saw this? Mom would absolutely scold us all for sure.

** [Play the soundtrack while reading the next episode](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=Jws77MERHMw&feature=emb_logo) **

In the morning I woke up at the sound of the alarm clock that I set on purpose. As already said, classes were canceled today, but I still wanted to go to the Academy with Asuma and dad, and give the boy moral support. Today it will be clear whether he will succeed in going through the first stage or not. Once he pass, he will tell me what to expect when the time comes.

Having washed up and dressed, I went down to the kitchen and saw my brother there, who was eating breakfast with might and main. Mom was just about to go to work, dad left somewhere else in the morning, but promised to return soon.

"Hi,” I said.

"Good morning, Maru,” mother smiled, putting a plate of food on the table for me.

"Yo,” Asuma greeted me in a peculiar way.

"Yo?" I repeated in surprise, going up and sitting down at the table too.

"Well, I mean, good morning.”

"Ah... yo...” I nodded in agreement and snorted.

"Well, what kind of words, huh?" mom was indignant, getting juice from the refrigerator.

"This is slang, mom, simple slang,” her son explained.

"Yeah-yeah, also say all Shinobi communicate like that. Talk normally, what example are you for others? The entire younger generation of the Hidden Leaf is oriented towards you, as the children of the Hokage himself."

"Well, of course...” he didn't believe.

"Seriously." Mom squinted at the clock on the wall: "Okay, I have to go to work." She kissed me first, as I sat closer, and then Asuma and hugged him just as tightly: "Good luck, son. Everything will be fine."

"Thanks mom...” And, when the front door closed behind her, Asuma quietly said: “If only she knew what we did yesterday... What an example.” I giggled in agreement.

** [Play the soundtrack while reading the next episode](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=hHEaCBRnvg4&feature=emb_logo) **

Then Asuma went to his room, and I for a while watched TV in the living room. Wonder what brother is doing now? Flipping through textbooks, mentally tune in for theexam, or just playing a computer? Turning off the TV, I threw back my hair and went upstairs, stopped in front of his door, knocked and opened it, without waiting for an answer. He sat on the floor in the center of the room and looked at the wall. Seeing me on the threshold, the boy only nodded, inviting me to enter. Approaching Asuma, I sat next to him, squeezed his right hand with both palms and promised as encouragingly as possible:

"You can do it, I believe in you, brother.”

In response the boy without words pulled me to him and wrapped in a tight embrace. In response, hugging him as well and squeezed my eyes shut, feeling how much he was worried, how I was starting to worry along with him, as if it was time for me to do what was now ahead of him. Slightly moving away, but not removing his hands, Asuma looked into my eyes with a grateful smile:

"You are a true friend, little sister. When it is your turn to do the same, I will also be there to support you. Ha, and who knows, If I Fail this time, we will pass the next exam together."

To this I shook my head with a smile and explained:

"By this time, you'll already be a Jounin.”

The boy grinned kindly, and we hugged each other tightly again, and at that moment dad looked into the room, just as always now he wore the red and white Hokage robe and was holding his big hat with the Fire hieroglyph in hands, and quietly announced:

"It's time to go, guys."

"Yes." Asuma nodded readily, getting up with me. I only nodded in agreement.

We walked to the Academy in silence. Asuma was completely immersed in some kind of thoughts, dad’s look was much less serious, moreover, the Hokage remained truly calm, as befits a leader, although what... it’s clear that he worries about his son, like any parent. I, understanding how my brother feels, didn't molest him or dad Hiruzen so as not to annoy Asuma with extraneous noise.

There were a lot of people near the Academy, exams would begin soon, and the students who were passing still kept coming. Today it will be clear who will pass the first stage. Near the gates to the courtyard Minato and Kushina were chatting about something, Phaeton was walking back and forth not far from them, muttering softly. Repeats the material? When they saw us, all were delighted, but the the Hokage's appearance didn't allow the children to completely switch to emotions - next to the leader of the Village, one shouldn't forget about the rules of decency. A little later, Kakashi and Gai ran up, as well as several other people who shared acquaintances. I must say that dad's presence, nevertheless, a little inspired confidence in them. It seemed to me that time passed too quickly, as if I had just blinked, and now they need to go.

** [Play the soundtrack while reading the next episode](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=ku6XJtC5FVU&feature=emb_logo) **

“It's time,” the Hokage reminded, “I will come soon once the preparatory processes for the exam are completed.” He smiled warmly at the worried Genins: "Go on, guys, to the next level."

"Yes, sir,” Minato nodded.

"So yes, Lord Hokage!” Kushina reported.

"Hold your fists for us!" Asuma smiled happily, and threw both fists up. Dad repeated his gesture and nodded approvingly, I showed both thumbs up. And then their whole company: Asuma with friends and the team, also Minato, Kushina and Phaeton together went to the main entrance.

“Don’t worry, everything will be fine,” Dad put his hand on my right shoulder, from which I startled and looked at him, “they all are capable ninjas, theoretically they can do it.”

"Yes...” I nodded uncertainly. "Dad, how many people do you think will become Chuunins?"

"It's hard to say, Maru, but I won’t lie to you: in the best case a half, in the worst... Five or six out of seventy-two people, the rest will have to wait for the next chance.”

I felt somehow unwell. If dad’s worst assumptions come true, Asuma’s chances are about...

"But this is the most pessimistic forecast,” he assured me immediately before I could get the answer in my mind. "Let's hope for the best."

"Let's hope for the best,” I repeated, looking at the main entrance of the Academy. Someday I will have to go through this... and do everything to pass the first time. But now it’s my brother and our mutual friends' turn. Come on guys, I believe in you.

**Soundtracks (with episodes of the chapter):**

1) Naruto Shippuden OST II - Early Summer Rain; (just Maru's thoughts at the beginning)

2) Naruto Shippuden OST I - Emergence of Talents; (Maru and Hideko's duel)

3) Beautiful Japanese Music - Flute of Mysteries; (Maru goes to her adoptive mother's work)

4) Ulf Soderberg - Blaeld; (Maru comes to the cemetery)

5) The Lion King OST - Under the Stars; (Asuma and Maru walk at night)

6) Life is Strange Soundtrack - Pause Menu; (morning before the exam)

7) Boku no Hero Academia OST - Hero's Shadow (Maru tries to encourage Asuma)

8) Naruto Shippuden OST - Experienced Many Battles (Asuma and the rest go to the Academy)


End file.
